Enchanted Ties
by Vegetasfangurl
Summary: Sold as a Slave Kakarrot goes through hell to be with the one he is fated for. . .yaoi, language, violence, angst. Wow I really was bad at putting things in their right places. well it's fixed now.
1. Chapter 1

Lies. . .they all lied to him, made him believe in the twisted sick words that they threw at him. He would not digress for they would only take it as a weakness. Something that he could not afford to be affronted with. Had he not learned the truth from the one person on the whole god forsaken planet that he never expected to tell the truth he would have killed them all. Yet he stilled his anger for a brief moment upon seeing a beauty with the likes to steal his very breath from his chest. An epitome to his entire race and the filth and treachery that had become a once great land. Staring back at him with fear filled doe like eyes and a frown twisting his fine face.

"You! What is your name?" the angry prince tried not to lash out at the boy but only failed.

"Kakkarot," the youth muttered looking away from the anger in those eyes.

"Do you fear me Kakkarot?" the prince asked starting to become amused.

"Yes, your highness."

"So you know who I am," the prince said losing a bit of his rage.

"Yes, you are his highness, Prince Vegeta," Kakkarot said bowing to him.

"What is your status here, Kakkarot?" Prince Vegeta asked looking around the palace.

"I am a breeder. I am to be chose among the Elite and Nobles to be placed in a harem."

"Tck, filthy liars all of them!" the Prince said suddenly flying back into a hateful rage.

Kakkarot chose to remain silent for fear that he would become the Prince's object to relieve his pent up rage. While he would love to fight with him just to see if he could hold out long enough but he was also worried about being killed. It was said among all third class, breeders or not, that the Prince tended to kill all of the third class that crossed his path when he was angry. He chose not to take that path for he was indeed a third class and a weak one at that.

"Be away with you breeder," the Prince dismissed him with out a second glance.

Grateful that he was going to be pardoned from anything worse than a snapping at Kakkarot quickly ran off to find the rest of the breeders that were going to be sold. Even though he told the prince that he was going to be 'chosen' he had lied for his own skin. They were told not to tell the King or the Prince that they were really going to be auctioned off to slave traders after they were chosen. Life was not fair for a breeder who didn't get mated the moment they went in heat. Those that weren't even close to their heat were sometimes snatched from their families and told that they were going to be sold off. Kakkarot was one of those few unlucky ones to be snatched out of his own home by the Breeder Gatherer's.

Bowing his head and looking down at his bare feet he hoped that his brother, Raditz, was going to be okay. He had attacked them the moment that they came for his little brother. They were stronger than him and beat him down while still being able to restrain their father and dragging a screaming Kakkarot out of the house and throwing him in a cage with several other crying youths. Some had families of mothers and fathers trailing behind the cage begging the Gatherer's to release their sons so that they could find proper mates. Of course they were denied and any time that they tried to force their way to the cage to retrieve their child they were brutally beat back down. He could still hear his brother and father screaming and begging them as well.

Flash back. . . .

* "No! Not my younger son! You fiends release him!" Bardock screamed struggling to free himself.

"Kakkarot!" Raditz shrieked fighting three of them at one time but having no luck.

"Let me go!" Kakkarot screamed trying to bite at his captors arms and hands.

Raditz finally managed to free himself from the grasps of two of the Gatherer's only to be engaged by four and beaten to the ground and held down. Bardock was still struggling to free himself but he was still weak from his public whipping not many days before. Kakkarot tried not to cry in front of them so that he could save some of his dignity. However, it all crumbled the moment he saw them beat his restrained brother bloody and he began to shout and cry.

He was thrown bodily into the cage and the door slammed before anyone could move. Whipping his eyes he looked around him and saw to his astonishment several more breeders were crying as well. Some of them were barely of age to even think about mating. Others were older and crying out to their mates that had followed after them and those who didn't have mates tried to reach family. He rushed the bars and reached out his own hand to his father who was right there next to him. Though Bardock was pushed away from the carriage before they could touch each other.

"I promise you this one thing my son! I will never stop until I have you back in my arms and in the safety of our home!" his father vowed as the carriage started rolling taking the prisoners to the Castle.

Once there they were all told what to do and what to say in the presence of their King and Prince. They were not to tell them that they were being sold nor were they to even look at them directly even if asked to do so. Any who broke these rules would be taken outside and be either put to death on the spot or immediately sold off to a whore house where they could work their way through life. This brought even more fear into their hearts and they all agreed not to anger the Gatherer's.*

End Flash back.

Kakkarot forced himself to blink back tears of anger and pain at the thought of who or what might buy him. He just wanted to go home to his brother and father like all of the other breeders brought here. Some would never see their mates again while others may not even have the chance to be properly mated. Still some maybe sold and resold again to cruel aliens or people. He just hoped with a small portion of his heart that he was lucky enough not to be sold into a bad life.

Little did he know fate was already turning her wheels and making him a life for which nothing was the way it seemed.


	2. Chapter 2

Furious with his son King Vegeta tapped his foot on the floor underneath the banquet table in agitation. He had told the boy many times to be on time to the breeders ceremony and that it was important for him to look them over in a chance that one would catch his eye. Still he chose to defy his poor old fathers orders and not to even bother showing up at all. He was going to have a long talk with the Prince to clear his head of any foolishness that he may be thinking of.

Meanwhile behind the curtains stood at least forty breeders being dressed and lined up for the showing. While some of them would remain on Vegeta-sei and mated to Saiyan's the rest of them would just be sold off. The younger and virgin breeders stuck together in one huddled mass trying to protect one another. Kakkarot was among those huddled in a corner as far from the other breeders and Gather's as possible. Though it seemed that the older breeders were the ones being bullied first as they were probably the ones remaining on the planet and finding mates.

Kakkarot watched in horror as they were forced up the few steps and on to the stage for the first part of the auction. He tried to keep himself composed as one right after another the older breeders were either chosen by Elites or sold into slavery for someone else. It seemed like in no time at all the first batch of breeders were done. They came off of the stage and he could read all of their emotions. Some of them were scared, angry, relieved, or just plain out disheartened. The sold breeders were chained and carried to their masters while the rest were told to wait in another room to be claimed. One of the breeders had to be dragged away kicking and screaming that he'd rather die than be sold off. Kakkarot's heart quickened in fear as he and the others watched this.

"Next!" Boomed a voice that made all of them jump.

Hands started reaching out and snatching the virgin breeders and forced them to line up. Kakkarot was thrown into the line half way in the middle and he couldn't help but shake in fear of the unknown. Closing his eyes he took several deep breaths to steady himself enough to school his features into blankness. It seemed like it was going too fast before his bare feet touched the bottom step of the stage. He only had three more steps to go before his fate was no longer in his own hands.

In a dark corner a figure was sitting in it's chair looking at all of the virgin Saiyan's with no interest. This was not what it had planned for the evening but since it was on the planet anyways it though it might as well attend the ceremony. Sighing and sipping from it's wine glass again it looked up at the stage once more and froze. There standing between a blonde Saiyan and a redhead was a beauty. Wild black spikes, pale face, smooth skin, long shapely legs, perfect in every way. This was a male that it could want and prize. It reached down to the control device and put in its bid for the Saiyan.

The price came back up at 1.5 million zenni already and a total of 38 votes already set in. Glaring it tapped the button again and sent the money up to 2.4 million. All of the other bidders seemed to back down from the offer and then it's screen flashed green telling it that he was sold. Smiling it set it's glass down on the nearest table and turned to the person on it's right.

"Zarbon, go retrieve my property this instant," it said in a slightly high pitched cold voice.

"At once Lord Frieza," Zarbon said bowing and leaving the room through a hidden entrance.

The Prince had finally shown up to the ceremony shortly before the virgin breeders took to the stage. He stared up at them looking at each one but not really seeing any of them. Then when he started to become bored with this he noticed the beauty who took his very breath away once again. Only this time he noticed that he kept his head down and his beautiful face blank. The prince was taken aback by the sadness in his dark eyes though. He stared at him for the longest time that he forgot all about the others that were standing there until they were filed off of the stage. Too late was he to lay any claim on the breeder and he nearly kicked himself for the mistake.

"Did you get a good look at them all son?" the King asked his voice gruff from the hidden anger.

"Yes," the Prince lied.

"Did any of them take to your liking?"

The Prince hesitated a moment before answering his father, "Well one of them sort of did but he looked far to weak to be any of use as a mate for me."

"Hmm. . .well we can't have bad genes in the Royal pool now can we?" the King asked but did not expect an answer.

Vegeta felt only slightly guilty that he half lied to his own father about the breeder that he had his eye on. He knew for a fact that Kakkarot was not strong physically but he was powerful emotionally and mentally. He was the perfect mate for the Prince but he lost his chance to claim him so he would just have to do with out. Sighing to himself he got up from his chair and made to leave the room for he was not going to stick around to listen to more of the counsels bullshit lies. He fathers hand was what drew him back for a brief moment.

The king pulled his son down to his level so that he could whisper in his ear and not draw attention to themselves at the same time. He was still furious over what his son did and he was not going to let the boy go unpunished again.

"When I am done here I want to see you in my office right away. I have had enough of you and I want to know what the hell is going through your head. Now go before I change my mind about not punishing you now," he said in a heated voice and released his son.

The prince shrugged his fathers threat off and walked out of the hall with his head held high. Though fear was slightly nagging the back of his mind knowing that when he met his father next he would not like it. This would not be the first punishment that he suffered at the hands of his own father and he was sure that it wouldn't be the last.

Other than the tingling fear in the back of his mind he had a nagging thought asking him why he didn't claim the beauty before he was taken by someone else. He clearly lusted after him but he was not really all that interested in a mate. He would probably take the breeder a few times just to get him pregnant and then leave him for the servants to care for. He didn't want to be tied down like that as he kept telling his own father. He didn't want to suffer the heartbreak that he watched his father go through when his mate was killed.

Kakkarot was clung to by a young breeder as they waited for their masters to come find and retrieve them. They were still thinking over about what happened to that older breeder as he was dragged out of the area to his new master. Kakkarot was brooding over his words himself. I'd rather die then be a slave was something that he himself would say. He was born free and suddenly going to be thrown into possible slavery was not something that he wanted.

Everyone tensed when a teal skinned alien with green hair came into the room looking over the breeders. He was beautiful in his own way but he leaked malice and superiority out of every pore. Kakkarot decided at once that he didn't like him for just that fact. So when he turned to look at him and the young breeder the hair on the back of his neck stood up and a low growl threatened to escape his throat. The alien reached out to grab the young Saiyan and the growl that he had tried to keep back escaped his throat in a high pitched shrill of warning. He gathered the child closer to him and pushed him behind him baring his teeth.

Zarbon was taken aback by the protectiveness of the breeder that he took his hand back for a moment blinking. This one was a motherly figure already protecting the younger Saiyan from him. He reached his hand out again to snatch his own charge away from Frieza's pet but only succeeded in getting snapped at. He watched the dark tail of the Saiyan wave back and forth in aggravation. He sighed and wondered how he was going to get the Saiyan's away from each other long enough to gather them.

"You! Guard I need your assistance in getting these two Saiyan's," Zarbon snapped at the guard standing against the wall watching with amusement.

He snapped away from the wall with a growl and helped the alien snatch the two breeders apart. He wrapped his auburn tail around Kakkarot's thigh holding the breeder as close to him as he could. He soon would be in heat by the feel and smell of it and it drew him in and he needed to get the breeder where he needs to go.

"Where do you want them?" the Guard said roughly.

"We are taking them to the large pod in the docking bay 13325 and leaving them locked in separate rooms," Zarbon said sniffing the small Saiyan's red hair.

The guard nodded and carried Kakkarot all the way to the ship while Zarbon followed closely behind with the other breeder. They dropped the Saiyan's into their own rooms and locked the doors. Then they left the ship ignoring the frantic banging on one of the doors. Screams soon followed the banging but after a while it all died out.

"What is your name?" Kakkarot asked through a vent that connected the rooms.

"Serphent," replied the timid voice.

"My name is, Kakkarot. Look don't worry I know that you are scared but it could be so much worse. We have no idea what these aliens are like but it's always better to look on the bright side of things at least until we know what we are up against."

"Things can't get worse than being sold," the boy whined.

"They can trust me, I have seen things get a lot worse," Kakkarot said remembering what happened to his father.

The other boy remained silent but Kakkarot knew he was still awake and listening to him. He could hear his whimpers and sniffles every now and then as he tried to be strong. Kakkarot admired his attempt but he was unsure of what was going to happen to them as well. He would never have told the other boy but he was scared himself. Scared of the uncertainty of their fate on this ship and in the care of a complete stranger. He could only hope that they were in the care of a good person who would treat them kindly. Somehow he knew that this would not be the case.

"K-Kakkarot?" the boy asked after a bit.

"Yes?" Kakkarot replied sitting up a little straighter.

"I think I hear someone coming down the hall. Do you think that it's that green haired guy again?"

"I don't know but now I hear it too," Kakkarot confirmed standing to his feet and slipping into a defensive stance.

His brother had taught him how to fight when he was younger. His father had insisted on it since they both knew that he was weaker than any normal Saiyan. They also increased his lessons when they learned that he was a breeder. Saiyan's were a very violent breed, when they wanted a mate the dominates would usually just take them with out thought. Bardock did not want that to happen to his younger son and thus trained him to fight back. So he might be able to hold his own if the person on the other side meant him any harm.

"Open the door, Zarbon," a high cold voice told another on the other side of the door.

Kakkarot lowered himself the best that he could in his defense with out falling on his ass. The door unlocked and like in a bad dream slowly opened revealing the horror on the other side. Only Kakkarot was no scared woman cowering in the corner with no where to run but through the monster. He was a proud Saiyan who wouldn't go down with out a fight taking down as many of them as he could. However once the door was opened the rest of the way he quickly changed his mind about attacking and switched into a defensive state.

His animalistic side slid through as he crouched low to the ground his eyes flashing a warning. Several aliens came into the room, they were all wearing the same uniform consisting of blue spandex and white boots and gloves. Some of them wore helmets but they all carried large guns and scouter's on their faces. They were closely followed by a pink alien wearing armor like his fathers only a different color. This brought a deep angry growl from the scared Saiyan's throat. A cold chuckle lifted the hairs on his neck and brought another louder growl out of him.

"Leave the room you bunch of idiot's you are scaring him," the voice from before said.

The men left the room but the pink alien remained inside as a hover chair made it's way inside of the room. Kakkarot's growl choked and then died out as his eyes widened slightly from fear to amazement and back to fear again. He almost dropped out of his defensive stance, almost. The hover chair stopped in the middle of the room and the creature sitting with in stared down at the Saiyan with a sort of satisfaction.

"I am known as Lord Frieza but you will call me Master is that understood?" he said smiling slightly.

"Yes Master," Kakkarot said with reluctance.

"Very good we have an understanding already. Dodoria clean him up and feed him I will not tolerate a starved or dirty slave," Frieza said turning to the pink alien in the room.

Dodoria bowed but it was clearly written on his face that he didn't care for being ordered to clean or feed a mere sex slave. He but once he looked over Kakkarot he quickly changed his mind. The creature was not bad looking and easy on the eyes. Frieza seemed to know what he was thinking and threw him a death glare.

"You are to wash him only he is mine," Frieza growled his voice showing that there was no room to argue.

"Yes my Lord," the pink alien muttered bowing low.

"Good I will have him in my chambers first thing tomorrow morning. There are some rules that we need to go over before he settles in with me."

Kakkarot watched as Frieza left the room with his guards leaving him alone with the pink alien. Dodoria also watched Frieza leave but he watched him for a different reason. Once he was sure that they all were well out of ear shot he turned to the Saiyan with a smirk.

"You're a pretty one aren't cha?" Dodoria said stalking closer to him.

Kakkarot snarled in warning lowering himself even closer to the ground. Dodoria stopped in his tracks and eyed the mammal. He knew that breeders like this Saiyan could turn feral in an instant close to their mating season. They were even more dangerous than the warriors because they felt no pain and used their claws and teeth to fight with. He watched how the dark tail waved back and forth showing that he was on the defensive. However if that tail of his went ridged at anytime he was going to attack.

Dodoria approached him much like he would a live ticking time bomb, slow and careful. He didn't want to end up with scratches and bites marks all over his person. The men mocked him enough as it was and showing up like a scratching post would only make them laugh. Once he was close enough to the scared Saiyan he reached out and snatched him up.

Kakkarot gasped and froze for a brief moment and that was all that the alien needed to get him from one room into the bath hall. He threw him into the water causing the Saiyan to scream in pain as his head smacked into the wall. The tiles cracked and a slow stream of blood flowed from the back of his head and stained the water pink. He blinked down at the water and then reached around to the back of his head and found the wound. He pressed it lightly and winced pulling back his fingers to look at his own blood.

"Damn I suppose that will be healed over in no time. You beasts have remarkable healing abilities," Dodoria muttered pulling down soaps and bath items.

"I can bathe myself," Kakkarot growled cleaning his fingers off in the water.

"So be it. Just make sure you are spotless otherwise I will have to do it myself."

Kakkarot snatched up the shampoo and glared at the alien. Dodoria smirked and left the room. Kakkarot sighed and stood up slipping out of his wet clothing and dropping it back on to the floor. He sighed and settled into the warm water watching as blood slowly swirled around before beginning to vanish. He buried his face into his knees and sobbed, this was not what he had expected of his life and he was sure it was bound to get worse.

(Note, in this story Kakkarot never goes to Earth. However he does go to Namek, and from there he will go to several different planets. What those planets will be I don't know yet but he never meets Bulma, Tien, Yamcha, Chichi or any of the others. Gohan will be born and so will Trunks and Goten but not by Bulma and Chichi of course and they will be pure blood. Oh I forgot Piccolo is in this story but he's different.)


	3. Chapter 3

Back on Vegetasie,

Bardock paced his living room his anger wearing holes in the carpet. His older son Raditz was still in recovery from being attacked and beaten. It took all of his will power not to storm up to the castle and demand to know what happened to his son. He knew that Kakkarot was no longer on Vegetasie for he felt his Ki level leave the planet several hours ago. Worry nagged him nearly to insanity over what happened to his son. Finally not being able to take the emotions he was fighting he grabbed his coat and ran out the front door. Taking off into the air he made his way to the castle where he would demand to see the king himself.

King Vegeta sat behind his desk panting from the punishment that he had given his son. Prince Vegeta was sent off to the healing bay to recover from the wounds that he had inflicted. He hadn't wanted to whip his son but felt that he had no choice in the matter. It was either that or let the Prince continue to defy his every order until there was nothing left he could do. He looked up from the wood of his desk when he heard shouting outside his chamber door. He recognized the voices of his guards but not the voice of the other screaming at them to get out of his way.

Bardock slammed the doors open in his fury and didn't even bother with bowing as he let himself in. He made a beeline right for the king and slammed his fists upon the desk. The guards came rushing in and grabbed him around his throat ready to pull him away from the king. Bardock snarled and threw Ki blasts at them, then in one swift movement flipped the guard holding him over and on to the floor with a loud crash.

"Enough! Leave this Saiyan alone and leave my chambers now!" the King barked.

The Guards climbed to their feet, bowed, and left the room reluctantly closing the doors behind them but standing close just incase. Bardock panted as he watched them leave, he knew that he was being foolish. He was not only Raditz and Kakkarot's father but their mother as well. His dominate mate had died in the war a long time ago. There was no way he could take on the King alone.

"What do you want? How dare you come storming in here like that breeder!" The King snarled.

"I want my SON!" Bardock snarled back.

"Your son? I know nothing about him," the king replied coldly.

"He was a breeder that was auctioned off at the ceremony. A tall boy, with wild spiky hair like mine, well he is a mirror of me only with pale skin."

"Ah I do seem to recall him but what are you talking about? There are no auctions here, the breeders are chosen by Elites and Nobles to be mated with."

"Then why is my son not here on Vegetasie?" Bardock questioned.

"How should I know? I don't keep tabs on all the breeders that come and go!" the king retorted angrily.

Bardock began to pant again his tail waving back and forth trying to cool his body. He turned back to the King with a pleading look. He wanted his son back so badly but if the king didn't know what was going on in his own castle then someone was lying to him and the prince no doubt.

"You are being deceived my lord," Bardock said pacing again.

"You are in heat breeder why have you come here in your cycle?" the king questioned watching Bardock closely.

"Stop calling me that!" Bardock turned angry at being addressed as so.

"Is that not what you are? A Third class breeder?" the king asked shrugging.

"I am a warrior! I am not a fucking BREEDER!" Bardock screamed his Ki flaring.

The king sighed he knew that this breeders emotions were just getting out of his control. It was the only reason that he was not beating him into the floor at that moment. He watched the breeder as he paced and began to notice how nice he looked. His tanned skin fit nicely with his dark tail and his wild hair. He had scars on his face but they didn't take away his appearance but add to it. His last mate was nice looking but this breeder was beautiful.

"What is your name. . .warrior?" the king said after a short pause.

"I am Bardock," he answered quickly still pacing and panting.

The king smiled and pointed to the chair across from himself, he wanted to get to know this Saiyan better. Bardock took the offered chair and sat down but he still fidgeted around as his heat grew worse. His panting sped up more but he tried to ignore the heat that was coming off of his skin.

"Relax Bardock, if you don't you might hyperventilate and pass out."

"I don't care it's hot in here."

"No, it's you that is hot not the room. Tell me about yourself you said you had a son. Is he the only one?" the king asked smirking.

"No, I have two sons. The one I came here about it my youngest and my oldest is in the hospital being treated for wounds."

"Get in a fight?"

"You can say that, with those damn Gatherers that come around and take breeders to be auctioned off."

"I told you breeder that there is no auctions on this planet."

"Then you have been told wrong!" Bardock growled.

"Where is your mate? Shouldn't he be helping you right now?" the king asked noticing that Bardock was getting desperate.

"He's dead," Bardock answered. He needed to get out of that room and back to his home and quick.

The king smiled at this, if this breeder had no mate then nothing was stopping him from claiming him. He slowly rose to his feet and began to stalk around his own desk towards Bardock. The breeder took this as a threat and quickly fell into a fighting stance growling. King Vegeta paused for a moment taking in the way the breeder held himself.

"I am warning you! Don't come any closer!" Bardock snarled his auburn tail slicing through the air in agitation.

"I am your king how dare you speak to me in that manner!" Vegeta snarled.

Fear slipped through Bardock's aggravated mask for a brief moment before he collected his wits about him again. He glared at the king and began to slowly back himself towards the opened window. He couldn't very well fly out of there but he was sure that if he jumped he would land on one of the vender tents below the castle. There he would run as fast as he could back towards the desert and away from all of the dominate males surrounding the palace.

King Vegeta held his ground watching Bardock closely until he did the unthinkable. Bardock climbed up onto the window seal and stared directly at him. Vegeta began to move across the room towards the breeder to stop him from jumping. Bardock growled at him and gave him a cold but scared look.

"You can't have me," he told him before throwing himself backwards out the window.

King Vegeta was there in two seconds snatching the breeders arm and holding on for his life. Bardock smacked into the wall and saw stars before passing out from the strength of the blow. Vegeta sighed as he yanked Bardock back into the room before someone looked up and notice them. He gathered the unconscious Saiyan into his arms and carried him off into his bed room. He placed him on his bed and then went in search of a washcloth and some cold water to clean the blood off of his head.

"You are more trouble than your worth already," the King muttered returning to the room.

On Frieza's ship

Kakkarot pulled himself out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. Once there he noticed that Dodoria was still in the room waiting for him. They stared at each other from across the room. One was looking at the other with pure lust while the other gave a weary impression and lowly growled.

"I ain't gonna do nothing to ya," Dodoria said with a heavy sigh. "Go to bed ya need to sleep cause Lord Frieza wants you in the morning."

Kakkarot nodded and stiffly walked over to his bed and climbed in. Just before he fell asleep he wanted some of his questions answered and knew that this maybe his only time to ask them.

"What is Lord Frieza like?" he asked Dodoria.

"Well. . Um. . .to tell ya the truth you will just have to wait to see for your self."

With that Dodoria left the room leaving Kakkarot full of fear and even more questions then before. He had heard things about Frieza but they were just mostly rumors and being the kind of person he was, he didn't believe any of them until he saw for himself if they were true. So far a few of the rumors came out to be pure lies but that didn't mean that all of them were so. Burying his head under his covers Kakkarot forced himself to put his restless mind at ease.

He didn't know how long he had been asleep when he heard the first scream. Thinking that it was just part of his nightmare he rolled over and was about to go back to sleep when another scream tore into his room. Jolting up into a sitting position he closely listened and sure enough another pain filled scream came bubbling into his room. He noticed the voice pleading and immediately ran to the vent connecting his room with Serphent's. Kakkarot closely listened and then jerked back with horror written over his face. Serphent was getting raped by someone in the other room. Who he wasn't sure but the boy was screaming his head off in pain and fear. Kakarrot shook with a mixture of rage and disgust. He began banging on his door demanding that he be let out of his room at once.

Dodoria ran to his room a top speed but he was also followed closely by Zarbon and Frieza who had been out for a stroll. Dodoria ripped open his door and Kakarrot immediately shoved his way out and ran for Serphent's room. Zarbon raised an eyebrow but then his face contorted into rage as he too heard Serphent scream in agony. With out even meaning to Kakarrot ripped the door off of it hinges and threw it across the hall. Frieza smirked at the display of sudden strength that his charge showed.

Kakarrot ran into the room and found some random guard raping Serphent as he screamed and cried trying to get away. Snarling like a tiger Kakarrot was on the guard and sank his teeth into the aliens neck ripping at the flesh with his sharp canines. With in seconds the guard was backing out of the room his blood spurting into the air painting the walls red here and there. Kakarrot turned his back on the dying alien and climbed onto the bloodstained bed to hold the crying Saiyan.

Zarbon came into the room and didn't even spare a glance at the dead guard as he made his way over to Serphent. He reached his hand out to touch the boy but Kakarrot snarled and snapped at the hand. His instincts told him to protect the young Saiyan and he followed them blindly.

Zarbon snatched his hand back before he was bitten by the protective Saiyan. Glaring he reached out to take his charge back so that he could get him examined but Frieza's pet once again proved to be difficult. Frieza himself was having a good old laugh out of watching Zarbon try and fail to get his own pet back. Zarbon huffed and then it dawned on him to try to talk the motherly Saiyan down from being protective.

"Easy there, I am not going to hurt him. I just want to take him to the medical bay to get his wounds looked at. I had no idea that any one else was in here otherwise I wouldn't have left him alone."

Kakarrot listened to him but his tail still swished wildly in the air showing that he was not going to back off and let anyone near the injured child. For that was what poor Serphent was, he wasn't even old enough to breed and yet they sold him off anyways. Growling Kakarrot pulled Serphent closer to himself and noticed that the blood was still flowing out of the boy.

"You better not harm him," Kakarrot growled allowing Zarbon to wrap his arms around Serphent.

"I will do no such thing," Zarbon vowed and then slowly walked out of the room with the whimpering boy.

Frieza lazily walked into the room and grabbed Kakarrot by his hair forcing him to look him in the eye. "Don't you ever pull something like this again you hear me?" he warned him.

"Yes master," Kakarrot answered.

Frieza smirked and then backhanded Kakarrot so hard his teeth rattled in his mouth and he fell off of the bed. Slowly climbing up on his knees his whipped his mouth on the back of his hand staring once again at his own blood. Then Frieza back handed him again this time sending him sliding across the floor and toward Dodoria.

"Lock him in his room and get someone to clean this mess. I still want to see him in the morning. Feed him nothing and he is to come to me in chains only. It seems I need to in force the rules that I am going to teach him."

"As you wish Lord Frieza," Dodoria said bowing.

Frieza left the room with out so much as a backward glance at his shaking pet. Dodoria showed Kakarrot a bit of sympathy before leaning over and grabbing him by his hair to drag him back to his own room. Once there he flung him in and slammed the door shut locking it behind him. Kakarrot remained on the floor where he landed bleeding from his mouth and nose. He didn't know what set him off, he never killed anything before in his life but when he took the life of that guard he almost got a sadistic pleasure out of it.

Covering his eyes he felt himself begin to cry at the very thought of enjoying killing. What made it worse was that he wanted to kill something else just to see if he could get that pleasure again. Shaking his head he made a silent vow that he would NEVER take another life unless there was no other way for him to get by. If he could talk someone down instead of killing them then he would.

Kakarrot fell into another uneasy sleep thinking about what sort of things that his master was going to do to him tomorrow. He said he was going to have to in force his rules but he didn't know exactly what that meant. He did know that he was supposed to be some kind of sex slave but there had been no mention of that as well. He just hoped that tomorrow would prove to be a better day even if he were to face some sort of punishment for his actions tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakarrot woke the next morning dreading the day ahead of him. He dug his way out of the blankets that had wrapped around him. Blinking he had no idea when he moved from the floor to the bed. He did know that his face hurt something awful and that his upper lip was swollen from where he was slapped the night before. Dreading the very idea of getting out of bed he forced himself to his feet. Closing his eyes only once and then opening them he began to walk towards his bathroom.

Flipping on the lights he blinked against the sudden glare of the white tiles shinning in his eyes. After a moment of adjusting he turned with an even greater reluctance than when he got out of bed and looked at his own reflection. The face that stared back at him horrified the Saiyan and he took a small step backwards.

Bruises in every shade of black, blue, and green lined the right side of his jaw and cheek. Cuts decorated the other side of his face where he had slid across the floor but what was worse then all of that was the blood. He had dried blood staining his face from the nose down and not all of it was his. Sobbing softly he looked around for a wash cloth so that he could get the blood off. He didn't find one so he just ran the water.

Splashing his face clean the best that he could he looked down at the water circling the drain. It was stained a rancid pink color and only became darker when he washed the blood from his arms. He had only noticed the rest of himself after he had washed his face clean. His clothing was covered in dried blood from the guard he killed and the blood soaked sheets from Serphant.

"Your clean enough get out here now!" Dodoria barked having watched the Saiyan horrify himself.

Kakarrot knew better than to argue with the pink alien so he only complied and walked back into his room. Looking up he noticed the collar in the aliens hands and blushed. There were also handcuffs that were separate from the collar but they were meaningless to him. He gave yet another horrified glance at the floor when he remembered that he was to be escorted to his masters chambers in nothing but those chains. He would have to walk completely naked through the halls.

"Seems I don't have to tell you what you are supposed to do so you might as well hop to it," Dodoria said frowning.

Kakkarot slowly stripped out of his clothes keeping his eyes low to the floor. Once his task was complete he continued to stand in the center of the room with his head held down in shame. He didn't even blink twice when he felt Dodoria slip the collar around his neck and snapped shut along with the handcuffs. He only blinked once as he felt himself being pulled along towards the door.

Dodoria noticed how beautiful the Saiyan was despite the bruises on his face and the cuts on his arms and right leg. He now wished that he had gone to the auctions with Zarbon and picked himself out a Saiyan slave, even the red head had been beautiful. Maybe when Lord Frieza became bored with him he could get him before the Ginyu Force had a chance to get their hands on him.

"Come along we don't want to be late," Dodoria snapped jerking on the chain and picking up the pace towards the front of the ship.

Frieza had changed his mind about teaching his new charge the rules in his bed chambers and instead opted for the bridge where everyone could watch. He smirked at that, he knew the real reason why Frieza was doing this. He wanted to show that rotten monkey Lavars his place by punishing one of their precious breeders. Still it was a crying shame that this one was going to bear the scars of that lesson.

Frieza tapped on his chair patiently waiting for Dodoria to show up with Kakarrot. He was not disappointed in the least as both Dodoria and his charge showed up on the bridge at exactly 8 a.m. on the dot. His eyes lit up as he took in the beauty of his naked charge and his smirk grew ever wider. He pointed over to the far wall where a large guard stood with a whip in his left hand.

Kakarrot noticed that the whip ended in three razor sharp blades. He winced slightly at the thought of being whipped by it and hoped that this was not the case. He glanced over at his master and swallowed thickly at the look he was giving him. He closed his eyes as fear gripped his heart as he was lead to the wall where the guard with the whip stood. He opened his eyes in a panic as he felt himself being pushed against the wall and his hands raised to where Dodoria could drape the handcuffs on a hook. He began to jerk at the handcuffs trying to escape the inevitable.

"Yes look on at the helpless breeder Saiyan warrior, for your punishment you will have to watch him being whipped. As for his punishment for the death of one of my men, no matter how lesser he was, he will endure 35 lashes with full force. Before we get started I do believe I have some rules to go over. Guard you will strike him after every rule you understand!" Frieza barked malice full force in his voice.

"Yes, Lord Frieza," the guard said loudly in his growling voice.

"Very well let's begin shall we? Rule one you are to obey my every command no matter what it is!" Frieza said.

Kakarrot tensed up as he heard the guard shift but nothing prepared him for the blinding pain as the whip cut down his back. He bit his lip to keep from screaming out and only growled his agony.

"Rule two you are to swear loyalty to me only I don't care who says otherwise!"

Kakarrot gasped in agony as the whip trailed another burning path on his back cutting into already opened wounds. He was slowly beginning to wish that he was dead at that moment and wondered if by the end of this he would be.

"Rule three you are not to kill any of my men or staff on this ship. Yet you broke this rule your first night here and what a shame too."

Kakarrot clenched his fists tightly as the whip once again bit into his flesh and by this time he had bitten through his own lip but forced himself not to scream.

"Finally Rule four as you belong to me alone you may not question anything I do or say to you!" Frieza finished nodding to the guard.

Kakarrot swallowed several times clenching both his fists and his eyes shut as the whip came down upon his back forcing him to arch forward and groan deep in his throat. He opened his eyes and felt his tears run down his face and his nose had started to run. He felt so miserable that he regretted killing that guard and running out of his room. Still he did not regret saving his fellow Saiyan from being raped to death.

Lavars growled low in his own throat as he watched the little breeder get whipped. His ivory colored tail swung back and forth in anger. He was a rare breed with his white hair and tail, his eyes were a bright green instead of the usual black. He was brought upon Frieza's ship because he was a rare gem and he was strong. Stronger than Frieza anticipated and rebellious to top it off.

He walked over towards the breeder and stood as close as he dared trying to catch his eye. He frowned softly when he noticed that his lips was bleeding and that he was already covered in dried blood. He reached out and gently ran a hand over the breeders hair trying to soothe him some.

"What is your name Saiyan?" Lavars asked gently.

Kakarrot opened his eyes and looked over at the new person. He blinked at the man but turned his head away and looked back down at the floor not answering him. He didn't think that he could talk with out sobbing anyways. He took in a shaky breath when he heard the guard move again and tensed up once more.

"Hey don't tense up so much you will only make it worse on yourself. Relax a bit, I mean it wont stop it from hurting no, but it will not hurt so much. Trust me on this I know well enough about it."

"Guard start his punishment and remember show him no mercy," Frieza growled. He didn't like the way that Lavars was getting so close to his charge but then again he knew that it could work to his advantage.

Kakarrot felt the whip come down on his back full force and let out an ear piercing shriek of pure agony. He then knew that the guard had been going easy on him for the first four lashes. He screamed again as the whip raked through his skin, he didn't know how long he could take it. He was only two lashes in his 35 and already he was starting to see stars and feel his blood pool around his feet.

Lavars want to kill everyone in that room by the time the breeder took lash number 19. He hung limply against the wall and only showed and signs of still being conscious was when he screamed from being whipped. His voice was starting to become hoarse and he didn't even hide the fact that he was crying anymore. What made it worse was that he couldn't hold his bowls and urinated on the wall from the force of being whipped.

Kakarrot screamed in misery and only cried harder as he pissed himself. He couldn't hold it in and it wasn't like he meant to. The pain was so bad it caused him to piss on the wall. He slowly felt himself fading into unconsciousness as he continued to let out a sharp scream every time he was hit. After what felt like forever the punishment came to a stop and Frieza was calling off the guard.

"Have someone come in and clean this mess! Also tell them to scrub my wall, he pissed on it after all. You! Monkey! I order you to take care of him!" Frieza said pointing to Lavars.

Lavars bowed and walked over to the breed and gently pulled his arms up but even this caused him to cry out in misery. After his arms were freed the breeder slid down the wall and onto his ass with his knees spread out and his head down. His back was a marred mess of torn flesh and blood. Sighing he slipped his cape from around his shoulders and wrapped the smaller Saiyan in it.

"This is going to hurt you but I need to pick you up so that I can carry you to the medical ward," Lavars whispered softly in the Saiyan's ear.

Kakarrot cried out as he was lifted into the mans arms and only then did he notice the white tail. He looked up at the Saiyan's face and noted that he did look like a Saiyan but his hair and eyes were all wrong. Not wanting to brood on it Kakarrot buried his tear and blood stained face into the warriors neck trying to take some of the pain off of his back.

Lavars noticed that the breeder was out and almost ran the way to the medical bay. He was very beautiful for a Saiyan. With his wild black hair and black tail, also his eyes were gentle but it wouldn't last long on this ship. Frieza would be sure to break the breeder of any kind of gentle feelings he had. This little breeder had a lot of hell to go through before Frieza was through with him.

Bardock slowly came to and the first thing he noticed was that his head hurt like hell. The second thing he noticed was that his body was on fire with the need to mate. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at a ceiling that didn't belong in his home. Turning his head to the side he looked right at King Vegeta and growled. He was in this mess because of him in the first place, if he still had both of his sons at home then he would never have chanced a meeting with the ruler of their planet so close to his heat.

"You could have killed yourself you foolish Saiyan," the King snarled standing up from his desk.

"What do you want from me?" Bardock asked his tail fanning his over heated body.

"I haven't had a mate in a long time. In fact my mate died right after the Prince was born. He never had the chance to meet his own mother."

Bardock bit his lip for Kakarrot had never met his father either. Though he didn't see what any of that had to do with what the king wanted him for. Did he just want to bed him for one night? Or was it something more, like he wanted a new mate. Bardock himself was not ready for a new mate but he very well couldn't deny the King of all Saiyan's.

"This tells me nothing of what you want from me," Bardock boldly stated his agitation returning ten fold.

King Vegeta smirked and then pounced trapping Bardock under him. The breeder was momentarily shocked but it provided enough time for him to trap his hands above his head in case he became feral again. He bent down and pressed his lips against Bardock's not demanding but not retreating either.

Bardock's snarl froze in his throat as the King kissed him and his eyes went wide in shock. He didn't respond at first but when his heat fried his brain for a moment he began kissing back. With out thinking about it he opened his mouth and the kings tongue swept in and chased his around. Finally it was captured and entwined with Vegeta's own causing him to purr at the taste.

King Vegeta pulled back slightly to catch his breath and look down at the male beneath him. Bardock was flushed with sexual excitement and the burning heat of his own body. He knew he had the breeder right where he wanted him and he could do anything he wanted to him. He could break every bone in Bardock's body at that point and he wouldn't even scream in pain.

"Bardock mate with me," Vegeta whispered.

Bardock came back to himself after a moment and thought about it. The King was not asking him but still he thought about it. He really wasn't ready for another male in his life but there was something about King Vegeta that he liked and he didn't really even know him. Closing his eyes he came to his conclusion before opening them again and nodding.

"Yes I will mate with you."

(bwahahahaha no sex in this chapter bwahahahaha! , , ^.^ *runs for cover* Next chapter coming soon. Hang in there and remember to leave a review. Please or I will bite you ^,..,^)


	5. Chapter 5

Lavars paced the floor of the waiting room to the medical bay. At first none of the doctors wanted to help the poor breeder out. It wasn't until Lavars threatened to rip their spines out and choke them with the appendages that they decided not to fuck with him. That and he told them that he was Frieza's little sex slave, that really got them moving their asses.

"Saiyan warrior Lavars, we have news on the breeder Kakarrot. He is in recovery and will be just fine in a few hours. However he will be scarred for the rest of his life, the whip marks were incredibly deep and tore at some of his muscle tissue but he shouldn't be permanently damaged."

"Kakarrot is his name huh? Good I am sure, Frieza, will want to know this."

"There is something else, he is going into heat. I estimate that he will be in heat by tomorrow at the latest."

"What? You need to tell Lord Frieza this immediately!" Lavars said looking up in a panic.

"What is wrong?" Frieza's cold voice said as he walked into the room.

"Lord Frieza," the doctor said bowing.

"Kakarrot is going into heat and when breeders go into heat they become feral. In fact they become so wrapped up in the change their bodies go under that they become dangerous to everyone around them and to top it all off they feel no pain."

"Yes, yes I knew all of this already," Frieza said waving his hand in dismissal.

Lavars blinked stupidly several times before what Frieza had just said really kicked in. He opened his mouth and then closed it, took a deep breath and said "You already knew?"

"Well of course I knew. Do you think me a fool or something monkey?" Frieza snapped.

"N-no Lord Frieza."

"Say you are not mated are you warrior?" Frieza asked his eyes lighting up.

"No, I am not mated."

"Do you have any children of your own?"

"No, I don't have any cubs, never found the right partner."

"Perfect, when my precious breeder goes into heat I want you to breed with him."

Lavars blinked again at that, he couldn't have heard right. Frieza wanted him to mate with his charge no way. He rolled the idea over in his mind but he just couldn't see himself breeding with the little Saiyan. Kakarrot couldn't be any older than a juvenile entering into the first stage of pre-adulthood. This had to be his first heat ever in fact so the chance of him getting pregnant were pretty high. However the chance for the cub to come to term was a very slim one. Most juveniles lost their first cubs before they were even born, others were still born or very under developed and tended to die after a day.

"If I do this with him there is a chance he will get pregnant but the baby will be his first and it has a high chance of dying."

Frieza didn't know this about young breeders but he really didn't care. If the first baby died then he would try again later. If he failed more than twice then he would just give the breeder to his men to play with. He really didn't care for the breeder other than as a trophy to flaunt in the faces of his enemies. He planned on fucking him a few times just to break him but he really wasn't going to keep him long. He would give the breeder to the highest bidder if they wanted him.

"Well if it dies then I will just have you try again," Frieza said indifferently and then turned to leave the room.

"One other thing, he is young, so that makes him a virgin," Lavars said looking back into the medical room.

"I know that as well, so consider yourself lucky that you get to bed a virgin."

Lavars flushed at that thought and felt himself stir in his nether regions. He shifted to take the pain off of his engorged member but it was not lost on those who were in the room with him. Frieza smirked evilly at the thought that he was the one who made the warrior hard just by talking about a virgin. It made him wonder if Lavars was not a virgin himself.

"Are you a virgin warrior?" Frieza asked cackling.

"No, I am not a virgin I just never had a mate or cubs."

Frieza's smile widened and he decided that he would have some fun after all. He may not be able to lay his slave but that didn't mean he couldn't have sex with this warrior. He beckoned for Lavars to follow him.

Lavars raised and eyebrow but followed Frieza out into the hall, he followed him down past a few rooms until they stopped in front of an empty bed room. Frieza opened the door and looked inside after a moments pause he nodded his head and pushed Lavars in.

"Wha?" Lavars asked falling onto the small bed.

"This room is rather small but it's fine for what I want to use it for. Stand up and remove your clothing warrior," Frieza said snapping his fingers.

"What?" Lavars asked nervously.

"You heard me! Get up and strip now!" Frieza growled deciding that having Lavars watch Kakarrot's punishment was not enough.

Lavars swallowed thickly but stood up and started to remove his clothing keeping his eyes on the floor. Once he completed his embarrassing task of stripping naked in front of the war Lord Frieza he stood tall and proud. He finally looked over at his companion and flushed again in embarrassment. Frieza was staring at him like he was a fine cut of meat fresh from a market.

"Lay on the bed," Frieza ordered stripping himself of what little armor he wore.

Lavars climbed onto the bed and laid back but like with his own room his long legs fell over the end and his feet touched the floor. Frieza snickered at the site of the tall warrior but he cut his laughter short as he walked in between those long legs and settled. Lavars was clearly uncomfortable with his current position.

"What did you think that I would be the bitch? It's time that you learned your place monkey," Frieza cackled coldly and then with out any preparation he shoved his length inside of Lavars.

Lavars arched his back and screamed in pain as he was speared with out warning. His pale tail flung out from his body and smacked the wall beside him. Frieza's choked laugh only added to the pain that he was going through. He was pissed that the bastard could take pleasure from fucking him so brutally but he couldn't catch a break from the pain. Finally after several brutal thrusts he felt pleasure bloom out of the agony.

"Now it's no fun if you enjoy it too," Frieza cackled.

Lavars growled as he felt Frieza shift to cause more pain then pleasure. He endured through the agony until finally he felt the lizard come inside of him. It made him feel cheap and dirty but he grit his teeth and endured it. After what seemed like forever Frieza pulled out of him and straightened his armor and left the room with out another word. Lavars laid back on the bed panting heavily as he contemplated getting up and limping back to the medical bay to find out what damage had been done. Deciding that this was not the best plan he had, Lavars settled back onto the small bed and closed his eyes. His ass hurt enough with out him trying to limp back down the hall. He later found out that was what he should have done.

Chattering amongst themselves the Ginyu Force made their way to the small room that they usually reserved for their little games and talks that they did twice a week. Captain Ginyu opened the door and paused as he caught site of the naked Saiyan lying on the small bed. He smirked and shushed the others as he slowly walked into the room. He looked down at Lavars and his smirked widened as he noticed that the Saiyan's legs was covered in come and a bit of blood. An evil smile spread across their faces as they closed the door behind them.

Prince Vegeta climbed out of the regeneration tank and right into the waiting arms of Günter. Günter was the only doctor in all of the palace that could get away with talking to the Prince with out a formal title. It was rumored that the Prince and Günter were going to be mates at one time but they both turned each other down.

Vegeta noticed with satisfaction that his back was not scarred but scowled when he noticed that his tail had fur missing from it. He knew that the fur would grow back with in a few days but he didn't like going around with bald spots on it. Growling he beckoned one of the other doctors in the room to bandage the appendage until the fur grew back.

"So how is that brother of yours?" the Prince asked dressing himself in a swift manner.

"Lavars? He is fine from what I hear," Günter said sitting down at his desk.

Lavars and Günter were twins but they looked nothing alike, Günter had dark hair, tail, and eyes, while his brother was much lighter. Though when the two were together they were perfectly flawless and graceful. They matched each other in everything except one, Günter was born a breeder while Lavars was born a warrior. They were called the Ebony and Ivory twins before Lavars was stolen from Günter by Frieza. Günter later mated Toma and the two of them were currently trying to have their first cub together.

"Do you know where my father is?" Vegeta asked slipping on his scouter and turning to Günter.

"Yes, I do believe he is in his study."

"Very well, I wish both you and your mate luck on your first cub."

"Thank you my prince," Günter bowed.

Prince Vegeta left the room with out a backward glance knowing that he didn't have to. He made his way to his fathers study glaring at anyone who passed him. He was angry that his father took his punishment to the next level and he took it harshly. He was going to show his father that he wouldn't take it lightly next time.

Bardock panted heavily as his clothing was removed quickly by the king. He had already promised that he would mate with the king but he was beginning to regret saying yes. However his mind went blank again when he was roughly kissed and his erection grabbed by the king. He arched his back crying out in pleasure as he began to thrust into the warm hand holding him. It didn't take long before he came with a sharp cry spraying his seed all over himself and on the kings hand.

King Vegeta pulled his hand back and licked one of his fingers smirking down at his prize. There was something about this male that just set him off and he liked it. He climbed off of Bardock just long enough to undress himself and throw his clothes over in a corner along with Bardock's own. He smiled in satisfaction when he noticed the breeders eyes widen as he took in his size.

"Don't worry I wont hurt you with it," King Vegeta muttered climbing back on top of him.

"I know," Bardock whispered pulling the king down for a kiss.

The King leaned up just enough to hook Bardock's legs into his elbow joints and press his knees to his chest. He let one of the legs go so he could reach down and grab his own erection, he knew that he didn't have to stretch Bardock so he just slipped the head right in and paused for a moment. After a short pause he shoved the rest of his length into the tight but willing embrace of his soon to be mate.

Bardock made a small oomph sound as he was filled and stretched. There was no pain but a slight discomfort did bother him a little. He shook it off and experimented with a small downward thrust of his own to get the King moving. Mating season was not a time for gentle love making but a time for primal fucking to insure that the submissive either gets impregnated or show his place. Bardock himself couldn't have any more cubs so he was not worried about getting pregnant.

King Vegeta smirked and started to slowly pull his erection out of Bardock until only the tip remained and then he shoved back into him with enough force to expel any breath that he might have been holding. He quickly set a fast and slightly brutal pace that sent the futon rocking across the floor. He pulled out and flipped Bardock over on to his hands and knees pushing his head down until his ass was in air. He pushed his tail to the side and entered him again.

Bardock dug his fingers into the cushion of the futon as he was thrust into again and again. His voice rose each time his prostate was hit until he was almost screaming in the pleasure that he was getting. He felt his groin tighten and knew that he was almost over the edge. He hadn't even noticed that the King had been fisting him again along with his thrusts. He clenched his eyes shut the last moment and came so hard he actually saw stars and thought that he was going to pass out.

King Vegeta growled as he felt Bardock's passage tighten painfully around him and bared his fangs. He bit down on to Bardock's shoulder joint right next to the old mating mark that was already there and made his own claim. He pulled back after a few minuets of drinking his mates blood and bounding him to him. He pulled back both his teeth and his limp cock and fell to the side almost shoving his poor tired mate off of the futon. He caught him and drug him back against his chest panting.

Bardock began to purr as he drifted off to sleep but just before he made it there a scent caught his attention and he looked over at the opened library door. Prince Vegeta stood there with his mouth opened wide in shock. He blushed and used his tail to cover himself before nudging his mate awake. King Vegeta muttered several incoherent words but Bardock only nudged him harder.

"What is it my love?" Vegeta purred leaning up to look down at Bardock.

"I think the prince wants to talk to you," Bardock muttered pointing at the Prince who was still standing there.

King Vegeta looked over at his shocked son and couldn't help but burst out laughing. He slowly extracted himself from his mate and sat up but didn't leave the futon completely. He nodded over to his desk chair which at some point had fallen over and then back at the prince.

"No, I think whatever it was I came to say can wait until another time," the prince said holding up his hands and backing away.

"How much of that did you see son?" the King asked amusement clear in his voice.

"More than enough to give me nightmares for a year or more. I am not sure who you are but I hope my father makes you happy."

"My name is Bardock."

"Bardock? As in the brilliant scientist?" the prince asked forgetting about what he had just seen.

"I don't know about that but yes I am one and only Bardock," the male said smiling.

"You look so familiar, where did I see your looks?" the prince mused and then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"KAKARROT! That is where I have seen your looks before!"

"My son? You have seen my son!" Bardock started to become excited but when the prince looked away his face fell.

"I only saw him once, he was standing outside in the grand hall and I ran upon him. He took my breath away but then I remembered what I was so angry about and dismissed him without another glance. I saw him later that day but he was being chosen to be mated with an Elite. I should have taken him while I had the chance but I thought against it. He is a third class breeder after all and a prince shouldn't mate any lower than a second class."

"Wait you told me that none of those breeders caught your eye. You lied to me!" the king growled.

"Yes I did, I lied. I lie about a lot of things but you never take the time to notice it!" Vegeta growled back.

Bardock placed his hand on his mates chest trying to calm the anger that he felt brewing there. With out warning Bardock found himself on the floor holding his burning cheek. The king had slapped him, he had forgotten his place as a mate and touched him when he was not welcomed to. Bowing his head he fought back to keep his own anger from rising, not even his past mate ever struck him. Snatching his clothing from the floor and quickly dressed himself and started to walk towards the doors.

"Where are you going?" the King asked.

"Home, I need to see if my son has made it home yet," Bardock said coldly.

"I am sorry for hitting you like that," King Vegeta muttered burring his face into his hands.

"No, not yet your not. Let's make one thing very clear. I don't care if you are the ruler of this planet you don't ever hit me like that. I may be the uke in our relationship but I am not just a common breeder to be pushed around. I will fight back and most of the time I will win," Bardock snarled and then turned on his heel and stormed out.

The prince watched him go with amusement clearly written all over his face. He had never seen anyone stand up to his father like that. What made it even more funnier was that the very person to do it was his new mate. Vegeta didn't know anything about his mother but he was sure even she didn't stand up to his father like Bardock just did. He was starting to like his new father in law.

"What are you smiling about you brat?"

"I like him, I am glad that you found someone who wont take your shit," the prince laughed leaving the king glaring after him.

(Please Review. I promise not to bite you. A/N:I learned through a bit of research the Günter is actually a mythical German name for a king. So I thought that I would be a little funny and name a Saiyan after a king. Also when I created Günter and Lavars as twins that song "Ebony and Ivory" popped into my head out of no where and I just had to make them opposites like that. There will probably be more chapters where Günter and Lavars are mentioned but I am not sure how long they will be in the story. . this story flow is starting to go in different directions but maybe that is just me.)


	6. Chapter 6

Kakarrot opened his eyes slowly, he expected to be hit with a wave of pure agony but he wasn't. He actually felt rather good at the moment and slowly sat up in the bed that he was on. He could tell that he was in the medical bay by the looks of all the beds around and few medical machines. An alien doctor was busying itself by sweeping around the room and looking at the charts of the patients that were sleeping on their beds. He turn around and noticed that Kakarrot was staring and him and smiled.

"It's good to see that you are finally up Saiyan. You had us worried there for a bit when you didn't respond to the regeneration tank right away. Though in the end you pulled through and we put you in here," the lizard said walking towards him.

"Um, thanks I suppose."

"You really should be thanking that other monkey for bringing you in here. He saved your life after all."

"Other monkey? Oh you mean another Saiyan!" Kakarrot perked up at that.

"Yeah, his name is Lavars. He's a real pain in the ass and is always in here threatening us."

"He doesn't sound friendly at all to me, I wonder why he saved me?"

"Because Lord Frieza probably threatened him that if he didn't he would personally kill him. I wouldn't be sad to see that white haired monkey dead or at least writhing in pure pain."

"I bet you would you lousy lizard bastard!" said Saiyan growled limping into the recovery room covered in blood and bruises.

"What happened to you?" Kakarrot asked looking over at him.

"Fucking Ginyu Force," Lavars snarled under his breath.

"What they finally get a piece of your ass?" the doctor cackled coldly.

"You really want me to rip you in to shreds don't you?" Lavars snarled but by the state he was in there was no way he was going to be able to do anything.

The doctor noticed this too and snorted but he was not one to test deadly waters with the warriors. He pointed to the bed next to Kakarrot's and Lavars climbed up on top of it. He turned back to the last sleeping patient in the room before sighing and hanging his clip board on the bed's end.

"Alright warrior, take your pants off and roll onto your stomach."

Lavars did as he was instructed and waited for the painful exam to take place. He noticed that the breeder was staring at him and chose to stare back at him. They locked into a staring contest as the doctor went to work spreading Lavars long legs and pushing his tail to the side. He heard the doctor gasp and closed his eyes knowing that the news was bad.

"They did a number on you, you are torn in several places and swollen. I am surprised you managed to walk in here by yourself."

"I am a warrior what did you expect?"

Kakarrot shook his head at the attitude of the warrior and turned over on his bed and tried to block out their voices. He reached behind himself and ran a finger across one of the scars left from his whipping. He knew that he was going to have nightmares for the rest of his life about that pain.

"So breeder tell me about yourself," Lavars muttered wincing slightly as the doctor injected him with a pain killer.

"My name is Kakarrot not breeder!" Kakarrot turned over and snarled.

"Right, Kakarrot. Tell me about yourself will you?"

"What do you want to know?" he asked feeling his tail puff down.

"Who is your father? What was your life like before coming here?"

"I don't know who my father is. My mother is Bardock. My life was great before I was kidnapped, I lived outside the city with my mother and my big brother Raditz."

"Raditz huh? I remember that kid alright, bit of a brat and very high strung. I liked him though, he was a strong bastard. Though he never did like talking about his family life not even when he was beaten nearly to death."

"I remember him coming home covered in bruises though I was just a child then. I kept asking him who hurt him but he would only smile and tell me that it was nothing. I always knew that he was lying to me but I never bothered him with my questions again."

"So do you know anything about your father at all?"

"No, just that he died before I was born and that he was a great warrior. Raditz knew him but he never spoke about him either. I asked him but he just growled and told me that if I wanted to know about him then I should ask our mom."

"Oh and I suppose Bardock told you nothing as well."

"Right, he just told me that my father died before I was born and that he was a great warrior. I never even knew his name so I know that my mother must have loved him very much."

Lavars nodded but didn't feel up to correcting the breeder about his speculation. Saiyan's were good to their mates sure but there was no love involved in it. They were born to fight and fuck but never to love and be peaceful. He sighed as he thought about what Frieza wanted him to do to the young male. He wasn't going to mate with him but he would fuck the cub until he was pregnant. After that it would be out of his hands what happened to Kakarrot and the unborn cub that he would be with. He was not a cruel man but he was not a mated one either.

"How are you feeling young Saiyan?" the doctor asked coming back into the room.

"I feel fine now thank you."

"Good good Lord Frieza wishes to see you in his chambers. There is a guard outside waiting to escort you to him."

Kakarrot swallowed thickly as he nodded and slowly climbed out of bed. He spared Lavars one last glance before he set off to his fate. He kept his eyes to the floor as the guard lead him towards his masters private rooms. He felt his pulse quicken as fear gripped him when the guard knocked on a large ornamented door.

"Bring him right in and then leave," Frieza snapped.

The guard opened the door and shoved him inside before bowing and closing the door. Kakarrot stood in the middle of the room with his head down and his tail dragging along the carpeted floor. He almost glanced up when he heard his master laughing from somewhere in the room.

"I see you are starting to understand your place on this ship. Good to know that my lesson taught you your proper place," Frieza cackled walking up to his charge.

Kakarrot swallowed loudly and nodded his head not trusting himself to speak at that moment. He heard Frieza cackle again and shivered in fear he was beginning to hate that noise. Still he kept his eyes on the floor and his mouth shut trying to figure out what his master wanted him for.

"I am sure you are wondering why I brought you in here. Don't worry my little pet I have no interest in bedding you right now. No, I brought you here to tell you that you and warrior Lavars are going to get more and more acquainted. For you see I know that you are going into heat if you are not in heat already. You see I want you and him to get together and do what you monkeys do best, fuck. I want you two to fuck until you are pregnant and then I want you to carry the cub, I do believe your kind call them, to term."

Kakarrot resisted the urge to throw up after he was done speaking. He was going to be used by the Icejin not only as a sex slave but as a baby machine. What was more he wanted nothing to do with Lavars. He didn't like the Saiyan or his attitude and being forced with someone like him did not appease his mood.

"Now get out of my presence," Frieza dismissed him coldly.

Kakarrot didn't argue as he backed out of the room quickly almost tripping over a rug in doing so. The guard outside reached out his hand to grasp his arm and carry him off to his room but he snarled at him and took off running. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. As long as he didn't have to see that smiling bastards face. As luck would have it the other person he didn't want to see he ran right into.

"What the fuck? Hey watch where the hell your going you stupid. . .oh Kakarrot it's you," Lavars said.

"What are you doing out of bed? You need to stay off your feet if your going to heal," Kakarrot chided forgetting why he was angry.

"Heh I feel great! I ran away, Shhh don't tell anyone!" Lavars said giggling.

"Great your doped up on pain meds and god knows what else that doctor gave you."

"You wont tell on me will you?" Lavars whispered acting just like a little child.

"No, now you march yourself back into that medical bay and get in bed mister or else I will call the doctor!" Kakarrot said using a mock stern voice.

"Aw man your no fun at all," Lavars groaned but turned and did as he was told.

"What an idiot," Kakarrot muttered and then started walking.

Kakarrot blindly followed his feet until they grew sore from walking so much. He knew that the ship was big but he must have circled around the same hall at least half a dozen or so times. He looked up to find that he was right in his guessing for he was right back at the medical bay.

"K-Kakarrot?" a timid voice asked behind him.

Kakarrot turned to come face to face with the only person on the ship that he felt comfortable with. Serphant looked a lot better than the last time he saw him. He was in great shape and good health which only meant that Zarbon was treating him well. Kakarrot smiled for the first time in days at Serphant who smiled back at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, I want to thank you for saving my life. I heard what happened to you afterwards and I am sorry. It was my fault that you were whipped."

"Nah it's nothing. Though I will carry the scars for the rest of my life they will remind me that I took them for a fellow Saiyan."

"You are too kind."

"I know and it gets me in trouble around here," Kakarrot said darkly.

"I wish there was something that I could do for you in return."

"There is nothing that anyone can do for me at this point."

"Things might get better for you, you never know."

"Oh I have a feeling that I am heading into some dark times ahead. Look don't worry about me just be happy for yourself."

Serphant looked down and away at that and dug the tip of his boot into the carpet. He felt terrible about what happened to the only person he considered a friend. He hugged him suddenly thinking that it was what he needed at the moment.

Kakarrot was shocked when suddenly Serphant threw his arms around him and hugged him. He was frozen but slowly started to hug back. It felt good to have someone hold him with out and evil intention behind it. Then all of a sudden the mood was ruined by a drugged up Lavars who saw them hugging and decided he wanted to join in too. He bear hugged the both of them together and made them grunt.

"Lavars you big dummy let go of us!" Kakarrot growled pushing at the Saiyan.

"I want a hug too, I was raped today I think I deserve one," Lavars pouted.

Serphant raised and eyebrow and Kakarrot only sighed slapping his free hand over his face. He was starting to hate Lavars more and more with each passing minuet. He knew that it wasn't the warriors fault he was acting like a complete moron but it didn't help matters.

"I see you took my words to heart my little pet," Frieza said walking up to them.

Kakarrot bit back his sigh of annoyance and chose to stare at Lavars' bare feet instead. Suddenly he went from looking at the warriors feet to the center of his clothed chest and heard Lavars issue a threatening growl. Out of fear Kakarrot balled up his right hand, used his left one to push himself back a little and clonked the white haired Saiyan over the head.

"Stop that you idiot! That is Lord Frieza you are growling at! Do you want to die?" Kakarrot snarled and hit him over the head a few more times.

"Hey cut it out you little brat!" Lavars growled releasing his attacker to cover his head.

"Brat? Brat? I will show you brat you over grown moron!" Kakarrot snarled.

He started to punch Lavars taking out his frustration, fear, anguish, and hate on the drugged male. He lost himself into his punches not caring that Frieza himself was doubled over in laughter or that Serphant was watching him in horror. He missed his father, his brother, and his home. He wished that he was never born a breeder and taken away from the only place he had ever known. He punched and kicked at his emotions boiled over in fury and tears.

Lavars took the punches not because they didn't hurt, in fact they hurt like hell, but because he knew the kid needed it. He needed to vent off some of his anger before it reached to a dangerous level and caused him to do something stupid. He had been drugged up before but the drugs were fading away and it took all that was in him to act like a complete idiot. Finally the kid stopped hitting him and panted burying his face into his chest. He could tell that he was still crying but the way his shoulders trembled every now and then.

He looked over at the red headed Saiyan and noticed that he was the only one standing there. Frieza had moved off before the fighting ended to do whatever the hell it was an Icejin did when he had time on his hands. He pulled the sobbing Saiyan to his own room, something that was not easy as his lower half burned with every step.

"There there stop your crying it will be ok. You have to learn to harden your heart and show no weakness."

"Easy for you to say, you probably don't miss your family," Kakarrot sobbed.

"That's not true! I miss my twin every fucking day! You think that I want to be stuck out here?" Lavars growled.

Kakarrot only shook his head knowing that the other wasn't lying. He struck a nerve and he didn't even mean to. Now he felt even worse than before, he flopped sideways on the bed that they were sitting on and faced the wall.

"Sorry I didn't mean to snap at you, look don't worry about it just get some rest. I will start teaching you how to be cold, I will warn you though. By the end of the lessons I am going to teach you, you will hate me and want to kill me."

"I already hate you."

"Good."


	7. Chapter 7

Lavars woke the next morning holding on to a warm body that didn't belong in his bed. He opened his eyes and looked down at Kakarrot then remembered what happened the night before. Groaning he had not meant to say any of the things that had before. Still he would keep to his word and teach the kid how to hide his true emotions behind a mask of anger and hate. He started by slipping out of bed in a way not to waken his sleeping bedmate.

Lavars smirked evilly as he noticed the leg sticking out from underneath the covers. He reached out and took a firm hold on the ankle and then jerked with all of his might ripping the smaller Saiyan out of his bed and onto the hard floor.

"WAH?" Kakarrot flailed as he was rudely pulled away from his warm nest of blankets.

"What did you think you were doing sleeping in my bed?" Lavars growled fighting to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"You invited me! If you didn't want me to stay in here then you shouldn't have drug me into your room," Kakarrot growled climbing to his feet.

"You fool you let your emotions show too much. Lesson one, school those emotions to where they wont show!" Lavars growled and slapped him upside the head.

"OW you big idiot! What the heck is wrong with you? I thought you were supposed to be on my side!" Kakarrot asked rubbing his head.

"I am on no ones side just do what I tell you and before you know it everything might get a bit better for you."

"So this is why I am supposed to hate you huh? You going to hit me every single time that I forget to do something?"

"Yes," and with that Lavars smacked Kakarrot upside the head again.

Kakarrot grumbled low in his throat and rubbed the back of his head as he made his way to Lavars bathroom with out asking. Lavars sat on his bed rubbing the hand that he used on his thigh. The brat had one hell of a hard head he knew his hand was going to be so sore by the end of the day.

Kakarrot continued to grumbled under his breath about 'stupid white haired barbarian' and 'idiot Lavars'. He touched the back of his head again and noted that it no longer hurt as bad as it did before. He climbed into the shower and sighed as the warm water beat down over his sore muscles. He moaned as some of the stress of being sent away from his home melted under the spray.

Lavars tapped his foot impatiently and glared at his bathroom door, he wanted a shower too but if that damn breeder stayed in there too long then all of the hot water was going to be used up. He did not appreciate taking a cold shower, it took forever for him to warm up on this damn ship as it was. Sighing he stood up off of the bed and he walked over to the bathroom stripping as he went. He was going to see the other naked soon enough when he would be forced to mate with him. He slid the shower curtain back and quickly slipped into the shower before Kakarrot knew that he was there. Unfortunately that was not the smartest of things to do when a breeder was in full blown heat.

Kakarrot felt something tingle up his spine and warning censors went off in his brain telling him that something was not right. Turning around so fast that he was almost nothing but a blur he came face to face with Lavars. He opened his mouth to tell him to fuck off but instead a low threatening growl came out. Lavars froze and fear crossed his features for a split second before he hid it and slowly backed out of the shower.

"Damnit you weren't supposed to go into heat for another day," Lavars muttered holding his hands up.

Kakarrot growled again his tail bristling three times it's normal size as he watched the other Saiyan. He did not want to be around anyone at that moment, his body ached and he was uncomfortably hot. Turning around he twisted the hot water knob until it was turned off and the cold water blasted his heated skin. He erupted into a loud rumbling purr as he cooled off and started to get his own thoughts back.

"L-Lavars I am sorry I growled at you," Kakarrot called through the still open door.

"It's fine pup, you are in heat and this is your first one on top of that. It's always worse when it's your first one."

"H-how would you know? I thought that you were a dominate, and I know that you guys rut and not go into heat."

"My brother is a submissive male and he was at home with me and my father when he went into his first heat. It was hell on the two of us because we both went into rut at the same time. That night my brother was raped, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do.

I laid in my bed and listened to my brothers screams of mercy as my father raped him right next to me. After what seemed like hours he finished with my brother, but because of my brothers heat he was still rutting. So he climbed off of my brothers bed and walked over to mine. He climbed on top of me and started to undress me, I was too scared to fight him. He treated me with even less gentleness than he did my brother. Unlike he did with my brother he didn't prepare me at all and just entered me. I never knew pain like that and I screamed and I begged but he didn't stop. He took turns raping me and my brother until he was done with his heat cycle. Afterwards my father went back to normal and none of us talked about that horrible week."

"I am sorry but why are you telling me this?" Kakarrot asked.

"Because my friend Frieza will make me rape you. He will not allow me to give you time to adjust to anything let alone stretch and prepare you. He is a sick twisted bastard who thrives on causing as much pain as possible. If you do not mind I would like to prepare you and teach you a bit of oral before he calls for us. I am sure that he knows that you are now in heat and will want you in his chambers. Just be warned that after I finish he may want to take you himself right after."

Kakarrot swallowed in fear and backed himself into the shower corner. Lavars walked back into the bathroom still naked and stood a few feet away from Kakarrot. When he did snarl Lavars he walked the rest of the way and closed the gap between them. He shivered at the cold water but ignored it and shrugged it off. He leaned over placed his warm forehead on Kakarrot's overheated one. He began to rumble a purr trying to ease some of Kakarrot's tension and worry, but he himself was tense and worried.

"Please."

Lavars lifted his head and looked down at the shuddering breeder in his hands. He blinked before asking "What?"

"Please, teach me what you were going to. I don't want to be punished because of something that I have no control over. So please teach me oral sex and anything else that might help me tonight before you are forced to rape me."

"Mmmm I want you in every way. Kakarrot, what I am going to do will not get you in trouble but I may be punished for it later. I am going to take your virginity the right way."

"You mean. . ." Kakarrot broke off getting nervous again.

"Shhh don't be afraid come with me," Lavars pulled Kakarrot into his bed room.

"I am all wet."

"Don't worry about it," Lavars murmured pulling him down on to the messy sheets.

Kakarrot's back touched the sheets and he immediately tensed and wanted to fight to lean

back up. However Lavars pressed him down firmly into the sheets and told him to remain. He panted in both fear and heat as he did as he was told and remained on the bed. Lavars smiled gently purring trying to ease his fear as he began to pet his body. He knew that with Kakarrot being in heat he could just move on to stretching him and then begin the mating dance but he wanted to ease him first.

"Relax," Lavars whispered as he kissed his way down the lithe body to the jutting erection of the breeder.

He licked the head and smiled at the gasping noise of his soon to be lover. He teased the head with a few more licks and gentle nips before he sucked the member into his mouth. He relaxed his throat muscles as he deep throated Kakarrot and purred around the erection in his mouth. He began to bob his head up and down while holding his partners hips down so that he wouldn't choke him. He pulled back up the member and was rewarded with a warm shot of cream which he swallowed until the member in his mouth softened.

"I am sorry it hit me with out warning."

"Don't worry about it. Now it's your turn."

Kakarrot swallowed and nodded in agreement but it was clear that he was scared about it. Lavars leaned back and told him to take his time. Kakarrot crawled over to him and awkwardly grabbed his erection and started to rub it. Taking several deeps breaths he leaned down and flicked his tongue over the tip. It felt weird to have the flesh against his tongue but he wanted to taste more.

Lavars shivered as he felt the others tongue against him and bit back his moan so that he wouldn't scare him. He ran his fingers through his hair to encourage him to do more. Kakarrot closed his eyes and stuck the tip of Lavars dick into his mouth and began to gently suck on it. He stopped when he heard him moan and almost pulled back when he realized that it was a sound of pleasure and not pain.

"Don't stop baby you are doing fine," Lavars encouraged.

Kakarrot brushed off the baby part and continued with his sucking taking a bit more into his mouth. He noticed that he was drooling around the appendage in his mouth and used the spit as a lubrication to slip even more of him into his mouth, he realized that it became a little harder to suck on him with his tongue in the way and decided to use it to rub around the erection. He felt Lavars' hand on the back of his neck pushing him further downwards until he felt the tip bump the back of his throat. He began to gag and fight the hand as he continued to gag. Lavars released his head and he pulled back scraping his teeth along the appendage as he went.

"Ow, baby try not to use any teeth. If it were someone other than myself you could have possibly lost your teeth."

"S-sorry but I couldn't breathe."

Lavars shook his head and ran a hand through Kakarrot's unkempt spikes and then pulled him up for a kiss. He was about to set him back on the bed when there was a sharp knock on his door and a guard told him that Frieza wanted to see the both of them immediately. He sighed and told him that they were on their way.

"I am sorry dear but it seems that all of this is going to waste. Either we have been caught or he knew that you were supposed to go into heat today."

"I-it's f-fine," Kakarrot stuttered fear clear in his voice.

Lavars smiled sadly and ran his hand through Kakarrot's spikes once again. He sighed heavily and climbed out of bed and threw on his spandex suit and armor. Kakarrot didn't have any other clothing except the slave robes that Dodoria had given him after his bath the first night he was here. So he slipped them on and followed the Saiyan out of the room and down the hall to Frieza's chambers. Once there they knocked on the door until they were permitted to enter.

"Ah I see that you two are still together," Frieza said walking around them.

"You didn't think that I would find out what you were trying to do did you Warrior Lavars?"

"L-lord Frieza?" Lavars asked knowing full well that he had been caught.

"I know full well that you were going to take my charge before coming here to me. I am just happy that I stopped you before you had a chance to go through with it. You will be punished for this Lavars but instead of waiting for your punishment we are going to do it in here. I know how much you love the Ginyu Force so I invited them to our little get together."

Lavars paled and nearly took a step back at those words. He scanned the room and sure enough there they stood smiling evilly at him. He felt Kakarrot's tail touch the back of his leg and calmed himself. He turned back to Frieza and paled even more when he noticed that he was smiling cruelly at Kakarrot.

"I will be the one to take the breeder virginity while the Ginyu Force have their pleasure with you. However, all of you are forbidden to touch my charge with the exception of Lavars but since he is being punished I doubt he will get around to mating with him tonight. Come to me breeder, Captain Ginyu have fun with the warrior."

Kakarrot looked back at Lavars as he was pulled to the bed by Frieza and nearly cried when he saw the Ginyu Force surround Lavars. Frieza wasted no time in pulling off Kakarrot's clothing and shoving him on to the bed face down. Usually he did not believe in lubrication but this time he did. After all this was a virgin and they were usually so tight that it hurt both parties.

He smirked and climbed behind the shaking Saiyan and began to thrust inside of him. Kakarrot screamed in pain as he thrust into his unprepared virgin hole. He didn't even get to catch his breath before he began thrusting inside of him moaning in pleasure. Kakarrot however was crying in agony.

"Please stop, please it hurts, please," he whined clawing at the bed spread.

Frieza laughed cruelly not stopping his pace now that blood had lubricated his way. He felt himself tighten and then released with a roar jerking his hips as he did so. Finally finishing he shoved his charge away from him and walked out of the room to get a much needed bath.

"Have fun boys," he said as he disappeared.

"Hey captain can I go first this time?" Recoome asked.

"Hmm I don't see why not," Ginyu said laughing.

Recoome smirked and quickly undressed himself before reaching out and taking hold of the Saiyan. He picked him up and carried him over to Frieza's bed, where he threw him down. He growled threateningly but the other Ginyu were there holding him down.

"Let go of me you bunch of idiots!" Lavars yelled struggling but he was weakened when Ginyu slapped some Ki restraints on his wrists.

"We will see just who is the idiot after we are done with you," Ginyu growled.

So commenced three hours of agonizing screaming and raping for Lavars. Kakarrot felt so bad but there was nothing that he could do. He was still sore from his own rape and traumatized on top of the pain. He could only watch in horror as one right after the other the Ginyu Force raped the only other person other than Serphant that showed him any kindness. After what seemed like forever they left a bloody, beaten, and cum stained Lavars on Frieza's bed.

"T-this is my fault," Kakarrot sobbed crawling over to Lavars.

"N-nah, I h-had th-this coming to me," Lavars muttered brokenly.

"I promise you from now until I die I will never show another emotion again," Kakarrot murmured petting the injured Saiyan.

"Just go to sleep."

Kakarrot agreed and curled against Lavars his own tired body dragging him down. Tomorrow someone was going to pay and he didn't give a damn if Frieza beat him to near death again. He was going to hunt down the Ginyu Force and kill each of them. He didn't know how or when but he was going to do it.

(Sorry if this chapter wasn't that great. I am not happy with it but I didn't want to start it again. Meh call me lazy I guess. I promise to make the next one better. J )


	8. Chapter 8

(next chapter will have Kakarrot's punishment and then be devoted all to Bardock and Prince Vegeta :D)

Kakarrot woke the next day feeling a lot better than he ever had since being whipped and sold. He knew that he was in some deep shit when Captain Ginyu was told of the death of one of his men but he didn't care at the moment. He stretched out and climbed out of bed rubbing the back of his head as he walked over to his bathroom. After doing his morning routine he dressed in his usual skimpy gi that showed off most of his legs and some of his chest. He brushed his fingers through the fur on his tail and then made his way to the cafeteria for some food before his day of suffering started.

He walked into the room and was met with all kinds of different stares. Some looked at him with lust in their eyes while others showed interest, curiosity, anger, and envy. He smiled at them and turned to go about his business until someone slammed him against the wall and held him there.

"You think your brave coming in here and strutting around? You killed one of my men last night," someone snarled in his ear.

"You bastards deserve it," Kakarrot snarled back.

"Heh heh you are a beautiful creature too bad that you are so stupid. After I am done with you I will make you regret ever being alive," Captain Ginyu whispered in his ear before turning and walking away.

Despite the obvious threat Kakarrot smirked at his retreating back and decided that he would die last. Looking over at the tables he noted the rest of the Ginyu Force glaring at him as well. He choose his next victim from there and decided that the humanoid Recoome had lived long enough. He grabbed himself some food and made his way to a small table by himself and sat down to eat. He didn't get to eat much before one of the Ginyu Force members decided to drop in for a chat.

"So you are the little bastard who killed Guldo," Burter said a small laugh in his voice.

"Yep that'd be me," Kakarrot answered.

"While I hated the little weasel I would have to say that I don't approve of him getting killed by a weak whore like you. Then again since he was killed by a sex slave then he deserved it."

"I'd watch myself if I were you or you will be the next one to go," Kakarrot snarled his tail puffing out.

"You are not strong or fast enough to take me on. So I don't have to watch out for anything you fool."

Kakarrot smirked evilly at that and changed his mind about killing Recoome next and instead he was going to go for this one next. Though he no longer held the element of surprise he still had something over him. He knew that if he killed him Frieza would have a field day of punishing him and maybe the rest of that damn Ginyu Force. He looked up from his meal and quickly schooled his face into a blank expression as Lavars sat across from him glaring. He stared back into those angry eyes and knew that he was in for a tongue lashing.

"How could you be so stupid?" Lavars growled.

"What are you taking about?" Kakarrot asked feigning ignorance.

"You know damn well what I am talking about! I know you killed Guldo last night in fact there isn't a warrior on this ship who doesn't know. Why did you do something so stupid?"

"He had it coming to him, did they not tell you what he did to me?"

"What?"

"He died having sex with me which is clearly not allowed because master never gave him permission to," Kakarrot said smirking smugly as Lavars blinked rapidly.

"D-did you just call Frieza "master" or was I just hearing things?"

"That is what he is to me isn't it? He is my master and I am just some whore for him to use. After all didn't you want to sleep with me at one point. Don't think that I don't know that every warrior wants to have sex with me. So I used what I had and that was my body and my mind," he growled dropping his fork on to his plate.

Lavars didn't think for a moment and then stood up and grabbed Kakarrot by his shirt front and lifted him off of his feet. He pulled him close to his face and snarled at him.

"Don't you DARE call yourself a whore boy! I NEVER thought of you that way and I still don't! Yes, I wanted to sleep with you but that is only because you are a beautiful Saiyan male not because I thought you were some whore begging for it. Remember boy you were a virgin long before Frieza ever got to you. Or have you forgotten the pain I went through to try to make your first time something worth remembering?" Lavars snapped dropping Kakarrot onto the floor.

Kakarrot didn't look up at the angry Saiyan for several moments trying to fight back the tears that threatened to spring forward. After awhile he finally glanced up at him through his bangs to see that he had calmed down and was no longer angry. In fact Lavars looked down at him with pity and something close to heart break.

"You have no idea what kind of punishment you are in for but I will tell you this, you will be lucky to make it out of it with your sanity still in tact."

For a brief moment of insanity Kakarrot threw himself into Lavars arms and began to sob. He heard someone snicker and buried his face deeper into the other Saiyan's chest embarrassed by his sniveling. However, he was shocked when he heard Lavars snarl threateningly at whoever it was who laughed at him.

"S-sorry Lavars man, don't kill me."

"Laugh at him again and I will rip your tongue out and feed it to your friend there," Lavars threatened.

"Man he is just as scary as that little monkey prince of theirs," someone else said.

"Prince Vegeta?" Kakarrot asked bringing his head out of Lavars' chest.

"Yeah that'd be him. I also hear that his father got a new mate, what's his name again?" a pale green skinned alien asked the orange one sitting next to him.

"Bullok, Baldock, Buldock something like that hell I don't know."

"Bardock?" Kakarrot asked again.

"Yeah him, says he's a fighter in spirit but one hell of a lay. Wouldn't be surprised if he's related to that whore over there."

Kakarrot was over two tables in the blink of an eye and decked the alien so hard that his head spun and he fell out of his chair with a grunt. Growling he prepared to leap on the offending bastard and rip out his tongue himself.

"Kakarrot no!" Lavars yelled grabbing Kakarrot by his arms and lifting him up and hold him back.

"THAT IS MY FATHER YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT YOU PIECE OF SHIT! AND I AM NOT A WHORE!" Kakarrot screamed fighting to get free.

One of Lavars' friends came up to help him out if he needed back up. He acknowledged him but kept his mind on the task of restraining an angry Saiyan. Breeder or not Kakarrot was surprisingly strong and in his current state of mind deadly as hell.

"When Captain Ginyu's done with you, you'll be lucky to even be able to talk!"

Lavars sighed heavily and passed Kakarrot over to his friend telling him to hold onto him tightly before turning and began to beat the living shit out of the alien on the floor. Everyone else watched in awe and horror as the Saiyan took out all of his anger on the poor unfortunate soul. When he was finished the alien was barely left alive and he dropped him in a heap on the floor. He turned back around and found that Kakarrot had over worked his own ki and was now sleeping on his friends shoulder.

"Quiet a little fighter we have here," the Mondakin whispered.

"Yeah he is," Lavars said taking Kakarrot into his arms.

"Keep a close eye on this one he will get himself killed if he is not controlled."

"Thanks for coming to my aid again Pascle."

"Got to keep your ass in line as well you Saiyan fool," Pascle laughed clapping him on the back.

"True that, let me get this little dummy to bed and then we can go out and blow off some steam ourselves," Lavars said looking down at the sleeping boy.

"He looks too young to be in this world of mess, just a child no?"

"Yeah, he is still a young pup but he has had his first heat, though I doubt that he is pregnant."

"You think that he can interbreed?"

"I am not completely sure but there is a chance that he might be able too. See most Saiyan's will only breed with other Saiyan's. Yet when they are forced to I think that they can bare half breeds."

"Well then you best hope that the creature dies."

"I am sure it will being as how if he is pregnant it will be his first."

"Well go put the 'dummy' to bed as you put it. I will be around you know how to find me."

"That I do."

He placed Kakarrot on his bed and then turned to find his friend to let off some steam. However he didn't get far because Kakarrot rolled over and grabbed his arm pulling it close to cuddle.

"Don't leave me alone okay Raditz," he muttered in his sleep.

Lavars sighed heavily but sat on his bed beside him and allowed himself to cuddled up to until Kakarrot let him go and rolled over. He ran his hand through the wild spikes on top of his head guessing that it was something that his brother or father would do to comfort him. He purred and actually scooted closer to him burring his face into his stomach. Lavars rolled his eyes and continued stroking Kakarrot's head allowing a soft smile to cross his face. Kakarrot was starting to grow on him, making him feel things that had never felt before. He leaned back against the head board and smiled widely, that damn Mondakin knew that he wasn't going to be able to get out of his room. He chuckled and then settled more comfortably and fell asleep himself.

(TBC. Ok fun facts :D Mondakin is an alien race in this story that is able to somewhat see the future. They are not able to see very far into the future more like a few hours or so ahead. They have dark grey skin, no hair, kitty cat like yellow eyes and claws. Their teeth are like a humans and they have a tail that is able to shift into different weapon like forms. They are highly intelligent and fast on their feet. The best way to think of them is like the Aliens from the movie Alien mixed with a gargoyle. O.O` it's how I imagined them anyways. Oh and they have wings too, but believe it or not they can not fly for long.)


	9. Chapter 9

Kakarrot was called down to Frieza's chamber for his punishment. He was a little nervous but not at all scared. He had already suffered at the hands of his master and there was nothing that Captain Ginyu could do to top it. He walked into his masters room and froze. Ginyu was already there sitting in one of the chairs in the room. Frieza was also there sitting on his bed sipping his wine with a smile on his face.

"Welcome my pet it is time for your punishment as you well know. Ginyu you have free reign to do what you must but you can not kill him."

"Yes, Lord Frieza."

Kakarrot swallowed heavily after those words and looked between the two of them. Finally Ginyu stood up from his chair and cracked his knuckles. He made his way over to the Saiyan and circled around him grinning evilly. He then let his fist fly punching the Saiyan in the back of the head sending him to the floor. He then began to kick the Saiyan as hard as he could muster making the poor creature scream and cough up blood.

Kakarrot curled in on himself listening to his master laugh after each punch or kick that he took. He was so wrong about Ginyu not being able to harm him more than what Frieza put him through. He beat him until he was a bloodied lump of withering and crying flesh on the floor. Finally after what felt like forever Frieza called Ginyu off before he killed his Saiyan 'pet'.

"Guards take him back to his room, lock the door as well. I do not want him seeking medical attention from the doctors. He is being punished and I want this lesson to sink in," Frieza demanded looking down at his blood covered charge.

Kakarrot screamed pitifully as his body was lifted into the guards arms to be carried away. He sobbed the whole trip to his room and once there he crawled over to his small bed and curled up not bothering to wash the blood from his body. He heard his door shut and the lock being turned but didn't look behind him. However he did look up when he heard his bathroom door being opened and a tall figure glided over to him.

"Easy little one it's just me," Lavars whispered running a wet cloth over his face.

"How did you know that they were going to put me in here?"

"Intuition, that and we all heard you screaming so I figured that they would throw you in here with out any medical attention."

Kakarrot managed a small strangled laugh at that and he closed his eyes again as his body throbbed continuously. He jumped again when he felt Lavars' hands shift even lower on his body dragging the wet cloth down his arm and over his thigh. Being curled on his right side meant that his left side was not accessible but he didn't want to move to roll to his other side.

"I will leave it at this, I am sure you do not wish to move around much. He beat you pretty bad. From what I can tell you have several broken ribs maybe a few fractures. Lets just hope that there is no internal bleeding to add to the mix."

"I will be fine Lavars, I just want to sleep now."

"Of course you do," Lavars climbed into the bed behind Kakarrot and settled down as carefully as he could.

"Thank you for taking care of me," Kakarrot muttered before finally allowing his body to shutdown for the healing process.

"Your very welcome pup," Lavars whispered closing his own eyes to get the rest that he too needed.

Back at Vegetasie a certain Prince was wondering the halls of the castle grumbling to himself about stupid fathers and no privacy. The King had been away all day and now that it was night fall the Prince was beginning to wonder what kept him. It was not like his father not to return to the castle after dark. He shook his head he was probably with Bardock trying to sweet talk him back to the castle where he was 'safe'.

Sighing he gave up waiting for his father and turned his thoughts onto something else for a while. Kakarrot kept haunting his mind whenever he relaxed and emptied his mind. He knew he should have taken the breeder for his own the moment that he saw him. However, he was so angry at the time that accepting a mate at that particular moment was not on his mind. Now that he couldn't stop thinking about him it drove him up the wall with a mixture of anger and regret.

"Your Highness I have word from your father!" a messenger yelled running up to him.

"What does he want?" the Prince growled.

"H-he says th-that he is not c-coming h-h-home tonight and that h-he w-will see you in the morning," the messenger panted.

"Tck, I figured as much," the Prince muttered.

"Your Highness?" the messenger asked.

"Nothing, be away with you. Go ask one of the servants to bring you some water or something. I am sure that you ran a long way to get back here."

"Yes your highness."

"Messenger wait! Where is my father exactly?" the Prince asked him.

"He was at a small desert home just outside the castle grounds. Bardock's home if I saw everything correctly."

"Very well you may go," the Prince turned on his heel.

There was no way in hell that he was going to let an opportunity to embarrass the fuck out of his father go. Not after what he did to him, this was the perfect time to get his revenge. He smirked as he walked out side the castle doors and took to the air before any of the other guards had a chance to open their mouths. He used his scouter(1) to search out his father once he had a good lock on his power level he took of in the direction of it.

Bardock climbed out of his bed and quickly dressed looking back at his sleeping mate every so often. Once he completed his task he slipped out the bedroom door as silently as he could. Letting out a long sigh he had been holding in he started down the hallway towards the kitchen. After several hours of rough sex he needed something to fill his stomach and recharge. Yawning he passed by the couch and gave it a short glance before stopping and looking back at it again. The kings personal guard was sprawled on the couch but on top of him was Raditz.

"Father help me," Raditz whispered looking up at him in distress.

"What the hell is he doing holding on to you like your some kind of Breeder?" Bardock asked helping his son break free of the strong hold.

"Well I have something that I need to tell you. Something that I should have told you a long time ago."

Bardock sighed heavily at this but helped him finally tug free from Nappa who grunted a little. Shaking his head Bardock made his way to the kitchen where he wanted to go in the first place. Raditz followed closely behind him as though he was afraid of being captured again.

"The bastard grabbed me out of my bed when I was sleeping and carried me into the living room. I have been stuck in his arms for hours," Raditz snapped bitterly.

"About that, why in the hell was he holding you like that? I never thought that dominates liked to hold each other like submissive males."

"The truth is that I am a breeder too. I have always been."

Bardock froze from doing what he was and slowly turned on the spot to stare at his oldest son. He began to look at him in a different manner but he still couldn't see where he was a breeder. He was not pretty like himself or Kakarrot, nor did he have a smaller body build.

"I don't see it on you."

"I know and that is why I got away with being called a dominate. I acted the part real easy too because I learned from the other males in school. Only one other person knew that I was really a breeder but he is long gone."

"Oh and who was this male?"

"Turles."

"My brother?"

"Yeah, he knew right away what others couldn't see. Now that stupid Nappa knows and he wants to court me."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Bardock asked hurt written all over his face.

"I suppose I was scared, I didn't want anyone to know what I was. The first time I went into heat was the worst time of my life. It's when I 'ran away' from home. You couldn't find me because of the changes in my body. I was scared then too, I never felt something so painful in all my life but I made it through it and came home. Heh you had my ass in a sling by the time you were done punishing me. I accepted it and didn't tell you because I figured what was the point?" Raditz finished looking anywhere but at his father.

"I wish you would have told me I could have helped you. I was going to help your brother out before he was taken away from us."

"Please dad lets not talk about Kakarrot right now. If we start that again we will be sitting at this table all night with two strangers in the house."

"The King is not a stranger anymore son. Though I do agree with you on Nappa being one. So I will make you a deal, we will let the topic of Kakarrot go for now but we still have to make plans on how to get him back."

"You have a deal."

They both went back to doing what they had done before and let all conversations drop. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door and Raditz looked over at his father. Bardock shrugged at him not knowing who it was knocking on the door so late at night. Raditz sat in his chair and gave his father a clear look that said 'you-go-answer-it'. Bardock sighed and dropped the knife he was using to cut up some meat and wiped his hands on a towel.

"I will get it then."

"Sure, but there is no way in hell I am going back into the living room with that monster in there waiting to grab me again."

Bardock snorted and rolled his eyes at him, his son was being a pansy. He walked back into the living room and noted that Nappa was awake and looking around for Raditz. He made sure to give the guard a very deadly glare as he passed him. He opened the door and blinked to find the Prince standing there on his door step.

"Prince Vegeta, what brings you here?"

"Where is my father?"

"In my room sleeping why do you need him at a time like this?"

"Oh I don't need him really I just wanted to poke at him."

"I don't think that is such a good idea do you?"

"I don't think you are in any position to tell me what is a good idea or not! Now move!" the Prince snapped.

"As you wish," Bardock said his voice dripping with sarcasm and venom.

Prince Vegeta noted the tone but chose to ignore it. This was the man who had walked right out on his father after threatening him after all. Bardock was no fool and he sure as hell seemed not to take anyone's shit. He also knew that he was probably stressed out because of Kakarrot being taken away from him. Damn that boy!

"Nappa," Prince Vegeta noted the guard.

"Prince V'geta," Nappa replied bowing his head.

The prince stalked around the small living room taking everything in with a small amount of disdain. He kept his comments to himself though not out of respect for those living in a dump like this but because he knew that his father was close by and he didn't want to get his ass handed to him again in front of strangers and Nappa.

"Where is Kakarrot's room?" the Prince asked suddenly turning around.

"His room is the door in the middle. I do not know why you would want to know that though."

"I have my reasons," the prince growled walking down the small hallway and standing before the middle door. Taking a deep breath he pushed open the door and walked into the dark room. He turned on the light and was surprised to see that the room wasn't heavily decorated. In fact the room was pretty much plain, a small bed sat in the far right hand corner of the room right under a small window, there was a desk sitting on the left hand side with a few things on the top and a wardrobe standing a little ways from the desk. There were a few rubbish things sitting around on the floor along with some clothing that never got picked up. Everything was coated in a thin film of dust indicating that no one had gone into the room in some time.

Taking a deep breath he made his way further into the room. He walked over to the desk and noted a few books and a diary lying on top of it. Intrigued he picked up the dairy and looked at it. He knew that he shouldn't even be messing with it but something told him to sit and read it to get to know Kakarrot better. He must have been staring at the stupid thing really hard because he didn't hear Bardock enter the room until he cleared his throat.

"His other father gave me that to give to him. He was always thinking a head of time, Kakarrot wasn't even born yet. He also gave one to Raditz but I haven't seen the one Raditz has. I am sure that he is hiding it under his bed or something."

"Did you read it?" the Prince asked shaking the book at him.

"No, I don't intrude into my sons personal life like that. He would be pissed if he knew that I read his dairy anyways. It was the one thing that we agreed he could have that he didn't have to tell anyone about."

"Hmph."

"I have no idea what is in there but I have a feeling that you are going to read it, just be warned that there maybe things in there that you really don't want to know about him. There are things that he doesn't tell me that I never want to know."

"Who said I was going to read his diary?"

"There is a look in your eyes right now that gives you away young Prince."

"Fine I was going to read it but now I don't think that I will," the prince countered childishly.

Bardock laughed softly and turned on his heel, he didn't like the fact that the prince was in his sons room rummaging through his personal items but there really was nothing he could do about it either. You didn't tell royalty what they can and can not do. That was grounds for execution if they were in a bad mood and punishment if they were in a good one. He would just have to keep his thoughts to himself for the moment.

Prince Vegeta waited until he was sure that Bardock was truly gone before sitting in the chair next to the desk. He held the small black leather bound book in his hand before deciding that he wanted to know what was inside of it. Looking around the room one last time he opened the book and settled back into the chair.

King Vegeta woke to find that he was alone in Bardock's bed. Before he had the chance to get up and search for his mate Bardock came back into the room eating a sandwich. He had made one for the King as well knowing that he too would be hungry.

"If you were hungry you should have told me I would have made you something," the King said shaking his head.

"I am fine with making it myself after all I know my house better than you do, and the strange things that goes on in it."

The king blinked at him but said nothing else as they settled into the bed together falling right to sleep again. Only one person remained awake and he was currently immersed into the private life of a kind hearted male that was slowly being torn apart inside and corrupted.

(TBC)


	10. Chapter 10

Prince Vegeta read the first day of Kakarrot's journal and slowly began to learn about him little by little.

Day 1

My father gave this book to me and told me that it was a gift from my sire. I never even met my other father so I can't say much about him. Everyone thinks that I am stupid because I don't like hurting others. Raditz told me that they were just jealous because they didn't have a heart of gold and that they thought that our father was a failure. I don't care what they say I am proud of my father and my brother.

Day 2

Raditz came home today covered in blood and bruises. When I asked him what happened he gave me this weird smile and said that it was nothing. I kept pressing him about it but he told me not to worry and that everything was going to be ok. I asked my father about it but he said that it was up to Raditz to tell me why he was beat up. I let it drop because I knew very well that neither of them was going to tell me anything. Oh and it's my birthday today, I am now 16 and I get to go into the city for the first time. My father said that he didn't want me to go there until I was older because he was afraid of what might happen to me. I don't know what he is talking about but I agree with him.

Day3

I just came home from being in the city and I now know why my father didn't want me to go there. It is a horrible place filled with thieves and males that try to grope you when you aren't looking. I had my tail yanked by some drunk guy and I punched him and ran away. I don't know what came over me but it really hurt, in fact my tail still hurts right now. Raditz wants to take me to a doctor tomorrow if it doesn't stop hurting by the morning. I also had my first glimpse of the Royal family. They scare me a little. Though their only son looks kind of cute. Crap now I am blushing I just hope that Raditz doesn't walk by and look in my room.

Day 4

My tail hurts worse now that it did yesterday and it has swollen up twice it's normal size. I can't even move it with out mind numbing agony. Raditz is taking me to see a doctor now.  
I came back from the doctors and found out that the drunken bastard who grabbed my tail actually broke several of the bones and fractured two others. I hadn't realized that he had grabbed it so hard. The doctor says that I am not to move my tail around so much for three weeks. I have it wrapped around my waist for the first time in my life and he said that I need to keep it that way. I know understand why my father and brother has theirs wrapped protectively around their waist. To keep idiots from yanking them when they aren't looking. I saw the Prince again today at the doctor's I wonder if he is ok. Doctor Günter is really nice to me then again he is nice to everyone except Raditz.

Day 5

I can't stop thinking about the Prince today for some reason. I never really met him but there is something about him that I am drawn to. It's like there is this connection that I can feel every time I see him. I am just being stupid there is no way the Prince of all Saiyan's is going to be interested in a third class nobody like me. There is a rumor going around that I am a bastard son of a failure and a whore. My father never slept with anyone else after the death of my sire. In fact Raditz says that he was never the same again. Says that he is always tired and that he is leery of all others including dominate males. He let Raditz join the army of fighters today as well. Raditz came home covered in blood again. This time he looked even worse than normal, I am very worried about him.

Day 6

I hurt all over, it hurts just to write this. I am hiding in my room from my father until he leaves for work. I don't want him to see me like this. A few dominate males beat me up in the street. I wouldn't go to a hotel with them so that they could do things to me. My healing tail was injured again and several more bones were broken. I limped myself to doctor Gathers office and was glad to find that he was there. I asked him not to tell Raditz or my father what happened to me. I noticed the Prince in another room of the doctors office but for once I was too sore to be smitten with him. It was just a stupid crush after all.

Day 7

Raditz came home unexpectedly today and I didn't have time to hide. He didn't say anything to me just lifted me up and carried me into the bathroom. I screamed when he turned on the shower and put me in the water. I couldn't dress myself in my bed clothes so I just slept naked. He took care of me and then set me back into my bed before asking me who hurt me. I told him that I didn't know their names but I did give him descriptions of what they looked like. I hope he kills them for what they did to me. It would serve them right after all. Father is due back home soon and I will have to tell him what happened to me or else Raditz will.

Day 8

I told father about what happened to me, he yelled at me at first telling me that I should have told him that day. I just bowed my head like any submissive male does and took it. I knew that it should have said something but I was scared. The thoughts of the Prince has returned now that the pain is starting to dull a little. I had a dream about him but it wasn't very vivid and I forgot it. Not that is matters it's just a stupid crush after all. Maybe Raditz is right and I do need to find a dominate male from the third class and settle down. Reminds me of the time that I asked him why he hadn't started a family at his again already. He told me that he wasn't ready and that since he was in the army he really didn't want a family waiting for news of his survival if there was ever another war. I think I sympathized with him on that one. Father was broken after the death of my Sire and I grew up not knowing some of the things that I needed to know. Raditz gave me a picture of our Sire and father together holding him when he was a baby. Sometimes when I look at it I wish that the baby was me and that everyone was still smiling like they were in the picture. After thinking thoughts like that I usually curl into a ball and cry until I fall asleep. It took one time going into town for my to realize just how poor we really are. Here I thought that it was normal to have little to no money and to live off what the desert provided for us. Yet when I see the children and adults who live in the city walk around with new clothing and jewelry that I have never seen in my life I know that it's not normal. Looking at the prince I realize that I am lower than most third class. Sigh I think I am going to bed now, my wounds still hurt and Doctor Günter wants to run a check up on me and my tail.

Prince Vegeta rubbed his eyes and set the diary back on to the desk. He was careful to make his place and leaned back into the chair. It was then he noticed the picture that Kakarrot had mentioned. Vegeta picked it up and stared at it, Bardock had some life in his face that he didn't have anymore, there was baby Raditz wrapped firmly in his arms and beside him was another male. Kakarrot's sire had long wild hair like Raditz has, his eyes were shinning with both kindness and a cold heartedness that came with long hard battles and killing others. He could see where Raditz got his looks but Kakarrot mirrored Bardock. He set the picture back down on the desk and turned to look at the bed. It wasn't like the one he had back at the castle but it looked comfortable enough to sleep on.

"Did you read his diary?" came a soft voice from the door.

Vegeta jumped and turned to see Raditz standing in the open door way. The prince glared at him for a moment but nodded. He turned back to the bed pulling the covers down to reveal clean white sheets and two small pillows. He turned back around to find that Raditz had not left and he was still staring at him with curiosity in his eyes.

"He was always attracted you to you. I can now see why," Raditz muttered adverting his eyes.

"So you knew about his little crush on me?" the Prince asked.

"Yeah, you are not the only one who has read his diary."

"He is very expressive it seems from his diary."

"He is only expressive in his dairy, unless there is something that forces him to express his emotions."

Vegeta slipped into the cold bed and threw the covers over his head effectively blocking his view of Raditz. However all he could smell was Kakarrot and sand among other things that he really didn't want to think about.

"You know he is going to smell your scent on his bed."

"So? It's not like I will be here when he gets back. If he gets back that is."

"You are a bastard you know that?" Raditz growled.

"Yeah I know."

He was met with silence and risked a glance from under the blankets and discovered that he was alone in the room again. He sighed and switched off the light that was on next to the bed. He closed his eyes and finally fell asleep with thoughts of what was in Kakarrot's diary.

Raditz made his way back into the kitchen where he felt that he was safe from Nappa. He knew that it was childish and stupid but he just felt safe in there. However the moment he walked into the living room he found Nappa awake and smoking. He glance up at him and smirked patting the seat next to him. Raditz glared at him and continued on to the kitchen. He didn't make it far because Nappa reached out and grabbed his left arm and pulled him down on to the couch with him.

"Why wont you just leave me alone?"

"I told you I always get what I want and I want you."

"Did it not ever cross your thick headed mind that I was hiding the fact that I am a breeder for a reason?" Raditz growled.

"Maybe but I don't really care. I just know that I want you."

Raditz sighed in defeat and all of his training that he forced on himself to act dominate vanished. He felt disgusted with himself for allowing himself to become submissive. Yet Nappa had already broken down the barriers that he put around himself. He would just have to fight the keep them up around anyone else that doesn't know that he was a breeder. They would kick his ass right out of the fighting forces if they ever learned what he was. It was against the law for his kind to fight in a war. The only breeders that were even allowed in the camps were whores that some of the soldiers bought when they weren't busy fighting or training. He himself had taken one of the whores to his bed but not to fuck them. He simply needed a warm body to sleep next to after a particularly hard day of training.

"Why do you want me out of all the other males on this planet? I am not soft like they are nor am I as submissive as I am supposed to be."

"Maybe that's why I want you," Nappa muttered using the arm that he had wrapped around Raditz' shoulders to pull him closer.

Raditz' eyes widen and he used his hands to keep himself back and away from him. However, Nappa was just that much stronger and with one hard yank pulled him right to his chest and kissed him. Raditz flailed his arms in a wild frenzy to break free. Nappa on the other hand was not letting him go until he had what he wanted. After several minuets of him trying to push his tongue into Raditz mouth and Raditz fighting against him he succeeded.

When they pulled back for air Raditz balled up his right fist and slammed it across Nappa's face snapping his head back. He jumped up from the couch and whipped the back of his hand over his mouth.

"Don't you ever do something like that again!" he shouted before turning on his heal and storming towards his bedroom. He shut the door and turned the lock making sure that Nappa couldn't get it in before sliding down it and buried his face into his arms and sobbed. He didn't want to be treated like a common breeder by Nappa or anyone else yet he just acted like one. Damn it.

(TBC. Next up more of Kakarrot's diary and finally Lavars and Kakarrot do their deed :D)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I am not really proud of this chapter but I think it came out ok. sorry it took so long but i had a lot of real life issues and writers block to deal with. thank goddess that is over with. Anyways enjoy :D)

Morning broke through the light orange curtains of Kakarrot's room and shone directly into the Prince's face. He growled and threw his arm over his face trying to block out the sun. However, this only provided more of an irritation for now all he could smell was Kakarrot and the stench of day old sweat. He had not thought to bathe while he was back at the castle and opted to just come directly out to Bardock's home. Growling he threw the covers back from the bed, glared at the blazing sun, and made his way into the hall hoping to find a bath room. Much to his dismay he found no such thing and sought out Raditz.

"Where on Vegeta-sei so you people bathe?" Vegeta snapped once he found him.

"Outside, there is another small building that holds the toilet and the bathtub."

Vegeta quirked and eyebrow but chose to remain silent. He turned towards the back door and found the small building that Raditz was talking about. He made his way to the building and opened the door. The bathroom was surprisingly neat and clean, the floor was tiled and there was also a small sink next to the toilet. He quickly undressed and got into the shower pulling the curtain closed. He set the water to the temperature that he liked the best and began to wash out his hair and tail. After a soothing shower he climbed out shaking water out of his hair before searching for a towel. He noticed that not only was there a towel but a fresh set of clothing waiting for him. He never even heard anyone enter the bathroom.

He quietly dressed into the clothes and noticed that they were slightly large on him which told him that they belonged to Bardock. His sons were giants after all and there would be no way in hell he would ware clothing that fell off of him every step he took. Sighing heavily he made his way back into the house and back towards Kakarrot's bedroom.

"Son what are you doing here?" his father asked as he passed him.

"Nothing," he replied and kept walking.

The king looked after his son's retreating back before shrugging and walking in the other direction looking for where his mate had run off to. The prince spared his father one last glare before walking back into Kakarrot's room and closing the door firmly. He took his seat back at Kakarrot's desk and opened his diary back to the page that he had left it at.

Day 9

I went to see the doctor today to get my check up and he said that I am healing up well. I also learned that the guys who beat me up were mysteriously beaten to near death by a long haired Saiyan. I know that my brother had something to do with it after he did vow revenge. When I asked him about it he just smiled and hugged me telling me that I had nothing to worry about. My father also hugged me but I don't think that it was for the same reason as Raditz. I had another dream about the prince. This time it was very vivid and I had to take care of myself before I could even get out of bed because of it. I washed my sheets twice this morning. I am still sore and doctor Günter told me that I will hurt for several days if not a few weeks. He gave me some pain pills but I haven't taken them and probably wont. I know that it's bad of me but as long as my father or my brother never find out then I am not worried about it. Well it's late and I need to get to bed so think I will just wrap things up here and tell Raditz good night. Father is already asleep so I wont bother him.

Day 10

I am home alone again today. Father went to the market to get us some food and other things that we need and Raditz went off to do some kind of military training thing. I want to fight with him too but I am not allowed because of being a breeder. Sometimes I curse my own fate but then that never proves anything. Strangely I did not have a dream about the Prince and up until now I didn't even have a thought about him. Maybe I am getting over this stupid crush for him and I can get on with my life. Soon I will be allowed to look for a mate. Father said that it will be about time even though I wont go into heat for a few more years he says that it's best to already have someone that I can trust. I guess I can understand his reasoning after all I wouldn't want a brute to take my virginity. I don't want to go looking for anyone until I am completely healed however. I don't want another mishap with someone breaking my tail or other parts of my body. I am bored so I think I will go outside and see what I can do.

Day 11

Raditz is going to spend the whole day with me. So far he has been pampering me nonstop. Waiting on me hand and foot, feeding me, messaging out my body. It felt nice at first but then it started to creep me out a little. I knew that he didn't mean anything by it but still. He said that one of his friends was going to come over and meet me. I think that he is setting me up for something. Maybe he thinks that I will be smitten with him and that I will accept him as a suitor and we will begin to court. I hope that he doesn't get his hopes up for I realized that I am a very picky man.

Day 12

Oh my Goddess his friend is so fine! He can do whatever he likes to me. He is no prince but he is close enough to it that it doesn't really matter. He is also third class which means that I can be with him and not have to worry about the class system. I felt my knees go weak the moment he grabbed my hand to shake it. He is so strong and warm and did I say strong? I am blushing just thinking about him so I think I am going to sign off and sneak into the living room to get a few peeks of him.

Vegeta set the diary aside looking disgusted at how easily he was thrown aside for some lowly third class male. Then he realized that he never really met Kakarrot and he was a fantasy that he thought that he could never touch. He then realized that his stomach was grumbling and that he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday. He would read more of the dairy later after he ate something.

Kakarrot woke in a warm embrace and forced himself to snuggle closer. He was not ready to wake from his stupor just to feel the agony of being beaten to near death. He was slightly startled as a hand began to rub along his spine.

"You are finally awake I see," Lavars chuckled.

Kakarrot mumbled something incoherent and tried to bury deeper into the warmth of Lavars body. Lavars chuckled slightly as he was pressed against and wrapped his arms around Kakarrot. He then noticed the erection pressed against his hip and looked down their bodies.

"Are you happy to see me?" Lavars whispered looking down their bodies still.

"I am sorry I just woke up with it," Kakarrot whispered back flushing.

"Don't stress it, you are not the only male who wakes yup in the morning with a raging hard on. You want me to help you with it?"

"W-what?"

"You heard me, so do you want my help or not?"

"A-are you sure? I can take care of you too," Kakarrot whispered poking Lavars' own erection with a finger.

"Mmmm, you do know what you are asking of me right? For a submissive male telling a dominate he will take care of him means he wants sex."

"Yes, I want sex please," Kakarrot almost begged.

"Are you sure? I will show you true pleasure but the first part may suck for you."

"I don't care, I after all gave my body to a filthy Ginyu force member to kill him. I wont kill you though, I like you too much."

Lavars glared at him for a moment before smiling and rolling over on top of him. He looked into his eyes one last time before dipping his head and pressed their lips together gently. He pulled back when he noticed the scent coming from the breeder under him.

"You are in heat again but how can this be? You just finished your cycle."  
"I never finished my cycle. I learned to suppress it because I was afraid that it would get me raped by a lot of aliens. Being raped by Master is more than enough thank you."

"Don't call that filthy lizard that, he is not your master anymore than he is mine. We are Saiyan's, a proud race of warriors that will never bow down to the likes of Frieza and his family."

"You sound just like my brother when you say things like that. Makes me miss home even more."

"Have you not learned anything yet Kakarrot?" Lavars said angrily.

"What do you mean? I learned a lot of stuff since becoming a slave."

"That is not what I meant and you know it. I meant the things that I have been trying to teach you. Do not show any emotions, not even to me. Well ok I am alright to show them too but it's best that you don't think about things like home, family, or anything of that sort. It will only be used against you, I learned that long before I even became a warrior on this ship with my own father."

Kakarrot chewed on his bottom lip knowing very well that his face betrayed him every time he tried to put up a tough act. He was never one who could hide what he was feeling and didn't like to do it. Bottling your emotions did nothing more than bring pain and sorrow. He took a deep breath and let it out before forcing his face completely blank.

"There that is better now back to what we were talking about before. If we do this you do know that you run the risk of getting impregnated right?"

"Of course I know I am not stupid. My father taught me everything that I need to know about being a breeder."

"I don't want to set you for being hurt but there is also a chance that. . ."

"I may end up losing my first born cub I know all of this," Kakarrot growled interrupting Lavars.

"I only want what is best for you."

"Shut up and kiss me before I change my mind," Kakarrot snarled becoming feral his eyes flashing red briefly.

"Very well but do not say that I did not warn you."

Kakarrot opened his mouth to reply to that but was cut off by Lavars smashing his lips against his. He growled lowly in his throat at the intrusion but not in an angry way. He wanted this, he wanted to feel another Saiyan against his body. He gasped softly when was grasped in a warm and surprisingly soft hand wrapped around his erection. He moaned low in his throat as he was pumped softly.

"P-please I don't think can take this much longer!"

"Hush you can take for as long as I want you to."

Kakarrot whined and arched his back trying to get more friction and to get his lover to go faster. However, Lavars snarled a warning at him and pushed him firmly against the bed. This caused Kakarrot to whine again but he stopped trying to get Lavars to go faster knowing that he wouldn't.

Lavars kissed his way down Kakarrot's warm body completely ignoring his erection and slipping down to his hole. He smirked and then dipped his tongue inside arching Kakarrot's back and pulling a strangled noise from his throat. He licked him thoroughly making sure that he was nice and wet. He pulled back and whipped his mouth on the back of his hand smirking as he smiled softly before leaning down to kiss his beautiful lover.

"I am sorry my beautiful one but I can not hold out much longer," Lavars muttered.

"Do not worry about it you wont hurt me, not like they did," Kakarrot whined.

Lavars looked down sadly before looking back up at him with a slightly naughty glint in his eyes. He lifted one of his legs up and positioned himself to his entrance before he began to push forward. He wanted there to be time for romance but they could be caught at any moment. So he bypassed all of the sweet nothings and the gentle romance and went straight to the sex.

"Ow ow ow ow slow down a little it hurts," Kakarrot whined.

"I thought that you wouldn't feel any pain when you are in heat," Lavars grunted.

"Me either, I am not supposed to feel pain at all my father told me that much."

"Do you wish for me to stop?" Lavars asked hoping he wouldn't say yes.

"No! Maybe I am just different from everyone else. Be gentle I am sure it will be ok."

Lavars nodded knowing very well that he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. He started a slow gentle pace watching Kakarrot's face the entire time. He didn't want to hurt the pup after all. After a few moments Kakarrot's face slackened and he began to pant in the typical breeder fashion.

"Finally, it seems that your heat has hit you full force again."

Kakarrot whined trying to get him to speed up but Lavars only shook his head and smiled. That earned him a growl from Kakarrot and he smirked once before slamming full forced into the pliant body beneath him. This earned him a loud gasp and whine from his lover. He continued the new pace losing himself in the heat of the body under him and the sounds of moans and whimpers steadily getting louder and louder.

Next door Serphant smirked in laughter as he listened to Kakarrot's moaning and whining. He wasn't alone of course his master was right next to him with his fist in his mouth laughing out right. He purred as the scent of another Saiyan drifted to his nose and he knew at once that Kakarrot was with that beautiful white haired Saiyan. The moment Serphant laid eyes on him there was something inside of him that just clicked and then when he was hugged he knew deep down that he had found his mate. He ran off immediately and told his master of what he found out. Zarbon smiled at him and told him that he was happy for him and that if he so wished he could start courting Lavars.

"Does it not bother you that your future mate is in there breeding with your friend?"

"No, not really because I know deep down that he doesn't know that I am his mate yet. It is said that a sub always knows who their true life mates are long before a dominate does. The fact that Kakarrot was not taken to Lavars only tells me that he is not Lavars mate."

"Really? Who is his true mate then?"

"I don't know you would have to ask him even then I am sure he doesn't know."

"Why are you not reacting to Kakarrot's smell like the rest of us?"

"Because I am a submissive and it doesn't effect an submissive when another sub goes into heat. It's meant to attract dominate males so that they will have a strong mating and a higher chance of getting the sub pregnant."

"Oh so when do you go into heat?"

"I am still considered a child so I wont go into heat for another four to five years," Serphant muttered looking at the floor.

He jumped a little when an arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him closer to his master. He looked up at Zarbon and was met with a soft smile. He smiled back and knew that he didn't care that he wouldn't go into heat for a few more years.

"Good then that means I have at least five years to keep you all to myself. We will be docking at a large planet called Catterot. It's one of our many reloading planets, we need to re-supply and do any repairs that need to be done before we move on to our next target planet. I want to take you out and show you off I am sure Lord Frieza will do the same for Kakarrot."

Both of them froze when they heard a particularly loud scream from Kakarrot and turned back to listening to what was going on in the next room. Kakarrot's screams were getting louder and irregular which only meant that they were coming to their climax's.

Kakarrot screamed again as he felt his body tighten in more than one place. It hurt like hell but he was so close he didn't want to stop. Lavars began growling low in his throat and his eyes flashed red as he sped up his pace even more. The poor bed began to groan and rock with the force of a Saiyan mating.

Instinct told Kakarrot not to bare his neck to this Saiyan that he wasn't his mate. So he kept his head down and screamed as his finally came dragging his sharp nails down Lavars sweaty back. This pushed the male above him over the edge and he screamed in pain as he felt Lavars' burning seed rush into him trying to cool the burning fire inside of him. He opened his eyes when he noticed that not only was the fire of his heat gone but something was happening inside of him.

Lavars panted heavily as he gently pulled out and laid down on his side almost shoving Kakarrot off of the bed again. His legs hung off the end of the bed so that his feet touched the cold floor. However he propped back up when he heard the first sob from Kakarrot.

"What is wrong?" Lavars asked thinking he had hurt the breeder.

"I think that I may be pregnant."

"What? It's too early to tell."

"I just have a feeling is all. I will be able to tell in a few weeks."

Lavars frowned but decided that if Kakarrot was indeed pregnant with his cub then he would try to be a father to the little thing until Frieza stepped in and tried to take the cub away from Kakarrot. Lavars smirked at the thought of the lizard trying to take a subs cub. They were extremely protective of their children and would kill anyone including their own mates if that child was threatened. It was almost unheard of for a dominate to try to kill his own cub or to harm his mate. Yet there was one instance where a dominate male went insane and killed his three older cubs and his newborn. His mate lost it after the death of his cubs and killed his dominate mate by ripping out his throat.

His father was a sadistic bastard who raped both of his sons but he wouldn't kill him and his brother. Lavars narrowed his eyes and glanced over at Kakarrot who was still softly sobbing vowing to never let harm come to his son if he was indeed pregnant. He wrapped his arms around Kakarrot and drew him close before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Three weeks later . . .

Kakarrot woke jumping out of bed and ran into the bathroom and promptly threw up. After Frieza had learned of what happened between him and Lavars he was livid. Then when he calmed down he thought of the possibility that Kakarrot could be pregnant he moved him into his own chambers. Kakarrot didn't much like sleeping in the same bed as the Icejin but grew accustomed to it. Frieza came padding into the bathroom behind him and turned on the light.

"P-please master turn off the light it hurts my eyes," Kakarrot moaned throwing up again.

Frieza reached behind him and turned off the big light but left the small one on. "I want you to report to the medical bay today."

"Yes master," Kakarrot muttered flushing the toilet.

After cleaning up he headed to the medical bay just as he was told and met with the doctor. He told the doctor of his symptoms and his suspicions and the doctor handed him a device. (it is like a more advanced pregnancy test same basic use just much faster) he looked at the device for a moment and then walked into the other room to use it.

"Let me see it," the doctor said snapping his fingers.

Kakarrot passed it over and the doctor stuck it inside of a machine and about five seconds later it beeped and he pulled it out. The white cotton area was now a dark blue and he tsked loudly.

"Well you are indeed pregnant."

Kakarrot felt his eyes widen before he feinted falling to the floor in an ungraceful heap. The doctor rolled his eyes and called in some help to get the Saiyan onto a near by bed. Lavars came into the medical bay at that moment to get his battle wounds treated when he saw Kakarrot feint.

"What is wrong with him?" he asked the doctor.

"He just learned that he is pregnant."

"Oh. . .oh shit!" Lavars said slapping himself.

Kakarrot woke up suddenly and place a hand over his stomach looking for the ki that he knew would be there. It was small but extremely strong and for it to be his first cub ever this was a good sign that he might be able to give birth to a healthy cub. He looked up at his audience and then zeroed in on Lavars, he snarled at him out of no where and then blinked.

"I am sorry I don't know why I growled at you."

"It's because I got you pregnant but I am not your mate so you see me as a threat to your cub," Lavars said on a heavy sigh.

"Oh," Kakarrot said looking over at the staff staring at him.

"I did find my mate though," Lavars said getting excited.

"Oh? Who is your mate?"

"Serphant, that cute little red head that came here with you."

"Serphant is your mate? I am so happy for the two of you," Kakarrot said sitting up and shoving away the doctor that came running up to him with a growl.

"Thank you, I wouldn't touch him if I were you guys. You think he was dangerous when he was in heat that was nothing to the danger that he is now."

"L-lord F-F-Frieza!" the head doctor squeaked.

"So did I hear right? Is my little dark Saiyan really pregnant?" Frieza asked smirking.

Everyone nodded not trusting themselves to speak in front of the Icejin. Frieza clapped his hands together "Splendid absolutely splendid. Doctor I want the Saiyan cared for with ultimate care and respect. Whatever he needs you will provide it for him and you! Stupid monkey you will care for him as well since you got him pregnant."

Lavars swallowed back his growl at being called a monkey and stiffly nodded. He would accept responsibility for this but not because he was ordered but because he was the father of this cub. Frieza smirked and walked up to Kakarrot and grabbed his face turning it back and forth looking into his eyes. He let him go and turned on his head and left the room once he was gone everyone seemed to let out the breath that they were all holding in.

Things were going to get interesting in the next few months, not only would Kakarrot become more and more aggressive the closer his cub is to being born but his appetite and need for comfort were going to rise. What in the hell had he gotten himself into? Lavars though as he floated in the regeneration tank. He was royally fucked for the lack of a better term.

(Bloody finally. I sort of combined two chapters into one since I haven't updated in a while. Also it helped with the short chapter so the next chapter will be long but not as long as this one. In the next chapter it will be mostly about Nappa and Raditz. Till then enjoy :D)


	12. Chapter 12

Raditz ducked his head around the corner hoping that the cost was clear. He sighed in relief when he noticed that only his father and the King were in the kitchen and ran in before he was detected. He sat next to his father in the last chair on the left side of the table. He ignored the stares that he was getting from both the King and his father choosing instead of pouring himself some juice. He just started to drink it when Nappa came in and made a direct beeline right to the empty seat right across from him.

"How yah doin sweet thing?" Nappa asked him smirking.

Raditz snorted on his drink and then began to choke slamming his fist into his chest to try to clear his airway. Bardock rolled his eyes at his mate before helping his son by slapping him on the back. Once he could breath right again he threw a death glare at Nappa and stood from the table to leave but his father yanked him back down into his chair.

"F-father?" Raditz asked looking at the hand holding him.

"You two need to talk. I am sick and tired of my home being turned into a playground for the two of you to play in. Look I know that you do not wish to be a breeder like your brother and myself but you can not change what you are. Being in the army isn't going to change your body to that of a dominate," Bardock growled wrapping a hand into Raditz mane of hair knowing full well that his son would run the moment he let him go.

"You are in a army and you are a breeder?" the King asked looking over at Raditz.

"Y-yes, I lied and got my way in. I never acted like a breeder and trained with all of the others."

"Fascinating and they never once suspected what you were?" King Vegeta asked rubbing his chin hair.

"No, I am sure that some of them had a suspicion at first but when I fought they let it drop."

"Seems I will have to have a discussion with my generals about letting breeders into the camps. I should have you punished for this but I don't think my mate will stand for that," the King added looking over ay Bardock's glare.

"You are right I will be the only one to punish my sons not you."

"Point proven," the King said laughing.

Nappa stared at his King with shock, never before had he ever heard anyone talk to the King in that matter and walk away unscathed. He turned his attention back to the male across from him his heart skipping a beat when he waved his tail and his scent came to him. He growled lowly in his throat as he felt his body react to the scent. He was the only one in the room who could smell Raditz' approaching heat. Well him and maybe the Prince if he stayed in the room long enough but he holed himself up in Kakarrot's room.

"Now you why in the hell are you chasing my son around?" Bardock snapped pointing to Nappa.

"He is going into heat," Nappa pointed out simply.

". . . what?" Raditz asked.

"You are going into heat and I am not mated and neither are you. So I chose you to be a choice when I am ready to mate."

Raditz felt his world swirl and then darkness engulfed him. Everyone around the table blinked as they watched him fall out of his chair and hit the floor with a thud. Bardock took in a deep breath, closed his eyes, and then let it out slowly. His house was turning into the carnival show and it was pissing him off.

"Nappa pick him up and carry him to his room lock yourselves in and talk when he wakes up. Watch for his fists though because I am sure the first thing he is going to do is attack you."

Nappa nodded and got up to do as he was told easily lifting Raditz into his arms and carrying him off. He didn't notice Bardock slam his forehead into his table several times before his mate stopped him from giving himself a head ache. He purred softly as he walked across the small house to the small hallway and into Raditz' room. There he walked over to the bed and set him down on to it before turning and locking the door behind him.

Raditz woke slowly after a few moments of being out, he opened his eyes and noted the ceiling to his room. He turned his head to the left when he felt another's eyes on him and it was almost instant as he leaped off of his bed and took a fighting stance. However, Nappa just laughed softly at him and motioned for him to sit back down.

"What the hell do you want?" Raditz growled.

"Just to talk that is all I give you my word," Nappa said lifting his hands in a gesture that clearly said that he was not planning on doing anything.

Raditz watched him for another minuet before taking a seat on his bed as far away from Nappa as he could. He sighed heavily and let the silence between them stretch on forever. He realized that he was supposed to start the conversation so he did the only way he knew how.

"Why me?"

"I told you the answer to that question already. I want you because you are different from the rest. You are not as submissive as you are supposed to be and I like that."

"I would think that would turn you away from me."

"It doesn't it makes me want you more."

"For so long I have hidden the fact that I was able to bare life and you come along and in less than two days ruin it. My own father thought that I was a dominate until I was forced to tell him the truth. Why did you come here?" Raditz said tears welling up in his eyes.

"I only came here at first because it is my duty to protect the King's life. Then I met you and I knew I had to have you."

"You couldn't leave me alone?" Raditz growled the tears finally beginning to fall.

Nappa bowed his head as he noted the tears in Raditz' eyes. He knew that Raditz was a proud Saiyan who didn't cry for anything. To pull this reaction from him made him feel bad.

"Don't you dare look at me with pity!" Raditz growled rubbing the tears out of his eyes.

"Look I know that all of this must be confusing you but I will ask you this before you go into heat. Will you be my mate?"

"Your mate? Your MATE? I. . .need time to think," Raditz said finally.

This was his chance to have the family that he always wanted. He looked over Nappa and tried to find anything other than his looks that was wrong with him. He couldn't find anything, Nappa was strong, he seemed like he was caring, he had the power to protect him when he was at his weakest. He wasn't the most beautiful male out there but he had all the right qualities that Raditz looked for in a mate. Sighing he rolled over onto his side and looked out his window.

"Fine, when I go into heat I will mate with you but under one condition," Raditz said after several long minuets of silence.

"What is this condition of yours?" Nappa asked.

"I still want to fight in the army. I am a warrior at heart and I want to fight."

"I will try my best to abide by your wish. However, if you become pregnant you will not be allowed to fight is that clear?" Nappa growled.

"I am not stupid you buffoon of course I will not risk my cub by fighting."

"There is that winning personality that I fell in love with, you are not afraid to speak your mind. It seems that it runs in the family cause your father is the same way."

"The only one who doesn't speak like us is Kakarrot that's because he has a kind heart."

Nappa shrugged and then held out his hand for Raditz to take, he wanted to hold the male. Raditz jerked away from his hand and almost fell out of bed panting. He growled at Nappa suspicion clearly written all over his face as he sat back in to his first position.

"I wasn't going to do anything naughty to you I just wanted to hold you that is all."

"It's too soon I don't want anyone touching me."

Nappa cocked his head to the left and then his eyes widened when he caught the meaning of Raditz words. He didn't mean that it was too soon after their agreement to mate, he meant that it was too close to the starting of his heat and since he probably was alone through his first one he didn't want anyone around him. He was acting like he did the first time, well that was going to certainly change. Nappa was going to be there for him this time.

"Don't be afraid I am not going to hurt you."

"I am not afraid," Raditz said but his actions spoke otherwise.

Nappa clucked his tongue but did nothing more, he wasn't feeling up to getting his ass kicked by an agitated submissive. It wasn't that he was afraid that he couldn't control Raditz for he could if he wanted to. No it was the knowledge that if he tried anything funny he would certainly regret it. Raditz would most likely call off the whole mating thing and ignore him for the rest of his life.

Raditz glared at him before slowly approaching him his tail snapping back behind him in aggression mixed with fear. Once he reached his destination he nervously twitched the end of his tail before he turned around and sat down on Nappa's lap. He jumped slightly when arms wrapped around his middle and pulled him against a warm chest.

"See you have nothing to fear. I will not harm you."

"I am not afraid that you will hurt me physically it's just that I don't think I can handle emotional attack."

"Sweetie I will never do anything to harm you either emotionally or physically. I am not some heartless monster that hurts the feelings of a submissive just because I can."

Raditz snorted turning his head to throw a glare over his shoulder. Nappa busted out laughing at the look he got. So he wasn't fooling this young man, he did sleep with a lot of subs but even so he never hurt them physically. He really wasn't thinking about their emotional status when he took what he wanted from them. Raditz huffed and turned back around folding his arms across his chest. He would have slapped himself for acting like a breeder if he was still trying to pretend to be a dominate.

"Should we tell your father that we plan on being mates? Cause you know he was losing his mind in the kitchen after you feinted."

"I suppose I will have no choice but to tell him. He will figure it out all on his own anyways and fly off the rocker at me if I don't tell him myself. He is always like that, well after Kakarrot was born he started acting like that. I think it's because we had to raise Kakarrot all on our own."

"So he became overprotective of the two of you?" Nappa asked placing his chin on Raditz shoulder.

"Yeah something like that."

"We better get back in there and tell him what is going on then."

"Hell no and see my father smooch on our King, yuck you go tell him."

"Why do I have to do it he's your father! I will get the King to leave the room."

"You're the dominate so start acting like one and go tell my father."

"No way! You do it!" Nappa said shaking his head.

The was a loud bang on their door which made both of them jump at the same time. Then they heard a muffled "Shut the fuck up you are disturbing me!" from the Prince. Raditz blushed not realizing how loud they were being until that moment. He huffed and walked over to his door and unlocked it throwing another death glare at Nappa who shrugged. He opened the door to the Prince still standing there glaring.

"I am sorry your Highness we didn't realize we were yelling," Raditz said bowing.

Vegeta tsked at him before turning on his heel and walking back into Kakarrot's room to finish what ever he was doing. He turned back around before closing the door and pinned him with another terrifying glare.

"You both march your asses in to that kitchen and tell Bardock!" he growled before slamming the door.

Raditz sighed and motioned for Nappa to follow him down to the kitchen. Once there they noted that the King was gone and Bardock was sitting there alone staring at the table top.

"Where did King Vegeta go?" Nappa asked.

"He went back to the castle to work before someone freaked out about both him and the prince not being there."

"Sorry babe you tell your father I have to go before I get my ass into trouble," Nappa said clapping Raditz on the back.

"You come back here you bald bastard! I am not doing this alone!" Raditz yelled as Nappa ran out the back door and took off.

"Oh damn him he is gone, father I have something that I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Nappa asked me to be his mate and I kind of said yes," Raditz said scuffing the tip of his boot on the wooden floor.

There was a long silence and then the scrapping of a chair and then Bardock was tackle hugging his son. Raditz squirmed in his fathers grasp for a moment before giving in and accepting the hug.

"I am so happy for you, my baby is finally going to start himself a family and give me grandchildren."

"F-father you are breaking my ribs," Raditz whined.

"Sorry I am just so happy for you."

"Thanks," Raditz muttered still having doubts about mating. This was going to be a long week.

(whew another chapter down. Um I haven't planned out the next chapter so it will be a surprise. For all of us including me. I do think that I will hold off being evil for a while and let Kakarrot give birth to his cub but something bad has to happen to him. I think in some dim part of my mind I know what will happen to get Frieza to get rid of him. Anyways that's not for awhile so until next chapter enjoy.)


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N: This chapter really had no plot to it. but i hope you will still enjoy it ^.^)

Lavars climbed out of the regeneration tank for the third time that week. Kakarrot was becoming more and more aggressive towards him and it was taking a toll on his body. The crazy breeder nearly clawed out his internal organs in his sleep and if that wasn't bad enough he tried to bite off his tail. Luckily the tank healed up all of his wounds and left very few scars on him.

"What in the hell have I gotten myself in to?" Lavars asked himself again.

"Well you if had avoided mating with him then maybe you wouldn't have to drag your sorry ass in here every few days because he decided to take out his stress on you."

"You know what Pascle shut the hell up!"

The Mondakin laughed and shook his dead knowing full well that Lavars was just frustrated because he couldn't figure out how to get into Kakarrot's good graces. Well personally he figured that there was no chance of Lavars ever getting on the good side of that wild Saiyan ever again. He laughed to himself at the thought and earned a death glare from his long time friend.

"Don't you glare at me fool. You are the one who got yourself into this mess I told you not to go to his room did I not?"

"So what if you did it's not like there is anything to do about it now."

"Well you need to get back to him and take care of him before Frieza sees you hanging around here."

Lavars grunted but threw on a new set of spandex and made his way out of the healing bay and down to Kakarrot's new room. Since Frieza didn't want anyone else in his private chambers and Lavars refused to go near them he was moved to a room much closer to the medical bay. Kakarrot had put his foot down about not staying confined in  
the medical bay nor the lab.

~Flash back~

"Where is he going to stay?" the doctor asked looking over at Kakarrot who was busy playing with some instrument.

"There is no room in my quarters and they are far away from here so I don't think Lord Frieza would agree to letting him stay with me."

"Well I can assure you Lord Frieza will not be having a horrid of soldiers and doctors come tramping through his private chambers every waking moment of the day. So that leaves either here in the medical bay or in the lab where some of the staff sleeps."

"NO!" Kakarrot shouted causing everyone to jump.

"What but I don't think there is anything else we can do."

"No, I am not staying here! You can't make me and I would rather sleep outside in the hall! Give me a new room if you are so worried about me being close to this place!" Kakarrot snarled powering up a little.

Lavars jumped in at that moment and wrapped his arms around him causing him to lock up and blink. He figured that he had calmed Kakarrot down from doing anything foolish until he felt the first bite on his shoulder. It wasn't a claiming bite either, it was a bite to let him know that he had crossed the line and Kakarrot was pissed. He yelped and quickly released Kakarrot from his embrace and tried to jerk back but Kakarrot was still attached to his shoulder.

"Ow ow ow ow! Let me go! I let you go now you get your teeth out of my flesh!" Lavars yelped trying to pull him off.

Kakarrot let him go but not before slapping him in the face making sure to drag his nails across his skin as well. He pulled his hand up to his mouth licked his blood off each finger slowly.

"Don't ever touch me again. Otherwise you will get worse then that small bite and those scratches. Now you! Get me a fucking room now!" Kakarrot snarled pointing at a random doctor. He quickly jumped up to do just that.

So after that small spat and Kakarrot's ever persistent foul mood he was moved into his new quarters. Of course the pain and torture for Lavars himself never ended after that. He found himself being beaten by the crazy breeder every morning and every time he toed too close to him when he was having his mood swings.

-End Flash Back-

Kakarrot hugged a pillow close to his body and cried into it. He was starting to scare himself, not only was he acting less like himself by being a total ass to everyone but his power was slowly draining away. It was all of Lavars fault, well not all of it was his fault. He himself had a hand in getting pregnant after all it took two to tango, he just found it easier placing the blame on him. He lifted his head when suddenly his door opened and noted that it was Lavars.

"I am sorry for attacking you again. I know that I shouldn't have done it but I just couldn't stop myself."

"We have been through this it's a natural reaction on your part. We are not mates and thus you see me as a threat to you and the unborn child. Don't stress over something that is natural. I just have to learn to duck and roll better when you are on one of your mood swings. Speaking of which why are you crying?"

"I don't know, I think it's because I have realized what a monster I have become since learning that I was pregnant."

"You aren't a monster you are just hormonally imbalanced right now."

"What would you know about it? I am the first one to ever have a cub of yours!" Kakarrot growled whipping at his teary eyes.

"I don't know anything about it nothing at all! Please just don't hurt me," Lavars begged backing towards the door again.

Kakarrot took a deep breath, held it, and then slowly released it on a sigh. He laid back on his bed and rolled over to face the wall hoping that it would help him control his anger towards Lavars. He closed his eyes and tried to force himself to sleep instead of dwell on what could have happened if they never met.

Prince Vegeta settled in Kakarrot's bed and pulled his diary off of the bedside table and onto his lap. He flipped through the pages until he ended up on the date where he left off. He sighed knowing that he was not going to like what he read next but he was curious as to find out what happened to him and that mysterious lower class male.

Day 13

I snuck down to catch a glimpse of my brother's friend and saw a horrifying thing. My brothers 'friend' was holding Raditz down against our couch and was kissing him. Raditz on the other hand was flailing about trying to get him off. I was so scared that my brother was about to be raped that I blacked out. When I came back to myself I was covered in blood and Raditz was shaking and frantically scrubbing my skin. I think I killed my brothers friend.

Day 14

It is official I am a murderer. After probing my brother for information I found out that apparently seeing my brother in distress triggered some hidden instinct in side of me. I had attacked a male three times my strength and ripped his throat out. Raditz told me that he screamed the entire time I ripped him apart until he choked on his own blood. He said that after he was dead I sat down on my haunches like some animal and watched him. Raditz had then danced carefully around me as he cleaned up the mess that I made. After he had buried the body in the backyard he came back in to collect me. He said that I was pliant with him allowing him to do whatever he wished with me. After carrying me outside and into our bathroom he went back into the house to scrub out the blood. It took him three hours to clean up every last bit of the murder I caused. I don't know if I can live with myself after killing someone.

Day 15

We did not tell father of what I had done in fact Raditz said that no one else had to know that I killed someone. He told everyone that his friend was sent off world and died in an accident. Unsurprisingly there was no funeral just a few salutes and middle fingers given at an empty grave. Only my brother and I know where he truly is buried so later that night when everyone was in bed I snuck out of the house and went to the area where he was buried. I begged the Gods for forgiveness and placed a stone on his grave. Only Raditz and I know it's true meaning, father on the other hand thinks that I buried a lost pet there. While I am ashamed of lying to him I don't think I can stand him being ashamed of me. So I will just shove this to the back of my mind and lock it away forever.

Day 16

I woke this morning in Raditz' bed curled around him like I did when I was a child. Only thing is I don't ever remember leaving my bedroom so that tells me that he put me in his bed because he was the one who is scared. After I killed that male I knew that my brother was no dominate but I don't want him to know that I know. I wont even tell my father, I have turned into a horrible lying monster. Murdering someone is still too fresh on my mind.

Day 17

I no longer feel guilty for killing that bastard. I just learned that he went on a raping spree and even raped his own three sons. He deserved what he got for what he did to them and was attempting to do to Raditz. I have no doubt in my mind that he would have also raped me and possibly my father when he returned home as well. Now that my mind is clear of that mess I can focus on my new obsession with Prince Vegeta. I went in to town today just to see if I could catch a glimpse of him or any of the Royal family. While I did not see the Prince himself I did get to see his father and some guards today. I even braved up enough to walk in front of the King and bowed to him. It was the most exhilarating thing I have ever done. My next goal, is to do the same to Prince Vegeta just so I can be close to him. Heh this will be fun.

Day 18

I went down for breakfast this morning and found my father in the kitchen crying. I was going to sneak back into my room to give him some privacy but he told me to stay. So I held him while he cried. After he could talk right again he told me that we owed a lot of money not only to some very dangerous people but also to the Royal capital. He told me that if we didn't pay up then our lives would be in danger. I told him not to worry about anything that if someone came here to try to hurt him or Raditz I was going to teach them a lesson. He just laughed at me and said that I don't fight and I shouldn't have to. I wish that were true but it is not. I think I have already proved to myself that I have deadly instincts by killing someone. No one hurts my family and gets away with it.

Day 19

It's been about four weeks since my last entry. I have been busy training with my father and today is the first day that I have not been busy training. A day after my past entry one of the dangerous aliens that my father owed money to came to our house. He said that since my father couldn't pay him back in paper or credits then he was going to have to pay him back with his body. My father said no and that he would get him the money that he needed. The alien didn't listen to him and threw him up against one of the kitchen walls. I was hiding so neither my father nor the alien knew that I was there watching them. Anyways, after he threw my father up against the wall he began to touch him all over his body telling him that he would pay him back with whatever the hell he wanted. My father tried to fight him off but I don't think that he was strong enough. The next thing I knew was that my father was bent over our table and I heard cloth ripping. I knew right then that my father was about to be forcefully taken. Like when Raditz was almost raped I blacked out. When I came back to myself my father had his arms wrapped around me and the alien was on the floor bleeding but still alive. Apparently I tried to shred him to pieces much like I did with that male Saiyan. I couldn't help myself when I began to cry and scream at myself calling myself a monster. Who in the hell wants to mate with a monster, certainly the prince doesn't.

Prince Vegeta set the diary aside and pondered what he had read. It wasn't uncommon for Saiyan Breeders to be protective but he had never heard of anything like this. Dominates usually did the killing, especially when it came to a potential mate. It seemed to him that Kakarrot's inner instincts were that of a dominate even if his body was not so. Now he was intrigued in to meeting Kakarrot better. First thing was first he needed to investigate in on Bardock's spouting of Breeder Auctions. If either he or his father found that these accusations were true there was going to be one hell of a fight.

Bardock arched as he was thrust into again and again but even though his body was in mind blowing pleasure his brain was not. He couldn't stop thinking about his son and where he might be. Even though his son was off planet his parental senses were tingling and it was disturbing.

"Bardock love can you hear me?"

"Sorry what?"

"I said that you are not enjoying this as much as you should. Where is your mind at?" the King asked running a hand through Bardock's hair.

"I am sorry I was just thinking about my son. I can't get him off of my mind."

"I understand that you are worried about him but I am sure that he is just fine."

"No, no he is not I know it. My and him have always shared a bond with each other, a deeper bond than I share with Raditz. Someone is hurting my baby and I want to know who and why."

"You really think that the breeder's who go to the castle are being sold don't you?"

"No I don't think so I know so. Please you have to believe me. I don't know who is behind this but those that "willingly go to the castle" are not willingly at all. My son did not want to go to the palace to be placed in a harem. He was stolen from me and I want him back," Bardock growled.

The king gently slid out of his mates body and plopped over onto his side. He watched his mates face for a moment before deciding that he was not lying nor was he just ranting. If his son had shown even a bit of interest in Kakarrot then by law whoever had him would have to give him up. After all no one could interfere in the possible mating of the Prince not even the counsel. If he found out that his mate had been right all along and their precious breeders were being auctioned off to alien races then heads in the counsel were going to roll. After all I was their idea to start putting them in to harems in the first place.

"Let's say that I know you are telling the truth how would I go about finding out the evidence."

"I would start by asking everyone who has breeder children they will tell you what happened. Now I am glad that Raditz hid his true biology from everyone. I don't think that I could deal with the pain of having both of my children taken from me."

King Vegeta glared at the bed sheets as he gathered Bardock into his arms as he sobbed. He would find out what the hell was going on in his castle and then he would make sure to correct all of the mistakes and make sure the members of his counsel knew their proper place even if that meant he had to kill a few of them.

Nappa snored softly in the living room, even though Raditz had said that he was going to mate with him he did not allow Nappa to sleep in his bed. In fact he was keeping everyone except his father away from him. He knew that his heat was getting closer and closer by the simple fact that he wanted to run away and hide more each day. Sooner or later he would give in to his instincts and do just that. However ever since he and Nappa talked to each other another small instinct set in. He was torn in between hiding here in his room and running into the living room to be held by Nappa.

He growled at himself and punched his pillow a few times trying to relieve his stress but it only proved to annoy him further. Finally short of ripping out his own hair he climbed out of bed and made his way out of his room. Tip toeing by his fathers room, which for some reason the door was wide open and he could see the out lines of both his father and the king, he made his way to the couch.

Once there he couldn't help but crack a smile at seeing Nappa curled around a large pillow softly snoring. Raditz sighed heavily when he realized that there was no room for two Saiyan's on the couch. So he reached out and gently shook Nappa awake. He gasped and tried to jerk back when a large hand curled around his wrist and began to squeeze his bones together.

"Ow let me go you idiot!" Raditz hissed trying not to shout.

"Wha? Oh, Raditz it's just you. What the hell were you thinking? I could 'ave hurt yah."

"You are hurting me you fool let my wrist go!" Raditz growled.

Nappa released him and he backed away a bit rubbing his wrist which he was sure was going to bruise. Sighing he turned his back on him and let his tail droop a little.

"I couldn't fall asleep so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind sleeping with me in my room. Now when I said sleeping I don't mean sex either."

"Heh I know what you meant. It would beat sleeping on this couch and not only that it gets kind of cold in here at night."

Raditz nodded and they both made their way to his room. Nappa only stopped momentarily to check on the king who was fast asleep cuddling Bardock. Shaking his head he walked into his soon to be mates room and they closed the door. Not five minuets after they got into bed together the both of them fell asleep.

(Next chapter will have more of a plot. It will be mostly about Raditz and Nappa. Til then Enjoy.


	14. Chapter 14

Raditz woke with the sun streaming in his window and right into his face. He hissed and tried to roll away only to find that he couldn't. Nappa had rolled into him in his sleep and currently had an arm slung over his middle and a leg slung over his own. He wiggled trying to free himself but Nappa only held him tighter.

"Stop moving about and go back to sleep," Nappa growled.

"Let me go and I will close the damn curtains against the sun then we can sleep some more," Raditz grunted lightly elbowing Nappa in the chest.

"Fine just hurry back I rather like having you to cuddle up to," Nappa said releasing him.

Raditz rolled his eyes as he jumped out of bed and walked over to his window. He gripped the curtains in each hand and was just about to pull them shut when his heat hit him full on. Gasping he felt his knees buckle and as he hit the floor he ripped the curtain rod off of it's hooks. The pain was so sudden that he actually screamed before he could stop himself.

Nappa sat bolt right up in bed as he both heard Raditz scream and the smell of a ripe breeder. His long, thick, dark colored tail unwound from his waste and began to flick back and forth. His eyes glazed over and he began to purr but this tactic didn't seem to work as Raditz growled at him.

"Easy there I am not going to hurt you. I know that you are a virgin and that you never found relief in your first heat."

Raditz snarled at him edging slowly along the wall towards his bedroom door. However, Nappa caught on to his tactic and made a beeline straight for the door blocking his route and effectively cornering him. This only made things more difficult as now Raditz was not only trapped but now he was scared as well. He snarled lowly in his throat as Nappa reached out and touched his shoulder gently. His snarl turned into a low whine as he felt the power running through his skin.

"That's it calm down and let me ease your pain."

"No!" Raditz yelled and shoved Nappa away from him with all of his strength.

Nappa blinked rapidly from his spot on the floor looking up at Raditz before he took off running to his window. He opened the window quickly and took off into the air before Nappa could stand up. He sighed heavily as the door opened and an angry Bardock came running into the room.

"What the hell happened in here," he snarled.

"Raditz just went into heat and now is running around."

"What?"

"Don't worry I will go find him and bring him back."

"He is in heat you fool I know what will happen the moment you catch him. You better treat him right otherwise I will personally make your life a living hell."

Nappa smirked knowing very well that Bardock was not joking with him either. He took off out the window and followed the faint trail of Raditz' heat. He smirked when it suddenly grew stronger and knew that he was close to him. He picked up the speed knowing full well that if he didn't other unmated males would pick up the scent and be on his trail.

Raditz started to wobble in the air he knew that he would have to set down and start running on foot soon. He hated running because it only enabled dominates to find him that much faster. While in the very back of his mind he hoped that Nappa would get to him first the rest of him wanted nothing to do with any male at that moment. Suddenly his body tensed up in the worse cramp ever and he hit the ground, hard.

Luckily his body was in full blooming heat so he didn't feel a damn thing when he hit. Shaking off the dirt in his hair he took off running through the thick trees and shrubs on the mountain side. He knew where his cave was and he made a direct beeline for it.

Nappa flew around in a large circle, having lost his scent he didn't know what else to do. Finally he spotted an disturbed area in the ground and landed to investigate it. Once on the ground he nearly stumbled with the smell of Raditz heat all around him. His instincts took over and he got down on all fours and sniffed the grass and dirt around the disturbed earth before finally getting a good trail and taking off. However, he was not the only male hot on the trail of a potential mate.

Raditz whimpered as he reached his cave and ran all the way into the back. He knew he was giving himself a false hope that no one could reach him in here but it was something to cling to. He looked up when he noted the scent of another Saiyan at the mouth of his cave and began growling.

"Well you are hiding in here aren't you?" a large Saiyan with shoulder length spiky hair walked into the cave further. Raditz snarled louder trying to warn him that he was not one to mess with.

The Saiyan stopped in his tracks as another slightly shorter male showed up. This one was covered in battle scars and most of his hair had long since fallen out so he was mostly bald. He stopped in his tracks as he noted the other dominate male and frowned.

"I see I am not the first to reach here."

"Yes I was here first so step off and find somewhere else to sleep."

"You may have been here first but seeing as how you have not laid claim the breeder is fair game. You want him you are going to have to fight for him."

Nappa followed Raditz trail all the way into a cave and made his way inside. He stopped in his tracks as he saw two dominate Saiyan's facing off at each other. He also took note of how Raditz was huddled in a corner. He cracked his knuckles and growled deep in his throat. Both males took one look at him and held their hands in front of their bodies with their heads down. It was a clear that they did not want to challenge him for a breeder.

"Hey man he is all yours if you want him that bad," the taller one said walking around him towards the mouth of the cave.

The other one looked him up and down a moment more before deciding that death really wasn't the way he wanted to go. He too walked a wide circle around Nappa and took off running to the mouth of the cave. Nappa snorted and then turned back to Raditz who was currently watching him with cautious eyes.

"You gave your father a real scare back there. Don't look at me like that I know you don't completely trust me. I told you once and I will tell you again I will not hurt you."

"You couldn't hurt me right now even if you wanted to," Raditz growled easing himself down into the bed of leaves and furs he made the last time he ran here to fight his heat.

"True you guys sure do get strong when you go into heat. Speaking of that you do know I soon wont be able to control myself. I can feel my body going into rut the longer I am here with you."

"I am not stupid you know of course I know you are going to rut. If I didn't want you here you wouldn't be here at all."

"So you are going to mate with me?" Nappa asked coming closer to Raditz feeling safe now that he knew he wouldn't be ripped to pieces.

"Of course I am otherwise I would kick your ass right now."

Nappa laughed softly before gently reaching out and gripping Raditz chin and turning his head towards him placing his lips over surprisingly softer ones. He wound his other hand into thick hair pulling Raditz closer to him as he deepened his kiss.

Raditz whined as he allowed himself to be pulled closer to Nappa's body. Every instinct in his body screamed at him to mate to cool the burning inferno inside of him. His mind however was going a mile a minuet as he contemplated his options. However, his bodies needs out weighed his thoughts and he pulled away from Nappa and undressed himself. Once he was complete with his task he leaned back against the furs and spread his legs looking up at Nappa with lust in his eyes.

Nappa smirked as he too undressed himself and almost laughed as Raditz eyes widened at the size of his erection jutting out from his body. He licked one finger and slowly started to inch it into Raditz hole making sure that he was already well lubricated. Mating wasn't about being gentle after all, it was just primal fucking. Once he was satisfied that he was lubricated enough he positioned himself at Raditz entrance and bent down to give him a quick kiss before he slowly started to push himself inside of him.

Raditz felt a slight discomfort from being entered for the first time but no pain whatsoever. He arched his back a little showing that he was ready and didn't want to wait any longer. Nappa chuckled brokenly and then slowly began to thrust in and out of his new mate. He kept his pace slow and gentle just to drive him crazy and make him beg for it.

"N-Nappa if you don't fuck me right I am going to k-kick you off of me ah!" Raditz moaned and threw his head back as Nappa began to thrust into him harder and faster.

"As you wish," Nappa panted out heavily picking up his pace.

Raditz moaned and hissed in pleasure as he was assaulted with all sorts of new feelings. Most of his fear of being tied to someone melted away as he realized that this was what he was made for. He was only foolishly dreaming that he could ever be a dominate male. His body was made to be a submissive, to be used as a pleasure tool for dominate males to take out their pent-up frustrations.

Nappa moaned loudly as he felt himself release into his mate and as he did he pushed his head to the side and sank his teeth into the side of his neck. Raditz growled at both feeling the sensation of being filled and being bitten pushed him over the edge. He came with a low groan and as Nappa pulled away from the bite he turned his head and sank his own teeth into Nappa's neck joint.

"Now you are mine and like I said I always get what I want in the end," Nappa chuckled and kissed Raditz before he could speak.

"I am not your property you fool and don't forget our deal! I still get to fight until I get pregnant!" Raditz hissed.

"I haven't forgotten but you aren't in heat anymore. Which only means that you are already pregnant."

"I am not pregnant, there is no way."

"Well you did deny yourself the first time you ever went into heat so maybe that is what did it. Maybe you are now twice a fertile?"

"Listen to yourself are you that dense? Let's get dressed and I will ask my father about this maybe he knows. After all he was pregnant with Kakarrot rather quickly."

Nappa nodded and set to work about gently dressing his mate and making sure that he was well cared for. Once that task was done he quickly dawned on his own clothing before turning and gathering Raditz into his arms. He ran to the mouth of the cave and blasted off into the sky heading the direction of Bardock's house. He had his own home so when things got squared away here he would move Raditz there so that they could start their own family.

The trip back to Bardock's didn't take him as long as when he had to find Raditz. In fact it was a short thirty minuet flight and he was landing in the front yard. He was met with a very grumpy looking Bardock and gently set his mate down on his feet.

"We have mated, but there is something that he wishes to ask you about."

"No need I already know he is pregnant I can feel the change in him."

"Are you mad at me?" Raditz asked bowing his head.

Bardock burst into laughter and gathered his son into his arms hugging him tightly. Raditz smiled as he realized that his father wasn't mad at him but happy for him. Then he heard Nappa clear his throat and his smile dropped. Bardock let him go and turned to walk back into his house and the waiting arms of his mate.

"Don't stand out there all day do you know that it gets cold in the desert when the sun goes down!" Bardock called behind his shoulder.

Both of them looked at each other and shrugged walking into the house and closing the door behind them. Bardock's house was rather silent for the rest of the day and well into the night.

(Sigh one of my plot bunnies managed to escape and I am still having a hard time catching it . ^.^. Ahem, anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one is another Ginyu member biting the dust. Kakarrot after all still has his plan to kill all of the Ginyu force members.)


	15. Chapter 15

Kakarrot yawned widely and stretched out his muscles, his tail thumping softly on the bed. Lavars groaned and rolled over facing the other direction and continued to snore. Kakarrot laughed softly before gracefully sliding out of bed and rubbed his small baby bump. Deciding that he needed breakfast before he went to the medical bay he slipped on his clothing and made his way out of the room.

Ever since Frieza threatened him Lavars had been acting more like a protective male than he thought he would be. Everyone that came close to him was snarled at and threatened. Most of the other warriors on the ship gave him his space and would quickly turn and walk in the other direction. Anyone who was stupid enough to approach him was quickly backed away by an angry albino Saiyan.

"Where are you running off to in such a hurry small fry?" Burter teased.

"Leave me alone," Kakarrot warned.

"Why should I?" he continued closing in the space between him and the pregnant Saiyan.

"Don't make me warn you again. Back off," Kakarrot felt his hackles raise.

"I am by far faster than you, if you think that you can lay a finger on me then by all means go ahead and try," Burter challenged sweeping out a long arm and hooking the Saiyan into his embrace.

"Release him right now Burter," someone snarled.

"You don't tell me what to do you filthy Mondakin!" Burter hissed shoving Kakarrot to the side.

"What are you going to do about it?" Pascle snarled.

Burter got up into Pacles face and smirked he knew that the Mondakin was slower than him in speed however he was stronger than him by brute force. The two of them stared eye to eye for several seconds before Burter laughed and made to walk away. Pascle moved aside to allow him to leave before things got real ugly.

"Are you alright little one?" Pascle asked lending out his hand.

Kakarrot nodded and took the offered hand allowing the creature to pull him to his feet. He looked him up and down and noted several odd things about the soldier standing in front of him.

"What are you?" Kakarrot asked.

"I am a Mondakin, I am a type of psychic warrior race."

"Really? I have never seen anyone like you before."

"I don't suppose you would. I am the last of my kind. Lord Frieza saw us as a threat and thus whipped out our entire home world and killed everyone one of us that expanded the universe. All of us but me, you see I live a very long time young one, and for several hundred years I have been alone as the last of my kind. It's not a very comforting thing."

"I assume that there are many upon this ship that feels the same way you do. There are some many species that I never have seen before. Then again being third class means I didn't get to see a lot of things."

"Where were you headed before that loser showed up?"

"Ah to the mess hall, the baby wants food."

"I will take you there, no one will mess with you as long as myself or Lavars are with you."

"Who are you? I think that I have seen you before but I can't remember."

"You have met me very briefly, I was there when you were about to kill that orange soldier. I took you into my arms to keep you from attacking him but you fell asleep."

"So that was you back then? I always wondered who's sent was on my body when I woke up."

"So why did you kill Guldo?"

"I want to kill them all for what they did to Lavars. I don't love him or anything it's just that he is the only Saiyan here and I don't want anything to happen to him. This baby is his after all and I don't think I can raise him alone."

"What are you going to name him? Wait are you even sure if it's a boy?"

"Well I know it's not a girl I can tell by the energy he gives off and I think I am going to name him Gohan."

"Gohan? What is a Gohan?"

Kakarrot laughed and shook his head walking into the mess hall and walked up to the line to get his food. Several of the warriors who saw him moved out of the way while others stared at him. No one but the members of the Ginyu Force, Dodoria an Zarbon were allowed or foolish enough to get close and touch the Saiyan.

Once he got his food Kakarrot took a seat closest to the door and began shoveling food into his mouth as fast as he could chew and swallow. Some of it he didn't even bother chewing because it just slid down his throat easily. The baby demanded more and more food along with energy as it grew inside of him. He paused in his feeding to look up at the person who chose to sit close to him and growled.

"Another Ginyu member to come bother me?" he asked setting his chopsticks aside and crossed his arms above his baby bump.

"You have no one here to guard you, Recoome noticed," the humanoid said smirking.

"I don't need a personal guard everywhere I go, now get out of my face," Kakarrot snarled back.

"Who thinks he is the big bad dog now that he has no leash?" Recoome countered.

Kakarrot's tail puffed out in annoyance at being called a dog, whatever the hell a dog was. He felt his fists clench and his power begin to spike as he got angrier. He didn't know who the hell this Recoome thought he was but he was pissing him off.

"I will only tell you one more time to leave me alone," Kakarrot snarled lowly.

"You think to scare Recoome with your snarling but you don't scare me at all. You are nothing but an animal."

Kakarrot had heard enough and snapped, just like the time when his brother and father were almost raped he blacked out. When he came to again he was being held in Lavars arms and Frieza was screaming his head off and pointing to several dead bodies including those of two more Ginyu members.

"What happened?" Kakarrot asked looking down at his blood soaked self.

"You don't remember?" Lavars whispered.

"No, please tell me what happened what have I done?" Kakarrot said louder panic clear in his voice.

Frieza turned to his panic stricken charge and fell silent. The little Saiyan had no clue that he had just slipped into a golden state and proceeded to rip out Recoomes throat along with Burter's who had come into to help his fallen comrade. The few warriors who were stupid enough to jump on the wild Saiyan were also tragically slaughtered. He knew then that baby or no he couldn't risk keeping this Saiyan on his ship. He had to get rid of him so he decided to sell him the first chance he got.

"You are too dangerous for me to keep on here. Zarbon when is out next docking due?" Frieza barked.

"Sir, we are due to land in three days," Zarbon confirmed.

"Good lock this Saiyan in the cells and when we land I will rid of him," Frieza said glaring at Kakarrot.

"Rid of him how?" Lavars asked.

"Not that it's any of your business soldier but I am selling him, I do not want a slave that can possibly kill my entire fleet just because he is having a bad day."

Kakarrot bowed his head ashamed of himself for what he did. Lavars ran a comforting hand up and down his back contemplating on how he could be with Kakarrot even if the breeder was sold then he thought of Serphant and knew that he couldn't abandon his future mate for Kakarrot.

"I am sorry Lavars I never meant for this to happen," Kakarrot sobbed looking down at the mess that he had made yet again on Frieza's ship.

"I should have you killed for this!" Frieza yelled at his charge his own power starting to build with his barely suppressed rage.

"I know I am sorry master I don't know what over came me," Kakarrot said bowing his head tears falling to the floor in fat drops.

"Get him out of my site before I change my mind and kill him myself!"

Several guards stepped forward to grab the Saiyan but Lavars snarled at them and held him closer to his chest. "I will take him myself," he growled and the guards backed off.

"I don't care who takes him as long as he makes it to the holding cells!" Frieza yelled his power spiking and shattering all of the glasses in the mess hall.

Everyone scrambled to do what they were told and before he knew it Kakarrot found himself being placed inside of a holding cell and the electric shield sliding in place keeping him from escaping. He curled in on himself on the floor and rocked back and forth.

"I am sorry Kakarrot I should have been there with you. Then none of this would have happened," Lavars said on the other side.

"It doesn't matter now, what's done is done. I just hope my new master will let me keep my baby. I don't want to lose him."

"I do as well," Lavars answered walking away.

Kakarrot closed his eyes and rubbed his stomach feeling his babies Ki inside and knowing that they had a very dark and ominous future ahead for themselves. He cried himself to sleep right there on the floor completely ignoring the dingy bed in the corner of the room.

Kakarrot woke stiff, sore, hungry, and depressed all at once. He slowly pulled himself out of the ball he made of himself and stretched out his aching muscles. Sleeping on the floor so had not been a good idea. He sat up and looked out at the shield and sighed softly. He hoped that someone would come down to feed him soon otherwise his baby would starting eating more of his energy than normal.

"Psst Kakarrot?" Serphant called looking inside of the cells for him.

"Over here," Kakarrot called back.

"Oh, there you are. I am really sorry about what happened to you. I wish there was something that I could do to help you."

"There is nothing you can do now. I am going to be sold when we land on this planet that everyone was talking about. I just hope that I don't get sold to someone really evil."

"You already have been sold to someone really evil."

"Master Frieza maybe mean but at least he treated me better than what I expected."

"He whipped you in naked in front of everyone on the bridge of his ship. He let the Ginyu Force beat you, and then was planning on stealing your baby to turn in into whatever he wanted it to be. You don't call any of that really evil?"

"Well now that you put it like that yeah I do call that evil. I just want to go home," Kakarrot sobbed thinking about his father and brother.

"So do I but there is no chance for that now," Serphant said sadly.

"Maybe there is, for you anyways. You said your master is really nice to you. Maybe you can talk him into letting you go back home. If that works then maybe you can talk to my father and tell him what happened to me," Kakarrot said getting excited.

"I will try. Good bye my friend," Serphant said running back down the hall.

Kakarrot sighed heavily and sat on the bed with his head in his hands. At least he had some hope after all. Even if it was a long shot and very small, he had hope.

(Yay I am back! :D sorry this took so long )


	16. Chapter 16

Serphant ran back to his master's room to try to talk him into going to see his family. At least then he would be able to get Bardock to come see him. Bardock lived only a few houses down from his families and he used to run out into the dirt road to wave at him as he flew off to work. He had a silly little idea that Bardock was his uncle and that he could run to him when his father was on the rampage. Bardock was always friendly to him and would talk to him when he went home.

"Master?"

"What is it Serphant?" Zarbon asked looking up from his paperwork.

"I miss my family and I know that it's not my place to ask but is there a way I can visit home? I want to see them," Serphant asked bowing his head.

"You mean you want to go back to that Saiyan planet?"

"Just to visit. I wont tell them anything about me being your slave or anything like that."

"I don't see why not. You can tell me the truth though. You also want to seek out Kakarrot's family don't you? So that you think you can have them save him?"

Serphant paled and backed away but nodded knowing that he had been caught in the act. Zarbon smiled at him and shook his head. He turned back to his paperwork for a moment.

"He will no longer be in the hands of Lord Frieza, so I wont be doing anything to go against the icejin Lord. Yes in two days we will go seek out his family and tell them where he is. Don't think I will lend a hand in helping them though. They are on their own."

"Thank you master!" Serphant said excited and tackled hugged Zarbon.

"You shouldn't thank me yet, we have no idea who is going to get your friend."

Serphants face fell for a moment knowing that it was true what he said. Kakarrot could be sold to some one three times worse than Lord Frieza and just as strong if not even stronger. That thought terrified him to no end, someone stronger than Frieza there couldn't be such a creature. He looked back over at his master and sighed heavily not sure what to do anymore.

Kakarrot turned circles on the floor as boredom set in. To compensate for the boredom he thought about what his next master was going to be like and he wasn't fooling himself either. He imagined all of the worse case scenarios, made reality that much more easier to deal with in the end.

"Kakarrot?"

"What do you want Lavars?"

"Just to come check up on you and the baby," Lavars said twiddling his thumbs.

"We are fine thank you very much. Now if you would be so kind as to leave me the hell alone," Kakarrot turned snarling.

"I thought that you would want some company."

"I do but not yours. You are the last person I want to see."

"I am sorry that I wasn't there to protect you," Lavars muttered.

"No, not just that you are to blame for all of this."

"Hey you can't pin all of this on me!"

"I was in heat! You think that I would have turned you away?"

Lavars sighed knowing full well that Kakarrot was just scared and unsure of what was going to happen to him. He just needed someone else to blame and it so happened that Lavars himself was the perfect target for such a thing. He got him pregnant, failed in his duty as a dominate male in protecting him, and now was never to see him again or his cub for that matter.

"I am sorry Kakarrot. I have to go."

"Good, go away and leave me alone you bastard."

Kakarrot waited a few moments until he was sure he was alone to let go and start crying loudly. He knew that this wasn't all of Lavars fault but he was so mad at him that he didn't care. He just wanted the male to either disappear or worse die. He started pacing again getting lost in his thoughts and his anger grew until it consumed him.

At Bardock's home

The prince sighed as he looked around Kakarrot's room. Since being in the room his scent had almost covered every inch of the room almost completely neutralizing the owners scent. Which kind of made him sad because he really liked the way Kakarrot smelled.

Taking a deep breath he looked back at the diary he had just finished reading and furrowed his brow. Towards the end of it there were some very disturbing things that bothered him. Like the fact that Kakarrot hadn't wanted to go to the palace to be placed into a harem and the fact that he learned the truth about what really was going to happen to him. Kakarrot wrote how he was furious with the King and Prince to allow such a thing happen to their own race. Then he figured that they didn't know otherwise it would have been stopped. So it was true what Bardock had spouted, their breeders really were being auctioned off.

"I have to tell my father and put a stop to this," the prince muttered to himself standing from the desk and walking towards the door.

He placed his hand on the door knob but gave pause as he heard his fathers voice on the other side. By the tone of it he was getting very angry about something. He pressed his ear to the door and heard a soft sobbing following his fathers voice.

"So they took your sons with out your permission?" the King asked.

"Yes, my babies were taken from my very arms and neither of them were even old enough to breed. What monsters takes a boy to be sold to Goddess who knows what," a sobbing male voice said.

"My son Serphant isn't old enough to breed yet either. He still has a good five years left before he even hit's his first heat."

"I know your son, he would always run out to me and talk to me on the streets asking about Kakarrot and Raditz," Bardock said remembering the redheaded Saiyan youth easily.

"They wanted him because he was exotic with his red hair and green eyes. I told them no, not until he was ready to leave and make his own choice. They attacked me and slapped my mate when he tried to stop them from taking his cub."

The King shook in silent furry as several more stories were told about how their cubs were forcefully taken from them and not just breeder cubs but also mates were torn from each other. When the family had not yet had a sub child or no cub at all they were taken from their mates instead. One dominate male had just mated his 'wife' when they came and took him from him. He said he could still hear his screams and see him reaching out to him trying to get him back.

Bardock started sobbing as he himself recalled to them all of how Kakarrot was taken from his room screaming and begging to be released. Then how Raditz had tried to pull back his younger brother only to be beaten down. How he too had chased after the cart holding everyone's loved ones hostage. How he had later learned that Raditz was a breeder too and how he was glad that he had fooled everyone including his own father.

The saddest story came from an much older Saiyan, he was way past his prime and looking grey and getting ready to spend his last few years out in the desert. He told them how his entire family were breeders. His mate, his five cubs, and his nephew were all born bearers and he had the solo task of protecting them. They were taken from him and he had never seen them again.

"I managed to get word about them though, my nephew was lucky. He is happily married to his alien husband and has a whole family of cubs. My mate took his own life shortly after being sold. My two oldest are dead as well. One was killed and the other couldn't live with out his brother so killed himself. The middle cub is a tramp in a traveling band of pirates, and the two youngest are being sold out as whores. I tried to find them but I couldn't and now I am too old to leave the planet on a long search," he finished coughing and tears fell from his aged and wise eyes.

"So many of you," The King whispered looking at the many faces of upset Saiyan's.

"Do you believe me now? Do you see how many of us have been hurt?" Bardock asked turning to his mate.

"Yes," the King pulled Bardock into his arms and looked up at the collective gasps.

"Ah, yes no one else but those who live here know that we are mated," Bardock said not bothering to whisper.

"You mated to the King?" Serphant's father asked.

"Yeah," Bardock said burrowing his face into the Kings chest.

Prince Vegeta chose that moment to come out of Kakarrot's room the dairy gripped tightly in his hands as he made his way over to his father. The King turned to his son and nodded, knowing full well what his son wanted to talk about. He was sure that Kakarrot had recorded what was happening to him.

"Father I want to find my future mate and bring him home," the Prince said placing the diary into Bardock's hands and turned to face all of the third class Saiyan's.

"I believe everything that you have told my father to be true."

"Your highness we thank you," one of the subs said bowing to the prince. His mate reached out and touched his back bowing as well.

"Father I think it's time for a change in the counsel don't you think?" the Prince asked his eyes flashing a deep crimson at the thought of ripping those old fools apart.

"Yes son I agree with you. It is time for a change in my castle."

Both father and son shared and evil smile as they looked at each other. King Vegeta placed his hand on his sons shoulder and nodded his head. The Prince nodded quickly at the silent command to go have fun clearing out the counsel room. The prince turned to the Saiyan's in the room once again before heading out the back door and tore off into the sky towards the castle.

The King excused everyone out of Bardock's house so he could have some alone time with his distraught mate. Once the very last Saiyan was gone he closed the door and turned back to find Bardock sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Frowning the king made his way over to his mate and touched his shoulders gently rubbing the stress out of them.

"It's so hard not knowing what is happening to my son. I can feel his emotions through our bond but it's very weak. He is so far away right now."

"What emotions are you picking up from him?" the King asked.

"Right now I feel confusion, pain, and anger. Horrible unbridled anger and regret. Something bad has happened to my baby and it scares me to think what he has gone through."

"I know love but my son is determined to find yours."

"He wants to mate with my son. Kakarrot has always had a crush on the prince. He thought that we didn't know but it was obvious."

"Come Bardock let us rest for the night. My son will not be back this night, no he is busy causing mass genocide at the castle."

Bardock chuckled darkly at the thought of all of those old bastards screaming and begging the prince to spare their lives. His only regret is that he wasn't there helping him out in ripping them apart. Because of them his precious Kakarrot was going through hell.

Kakarrot sighed as laid down on the floor and curled into another tight ball. Tomorrow was going to be the day that he would be the day that he would get a new "master" in his life. He sobbed again not looking forward to the day. Whatever hope that he had was now gone and he was left with fear, doubt, and a lot of anger.

(TBC. . .)


	17. Chapter 17

Kakarrot was roughly kicked awake by a white boot. He growled and bolted up right ready to kill whoever it was kicking him. He froze when he noted Captain Ginyu himself was the one responsible. An evil smirk splayed across the purple aliens mouth as he purposely stomped on the Saiyan's sensitive tail causing him to scream out in pain.

"Scream little monkey, I hope whoever decides to buy you makes you suffer," Ginyu growled.

"Leave it alone already," Dodoria snapped grabbing Kakarrot by the hair and dragging him to his feet.

"You may be higher in command than me but I am Lord Cold's general not Lord Frieza's. you have no right to tell me what to do."

"When you are on this ship you ain't nothing so shut yer trap and get moving already before I have you punished for insubordination."

Kakarrot gripped at Dodoria's hand trying to pry his hair loose from the unforgiving fist. He whined as the fingers only tightened on his hair and Dodoria began to pull him harder towards the door. Growling the pregnant Saiyan began to fight back kicking and scratching at the pink aliens arms and legs.

Rolling his eyes Dodoria punched the Saiyan effectively in the face and knocked him cold. He picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder mindful of the baby still growing inside of him. Lord Frieza had already sold him to some kind of space pirate and the said pirate wanted the baby alive and in good health. Probably to sell the baby to someone else for a profit. Not that he cared or anything he just was upset not to be able to get his chance at the Saiyan.

"I step on his tail and you chew me out yet you can punch him and knock him out with out getting your ass jumped?"

"I thought I told you to shut up?" Dodoria snapped.

Ginyu glared at the back of Dodoria's head knowing that if things were different he could kick the idiot's ass and enjoy it too. However, as things stood he had to keep his mouth shut and just take it. So that's what he did he kept his mouth shut and took it. After all sooner or later the tables would turn into his favor.

Back on Vegetasie in the Castle (or what's left of it ^.^`)

Prince Vegeta huffed as he sniffed the air trying to scent out the last remaining consul members. He easily killed the older of them all except one, him he would never kill for the simple fact the man never stayed awake long enough to even come up with ideas. He had to be close to dying after all. The rest of them were free targets for the prince to take out his anger and frustrations out on. He smirked as he remembered the look on their stupid faces when he blew the door open and it shattered with his power. After the first shock wore off one of them stood from their chairs and proceeded to lecture the prince about the proper way to open doors.

~Flash back~

"Young Prince don't you know it's not proper manners to break down someone else's door!"

"Shut the hell up you old fool!" the Prince nearly screamed his eyes flashing in anger.

"My word youngling, your manners have not sunk in have they?"

"Do you not know how to shut up?" the prince growled and attacked.

The old man didn't even have time to scream before the prince's arm went right through his chest gripping his still beating heart and slid right back out again. The Prince proceeded to throw the heart on the floor and rip out three more members throat's with his teeth. He bathed in their warm blood before turning blood red eyes on the rest of the old fools in the room choosing who he should kill next and how. By that time everyone was over their shock and started running.

In a matter of minuets he had hunted down five more of the old bags and tore them to pieces. He had gotten a sick pleasure out of hearing them scream and beg as he killed them. He gotten up from his latest kill and began stalking the place looking for his next victim which brought him to where he was now. Looming over the last old fool from the consul his blood stained mouth tilted in an upward sneer that looked more like a menacing snarl.

~End Flash Back~

"Please your Highness what is all of this about? Why are you slaughtering us?" the frightened Saiyan asked his tail between his legs.

"You are an elder stand up like a true Saiyan and accept your fate!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Countless third class breeders have gone missing and you want to know why? Because you bastards are selling them to the highest bidder to keep your sick pleasures going. And those that don't get sold what do you do with them?"

The old man shook in fear as he was confronted with one of their most dirty secrets ever. He had no idea how the prince learned of their secret unless someone from the third class told him about it. Even so why would he even believe the trash in the first place? Everyone knew that the Prince hated the third class almost as much as his father did.

"They are here they are fine," the elder lied.

"You are lying to me. I can smell it all over you. No matter I think I know where they all are so there is no use for you!" with that the prince raked his claws across the old mans neck and tore into his jugular vein. He smirked and ripped his nails back out of the gory flesh and stood in the spray of blood laughing darkly as it covered his body in it's warmth.

He stood back and looked around the hall at his work before smirking and took off out of the room and shot into the sky. He headed back to Bardock's small home in desperate need of a bath and a long talk with his father.

Raditz moaned loudly as he arched against his mate throwing his head against the bed. Nappa purred at the sounds he was tearing from his mates throat as he plunged into him with abandon. Even though his mate was freakishly pregnant already he was still in his cycle. He moaned lowly and came for the fourth time that night and pulled out of his tired mate.

"You had enough for now love?" Nappa asked running his fingers through his mates mane of hair.

"Yeah, for now I have had enough," he replied slowly falling asleep.

Nappa let out a soft sigh and pulled him closer to him and nuzzled his mate as he too fell asleep. Raditz popped one eye open and waited for a few moments before sliding out of his mates loose grasp and quickly slipped some clothes on. He then silently slipped out of his room and snuck down the hall to the kitchen where he knew his father was sitting. He looked inside to make sure the King wasn't in there holding his father and when he noticed that he was alone he walked in and sat down.

"It will be Kakarrot's favorite holiday soon. He wont even be here to celebrate it for the first time in his life."

"I know and I am sorry."

"It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong son."

"I didn't fight hard enough, I was too weak to stop them from taking my baby brother," Raditz sobbed finally allowing himself to break down.

Bardock slid from his seat, walked around the table and threw his arms around his sobbing son. He knew that it took a great amount of pride for Raditz to openly cry in front of him. Something that always made him worry, would his son be an emotionless lump for the rest of his life? Apparently not for he was crying just like any one would do if they lost someone very close to them.

"I know son I know but don't you go blaming yourself for any of this," Bardock whispered.

"I can't help it he's been through so much pain and never even realized it. He always saw the brighter side of life even when it was the dimmest we have ever faced."

"Yes he did bring light to this dark house, after your father died I was sure I could never be happy again. I had you in my life and you were the only thing keeping me going and then I learned I was pregnant with Kakarrot. I felt so selfish wanting to end my life after you were old enough. When he was born I thought I had never seen someone so beautiful in all of my life as I did my cubs. Of course you were much older by the time he was born but it didn't matter. You two were my life and I knew I had to fight to live if it was just for you. I want you to know I love you both more than life itself," Bardock whispered kissing his sons forehead.

"I am sorry father, I know that I have been a handful growing up. I was not the easiest cub to raise always wanting attention. Yet all of that ended when Kakarrot was born and all of my attention went to him."

"He always did bring the best out of other's even if they were the worst person in the world."

"I want to tell you something that happened a long time ago but I don't want you to get mad."

"Ok son what is it?"

"Dad you know that stone out back that for a long time Kakarrot would visit and just stare at?"

"Yeah, I figured it was one of the many animals he liked to bring home and raise."

"There is no animal buried there. It's the body of a Saiyan."

"What?"

"I brought a friend over here to hang out and thought that maybe Kakarrot would take to him. I wanted my brother to settle down unlike myself. Well my 'friend' learned that I wasn't a dominate just like Nappa did. He tried to rape me father. Kakarrot saw him and one minuet he almost had me pinned and the next he was screaming and Kakarrot was ripping out his throat. I calmed him down enough for him to do what I wanted. I set him down and he just sat there and watched him die. I had never seen anything like that before. Finally after what seemed like forever he came back to himself and started crying. We never told you because he was scared you would hate us. Come to think of it, I was scared as well."

"You should have told me, but it's not the first time he had done so. I took was almost raped when he killed the one responsible. Now I know what that on his face was about. He thought he was a monster and kept telling me that he was a horrible murdering monster."

"I am sorry for not telling you," Raditz sobbed.

"It's ok son it's in the past and we shall leave it at that."

Nappa balled his hands into fists as he listened to what the two of them were talking about. The thought that someone else almost raped his beautiful mate sent his blood boiling and if it weren't for the fact that he was already dead Nappa would have hunted him down and killed him himself. He looked up at the King and noted the dark glare and knew that he too was thinking along the lines the same thing.

Bardock pushed back a little when he heard a soft snore coming from his shoulder and looked down to find Raditz asleep. He sighed softly and shook his head, finally his oldest was getting the rest that he needed. He thought about carrying Raditz to his room but thought against that. His son was far to big and heavy for him to carry all that way.

"Nappa come get your mate!" Bardock called out hoping his didn't wake his slumbering cub.

Nappa came around the corner and scooped Raditz up and walked back out of the room with out a backward glance. King Vegeta chose that moment to walk around the corner himself and sit next to Bardock who smiled softly at him.

"I know you both heard what was said in here. I can tell be the look on your face," Bardock said looking at the shock written over his mates face.

"Come to bed dear you need your rest."

"Yeah I suppose I do," Bardock allowed himself to be drug out of the room and towards his bedroom.

-Somewhere on a different Planet-

Kakarrot opened his eyes and slowly took in the new ceiling above his head. He blinked rapidly and brought his hand up to his head to rub away the pain there but was stopped short as he noticed the shackles. He panicked and sat up straight and looked down at the rest of him. His feet were also shackled but he had clothing on thankfully.

"You are right he is beautiful," a voice said bringing his attention to the two aliens in the room.

One he recognized to be Lord Frieza the other one he didn't know. His skin was a light blue and his hair was orange. He has scars crossing his face and bared chest. He reeked of malevolence and evil dripped from every pore on his body. It made the hairs on the back of his neck rise and gooseflesh break out on his skin. The new alien stepped forward and moved towards him until he was right against the bed. He reached out and ran a finger from the tip of the Saiyan's hair line down to the bottom of his jaw on the right side of his face. He continued the path of his finger with his tongue and it took Kakarrot everything in his power not to jerk away.

"He tastes good too, I will take him."

"Excellent and do not forget what I told you about his temper. He gets rather dangerous when he is mad."

"Oh we have our ways of controlling him if he gets out of line. Never had a Saiyan before though, heard a lot about them. Exquisite creature; fine hair, eyes, skin, and the fur on his tail is shiny. Oh yes I will keep this one for a long time."

"He is yours, I have the money and now I must take leave. Have fun with him," Frieza said smiling evilly.

"I am your new master now Saiyan and you will call me as such," the alien said running a finger down the earring that he had pierced the Saiyan with while he was sleeping.

"Captain Bojack Frieza's ship is now undocked from ours and we are free to leave this planet."

"Very well set a course for Namek and don't bother me, it time to break in my new little toy here."

"As you wish."

(now you know who Kakarrot's new master is. I am sure that I got his skin tone wrong but that is ok. I am sleepy and it's about 4 a.m in the morning so bleh mistakes are gonna be there. Right at this point I dun care and I will fix them later. Hope you enjoy.)


	18. Chapter 18

Bojack opened the door to his room and looked inside to find the Saiyan was no longer on his bed. Frowning he walked in and looked around the room and noticed that his prize was looking at his collection of skulls. He smiled and closed the door loud enough to bring the Saiyan's attention to him but quiet enough that it wasn't a slam.

"Like my collection?" Bojack said smiling.

Kakarrot glared at him but he wasn't yet ready to test his new masters rage like he had Freiza's. So he chose to ignore the question entirely and continued his small adventure around the room. Bojack smirked and strode over to the Saiyan, gripped his shoulders, and tossed him on to the bed mindful of the baby. Kakarrot looked up with wide eyes as Bojack ripped off his clothing.

"Frieza did tell me that you were a bit of a handful. I am glad to see that it is true," Bojack said smirking.

Kakarrot felt his tail curl around itself in fear and he even whimpered a little. This brought a smile to his new masters lips and a new wave of fear down his spine. He yipped as his clothes were ripped off and he was left naked and bared to the evil alien. He reached down and covered himself with his shackled hands.

"Don't cover yourself like that. You are beautiful."

"Don't call me that," Kakarrot finally spoke blushing and curling around himself.

"I will call you what I want. You are my whore after all," Bojack said snickering and climbed onto the bed shoving the Saiyan back.

Kakarrot struggled to keep his hands over his privates but Bojack effectively yanked his hands up and trapped them over his head. Kakarrot cried out in pain as his arms protested being handled so roughly. He then felt the alien yank one of his legs up and trapped it under his arm leaving him exposed. He clenched his eyes shut as Bojack's member touched his outer walls and then forced itself inside of him in one thrust.

Bojack shivered in pleasure at the tightness that swallowed him and Kakarrot cried at the pain that engulfed him. With out even taking a break to let him adjust to his size or girth his master started a rough fast pace with him. Kakarrot tried to free his hands uselessly but Bojack held tight not letting him up. The only thing he could do at that moment was lay there and scream, beg, and cry his way through it.

Bojack came with a grunt and closed his eyes, Kakarrot sighed in relief as he felt the slight burning sensation of his seed fill him. While he was disgusted that the monster finished inside of him he was relived that he wasn't being pounded into anymore. He hissed as he was pulled out of and Bojack stepped back admiring his work.

He noticed that he had torn the Saiyan a little for a small stream of blood was flowing out of him along with his cum. There were bruises starting to form on his wrists where the shackles dug in and where he was holding his hands over his head. Also finger shaped bruises started forming on the leg that he had roughly gripped because the Saiyan was trying to kick him.

"You know some of these bruises could have been avoided if you hadn't struggled so hard against me," he said with fake sorrow.

Kakarrot turned his face away in shame too hurt to roll away from him completely. He assumed that he probably should get used to it. After all the man had the audacity to pierce his ear with out asking and while he was out cold from being punched in the head. He heard a soft dark laugh from in front of him but didn't look up only buried his face deeper into the bed.

"No matter if you don't talk to me or not you are nothing more than a toy for me to play with. So you better get used to it. I will return to play more later so if I were you I would get as much rest as I can."

Once again Kakarrot remained silent as tears flowed down his face. He waited until Bojack left the room to curl up the rest of the way and hide his face from the world. Before he knew it his eyes drooped and he slipped into dream land or more like nightmare land of pain and agony.

Zangya looked around the corner to make sure she was completely alone before slipping inside of the captain's room and making her way to the bed. The site that greeted her nearly made her stumble back from it. The Saiyan pet that Bojack bought was covered in deep purple bruises on his right leg and what wrist she could see. She almost felt pity for the poor creature. She herself had seen what happened to his last pet and didn't think that anyone deserved the kind of pain that he put them through.

"Are you here to hurt me too?" Kakarrot muttered opening his tired eyes.

"Ack I thought you were asleep!" she said taking a step back.

"I was until I felt you staring at me."

"Oh, well sorry and no I am not here to hurt you too. I am not allowed to do anything like that with you and even if I was I wouldn't. I just wanted to see his new pet."

Kakarrot flinched at the word but he had grown used to it from Frieza's men always calling him that. At least they didn't call him a slut or a whore as much as the higher ups did. He slowly sat up on his still sore behind and looked at her fully. She too was blue like Bojack and her hair was orange as well. Only difference with her other than gender was that she had no scars and was rather beautiful. Also she didn't reek of malice but there still was a hint of cruelty about her that screamed evil. He knew that if given the circumstances she probably was just as bad as her captain. Yet he was much more comfortable around her than Bojack.

"What is your name?" Kakarrot asked his voice dripping with exhaustion.

"Zangya," she said simply.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Kakarrot."

"Kakarrot? I have never come across a name like yours."

"Then you must never have seen a Saiyan before."

"No I have only heard about your race. So you are a Saiyan? Hmm interesting."

"Just do as I tell you Bido!" Bojack yelled from the other side of the door.

Zangya gasped and quickly looked around her for a place to hide. When she couldn't find one she dove under the bed in time for Bojack to open the door and walk in. He looked around himself and then smiled as he noticed his little pet was sitting up in bed and glaring at him with his beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Ah I see you are up already that's good I was hoping you would be awake."

Kakarrot felt a snarl slip from his lips and his tail puffed up at the meaning in Bojack's words. He was sure he wanted him awake when he raped him again just so he could hear him scream and beg for it to end.

"You are a smart one aren't you?" Bojack said smirking as he climbed up on to the bed and shoved his pet on to his back.

This time Kakarrot was aware and ready for him so he quickly brought his bound wrists up and swung them down hard enough to smash Bojack over the head. However, Bojack anticipated his move and quickly snatch his arms in a bruising grip and shoved them up over his head and held them there.

"You are going to make it difficult for yourself again? Very well, just remember while you scream that this could have been so much easier if you had just laid there and let me do what I wanted."

"Get off of me you bas-" Kakarrot screamed before he could finish his sentence as he was once again roughly thrust into.

Zangya covered her ears as the Saiyan's screams continued to ring out in the room. She noticed that the bed was rocking rather violently and knew that her captain wasn't holding back. She really felt pity for the Saiyan as she heard him beg Bojack to stop hurting him and another pain filled scream filled the room. It seemed to carry on forever but eventually the screams stopped and she could hear her captain groan lowly before all the noise that was left was the sobs of the injured Saiyan.

"Looks I tore you more. No matter I am sure you will heal soon enough."

Zangya held her breath as she heard her captain stand up and rustled around before making his way to the door. Anticipation dripped from every pore on her body as he left the room and let out the breath she was holding once she heard the familiar click of the door closing. She braced herself as she slipped out from under the bed and slowly climbed to her feet.

"Don't look at me," Kakarrot's broken voice came from the bed.

Zangya couldn't stop herself from looking over at him and gasped in terror. Fresh bruises littered his body, more blood covered his thighs along with much a much thicker fluid, he was pale, and his eyes were red and puffy from crying. He looked more broken than when she first had laid eyes on him. She turned away from him and quickly made her way to the door and left knowing that the screams of the Saiyan was going to haunt her for a while.

Kakarrot closed his tired eyes and once again fell into an uneasy sleep. He found that it was much easier to sleep through the pain than to try to fight it. He just hoped that his baby would survive this psycho raping him all of the time. He did notice that no matter how badly Bojack beat him he never once did anything that threatened the baby.

Kudo scratched his head as he brought in the food that was demanded for the Saiyan. Zangya told him that the condition of the Saiyan was rather mortifying but he had seen it all before. He took a deep breath and set the food down on the table and left the room to get the rest of it. After all Bojack told him that Saiyan's ate a lot and a pregnant one would eat even more than normal. Once his task was done he slowly turned to face the bed.

Kudo slowly made his way over to wake the poor Saiyan so that he could eat. He reached out his hand and gently laid it on the Saiyan's shoulder and shook him gently until he sat up. Kudo's eyes widened at the beauty that sat before him, despite the red puffy eyes and the bruises.

"Who are you?" Kakarrot growled.

"Easy I am not here to hurt you. I brought you food to eat. My name is Kudo," he said holding out his hand and smiling.

"Kakarrot," the Saiyan replied and sniffed his hand.

"Um, well hello. You will find that most of us here outside of Bojack and Bido will not mean you any harm. We may not look like it but we are very honorable fighters and it's a dishonor to take advantage of an injured man unless it's absolutely necessary and we are ordered to. Do you need help standing?" Kudo asked as he saw Kakarrot struggle to find his right stance.

Kakarrot nodded knowing full well that there was no way he was going to make it to the table alone. He wrapped himself into a blanket and allowed the new guy to slowly lead him over to the table. He didn't yell at him when he needed to stop to rest or when the pain became to much to walk anymore.

"Take your time," Kudo said noticing that this short walk was taking more time than usual.

Kakarrot huffed as he took several more steps and stopped as pain racked up his spine. He waited for a few seconds then started walking again finally making it to the table. He slowly lowered himself down to his seat and let out a sigh.

"Enjoy your meal," Kudo said bowing and then he left the room.

Kakarrot nodded and turned to his meal and took a deep breath. His appetite had left him the moment he was raped but the baby needed food so he would force himself to eat. He began to eat slowly his eyes and tail dropping in shame.

Zangya leaned against the wall and shook her head at Kudo who told her everything from the moment he went in to the room. While none of them would rise against Bojack they all had to agree that he has never treated any of his pets the way he was this Saiyan. He killed several of his pets but he didn't ever cause any of them to bleed after sex.

"What are we supposed to do about it?" Bujin asked twirling the tip of his sword around on the floor.

"There is nothing we can do," Kudo said crossing his arms.

"Well we can shower the Saiyan with our respect so that he doesn't feel that he is completely useless," Zangya said.

"Yeah but if we are caught then what?" Bujin asked her.

"Then we will be punished," Kudo replied.

"Yeah but maybe it will be worth it. Guess who gets to watch over the baby when it's born hmm?" Zangya asked glaring at Bujin.

"Me of course," Bujin said sighing.

"So don't you think that it would be easier to do this with him on our side?"

Bujin nodded for he knew she was right, they knew nothing about Saiyan's short of their lust for battle and animalistic nature. They had no idea if Saiyan mothers were overly protective of their babies or if they were laid back.

"So have we come to an agreement?" Kudo asked.

"Yeah I think we have, Bujin?"

"Yeah yeah we are agreed to show the Saiyan respect and blah blah blah," Bujin said looking off to the side.

Suddenly Zangya burst out laughing and stomping the floor. The two men turned to her and glared at her.

"S-sorry I just realized that you are afraid of Bido finding out and telling Bojack."

"I am not scared of that little runt!"

"Yes you are," Zangya continued to laugh as she left the room and headed towards the main bridge.

Kakarrot burped loudly as he set aside his fork and relaxed back against the chair. Now that his belly was full the baby seemed content and his body slowly started to shut itself down to heal. While his physical wounds may heal his mental wounds would take a lot longer to do so. If they ever healed that was, the ones he had received from Frieza were still there floating around in his subconscious.

He had just been slipping into sleep when the door opened again and Kudo came through looking harassed. Kakarrot watched him with cautious eyes as the alien approached him. Yet all he did was grab the plates from the table and took them from the room. He glanced side ways at the bed and wondered if the pain was worth the trip to lay down. Deciding that it wasn't worth it he just laid his head against the table and closed his eyes.

"Come Saiyan you can't sleep like this," Kudo said softly placing his hands on either side of his shoulders.

"Too sleepy," Kakarrot whined not wanting to move from his comfortable spot.

"You may say that now but when you wake up all stiff you would have no one but yourself to blame. Now up and I will help you back to bed. I don't think Bojack will be back to do his. . .deed with you again tonight."

"Nnnnghhh, let me sleep here."

"Sorry but no."

Kakarrot huffed and allowed himself to be lifted up and half dragged over to the bed. Kudo gently laid him down on it sighing as the Saiyan rolled away from him and buried his face into a pillow. He leaned back and turned walking away from the room scratching his head. That poor creature had no idea what he was in for.

Bojack yawned widely as he made his way to his bedroom for some rest. He was going to get in another romp with his new pet but he thought it best to wait until he was awake again. After all it wasn't like the Saiyan was going anywhere. He opened his door and was greeted with a cute site. His pet was curled around one of his many pillows and snoring softly into it.

He smirked as he closed his door and started to remove his clothing, he might get in another romp after all. How could he pass up something as sexy as his little Saiyan whore? Anyone would be a fool to do so and he was no fool.

He slipped in behind the Saiyan and buried his face into the wild spikes and sniffed them. He rolled the Saiyan over and on to his stomach spreading his thighs as he did so. He really didn't need his pet awake for him to take what he wanted but the moment he lifted the Saiyan's hips into position he woke up gasping in fear.

"What are you doing?" the Saiyan gasped leaning up.

Bojack snarled and shoved him back down to the bed, "You shut up and stay the way I had you. Speak again and I will make this hurt so bad you will wish for death!"

Kakarrot bit his lip and closed his eyes as he felt the tip of his masters large erection touch his outer walls. He whimpered but knew better than to move or to speak so he kept his mouth shut. He clenched his eyes shut and screamed as he was roughly thrust into for a third time that night and held on for dear life as he was raped again.

Once he was done with his last round of rape Bojack rolled off of the Saiyan and fell asleep. Kakarrot however curled around his swollen stomach bleeding and crying wishing more than anything that he would just die.

(This chapter is a little longer for you guys. Poor Kakarrot, but it gets worse. A lot worse. Enjoy)


	19. Chapter 19

Kakarrot woke very slowly his head pounding from hitting the wall so hard. He could tell that his lip was swollen and that he might have a broken nose from being punched so hard in the face. He struggled into a sitting position but found that he couldn't sit up. He sighed heavily as he realized that he was once again chained down on to the bed and immobilized.

"Well about time that you woke up. I thought you were going to sleep all day long."

"Captain, are you sure you want to do this? I mean it's going to be all of us except her."

"Zangya wouldn't work with what I am planning. After all she is just a female and would do everything in her power to make him like it."

The other two males rubbed their orange hair and tried not to think about what they were about to be forced to do. They had promised to take care of the little Saiyan not harm him in the way that their boss was planning. Yet they had no choice but to do as they were told.

"I told you that I was going to make your life a living hell and for hitting me I was going to make the punishments a lot worse. I figured beating you wouldn't really get my point across so I have come up with another plan."

Kakarrot swallowed hard as the image of Lavars being ganged raped by the Ginyu Force surfaced in front of his mind. He hoped that was not the plan that Bojack had but then again by the look of everyone else's faces he assumed it was. He closed his eyes against the tears and fear that threatened to spill from his eyes.

"Please, please don't do this. I will never step out of line again. Please I beg you," Kakarrot pleaded shamelessly.

"It's not in my nature to be forgiving but I think just this once I will give you a second chance. Everyone get out of my room right now!" Bojack snapped and there was a shuffle as everyone did as they were told.

"Thank you."

"Oh just because I didn't do what I was going to do doesn't mean that I am going to take it easy on you. You will still suffer for what you did but I think I will enjoy making you wither in agony myself."

Kakarrot felt his heart run up into his throat and pound against his Adams apple. He tensed as a hand ran down his chest and stopped at one of his nipples and pinched it really hard. He mewed in pain but couldn't shake off the painfully pinching fingers.

"I knew I chose correctly when that lizard showed me what you looked like. You are sensitive to every touch and you are easy to scare and hurt," Bojack said laughing.

Kakarrot swallowed thickly trying to still his beating heart so he wouldn't hyper ventilate and harm his baby. Taking in several deep gasping breaths he concentrated on slowing his heart rate. He was so concentrated on it that when he opened his eyes again Bojack was on top of him kissing his neck and dragging his nails down his sides.

"Don't worry I am going to make you scream," Bojack mutter before roughly thrusting inside of the unprepared Saiyan and wrapping a thick hand around his throat.

Kakarrot's scream was caught in his throat as his breath was cut off. He tried to suck air into his starving lungs but no air was able to get past his closed throat. Being chained to the bed meant that he couldn't fight the hands squeezing his neck. His vision began to fill with dark spots and then before he knew it he passed out.

Bojack released the Saiyan's throat and smirked, he wanted to keep the baby but it wasn't that important to him. He knew the best way to get his point across to his slut. He climbed off of the bed and quickly dressed heading out to look for Bido.

Bardock paced his kitchen looking at the front door every few minuets with a worried expression. His mate had returned to the castle to appoint a new counsel and to do other duties he needed to do as the King several days ago. He hadn't sent word or anything to Bardock about his work or health and it was beginning to worry him. Raditz had assured him that the Prince and the King were just fine.

"Father, calm down, Nappa, said that they were coming home today."

"Yes, I know but something can still happen to them on their way here," Bardock said chewing on a finger nail.

"Nothing is going to happen to them. They are the strongest warriors on our planet there is no chance that someone will stupidly attack the King and Prince."

Bardock glared at his son before snapping his head back to the front door as it opened to reveal his mate and the Prince. He broke out into a run and threw himself into the King's arms holding him tightly.

"What's wrong love? Did something happen while I was gone?" the King asked wrapping his arms around his mate.

"No, everything is just fine. I missed you a lot is all."

The Prince rolled his eyes as he pushed past the kissing couple and made his way into the Kitchen to sit next to Raditz. He sighed as he slipped his gloves off and sat back into his chair relaxing. He barely could keep his excitement to himself at the thought of a meeting with the Saiyan's that was bought by Frieza's henchmen. Serphant had told him that he wanted to discuss things about Kakarrot when he got there. His father told him that he was forbidden to tell Bardock about it but he didn't think that was fair. Bardock deserved to know about his son.

"Where is, Nappa?" Raditz asked nibbling on some bread.

"He is still at the castle working he will be here tomorrow if that is ok with you," Prince Vegeta said turning to the male next to him.

"That's fine as long as he comes home soon."

"Hey, Raditz walk with me. I want to tell you something," the Prince said looking over at his father.

The King nodded his head telling him silently that it was okay to tell Raditz the news just not Bardock. The Prince glared at him and pointed at the said male making his intentions known that he wanted his father to tell him. The King nodded again letting him know that he was planning on telling him.

"Um, okay sure we will go on a walk. I need the exercise anyways, it's not like I am several months pregnant like my father seems to think so."

The Prince stood from his seat and made his way to the back door holding it open for Raditz. He gave one more, dark look to his own father before closing the door and began walking side by side with Raditz.

"So your Highness what did you want to tell me?" Raditz asked after a few minuets of silence.

"It's about your brother."

"Kakarrot! You have heard from him?" Raditz asked stopping in his tracks.

"No, but there are two Saiyan's coming home to talk to us about him. Apparently he was sold to Frieza but they said that they would give me and father details about it when they got here. I don't want to get your hopes up but we may be able to get your brother back."

"This is great news! We must tell my father!"

"NO!" the Prince yelled grabbing Raditz by the arm to stop him.

"Why not? He has a right to know too."

"I know that's what I told my father but he thinks that it's best that we don't tell Bardock right now. Let my father tell him the news and handle it. I told you because he didn't say that I couldn't and I think you had the right to know too."

"Does Nappa know of this as well?" Raditz asked crossing his arms.

"No, my father just told him to train several elites for battle just in case something happens. I know that he wants them trained in case they know where he is and we have to fight to get him back."

"When are they supposed to get here?"

"They will be here in a few days. They were already on their way here when we got the message sent to us. Before you ask, no neither you nor Bardock will be allowed there. It's for your own safety and no we will hear no argument about it."

"You didn't even give me a chance to get any of those questions out."

"I already knew you were going to ask me by the look on your face."

"My father will demand to go and I will as well."

Vegeta sighed and placed his face into the palm of his hand shaking his head in annoyance. He didn't think about the fact that both Bardock and Raditz were both extremely stubborn and would slam their foot down on what they wanted. He hoped that his father was having a better time at telling Bardock than he was having with Raditz.

"NO! You can not keep me from going damn it!" Bardock snarled slamming his fist down on to the table.

"Listen love I have put my foot down on this. You are not going to be there when they land. We don't know if they are sent here as a trap or if they are truly here to talk."

"I DON'T CARE! Damn it I want to go and see if they know where my son is!" Bardock said bowing his head.

"No and that is final. I will come back here once the meeting is over and tell you everything that is said but until then you will be placed under house arrest to keep you from doing something foolish. Both you and your son."

Tears burned a path down his cheeks as he sat down in utter defeat. He knew that Vegeta was only looking out for him and his son but it still hurt. He wanted to be there when they said that they knew where his son was. He also wanted to know that he was okay and not hurt or anything bad.

"Look I know you want to be there but I want you safe and keeping you safe is keeping you away," King Vegeta said walking up behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"I know you are," he muttered leaning back against the King.

The two lovers stayed in their awkward embrace for a long moment before King Vegeta pulled away and held out his hand. Bardock looked at the hand before placing his own into it and allowed him to drag him to his feet and in the direction of their room. Bardock couldn't help but smile a little as they went inside and the door was closed and locked.

Prince Vegeta and Raditz went back to the house and hour later and went into the living room to sit and talk. Raditz had finally agreed not to go anywhere near the castle when Frieza's men and those two Saiyan's came. Vegeta had told him that they were going to place them on house arrest anyways so there was no chance in hell that they would even be able to sneak in.

"So I stay here with my father and you will tell me everything that goes on?"

"Yes and if I even catch a whiff of your scent near the castle I will send Nappa after you and he will drag you back here. He doesn't need anymore stress than he already has."

"I already said that I wasn't going anywhere near the castle."

"Looks like my father already told yours."

"Yeah and I bet you anything that they are in their room having sex right now," Raditz said shivering in disgust at the thought.

The prince laughed and then a thought crossed his mind. Bardock had said that both of the boys were given a diary by their sire and that he didn't know where Raditz's was. He smirked and placed his head on his hand his tail twirling in a small circle.

"Where is your diary?"

"What?" Raditz asked his head popping up.

"I said where is your diary. I know that you have one your father told me."

"It's somewhere safe. I don't mean any disrespect your highness but I didn't tell Nappa where it is and I am not going to tell you either. My most private thoughts are in it and it's not for anyone else to see."

"I read your brother's already so if you are hiding the facts that he killed someone don't bother. I perfectly understand why he did it. Hell I would murder someone if they tried to rape my brother too."

"You have a brother?"

"No, I was merely making a statement."

"Yes, my brother murdered someone but that doesn't mean that you can read my diary. I have other things that I don't want people to know about."

"Let me guess it's about the time in training camp?"

"Yes, that is some of it," Raditz muttered darkness filling his eyes for a moment.

The Prince felt that he had just cracked into very harsh memories and knew when to back off. Therefore, he stood up and placed his hand on Raditz shoulder before silently making his way to Kakarrot's room to get some much-needed sleep.

Raditz was left sitting alone on the couch with his inner demons fighting for dominance. He buried his face into his arms and began his exercises to calm his inner turmoil. He did not spend three years in therapy for nothing after all. He did not hear the door open and close but he did jump four feet in the air when thick arms wrapped around him.

"Hey I thought you weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow," Raditz muttered leaning against his mate.

"I wasn't supposed to come here until tomorrow but one of my other generals took over for me so that I could come see my pregnant mate."

"Why have you been training so hard?"

"Did Prince Vegeta tell you about the two Saiyans' coming home?"

"Yes he told me, he also told me that I and my father are forbidden to go anywhere near the castle and to make sure that we don't go we are going to be placed under house arrest."

"Yes, I asked him to do that. The King agreed because we don't want the two of you getting harmed for doing something foolish."

"I figured you had something to do with it. I know you and Vegeta are looking out for me but my father and I have the right to be there. We love Kakarrot too you know."

"Yes I know you love him but not only is he your brother he is also the future Queen of the planet."

Raditz pouted for a moment before turning around on the couch and wrapping his arms around Nappa. He sighed thinking that it was unfair that everyone else was allowed to be there when the two Saiyan's talked about what happened to his baby brother but neither he nor his father was allowed to.

"Don't pout baby, we will fill you in on every single detail."

"Ok, that is what the prince told me and I do expect all of the details." Raditz muttered.

Nappa chuckled, picked his mate up, and carried him off to his room. Once there he laid his mate, out on the mattress and smiled down at him running a hand through the soft mane of spikes. He leaned down to kiss him softly smirking gently. He pulled back from the kiss to stare down at his prize.

"I wish you knew just how beautiful you really are. I am a lucky man to have someone like you in my life."

"I am not beautiful," Raditz, muttered turning his face to the side.

"Don't ever say that again you are beautiful. To me you are the world and everything great in it."

Raditz blushed at the gentle sweet words that were spoken to him. He was not used to such kind words from anyone. When he was growing up after his Sire died, he and his father were bashed as useless lumps of flesh. His father was thought of as a common whore and he himself was used for manual labor until he passed out from fatigue.

"You are so kind to me why did you choose me for your mate?"

"I already told you my reason for mating you. I love you and I don't want you to doubt that or me."

"I don't doubt you hun, I just doubt myself. I don't know how to love you with my past the way it is."

"We will work on that. It is what mates do. Why is all of this suddenly surfacing?"

Raditz looked to the side and took a deep breath before saying, "the prince asked about my diary and it just brought back a lot of painful memories."

"Diary? You have a diary?"

"No, I will not let you read it it's my most private thoughts and emotions. I am sorry but there are something's that I don't think you need to know."

"Why not?"

"Because you would literally kill half of the army population, not to mention a few shop keepers."

"Ah well that clears a lot of things up."

Raditz started laughing at the look on Nappa's face. Nappa blinked down at him before joining in the odd laughter. He suddenly looked at the time and sighed sadly before climbing off the bed and straightening his armor.

"Where are you going?" Raditz asked looking at him with sad eyes.

"I have to get back to work if I get caught here the King will kick my ass. Don't worry I will be coming back tomorrow night for a bit."

"It's not fair that you have to work so hard."

"No, but it's what I signed up for a long time ago. You see I never really expected to be mated until I met you. Sooner or later we will move into my house and we will raise our family together."

"What about my father and the King?"

"Well when the prince mates he will be awarded the throne. The King said that he was getting tired and is ready to pass the throne to the Prince but first he must have a mate and produce at least one heir before getting the throne passed to him."

"So he has to mate and knock up my baby brother in order to become King?"

"Well yeah but it's more than just knocking him up he also has to successfully deliver a baby."

"I should tell you that this is not my first cub."

"What?"

"I was pregnant once but I had already gone through my first heat and the cub died. Father doesn't even know that I was pregnant and I don't want him to know either."

Nappa's eyes darkened for a moment before he took a deep breath and crossed over to the bed gathering his mate into his arms and holding him close. He held him for a long moment before releasing him, kissing him, and leaving the room to head back to work. There was a lot that he needed to tell Nappa but he was not ready to get it all out.

(TBC. I am thinking on doing a sort of sequel to this but more of Raditz's story. Starting from his life with his Sire to his life with Nappa. All of the dark details that won't be in this story will be in his. What you guys think? Anyways in the next chapter Serphant and Lavars, make it back home to Vegetasie. Enjoy)


	20. Chapter 20

Serphant could barely sit still as he saw his home planet come into view. Zarbon chuckled as he held on to his servant to keep him from jumping out of his lap and run around. He looked at the red planet before chancing a glance back at Lavars. The pale Saiyan had remained silent the whole trip there but his face spoke volumes. He was worried and a little angry about something. No body pressed him so no one knew what was on his mind.

"We are almost there we will be landing in the next hour or so Lord Zarbon," the pilot said turning in his seat.

"Very good. I am sure that the King will want to talk to you two alone but I will not allow that."

"Tsk, I am sure Lord Frieza wants you to keep a tight leash on our tongues to keep us from saying something that we shouldn't," Lavars growled.

"Exactly but it's much more than that. I do not want them to get the delusions that you two are there to stay. No, I am going to make a point to show them that both of you belong to me."

Lavars bristled at being owned by Zarbon, because he was Serphants future soul mate it meant that he too was owned. He folded his arms and looked away glaring at an empty seat. It was bad enough that he had to tell the King that he knocked up his mates' son and had no idea where he was. He had made this bed and now he would have to sleep in it.

"I know, Bardock, Lavars and the worse he will do to you is kick your butt. He might make you wish you were never born but I don't think he will kill you," Serphant said turning to look at his future mate.

"We are about hit the planets gravity field this may get a little rough."

Everyone braced himself or herself for the shaky entry while on the planet the two royals stood side by side looking up at the bright incoming light. Serphant's sire stood to the far right along with Doctor Gunther. Bardock and Raditz were as agreed on house arrest so neither of them was there.

The prince narrowed his eyes as the ship landed harshly on the landing pad and bounced up and down a little before settling down. The door hissed open and a few armor-clad aliens came running out of the ship. They scrambled around until they stood in their trained position. They pressed their guns against their right shoulders as Zarbon came down the stairs of the ship as well. Serphant and Lavars whose foul mood showed clearly on his face closely followed him . Gunther slapped a hand over his face and shook his head.

"Welcome to Vegetasie," the King said sweeping his arms out.

"Yes, yes let's get this over with. I have to return to Lord Frieza's ship in a few days."

"Come with me their families wish to see them anyways."

Everyone filed out from the landing pad and made their way to the interrogation room. It was the only room in the castle that they could talk privately in and not have someone over hear their conversation. Once the door was shut the prince rounded on Lavars baring his teeth.

"Where is Kakarrot?"

"He is no longer on, Frieza's ship if that's what you want to know."

"I can smell him all over you. It's faint but I can still detect it."

"Frieza forced me to mate with him when he was in heat. I didn't claim him but I did get him pregnant. He went all crazy and killed most of the Ginyu force. After that he was sold to someone else," Lavars said making sure to keep out most of the details.

"You explain!" Vegeta turned to Zarbon next.

"He was sold off to a space pirate by the name of Bojack. We don't know his whereabouts but we do know that he has your Kakarrot."

"Why are you even bothering to tell us all of this?" the King asked placing his hand on his sons shoulder in warning.

"He is not in Lord Frieza's care anymore so it doesn't matter if we tell you or not. Lord Frieza got his use out of that beautiful whore and his money back plus some. I asked him for express permission and he granted it."

Prince Vegeta snarled at the thought of his beautiful breeder being passed around like some kind of tool. His father tightened his hold on his sons shoulder to keep him from launching at Frieza's right hand man.

"You can stay the night here in the castle. To give the families at least one night with their loved ones."

"Sorry I can't stay we must be getting back to the ship."

"I insist that you stay here. Besides the full moon will be out tonight and it wont be safe for anyone to go out."

Zarbon swallowed at the thought of a thousand or so Oozaru's running around. He did not want to get caught by a pissed off Lavars anyways. He knew that Lavars wanted to strangle the life out of him for forcing him into ownership. He could do whatever he wanted with the Saiyan and there was nothing that he could do about it. He nodded and agreed that he would spend the night in the castle and let his charges be with their families.

After he was shown to his room he let his hair down and sat on his bed thinking that some how he was conned into staying. His room had no windows so he couldn't see if there really was a full moon out. He also didn't want to chance running into Saiyan's if the moon really was full. He sighed and fell back against the bed closing his eyes.

The King dragged his feet as he walked into Bardock's house and slowly closed the door and took a deep breath. He didn't lie about the full moon so he and the Prince had to rush home to avoid the effects of the rays. He now had the job of telling his mate everything he managed to get out of Serphant and Lavars after Zarbon left. He found him sitting on his bed his foot shaking in anticipation.

"Love I have a lot to tell you and it's not going to be good. So I am going to tie you down to make sure you don't go outside tonight."

"I don't want sex damn it! I want to know about my son."

"I am going to tell you and the tying you down is not about sex it's about your safety."

"Fine do what you have to do but tell me everything."

Lavars sighed as he sat at his twins kitchen table. Toma stared at him from across the table hold Gunther's hand. Gunther cleared his throat nervously as he looked at his twin trying to think of something to say.

"So you finally got mated. I am happy for you," Lavars finally said breaking the ice.

"Yeah, Toma took me in even though he knew that I was no longer a virgin. He said that it didn't matter all that mattered was that he loved me and I loved him."

"He treats you good?"

"I am right here you know. You could ask me that question directly."

"Yes I could but I rather ask him I will get you in a moment."

"Heh you haven't changed at all have you twin? Yes, he treats me more than good. We are in love and are trying to make a family after all."

"I am happy for you. Now for you, you had better never hurt him or I will gut you myself."

"I know you are being a brother so I will let the threat slide for now."

"How exactly did you meet my brother?"

"Well I was in a battle and I was sent to your brother to be fixed up. We hit it off right away when I finally managed to open my eyes and look at him. He took my breath away and the next thing I knew we were kissing and not long after we mated."

"That was more than what I asked but that is about all I need to know. You two will be happy for a long time."

Gunther laughed and pulled Toma closer to kiss him. Lavars flushed and turned away from the lovers staring at his tea instead. He was really happy that his brother found someone to take care of him. Ever since he was snatched by Frieza he had been worried about his brother getting hurt with out him. Now when he went back to serve the damn lizard he didn't have to worry about what was going to happen to his brother.

"I have news to tell you twin. I am pregnant," Gunther said smiling his white doctors' coat seemed to glow for a brief moment.

"I am so happy for you. Maybe I will be home to meet my little nephew."

"They are going to take you and Serphant away?"

"Yes, Zarbon bought Serphant as a sex slave and since I am his future mate I am owned by him as well. Don't worry I am not happy about it but there is nothing I can do either."

"So it's true what they say," Toma said glaring.

"Yes, Kakarrot was sold to Frieza himself and the poor boy went through hell. At least Serphant wasn't beaten, whipped, tortured, and continuously raped. He was raped once but Zarbon is not as cruel as Frieza so he took care of him."

Toma slammed his fist down on to the table and growled. He couldn't believe what he had heard. The third class was generally weaker than the rest of them but they didn't deserve to be sold out as sex slaves. He was glad that the prince and the king knew about it and put at stop to further auctions.

"Toma love calm down everything will be ok."

"It won't be ok for the ones still out there being sex slaves. It's not fair to them and even minors were stolen from their parents."

"They will be all avenged trust me Toma," Gunther muttered nudging him.

"What if they would have taken you away from me? I don't think I could have dealt with that. I would have lost my mind and would have killed all of them."

Gunther shook his head and sighed, ever since he had learned of the truth his mate had been getting angrier and angrier. No one loved the Saiyan people more than him and it was starting to show. Sometimes Gunther joked that he should have been the king but Toma would shake his head and tell him never to say something like that. It was blasphemy to speak of the king in any ill manner.

"I know you would have dear. I know you would have."

"If it's all right with the two of you I think I will get some rest. We have to head back to Frieza's ship first thing tomorrow."

"Go on ahead your room is on the right remember?"

"Yes I remember," Lavars said standing and making his way down the hall to his room.

He figured Toma and Gunther had a lot to talk about after the look on his brothers face. He sighed as he looked around his room and noted that it hadn't changed from when they were children. Bad memories surfaced of their sire from when he would beat them to the time he raped them. He had no idea why his brother kept this house but then again maybe he needed it to heal his wounds.

He settled back and let his thoughts drift to Kakarrot and his unborn cub. He hoped that they were both doing ok and nothing bad was happening to him. If only he knew what was going on he wouldn't worry his self to death.

In the reaches of space Kakarrot was finally coming out of his half dead state. He noticed right away just how dry his throat was. The second thing he noticed was the burning feeling in his stomach. He slowly sat up and noticed that he was no longer chained down. His hand went to his stomach and he paled tears threatening to fall. His stomach was flat and he could feel stitches from a surgery he didn't remember having. His addled brain finally clicked and he noted that his baby was gone. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before screaming bloody murder. Tears flooded down his face as he continued to rub his stomach.

Zangya burst into the door and looked around frantically trying to find out what in the hell was attacking the Saiyan. When she finally looked directly at him she noticed that he was holding his flat stomach and instantly understood what the evil smirk on her captain's face was when she passed him. He killed the baby and was excited to see what Kakarrot's reaction was going to be.

With out a word she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He leaned into her and bawled his eyes out. She bit her tongue from all of the curses and insults she wanted to throw at Bojack as he sauntered into the room laughing at the Saiyan's grief.

"I think we now have a clear understanding of who is boss in this relationship," Bojack said standing at the foot of his bed looking down at the two of them.

"You bastard! That cub was innocent!" Kakarrot snarled turning to look at him with tear stained cheeks.

"I made my point so clean him up and chain him in the brig until I call for him."

"Yes, captain," she muttered keeping her hold around Kakarrot's shoulders.

"Good now hop to it we will be landing on Namek in three months. We need to be ready for anything. They say that Namek's are generally peaceful people but there might be a few that are unmerciful."

"Yes, captain. Come on let's get you cleaned up and ready to head down to the brig."

Kakarrot nodded already setting up plans for escape when they reached Namek. If it was true what Bojack said then his best bet was to plead for help from the unmerciful Namekian's, if they would help him. He allowed himself to be dragged around by his shoulders to the bathroom and pushed into the shower. He took a quick shower, dressed, and was led down to the brig where he was left to mull over his plan. He just hoped that everything went to plan otherwise he would be trapped with this maniac for the rest of his life he could feel it.

(TBC. I hope you enjoyed it. I know it jumped around a lot but I really couldn't figure out where I wanted to go with it and this is what came out. Sigh. Well in the next chapter Prince Vegeta get a mysterious message and sets out to Namek with out his father's permission. Enjoy.)


	21. Chapter 21

Prince Vegeta woke to the sun once again streaming in on his face in an orange hue. He cursed and threw the blankets back stomping over to the window and glared at the orange curtains. When he got Kakarrot back he was going to tell the boy to get new curtains and tell him about his taste in fashion. The blue he could agree with but all of the orange had to go.

A soft knock brought his attention over to the door and he frowned. He wasn't expecting anyone to bother him so he wasn't quick to open the door. Once he finally crossed the room and opened it he was shocked to see a miserable looking Bardock holding out an unmarked package to him.

He took the package, muttered his thanks, and closed the door on the broken Saiyan. He turned it over in his hands frowning wondering who sent it to him and what it was. There was no name or address or anything just his own name and writing stating it's urgency. Shrugging he ripped open the brown wrapping around it and looked down at a disk in his hands.

"What the hell is this?" he asked himself as he walked over to his computer and stuck it in the disk reader.

At once a green face appeared on the screen and began talking. Vegeta turned the volume up so that he could hear what was being said.

'My name is Piccolo and I am a Namek, if this is Prince Vegeta then I have something important to tell you. I have foreseen the future and the Saiyan Kakarrot is on his way here to Namek. If you wish to collect your Saiyan then I suggest you get here as fast as you can. We will collect him but it will be only a matter of time before some one else shows up to collect him.'

The transmission ended all of a sudden and the only thing on the screen was the flickering of lines and snow. He sat back in the wooden chair and sighed. He had no idea what the Namek's were thinking but he hoped that they were right about Kakarrot showing up there. He quickly jumped out of his seat and made his way out of the bedroom and down the hall to where his father was sitting in the living room looking over some paper work.

"Father where is Bardock and Raditz?" the Prince asked taking a seat across from his father.

"They went shopping about twenty minuets ago. They said that they wont be back for a few hours. Why?"

"I know where Kakarrot is going to be."

The King looked up from his paper work and looked directly at his son. "How?"

"I was sent a message from a Namek telling me that they were going to kidnap Kakarrot from the bastard who has him. They said that they would keep him safe until I got there but there is a time limit as to how long they are able to hold on to him. Apparently someone else out there wants him as well. Father I need to go to Namek and fast."

"This is all interesting news but there is no chance in hell that I am going to let you fly off planet alone with Frieza breathing down our necks. This would be the perfect opportunity for him to get his hands on you. I will send Nappa and a few other elites out to collect Kakarrot if he really does show up on Namek."

"With all due respect father but it's not right to send out a male who's mate is pregnant. He would be needed here with him," Vegeta said his eyes shinning with anger.

"Look I know that you want to get him back because he is supposed to be your soul mate but I am not willing to risk your safety for heroics. I will send a band of top elites there to gather him and get him back here safely."

"What if something happens to them? I was told to go there alone because I am sure they wont trust anyone else."

"No and that is final."

Prince Vegeta took a deep breath and gathered his wits about him before standing up and nodding. His father says no but he really didn't need his permission to leave the planet after his possible mate and heir to the throne. He knew that his father would be pissed but he would just have to get over it.

"Vegeta don't do anything foolish."

"Don't worry father since when did I ever do anything against you."

"All the time you brat!" The King called after his son knowing full well that he was going to disobey him yet again.

The Prince laughed at that and left the house heading back towards the castle and the fastest ship that they had. He knew that his father wasn't stupid and caught on to the fact that he was going to disobey his command on not leaving the planet. He was probably calling up to the castle with his scouter and telling everyone not to let the Prince have a ship. Foolish old man didn't realize that once the Prince set his mind on something nothing was going to stop him from getting what he wanted.

He landed in front of the gates and sure enough the guards were waiting for him. He smirked and ignored them as he went into the castle only to find even more guards watching his every move. If they tried to get in his way he would deal with them with violence if needed be.

He made his way towards the ship docks and sure enough several of the guards blocked his way shaking their heads at him. He growled threateningly baring his fangs at them and watched as some of them flinched but they didn't back off either. He sighed and placed his hands on his narrow hips deciding if getting his hands dirty was really worth it or not.

"I know that my father told you not to let me in there but I am going whether he wants me to or not. The question you have to ask yourselves is this, do you want me to beat you bloody or do you think you are actually smart enough to step aside and let me through?" the prince asked.

"Sorry your highness but the King has rule here and he was very clear that you are not to leave this planet."

The prince glared and took his fighting stance ready to fight his way into the room. The guards looked at each other before also taking a fighting stance. They knew that they had no chance in hell of beating the Prince but even if they got beaten bloody they would not have been disobeying the Kings orders.

"Sorry your highness but we can not let you pass."

"Then I will have no choice but to fight you," Vegeta said launching his attack.

It didn't take him long to knock out all of the guards in his path and he quickly made his way into the ship hanger and towards the fastest ship that the Saiyan race possessed. It would get him where he needed to go in no time at all. He jumped into the pilot's seat and pressed in the coordinates to Namek and then settled back as the ship started, the gates opened, and he blasted off into space.

Kakarrot sat in his dark prison running his nails down his chest trying to rip off the skin that that monster had touched and kissed. Fresh bruises covered his thighs, more of his ribs were broken, his right eye had swollen shut, his lips were busted open, his left ankle was facing at an odd angle, and most of his stitches were torn and his surgery slit was infected. His tail twitched painfully around being broken several times to make him scream in agony.

His empty eyes looked up as someone came into the room and an aggressive hiss slipped past his abused lips. Food was placed down in front of him but he made no move to touch it. He refused to touch food since he was sent down here. He really didn't know how long he had been down here but he could guess that it had been at least a month if not longer. Everyday he was sent for and raped and beaten until he passed out and when he woke he was back down here covered in blood and other fluids.

Kudo sighed as he watched the sad sight of the Saiyan huddled in the corner digging his nails into his own flesh to try to rip out the evidence of what happened to him. He shook his head and left the room knowing that there was nothing he could do to save him. He took out the uneaten food from yesterday and threw it out.

"He's still refusing to eat?" Zanyga asked.

"Yes, he looks really bad."

"I can understand why, he's being abused in so many ways. I just wish that there was something that we could do to save him before he ends up like all of the others. Something so beautiful should be loved and cherished not abused and treated like crap," she said shaking her head.

"You seem to be talking from experience."

"Yeah I supposed I am. Don't worry about it, it happened a long time ago."

Kudo shook his head not asking any questions about what happened to her. He turned and washed the dishes instead to keep from having to ask her what happened. The silence swallowed them up but the both of them were comfortable with it.

Kakarrot glared at his food debating whether he should ignore it like he had all of his other meals. He turned his nose up at it, he wasn't really hungry anyways. He figured that since he hadn't eaten in so long he would just get extremely sick. That was the last thing that he wanted to be out of everything else he went through.

"You are still refusing to eat? Pity, here I thought that you were a fighter," Bojack said laughing as he walked out of the shadows.

"Why do you care if I eat or not? You hurt me either way you bastard."

"It's what I like to do. Still you should eat I like it when you fight me. It makes things more exciting that way."

Kakarrot glared and threw his food against the nearest wall turning his back. He heard more than saw Bojack walk up behind him and kick him in the back. Yelping he fell forward on to his face and didn't bother moving again. He found that if he didn't get up after being hit he usually wouldn't get hit again.

"Well it looks like you still have some fight left in you after all."

Kakarrot chanced a low pitiful growl before closing his eyes and curling into a small ball. Bojack chuckled before leaving the room and letting his little whore catch up on his rest. He would need it for what he had planned for him in the morning. Once he heard the door close Kakarrot sat back up and glared at the floor. This was not the life that he had planned out for himself. He began to get angry and he embraced his anger holding on to it. As long as he still had his anger then he wouldn't lose himself completely and become a docile doll.

The thought of being nothing but a shell for monster to play with ran a shiver down his spine. No he had to keep a part of himself for when his father came for him he wouldn't be completely broken. He held on to his father's promise like a drowning man held on to a raft. He needed some type of hope even if it wasn't real hope.

Taking in a deep breath he began his earlier task of trying to rid of that monsters smell and touch. His blood seemed to wash away the stink that was left on him after his 'play time' with Bojack. He hoped that they would arrive on Namek soon so that he could finally escape this insane place and try to get back home. He may not be the same as when he left but he would be safe in his father's and brother's care. Raditz had to be stronger now and he could fight off almost anyone who wanted to get him.

He smiled at the thought and rocked back and forth as he left reality and floated into the safety of his own mind. He liked this place it was bright and sunny, his body wasn't a bloody mess, and he was not being used like some kind of rag doll. Here he was with his family and in a loving environment and enjoying his favorite holiday. He knew that it was all fake but this was the only time he allowed himself some joy.

Back on Vegetasie Bardock rolled around on his side of the bed sweat covering his entire body as his nightmare continued. He was dreaming that Kakarrot was being beaten and raped by a blue skinned, orange haired, and scarred up brute of an alien. He moaned in his sleep as he continued to watch the horror unfold before his very eyes. He hoped deep in his heart that this was just a nightmare and not something that really is happening to his son.

King Vegeta sighed sadly as he watched his mate suffer and there was nothing that he could do about it. He was still red hot angry with his own son but he secretly hoped that he would find Kakarrot and bring him home not matter the state that he was in. After all they could always get the boy the best counseling that they had on planet and if that didn't work then they would look else where to find the boy the help that he needed.

Vegeta also would need all the help he could get to avoid his fathers wrath. He warned the boy not to do something foolish and that was exactly what he did. He couldn't punish the castle guards because they followed his orders to a T and tried to stop the prince from leaving. It wasn't their fault that he was much stronger than them and they tried to keep him back.

He wondered what he could do to punish him this time. He was running out of idea's to try to show the stubborn prince his place but none of them worked for very long. The boy was hard headed and disobedient at all turns. The last punishment he gave him was supposed to teach the boy a lesson, one that he clearly didn't learn. Maybe he should just let his mate punish the prince, after all Bardock seemed to strike fear in to the hearts of the disobedient.

Bardock snapped upright panting in fear as sweat dripped down his back. He crossed his arms over himself and tried to shake the fear from his mind. A cool hand touched the top of his spine and gently began to run down it. He shivered at the coolness against the heat of his back. He sighed once his heart rate slowed back down to normal and he could breathe easy again.

"Another nightmare about your son?" the King asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah this time it was more vivid than ever. I just hope that what I saw was a dream and not reality for my boy. If not then he is losing himself and I feel helpless to save him. I promised him that I would come for him and now look at me."

"Bardock my son is out there going to find yours and bring him home. Speaking of my son when he gets back his ass is in so much trouble. I told him that he was not to leave the planet because of Frieza being close by. That lizard has been after my son for the longest time wanting him for his own selfish plans."

"Heh let me guess you have run out of punishments for him and you want me to deal with him? Kakarrot is just as hard headed as he is if not more so I know how to deal with him and what the perfect punishment is."

"Would you actually do that for me?" the king asked purposely changing the subject to relax his mate out.

"You know I would do anything for my mate. Besides it's time that brat prince got what is coming to him. No offense to your son but I always thought that he needed his rear tanned."

"Trust me I have done every kind of punishment that I know of."

"Well don't you worry I will set him straight for you. It may take a couple of times but he will get the message loud and clear just like Kakarrot did."

"You know when they mate they are going to make the perfect pair just like Raditz and Nappa."

"Well they are meant for each other like us," Vegeta murmured nudging his nose into the other's hair.

"Yeah I suppose you are right."

Vegeta stared out at the vastness of space as he sped towards his destination. He just hoped that he made it there in time to save Kakarrot. He would kill the bastard who took him if he had to. Hell it would be his pleasure to put the miserable shit out of Kakarrot's misery. His hands clenched into fists and excitement road through his body at the idea of a decent fight. Something he hadn't had in a really long time.

"Hang on Kakarrot I am coming to save you," he said to himself.

He just hoped that when he did get there to save him it wasn't too late and he wasn't a complete wreck when he got there. He frowned, his eyebrows coming together in a sharp glare. He not only had to get to his future mate but he also had to watch out for Frieza. He was no fool he knew that the lizard wanted him for his own plans. He would be damned if the filthy creature laid a single finger on him for any reason.

He growled to himself at the thought of meeting up with Frieza on his way and getting delayed from his goal. That would piss him off worse than getting in a fight with pirates or something of the sort. Shaking his head and clearing his mind of those thoughts he pushed forward thoughts of finally being with the person he should have been with in the beginning. If only he hadn't been so stupid to wait so long to claim him for his own.

He had been pissed at his father that day and later things were made worse when he was punished. The last thing on his mind at that moment was mating but he still should have snatched the breeder for himself and then mated with him later when he wasn't so angry. Yet he wanted to prove a point to his father and lost the only thing in his life that would have made things so much better for him. Now that he knew that it might very well be too late to get that thing he wanted. Peace, that was all he wanted in his life other than good battles and a family of his own he wanted peace. Kakarrot was his ticket to that life and he wasn't going to lose it with out a fight that much he knew.

(Whew another chapter down.)


	22. Chapter 22

Bojack smirked as he cleaned himself off and looked down at the Saiyan he just finally broke. His eyes were empty and his body laid limply on the bed covered in blood and thicker fluids. He had enjoyed his toy while he had him, he even out lasted most of the others he bought.

"Well that was fun but I don't think that you will work anymore time to get rid of you."

"Y-you haven't f-f-inished me off y-y-yet. I am s-still here," Kakarrot growled forcing his broken body up right.

"Oh look at that you are still with us. Well you wont be for long once you feel what has been done to you."

Kakarrot snarled knowing that he was getting called out on his bluff. He knew he was broken but he wanted to be defiant to the last moment. His arms shook violently and then finally gave out as he fell face forward back onto the pillows. He had lost and now he was paying for it as he body began to burn in pain.

"As I thought you are completely broken but I can still use you after all you are not dead yet."

"Captain Namek is in site and we are getting ready to land," Bido said over the communications system.

"Excellent, well it seems that our time is going to be cut short," Bojack said straightening his clothing and leaving the bed room.

Kakarrot closed his eyes and called up what was left of his strength to get ready to flee from the ship the moment they landed and the coast was clear. He felt the ship begin to shake as they hit Namek's gravity field and knew soon he would be free.

On Namek several of the peaceful people were looking to the sky wonder shinning in their eyes. It was very rare that they had guests from outer space show up on their door step. Piccolo knew better though, he knew what was coming down on their planet and it sent a wave of unease through him. His partner Nail also seemed uneasy with the aliens in that ship.

"You say that Saiyan is in there but I don't feel him."

"He could be hurt Nail. I know that he's in there trust me."

"Should we get Dende here just in case?"

"Yes, but keep him hidden I don't want those others to know of his abilities encase something goes wrong," Piccolo said nodding at his partner.

Nail bowed his head and turned to find the little Namek and tell him what the plan was. Piccolo stared up at the ship until it hit their world and landed gracefully on an island. Piccolo took to the sky and flew towards them followed by a few other Namek's.

Bojack and his gang stepped out of the ship and looked around at the green men standing around the front of his ship. His eyes narrowed onto the nearest one and he smirked, they were all weak. His eyes fell onto Piccolo and the two of them glared at each other long enough for a naked and bloody Kakarrot to sneak by.

Kakarrot couldn't believe that just walking out the front door worked. He figured that he would get caught even half way out. Once he had touched down on the blue grass of Namek he took off at a dead run looking over his shoulder to make sure no one noticed him. What he didn't know was that Nail was watching the naked Saiyan haul ass towards the lake. He would wait until the Saiyan was in the water to swoop down and grab him to carry him to safety.

Nail waited until the perfect time and then swooped down and wrapped his arms around the swimming Saiyan and took off high into the sky before he could scream and cause everyone to look at them and cause trouble. He covered the Saiyan's mouth with his left hand as he began to scream but he noticed that it wasn't from fear so much as pain.

"Shhh little Saiyan I am not going to hurt you," Nail whispered in the mans ear as he flew towards the meeting place.

Kakarrot growled as his broken ribs were pushed together by the green aliens arms. His lungs fought to get air into them, his open wounds stung from the fresh air and water, and his severely broken tail hung limply and blew in the wind created from the Namek's flying. His vision began to swim when those arms tighten slightly and he finally passed out when they picked up speed.

Nail sighed as he touched down and carried the poor Saiyan into one of the safe houses that the had set up just for this. Dende was waiting for them just as instructed and he blinked in horror at the site of the aliens body. Nail nodded at him in sympathy thinking the same thing he was. He gently laid the broken Saiyan down on a bed and backed away as Dende took his place.

"Nnngh! Who are you?" Kakarrot asked opening his dark eyes.

"My name is Dende and this is my friend Nail. He brought you here to get healed and to keep you from those evil aliens."

"Fools, he will kill you all to get me back. You have no idea what he can do," Kakarrot said weakly turning his head to the side.

"You don't need to worry about that," a deep voice said.

"What happened with those aliens, Piccolo?" Nail asked.

"They are still here but soon they will leave."

"So that really strong power is on it's way here then."

"Yes."

"So how long do we have until it gets here?"

"Two days at the most. I told the Prince of Saiyan's to get here as fast as possible and I am hoping that he gets here in time. I am sure that it wont take long for that monster to find this Saiyan."

"You said that it was another Saiyan maybe he can take this one home?"

"No, he is not like the others. He is insane from what I see and his mind is only set on this Saiyan here."

"W-who is it?" Kakarrot asked trying to pull his broken body up.

"I do not know his name only his thoughts and what he looks like. Rest Kakarrot I have a feeling that you will need it."

"How do you know my name?" Kakarrot murmured relaxing against the bed again.

"I will explain everything later right now you need to rest and let Dende heal you."

"Ok."

Dende looked up at Piccolo before turning back to the Saiyan and holding his hands over his body. He closed his eyes and began to heal the many many breaks in the Saiyan's powerful bone structure, the rips and tears in his muscles, the bruises littered all over his body, the abrasions covering his thighs on the inside and out, his broken tail, and the internal damage done by several rapes. Dende ended his healing session in tears and fell back on to his rump.

"What is it Dende?" Nail asked bending down to the little Namek's level.

"The pain he had to suffer, I am surprised he isn't mentally ruined. He is such a strong person and his heart is filled with such darkness and anger. There is still hope for him though."

"You mean there is still good in his soul?" Nail asked sitting down against the nearest wall.

"Yes his soul is still pure but if he does not get home and shown love then I fear his soul will be corrupted with hate."

"Well we will do everything in our power to make sure that he gets back where he belongs," Piccolo said turning away from the front door.

Bojack paced around his bridge throwing glares at anyone foolish enough to try to approach him. How dare that green slug challenge him and then just fly away like that? Taking a deep breath he turned on his heal and headed towards his chambers where he would let off some steam with his pet. He opened his bedroom door and froze, his pet was gone. The only thing left behind by the Saiyan were his clothing, a giant blood stain on his bed, and bloody foot prints leading out of the room.

He followed the foot prints all the way to the door of his ship and from there they vanished. He jumped out of his ship and found them again in the grass and dirt. He continued to follow them to the side of the island all the way to the river. There they vanished into the water and along with any evidence of where he went.

"Grrrr YOU ROTTEN SLUG! YOU JUST CHALLENEGED ME SO THAT HE COULD GET AWAY! I WILL KILL YOU!" Bojack screamed to the sky fury exploding in the form of his power.

Several of the nearby Namek's and even his own crew flinched at the power that he was displaying. Everyone knew that he was pissed and yet no one made any movement to ask him what was bothering him. Some how Zanyga, Kudo, and the rest of them knew that it was the Saiyan.

"He got away little brat," Bido growled clenching his small fists.

"Do you blame him? He thought he was going to die so he ran away you would too if you were in his position," Zanyga snapped.

Bido frowned and looked away knowing her past and actually started to feel bad. Yet like always he shoved his emotions back and glared out the front window as they watched their captain go berserk over his missing pet. He didn't know what the big deal was the captain could always just get another pet. This one was not important at all, in fact none of them were important they were just tools to be used for sexual purposes.

Bojack sucked in several deeps breaths and forced himself to calm down. He allowed his power to fade away so that he could think clearly and form a plan to get his pet back. He was going to make sure his pet suffered for running away when he got him back. Evil glinted in his eyes as he went back into his ship to gather his troops.

Piccolo sat cross legged with his back against the wall across from the sleeping Saiyan. He had clothed the poor creature minuets before sitting against the wall to meditate. His large ears twitched as he heard the bastard scream and call him a green slug. He didn't bother with the insults but the low pained moans from the Saiyan bothered him.

He sighed and gave up on trying to meditate as the moaning started again. He stood up and walked over to the bed sitting on the edge of it. He closed his eyes and placed his hand on the Saiyan's forehead to look into his dreams. What he saw horrified him and he understood why the other was moaning. His dreams were haunted with beatings and rapes his heart falling deeper into the darkness that was forced upon him.

He opened his eyes and brushed the Saiyan's bangs from his sweaty forehead. He wished that he could ease his nightmares but that was not in his power. It was not in anyone's power to change the dreams of someone. Only the dreamer had the ability to do that and it wasn't an easy task even then. The most he could do for him was be there when he woke up and see if he wanted to talk about what happened to him.

Kakarrot woke from his nightmare breathing heavily and looking around him frantically. When he finally was able to calm his fast beating heart he then noticed that arms were wrapped around him and he panicked. He didn't think that he could deal with another round of rape and beatings so soon after getting away from his abuser. However, his panic faded when he noticed that the arms around him were for comfort and not harm.

"Um why are you hugging me?" Kakarrot asked uncertain whether it was a trick or not.

"You seemed to need one. You have nothing to worry about I wont hurt you."

"I have heard that one before. 'Don't worry Kakarrot I wont hurt you' and then next thing I know I am being laid back and raped," Kakarrot said growling.

"I am not going to rape you."

"That's a new one. What, you going to tell me that we are just going to make love? You know what? I hear that a lot too and it always hurts. ALWAYS!" Kakarrot yelled sobbing.

"I am not going to do that to you either. We Namek's are incapable of raping or making love to anyone. We do not have that organ for we are A-sexual beings. We only need water to survive, we re-grow limbs that are lost, and we reproduce by spitting out an egg that will hatch on it's own and the young is more than capable of taking care of itself when born. So no, Kakarrot, I am not going to hurt you. If that were my intention then I wouldn't have even bothered saving you in the first place."

"Sorry but you didn't save me I got away on my own."

"No you didn't. I was the one who kept his attention so that you could escape by unnoticed. Though now he knows that you are gone and I am sure I will have a fight on my hands. Don't worry though we will do everything in our power to keep him from taking you back. Your Prince is on his way to come pick you up and take you home. However I should warn you he is not the only one coming for you."

"What? The Prince is coming here for me? Why? He hates third class."

"I can not tell you the details only that he is coming here. The other that I speak of must not get his hands on you or I fear the worse."

"What other?"

"All I can tell you is that he is a Saiyan but he is insane and the only thoughts I can pick up from him is your name. He seems very intent on getting his hands on you but I don't know what his intentions are."

"What is your name Namek?"

"I am called Piccolo, that over there is Nail, and the little one is called Dende. We will do what we can to keep you safe."

"Some how I don't believe you. I have been shown too much of the real world to believe the words of someone else. There is only one person I trust and that is me," Kakarrot flopped back against the bed and turned away from the Namek.

Piccolo couldn't argue with his logic but at the same time he felt sad that the Saiyan felt that way. He would do everything in his power to show the Saiyan that there were still people in the universe that he could trust. That even through all of the bad there was still good in the world. He would make him see that even if he had to die in the process.

(I bet everyone can guess who this other Saiyan is. ^.^ but the real question is what does he want with Kakarrot? Anyways in the next chapter Bojack tries to attack Nail and the Saiyan arrives and causes all kinds of hell for everyone. Vegeta is still in space trying to race towards Namek will he arrive in time? Heh heh heh, Enjoy.)


	23. Chapter 23

(i am so far behind on updating over here i am sorry. i am so much further ahead on the other site i post this on. stick with me i have lots of chapters to upload for you guys over here.)

Nail sighed and ran a hand over his face as he watched the aliens ship from a safe distance. He and Piccolo had been taking turns watching the ship to make sure that the inhabitants didn't try to surprise attack them. Piccolo believed that they could take them but Nail wasn't so sure himself. He had felt the power of their leader just like everyone else and he had his doubts.

Piccolo was a really powerful Namek since becoming one with the great Kami but he still wasn't sure if even he could take them down. Then there was the new threat heading their way and by the way Piccolo was acting he was more than sure that they couldn't take it on. Their only hope rested in an alien prince and an injured Saiyan breeder.

Bojack's eyes narrowed as he watched the Namek from a distance. He would take down this one and then try to find the other bastard who let his pet get away. Once that was done he would find his pet and if he was lucky not kill him. He had the advantage right now because no one was paying any attention to what was going on outside of his ship. They were focused on what might be happening instead of what will.

Bojack launched at the unsuspecting Namek and brought his combined fists down on top of his head sending him spiraling down to the ground. He followed that up with several Ki blasts raining upon the Namek's body.

Nail was surprised to say the least and tried his best to block as many of the blasts as he could. Once the blasts stopped raining down on him he looked up at his attacker and shook his head. He should have guessed that something like this was going to happen. He also didn't see a way out but to fight this monster.

"You really don't want any of this."

"I think I do, after all I blame you and that other slug for my pets absence," Bojack said smirking and crossing his arms.

"I see so there is no chance for us to just talk this out?"

"Not a chance in hell. You must pay!" Bojack yelled and attacked again.

Nail smiled and dropped into a battle stance ready to fight for his life. Living on a peaceful planet usually meant that there was no real battle to test out ones skills. While he and Piccolo loved to spar from time to time and both of them meditated a lot neither of them ever met a strong enemy to test out their true potential with. Yet he still had his doubts about being able to beat the alien.

So with that in mind the battle commenced and both fighters were playing on the offensive. While the two of them traded punches, kicks, and energy blasts they were getting quite an audience below watching in total awe. Bojack and Nail parted away from each other to catch their breaths and plan a new attack strategy.

"Are you sure you still want to go on?" Nail panted smirking and whipping the back of his hand over his mouth.

"I already told you that you must pay for what you did."

"You think I had something to do with that?"

"I know you did. I am no fool, you and that other green bastard were working together on this."

Nail snorted knowing that lying wouldn't do him any good anyways. Though he really didn't have anything directly to do with the Saiyan's escape he did take him to safety and did have some part in the bigger plan.

Bojack began to attack the Namek again and everyone was so tied up in the battle that no one noticed the two Saiyan ships flying through the air towards a far off island. It wasn't until they hit with a loud explosion of dirt and rocks that the fighters paused to look.

"Let me guess friends of yours?" Nail snapped.

"No friends of mine," Bojack snapped back.

"Crap! Then that can only mean that those are the Saiyan's we feared would be here. They are early!" Nail said turning and flying off at top speed towards where Piccolo was.

He didn't have to go far because Piccolo was heading towards them already. Both stopped and stared at each other for a moment.

"They are here like you said they would be."

"Yes I felt them coming, I also felt the fight that was going on and decided that I should come help you out."

"I have never felt such a terrible power before," Nail said shivering.

"Me either but we have no real idea why they are here but I have a deep feeling that they have come for Kakarrot. I can't say for sure but I think the insane one wants to kill him and the other might be here to make sure that doesn't happen."

"You can pick all of that up from just their power waves?"

"No, thanks to Kami I can sort of see into their hearts. I can see insanity in the bigger one but there is also something else buried very deep inside of all that evil."

"What is it?"

"Desire is there but not the good kind either. Whoever that man is he wants to kill Kakarrot," Piccolo said twitching.

Nail was not comforted by these words and turned to stare at the area where the two intruders were. He had a very bad feeling about what was about to go down. He wasn't the only one as Bojack flew at top speed back to his ship and crew. He wanted nothing to do with those two powers that he felt and decided that the Saiyan whore was not worth losing his life over. He could always get another pet and one that was more obedient at that.

"Now remember son we are not here to make sport of these weakling Namek's. We are here to find that breeder and take him. You need a mate son and I need grandchildren to keep on my bloodline."

"Kakarrot! He is here!" Broly growled.

"That maybe his name but you are not to kill him you understand me?" Paragus snapped making sure the control device was securely strapped to his left hand.

"Kakarrot! I will destroy him!"

"No! Damn it Broly you will not kill him! I hope the boy is in heat that way you wont think about killing him," Paragus said running his right hand through his hair.

Little did anyone know that at that exact moment Kakarrot's second and more powerful heat cycle hit. It made him more feral and dangerous than before and the loss of a cub only made his body want to reproduce even more. Also it left poor Dende hiding under a near by table praying that Piccolo or Nail would come back and help him.

"Kakarrot?" Broly said sniffing the air and picking up on the breeders scent.

"You smell it too good. Now Broly go find him!" Paragus said smirking and setting his sons power free.

He did not care how many of the Namek's died as long as he got what he wanted. After he was done here, he and his son would return to their home planet and kill the King and his son. After he became king himself he would take Vegeta's new mate and make him his slave. He only knew of the new mate because word traveled fast through out the galaxy.

Broly gave a mighty roar and took off into the sky making a beeline straight for the breeder. He would do as his father asked but the moment Kakarrot dropped him a cub he was killing him. It would be the perfect revenge for getting him almost killed and his father exiled. He would let Kakarrot grow attached to the baby and then just when he is getting happy he'll kill him.

He stopped as he noticed a blockade of green cucumbers up a head of him. They were no real obstacles to him but he could have a little bit of fun before he found Kakarrot. He actually had it made, fun toys to break and later he would get laid. Even if it was with his worse enemy. This planet was going to be the best one that they landed at so far.

Piccolo stared at the monster before him and knew instantly that none of them were going to stand a chance. The Saiyan that stood before them had more power than even Frieza and he used it for evil just like that lizard tyrant. He was going to kill them all and take whatever he wanted in the process.

"What do you want stranger?" Piccolo asked already knowing the answer.

"Kakarrot!" Broly growled.

"What my son is saying is that he is here to collect the breeder in your care. We know that he is here so do not think to lie to us," Paragus glared as Nail opened his mouth.

"We wouldn't dream of lying to you. Yes we have him here but you will not touch him. He is under my protection until Prince Vegeta arrives to collect him," Piccolo said.

"Prince Vegeta? He is on his way here? Interesting indeed."

Nail didn't like the way that the scarred Saiyan said his princes name. He had a feeling that these two did not follow the rules of the Saiyan race. There was something rather odd about the two of them but none of that mattered at the present moment. The only thing that did was the fact that they were out powered by the bigger Saiyan. His eyes showed nothing more than insanity just like Piccolo had said they would. So everything else he said had to be true as well.

"Piccolo what should we do?" Nail asked looking over at his partner.

"We will do what we must to keep them from getting to Kakarrot. He is our main priority for the time being."

"You think we stand a chance?"

"No, but we must try Nail. All of us together must try our best to stop them from getting past this point. I don't think I need to tell you what will happen if he mates and spawns a monster just like him or worse."

Piccolo was right there was no way in hell he wanted to imagine the hell that would unleash on the universe. So they were going to have to try their best to slow this monster down even if it meant that all of them were doomed to die. He just hoped that this Saiyan was worth it all in the end.

"Do you think you can stop my son from getting what he wants? Now that is funny none of you green worms stand even the slightest chance against him."

"You should never judge a book by it's cover! You will be shocked at what we can do!" Nail bluffed.

Piccolo sighed heavily not wanting to stir them up anymore than they already were. Nail was causing things to get worse with his foolish words and actions. So he did the only thing he could do in a situation like this. He powered up as much as possible and got ready to fight. All of the other fighter Namek's did the same sending a prayer to their God's to see them through this.

"Well if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you will get. Broly kill them all!" Paragus said releasing his sons full power again.

Broly gave a mighty scream and transformed into his super Saiyan form. He could always do this at whim and sometimes it made his father worry. He didn't care though, the only thing on his mind right now was ripping these Namek's apart and then finding Kakarrot and doing the same to him as soon as he bore him a child. So with that in his crazed mind he launched a powerful Ki blast at the nearest Namek and watched it as it fell from the sky in a trail of smoke and burnt flesh.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Piccolo muttered before returning fire.

Broly ducked and dodged the blasts and smirked as they hit the ground and other houses blowing them all to hell and back. With he keen hearing he could hear the screams of the village people as they ran for cover to escape the destruction that the fight above them was causing.

"Hold still you big bastard!" Nail yelled and flew at him with flying fists and kicks.

Broly laughed insanely as he and Nail danced in the sky with a violent display of punches, kicks, and Ki blasts. Piccolo joined them in their dance of violence and soon the whole planet was shaking from their battle.

While his son was engaged in battle Paragus took the opportunity to head over to where Kakarrot was. He would kidnap the breeder and bring him back to their ship, then call upon Broly to get back to the ship. After that they would take off and he would let Broly blow the planet up. That way the Prince could see that he was too late to save Kakarrot. Causing the Royal family pain was one of his goals, the other was to kill them all and take his place as King of the Saiyans.

Smirking evilly he knew that he was close to him because the scent of a breeder in heat got stronger. He landed in a small gathering of odd shaped buildings and used to senses to find the very thing he was looking for. In no time he found the building that he was in and walked inside. What he found both stunned and intrigued him all at once.

Kakarrot was withering around on a bed stark naked as the day he was born. There was also evidence on his body of massive abuse in the form of dark purple bruises on his pale flesh and scars that covered all of his back and legs. Yet this didn't take away from the shear beauty that seemed to glow from him.

"Hey Kakarrot easy there," Paragus said softly holding his hands up as he caught the others attention.

Kakarrot could feel nothing but burning heat and his brain felt sluggish as he took in his surroundings. When he heard his name he had looked up to find a scarred man walking slowly towards him. His instincts kicked in immediately and he lowered himself to the bed and growled lowly in his throat. He didn't know who this stranger was but he was not about to touch him. The last person who touched him while he was in this state caused him only pain and fear. He was not about to go through all of that again.

"Easy there I am not going to hurt you."

"LIES! Leave me alone!" Kakarrot screamed out swiping at the other with his claws.

"I am not lying to you I am not going to hurt you. In fact I have come to take you away from here and take you to a safe place. You will be among your own kind then."

"NO! I am safe here!"

"Come now Kakarrot don't you want to be with other Saiyan's? My son would love to meet you. You would be the first Saiyan he's seen outside of myself for a long time," Paragus said holding up his hands higher to show that he wouldn't harm him.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kakarrot screamed his hair flickering gold and then going back to black.

"What the? Don't tell me you are turning into a Legendary Super Saiyan too!"

"GO AWAY!" Kakarrot screamed again as his hair finally stood on end and turned a brilliant shade of yellow-gold. His eyes turned into a cold teal color and his muscles bulged making him twice as dangerous as he was before.

Paragus knew what to back off and this was one of those times. Breeders were not known for their forgiveness when they were in heat. Not only did they not feel pain during this time but they had no real rational thoughts. They were nothing more than animals during this time and Saiyan's had predator like instincts. Their main drive was to fight, kill, eat and mate.

"I am leaving. See I am backing away you can relax now," he said backing away from the super Saiyan.

Kakarrot watched him go before powering down and laying back down on the bed panting. He wiped the sweat from his brow and curled around himself as the heat burned through his insides again. He knew that Dende was still in the room with him but he didn't see the child as a threat so he let him hide.

"Dende can you help me?"

Dende yelped but came out from his hiding spot and nodded. His eyes widened in terror as he finally took in the site of a Saiyan in season. He wasn't sure what he could do to help but he would do anything he could.

"What is it you need?"

"Ice or anything really cold. Something to keep my temperature down to a normal level. The hotter I get the more I smell in season."

"Is that why that man wanted to take you away?"

"Yes, but I wont let him touch me. Never again will another man put his hands on me. I don't care what species he is."

"What if he is your true love? Your soul mate I should say."

"I don't care he wont touch me."

"Those who have been with you really have done nothing but hurt you."

"You have no idea kid. Listen to me, if you ever fall in love be very careful of who you choose. If you don't and choose wrong you will end up like me."

"I will not have to worry we Namek's are A-sexual and thus do not have loves or mates."

"You are so lucky," Kakarrot muttered in envy.

It would be great not to have to have a mate and as far as he was concerned he didn't need one. He could take care of himself and when he went into heat he would go into hiding to avoid all of the males wanting him. He moaned lowly as the heat engulfed him again and Dende came running back to him saying that he didn't have anything cold to give him. He managed to force a smile on his face and shake his head. Yet when that man stepped back into the room the smile dropped and he let out a long low growl.

"You again! I thought I told you to leave me alone!"

"I am not going to touch you. I just want to talk."

Kakarrot had had enough and launched off of the bed like a great cat. He tackled the man to the ground and began to use his claws to rip him to ribbons. The man below him screamed in pain and tried to punch him in the face. Kakarrot dodged the punch and sank his canines deep into the mans exposed arm shaking his head left and right like a dog.

"Get him off of me!" Paragus screamed to the little Namek standing horrified.

"I-I don't think I can help you."

Broly chose then to show up and stopped to stare at what was happening. Piccolo and Nail were close behind him both of them bloody and beaten but not ready to give up. Glaring at Kakarrot tearing his father into bloody shreds he reached down and grabbed the crazed breeder by the hair lifting him off of his feet. Kakarrot then turned his attacks on the larger Super Saiyan but they were not as effective on him as they were with the older male.

Prince Vegeta sighed in a breath of relief as Planet Namek finally came into view and his ship began to get ready for landing. He would finally get his Kakarrot and get back home to his planet. He knew he was being sentimental but he missed his father and Bardock. Also he hoped that being around familiar people would help Kakarrot heal any mental wounds that were inflicted upon him.

As his ship landed on the strangely green planet he too notice of the destruction and feared the worse. That someone else that he was warned about was already here. He could feel a strong power coming from the North East and his heart sped up. Not only could he feel the power of two Saiyans but he could feel the pull of a breeder in season. He knew at once that it was no common breeder but HIS destined mate.

"Hang in there Kakarrot I am coming to get you," he said to himself as he took to the air and headed in the direction he was being pulled too.

(Yay another chapter done :D. And I want to thank all of my reviewers and readers. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Thanks for sticking with me on this story ^^. Soon the anticipated moment of Vegeta saving Kakarrot is at hand so until then enjoy.)


	24. Chapter 24

Broly held Kakarrot's hair in a tight fist as he allowed him to flail around trying to cause any damage at all. He growled low in his throat as a Ki blast smacked into his back and he dropped Kakarrot to turn around and face the one who attacked him. His eye narrowed on to the new fighter and a loud snarl bubbled up out of his thick throat.

"Prince Vegeta what brings you here to this back water planet?" Broly asked leaning his large shoulders back.

"I am here for Kakarrot. His family miss him and want him to come home."

"Oh? You mean this little breeder behind me? Well you see there is a problem with that. I was promised him and I do plan on taking him for myself."

"You are right there is a problem because I am the one who is going to take him."

"No you aren't if you want him you are going to have to fight for him."

"So be it but I am not going to go easy on you just because you are the legendary super Saiyan," the prince growled taking a battle stance.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you," Broly said smirking and also taking a battle stance.

The two of them faced each other trying to find the others weakness but the both held strong. Nail and Piccolo looked between the two of them hoping that the prince had a chance to put this monster down.

"What you going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to come get some for yourself," Broly taunted.

"Likewise bitch," the Prince snapped smirking.

"Very well then I will come to you!" Broly snarled and launched himself from the ground and headed like an arrow straight at the Prince.

Kakarrot crawled away from the fight as the two dominates engaged each other over him. He didn't care though, whoever won he wouldn't give himself to. He recognized the Prince at once and a small spark of his crush erupted out of the center of his chest but it wasn't enough to help fight through all of the pain and hate that burned inside of him. He bared his fangs at Paragus as he continued to crawl back into the safe house that he was placed in.

He settled on the floor next to Dende who was cuddled into the corner shaking in fear. He noticed some clothing sitting on a table and quickly snatched it up dressing in silence. He took note that it fit him perfectly and guessed that Piccolo had left it out for him. He jumped when the little house shook violently all of sudden and the walls cracked.

Broly smirked as he whipped his mouth on the back of his hand and watched as the Prince pulled himself out of the crater that his body had made. Just like he had said he would, he hadn't been going easy on him. Throwing punch for punch at each other beating the hell out of each other. Still neither of them showed any signs of giving in.

"You must really want that whore if you are fighting this hard for him," Broly called down to Vegeta.

"He's not a whore you bastard!" the Prince called back.

"Yes I am," Kakarrot growled limping out of the house again Dende holding tight to his hips.

Both of the dominate males turned to him and regarded him with two different looks. Broly looked at him with lust and hate while the Prince looked at him with denial and sadness. He growled at them both his eyes flashing red, he didn't want the pity that Vegeta showed him and he sure as hell didn't want the disgusting look that Broly sent him.

"Stop it. Stop looking at me like that. I SAID STOP IT!" Kakarrot screamed at them his power flaring and his hair turning golden his eyes flashing teal as he glared at the ground.

Poor Dende was blown backwards from the power that Kakarrot suddenly threw out and those angry eyes turned to look up at Broly. Prince Vegeta stood there with his mouth hanging open and a new determination to get his future mate.

"Now I really want to keep you all to myself," Broly said smirking evilly.

"You can't have me. None of you can I will not be raped and used ever again!" Kakarrot snarled.

Broly slowly floated down towards the breeder nothing else in his mind but mating and furthering his bloodline. This one was worthy of his bloodline and all plans of killing him went out the window so to speak. Once he was on the ground and in front of him he reached out and gripped the side of his face ignoring the warning growl and slipped the hand behind his head to his neck. He jerked him forward and bent his head down to steal a kiss but he was stopped by a fist in the middle of his back.

"Let's finish this little Prince so I may take my prize," he growled and shoved Kakarrot away from him.

Prince Vegeta smirked as he backed away from Broly his own hair and eyes golden and teal. He had broken the super Saiyan barrier the moment Broly dared to touch his future mate. He couldn't believe the rage that had filled him at seeing the fear on Kakarrot's face and the lust and evil in Broly's eyes. He would not lose to this monster and he would save Kakarrot like he promised himself.

"Well look at you going all golden and becoming a big bad super Saiyan. It's still not enough to defeat me little man."

"You keep your filthy hands off of my future mate you bastard."

Broly looked behind him for a split second at the breeder behind him before turning back to the prince and his smirk widened even more. Now he knew why the little Prince wanted Kakarrot so badly. Too bad that he had already made up his mind on keeping him for himself. So if he wanted him he would have to kick it up a notch and put the Prince down quickly.

He turned to look for his father but the older male had turned tail and ran for it the moment the fighting had started. He shrugged and turned back to the Prince and began to power up his brain firing like mad as his power burst from his body in a great green wave causing the dirt beneath his feet to crack and then crater out. His insane laugh grated on the nerves of everyone around him.

"Now little man lets see what you've got!"

Vegeta wasn't sure if he could beat Broly at this point but for Kakarrot's sake he wouldn't give up until one of them were dead. He just hoped that it was Broly who died and not himself. He swallowed thickly and then launched his attack with a rain of Ki blasts but Broly just slapped them away from him with out even trying.

When none of his Ki blasts seemed to work he instead jumped in with punches and kicks and once again found that none of them were effective against the powerful Saiyan. He had no idea why this Saiyan was allowed to live but he didn't have time to think on that as he was smacked by a powerful hand and sent flying into a house and out through the other side. Climbing to his feet again he flew back through the house and back at Broly punching him in the face. He managed to turn Broly's head slightly but it didn't even seem to phase him as he slowly turn his head straight again and then gave him an uppercut in the stomach.

Vegeta hit the ground hard after a few more punches in the stomach, head, chest and other parts of his person as he tried to block and attack him. He was fighting a losing battle but he still didn't want to give up. He had a lot riding on this fight and he didn't want to lose to some crazy Saiyan. He was the prince damn it he was supposed to be the second strongest fighter on his home planet next to his father.

"You are not going to win so you might as well give up and turn tail. Otherwise I am going to end up killing you."

"You can try to kill me if you want but I am not going to give up and I will not run from you."

"You are a fool!" Broly snarled and powered up again now becoming even more of a monster.

"I may be a fool but you are nothing but an insane child!" Vegeta snarled back and launched himself once again at Broly.

"Big words coming from someone who is about to be nothing more than a stain on the ground!" Broly snapped blocking the Prince's punches and kicks with ease.

"We will see but you can not have Kakarrot!"

"I can have whatever I want! Why do you continue to fight me when you know you have no chance in winning?"

"Because I love him that's why!" Vegeta yelled shocking Broly long enough to send the larger male flying.

Down on the ground Kakarrot's eye widened at the claim of love coming from the prince. He said that he loved him but he didn't even know him. How could it be that someone he didn't even know loved him? He stood stock still as he stared at the Prince who was looking over at where Broly was sent crashing in to the water.

He turned around when he heard the river explode and a great roar filled the air as Broly came back to the surface. His face showed that he was through with playing around and was ready to end this fight with the Prince's death. Well Kakarrot wasn't going to let him kill the Prince. He still didn't want to be touched by either of them but he was sure if the Prince really loved him then he wouldn't do anything that went against what he wanted. Broly on the other hand didn't love him and only wanted him for one thing.

"Prince Vegeta get out of there he's going to kill you!" Kakarrot called up to the male.

The Prince looked down at him and actually smiled a little before turning his attention back on the enraged male. He blinked once and was looking directly at a powerful chest. He looked up into the face of insanity and his eyes widened in fear for an instant before a Ki blast smashed into his stomach making him cough up his own blood.

"NO!" Kakarrot screamed and erupted off of the ground heading straight for Broly. He wrapped his arms around Broly's large shoulder and sank his teeth deep into the insane males neck making him shout out in pain.

Vegeta gathered his wits about himself long enough to send his own powerful Ki blast right into Broly's heart destroying the organ completely. He watched with satisfaction as Broly stared down at him in shock before throwing up a fountain of blood covering Vegeta. The Prince wrinkled his nose in disgust but he wasn't the only one. The Namek's below also wrinkled their noses, the only one who seemed not to mind blood covering him was Kakarrot. In fact the breeder was currently licking Broly's blood from his corpse as they floated down to the ground.

Once they touched the ground Vegeta extracted his hand from the whole he made in the other Saiyan's chest and allowed the body to fall forward at his feet. He smirked at the irony of the thing, he made Broly bow to him after all. He looked up at Kakarrot who was currently backing away from him growling.

"Stay away from me, you may have defeated him but that doesn't mean I am just going to give myself to you."

"I didn't expect you to, I stand by what I said when I told him that I am here to take you home to your family."

"How do I know that you are not lying to me?"

"You don't but I can tell you that I have gotten myself in a load of trouble with my father and yours for coming to get you myself."

"My father? What does he have to do with you?"

"He's my fathers mate didn't you know that? Oh wait what am I saying of course you don't."

"I knew that they are mated but that still doesn't tell me what my father has to do with you getting in trouble."

"Ah, well you will see soon enough when we get you home."

"I do want to go home but I am not going to let you touch me understand?"

"Perfectly."

Kakarrot nodded and waited for Vegeta to gather himself but he seemed to be having trouble breathing. Rolling his eyes he walked up to the injured Prince and placed an arm around his ribs and pulled the Princes arm around his neck and shoulders to help him along.

"You smell good you know that?" Vegeta asked sighing in relief.

"Shut up it's because I am in heat that you say I smell so good."

"Not true I was in your room and I could smell you all over the place and I liked it. Though don't tell your brother that, I don't think he likes me."

"I don't doubt that, Raditz never did like authority much. Is my father happy with yours?"

"Last time I checked the two of them couldn't stay away from each other long enough to even eat. It was grossing me out to be honest that's partly the reason I went off to get you myself."

"Oh and what is the other reason, nice ship by the way."

"Well the other reason is because you are my mate. Or you will be when you are ready."

Kakarrot growled lowly thinking to himself that he would never be ready to mate with anyone. He knew deep down that Vegeta wasn't lying to him about being his future mate but he just didn't think that his body could handle the stress of being used for sex let alone being mated.

They made it back to Vegeta's ship but just before they boarded it someone cleared their throat and made them turn around to face Piccolo. Kakarrot turned to Vegeta and noticed that he was teetering on his feet.

"Prince Vegeta you go inside and I will deal with this," he said gently pushing the Prince towards the inside of the ship.

"I do not intend to stop you from going home little Saiyan. All that I ask is that you take Dende and myself with you so that we can make sure that you get home safely," Piccolo said his own wounds healed.

"I do not think that this is a good idea. You have no idea what a Saiyan colony is like and I am sure that they will not like you all that much."

"I do not doubt that there might be some hostility towards me but I don't think that they will attack me if I am under the protection of your Prince."

Kakarrot knew that he had him there for no one would even touch them if the Prince was with them. They would automatically think that they were under his protection even if he didn't say so himself. Kakarrot had seen this done with the King once when he brought back a few prisoners. It wasn't until later that everyone learned the truth about those visitors and it was a free for all when they escaped into the city.

"Fine come along but don't expect anything from me or the Prince."

"We will not, come Dende! Prince Vegeta needs attention!"

"Yes sir," Dende said running up the ship and into it to find where the Prince went off too.

Kakarrot sighed and made his own way inside only to find that the ship was not as big as he had thought. It looked like there was only one bedroom on the whole damn thing and this could cause a problem for him. His heat would spread throughout the ship and make the Prince go crazy with the need to mate with him. He would have none of that so he would just have to chase his Royal Highness out of the room and lock the door.

Back at the battle ground a very much alive and pissed off Broly took a gasping breath. He slowly climbed to his knees his ruined heart struggling to keep up with his body. He would get his heart fixed and then he would hunt down Prince Vegeta, tie him up, and force him to watch as he raped Kakarrot over and over before killing him. He would then make sure Kakarrot was heavy with his cubs before mating him and making sure no one could ever take him away.

He got the rest of the way up and slowly took to the sky, he knew the best place to stop before he went on with his quest. He would also have to find his coward of a father so that he could get his heart. It's not like he needed to live anymore anyways. He knew the only reason he was still alive at all was because his power was providing enough energy to his other vital organs that he didn't die but time was running low for him.

Once everyone was situated on the ship and Vegeta was completely healed Kakarrot had run him out of his bedroom and slammed the door shut locking it on the inside. He knew why he did it but it still pissed him off a little to find that he no longer was allowed to sleep in his own bed. He set the ship on normal mode so that he could at least try to get Kakarrot to like him even a little. That way when he tried to mate with him it wouldn't be so bad and the breeder would see that he meant him no harm.

He just wondered how long it would take him to show Kakarrot that his love was real and not just some excuse to get him in bed. He did want to end up there eventually but that wasn't his main goal at all. He also wanted to learn what Kakarrot went through when he was in the hands of Frieza and Bojack. Piccolo had told him that the Saiyan was messed up in the head because of what he went through. He didn't want to think of the pain and fear that he went through but he did want to erase it and fill Kakarrot's void with love.

(TBC. This chapter will flow right into the next one. Broly still lives! Bet yah didn't expect that. No, I was going to kill him in this chapter but then another thought came to mind on who is going to kill him and how. I wont give it away though, so until the next chapter peace.)


	25. Chapter 25

"What are you thinking about so hard over there?" Piccolo asked turning to the Prince.

"Not that it's any of your business but I am thinking about how I can convince Kakarrot that I truly love him."

"Why not just tell him so?"

"I don't think that he would believe me. He already thinks that I just want to mate with him because he is in heat and that's all I want."

"I can tell that it is not what you really want but like I told you before he is severely damaged. Whatever he went through filled his heart with a great darkness but there is still hope for him. There is a small spark of light left in that darkness. In fact I felt it bloom when you declared to that insane Saiyan that you were in love with him. Though the moment the fight was over it disappeared back down again."

"So maybe he really does still feel something for me. I think his subconscious is telling him that I am his true mate. I didn't realize I was until I got to know him a little better through his diary."

"You read my dairy?" Kakarrot asked having come out of the room to find food.

"Yes I did. Me and my father are practically living with Bardock for a bit. Eventually my father will convince yours to move into the castle so that they can rule like a normal King and his consort."

"Why wont my father be King too?"

"Queen you mean? Well because my father already had a Queen, my mother, and she died so there will be no other Queen until I am King."

"I think I get it, so whoever you mate will be your Queen. Wait you said that I am your true mate. . .there is no way in HELL you are calling me Queen if we mate. I am not a woman and I will not have a title of a woman either."

"Are you saying that you will be my mate then?"

"No, I said IF we mate. I don't want to get your hopes up because I am not letting you touch me."

"What do I have to do to make you understand that I don't just want you for your body? Being my mate is more than just being in my bed you know that right?"

"Being mates is about starting a family and in order to do that I will have to let you touch me and get into your bed as you call it. There is no way in hell that I am going to do that. I am tired of males using me for their pleasure and hurting me in the process. I have been beaten, raped, mentally abused, and thrown away like trash. I refuse to go through all of that again," Kakarrot growled.

"I will never treat you like that."

"You already have Prince, when we first met I could tell what you wanted but I was still innocent back then so I didn't really think anything of it when you dismissed me with out even a backwards glance. Then again when I was on that stage, I was scared but I had hoped that you would have taken me. Instead you just sat there and let me get sold off to a monster who took away my innocence. Don't preach to me about how you wont hurt me or call me a filthy whore for you already proved to me that you didn't want me," Kakarrot said heatedly tears burning a path down his face.

The Prince bowed his head in shame and for once in his life actually remained silent. Now that he knew the pain that Kakarrot was harboring he wasn't sure if he could really erase it but he hoped that he could at least make it lessen. Yet here was the object of his love telling him that he practically wanted nothing to do with him.

"You are not a filthy whore what you went through doesn't make you a whore. You went through so much pain and this man here wants to help you find happiness. Yet you throw his love right back into his face," Piccolo snapped shaking his head.

"You have no idea what I went through. After several years of being called a slut, whore, filthy, ugly, worthless, and nothing more than a quick fuck you tend to start believing what is being said. Even back home everyone called me the bastard son of a whore and they viewed me as nothing more than dirt. My innocence kept me from going insane and killing myself but now that it's gone I have no just reason to let them run me over. No longer will I stand back or bend over for someone who is better than me or stronger. I will fight tooth and nail to keep myself from ever being put back into slavery."

"Slavery? You think that being my mate means that you will be my slave?" Vegeta asked finally getting into the heart of Kakarrot's fear.

"I was everyone else's slave so why not? First Frieza made me his sex slave and forced me to call him master. He also forced another Saiyan to mate with me just to get me pregnant not to mention what else he did to me. He even whipped me my second day on his ship I still have the scars on my back from that particular lesson. I also have scars on my thighs and other parts of my body from Bojack's attentions. This piercing in my ear, it's a mark of ownership. All of his sex slaves had to have one to show others that they belonged to him," Kakarrot said reaching up and fingering the earring still in his ear.

The Namek's had tried to remove the damn thing but it was permanently imbedded into his ear. He just told them that he didn't care if it never came out or not. He would use it as a reminder of what he was freed from along with his scars and when the weather changed the arthritis in the bones that were broken during his rapes. He sighed heavily and turned around to head back into the bedroom no longer interested in food at all. He had taken off his shirt because his body was so hot from being in heat so when he turned around he was awarded with a gasp.

Vegeta hadn't gotten a good look at Kakarrot since they got on the ship but now that he really could look at him he noticed with horror the deep scars that matted the skin on his back. Kakarrot turned around and glared at him showing off even more scars on his chest and arms.

"What are you so shocked for?"

"I am many things but if I had known that they were selling our breeders I would have put a stop to it a long time ago."

"Y-you didn't know that they were selling us?"

"No, neither did my father before you go accusing him too. We didn't know until Bardock slapped us both upside the head and made us see what was really going on at the castle. I killed all of those responsible for going under our noses and disgracing our race for money."

Kakarrot felt a bit of weight lift off of him with those words. For a long time in the deepest part of his battered soul he blamed both the King and the Prince for his predicament. Now that he knew the truth he could turn his blame to the dead men that Vegeta had killed. Feeling bad for thinking wrongly of the Prince Kakarrot took a deep breath and then threw himself at the Prince hugging him tightly before he lost the nerve.

Prince Vegeta's eyes widened in shock but he quickly gathered himself and wrapped his arms around Kakarrot in return. He was finally making a little progress with him. He didn't think for one moment that this meant that he could get closer to Kakarrot but he would take what he was given.

"This doesn't mean that I am giving myself to you. I am still holding strong on my beliefs that no male will ever lay a hand on me again."

"I understand perfectly but I promise you that I love you deeply and completely."

"You don't even really know me. You know who I used to be by reading my diary but you don't know of the horrible things I have done or had done to me."

"I would like to get to know all of you. Will you at least let me in the room with you so that you can talk to me about it?" Prince Vegeta asked knowing that he was pushing the subject.

Kakarrot stiffened at the question but thought about it. If what Vegeta said about how he loved him for more than his body was true then he had nothing to worry about letting him in the room he was staying in. He still had a nagging feeling that this was an excuse to get in his pants.

"I guess we can do this but if you touch me I will throw you out and you will never be allowed to come near me again," Kakarrot warned turning towards the room so that he could lie down. His joints were screaming at him for standing up too long and before he took a single step forward his knees gave out and he was free falling to the floor.

Prince Vegeta acted fast and wrapped his arms around Kakarrot to keep him from falling to the floor. Because they were facing front to back Kakarrot had to lift his tail out of the way or have it smashed against Vegeta's stomach. This proved to be a bad idea as his heat scent filled the tiny space and forced poor Vegeta into a rut. Both of their eyes flashed red and the urge to mate clicked their rational thoughts off. Growling Vegeta picked him up, carried him into the small bedroom, and kicked the door closed.

Once in the room he laid Kakarrot out on the bed and stepped away trying to catch his breath before he did something to scare the breeder. He looked down at the beautiful creature panting and moaning on the bed clawing at the clothing he was wearing. Vegeta stepped forward and quickly slipped the robe like clothing from Kakarrot's hot sweaty body. Just as he climbed back on top of that body he snapped himself out of it. Sucking in great gulps of air to help clear his brain he closed his eyes. Once he was sure he was ready he opened them again and looked down to find an angry Kakarrot glaring up at him.

"Don't say anything I know what this looks like but I wasn't going to do anything to you."

"I am not angry at you but at myself. I can clearly see that you still have all of your clothing on. When someone wanted to rape me they usually just stripped and got right down to it."

Vegeta sighed sadly and cupped Kakarrot's face with his left hand shaking his head. "What do I have to do to show you that I am not going to rape or hurt you?"

"You can show me by getting off of me and backing away," Kakarrot said closing his eyes and stiffening ready for the smack that he always got when he was defiant.

When no blow came he chanced it by opening one eye and peeking up, when he didn't see Vegeta there he opened both of his eyes and scanned the room for the male. He found him leaning against the far all with his arms crossed tightly to his chest.

"You actually did it but why?" Kakarrot asked sitting up and pulling a blanket over himself.

"You asked me to that is why. I am sure everyone else you have ever been with didn't show you this kind of courtesy."

"No, I usually would be coughing up my own blood right now for being defiant. You really do love me don't you?"

"Yes I do. Now like I said I would I want to hear every little horror that ever happened to you. When you are done I will personally hunt down those that hurt you and kill them one by one and give their heads to you as a gift."

"You know you are not acting like the Prince I was taught you were. I was told that you hated third class with a passion and would kill us for sport. That was one of the reason you scared me so much."

"I do not have a taste for third class no but it is a lie that I kill them for sport. I do not kill my own kind unless they do something against the law or against the Royal family. I did enjoy slaughtering those counsel men for what they did to all of those breeders and to you."

"Prince Vegeta are you sure you want to know what happened to me? I am lower than common third class Saiyan's and I do not deserve your love or you attention. I am also a whore now because of what Frieza and Bojack did to me. I am not the pure virgin that a Prince is supposed to take to his marriage bed."

"That is nonsense and no one tells me who I can or can not marry or take to my bed for that matter."

Kakarrot smiled a little and took a deep breath before he began his story. He told the Prince everything that happened to him from the moment he was taken to Frieza's ship to the time he was whipped. He found himself unconsciously fingering one of the scars that he could reach on his back as he told the story of the pain and blood that he shed. He even told Vegeta about how Frieza forced him and Lavars to have sex and to get him pregnant. He cried as he told him what the Ginyu Force did to Lavars and of his punishments with the Captain. He told Vegeta how Lavars had tried to take his virginity in a kind gentle way but the two of them had been caught and Frieza had raped him. Taken his virginity right in front of Lavars and then had him gang raped. He even told him how he used his body to lure Guldo to his death and how he blacked out and killed Burter and Recoome.

He paused for a moment before swallowing thickly and started in on the story of how he was treated by Bojack. How three of the warriors on his ship had showed him kindness and fed him after he was brutally raped over and over again but when it came time to tell the prince about his baby he choked and began to bawl his eyes out.

"H-he killed my baby! He knocked me out when he punched me into a wall and when I woke up again I realized that something was wrong. He had surgically removed my cub and killed it right there. He had the balls to laugh in my face about it and then had me sent down to the brig. For three months I was down there in that dark hell being sent back bloody and covered in mess after hours of beatings and rapes. I refused to eat after the first three days and I became weak and thin. I had hoped that he wouldn't want me anymore if I didn't fight back but each time he took me all I could do was fight back. It hurt so much, I even wanted to die. I just wanted to close my eyes and hope that I would never wake up again. He had used me and finally broke me when we landed on Namek.

The only thing on my mind when we touched down was to get away or die trying. I was relieved when I was able to sneak away thanks to Piccolo. When Nail found me he lifted me to safety but it hurt so bad that I passed out. When I woke up again it was to find Dende and Nail looking down at me. I learned what they had done and all I could think about was that he would find me and take me back. That's when things got bad, I went into heat, Broly and his father landed on the planet and you did as well. You know the rest you were there," Kakarrot said finishing his story and whipping at his eyes. He was tired now from all of the talking and the crying that he had done so he settled more firmly into the soft bed and closed his eyes.

Vegeta on the other hand was shaking, but it wasn't because he was cold oh no he was livid. Every pain and rape that Kakarrot had mentioned sent his blood pressure that much higher until he felt like his blood was lava running through his veins. He could feel his blood lust fill the void in his heart and he knew the moment that they reached home not only was he going to shower Kakarrot with love and respect but he was going to hunt down every one of those bastards and kill them. First he had to do away with his punishment that he was going to suffer at the hands of Kakarrot's father. He looked up when he heard moaning coming from Kakarrot and watched him thrash around on the bed fighting an invisible enemy.

"Kakarrot! Wake up your having a nightmare!" Vegeta grunted grabbing Kakarrot's arms to keep him from hurting himself.

"No!" Kakarrot screamed and sat up right.

Vegeta panted as he held the shaking male in his arms trying to calm him. Once he was sure that Kakarrot was no longer a threat to himself he released him and moved back. His heart nearly stopped at the look on Kakarrot's face. The male was looking at him with such gratitude that his whole face glowed with it. He supposed that this was yet another thing that he was not used to.

"Zangya used to do the same thing when I had a nightmare. I hope that she and the other two will be ok with Bojack. They tried their best to make me happy when I was in hell. Vegeta if you kill Bojack can you please spare the lives of Bujin, Kudo, and Zangya?"

Vegeta nodded running hand through Kakarrot's soft spikey hair making sure he didn't do anything to make him think that he was about to use him. Once he was sure that Kakarrot would be alright he made to get up off of the bed and make his way back to the wall where he was standing. Yet he was stopped by a hand gripping his arm and a pleading face looking at him intently.

"Please don't leave me alone. I am sorry that I am so difficult for you but you have to understand where I am coming from."

"I already told you that I understood perfectly. You don't have to keep explaining yourself to me you know that. We will be home in a few months and you will be back in the safety of your father's home. You will get to meet the King too and I am sure that you are excited about that."

"To be honest I haven't really thought about it. Yeah I am excited to meet the King of Saiyan's but I am even more excited about being home with my father and brother. Maybe one day and a lot of therapy I will be mentally healed enough to mate. When that day comes I hope that you will still be single and ready to mate with me. I can't explain it but when I am around you it seems that the nightmare of what happened to me doesn't matter as much anymore. The crush I have on you seems to dull the pain in my heart a little."

"I don't think that it's a crush that is doing that. No, I think you are starting to realize our connection, the ties that combine two soul mates when they meet each other for the first time."

"This is not the first time we have met though and there was no tie when you turned me down."

"Don't remind me of the mistake that I made that day, but in all truth I was pretty pissed off that day."

"I could tell trust me, what made you so mad?"

"The Counsel and their blasted lies were what sent me over the edge and what made it worse was the fact that my father forced me to go to that. . .auction," Vegeta muttered the last word.

"Sounds like you were a big brat to me," Kakarrot said shrugging.

"Why you!" Prince Vegeta huffed folding his arms across his chest.

Kakarrot couldn't help but laugh out right at the pose the Prince was taking earning him a breath taking smile from him. Maybe he really could get through his nightmares and mate with this man after all he did save him from hell.

(TBC. Vegeta is making progress! Still he is no where near mating with Kakarrot. Enjoy)


	26. Chapter 26

Over the next two months Vegeta had sat and listened to Kakarrot talk about his nightmares and the horror's that he went through. Even Piccolo was helping him out by giving him advice and guidance on how to fight his demons. Dende mostly stayed to himself and would occasionally approach Vegeta to ask him questions about the Saiyan race and how they acted around other species. Vegeta had told him the truth that they were violent creatures who didn't take kindly to other species coming into their territory. This had worried the little Namek but Vegeta assured him that as long as he was under the protection of the royal family no one would hurt him.

Kakarrot had also survived his heat with out anymore incident than the first time when he had fallen. He was also now eating normally and packing back on the weight that he had before he left Vegetasie. With that happening he was also going through another growth spurt and soon towered over Vegeta himself. He was not as tall as Piccolo who still stood at least seven inches taller than him but it annoyed the Prince.

His mother was short too when she was alive but he had hoped that he would be as tall as his father. It looked like that was never going to happen and he would just have to live being smaller than his future mate. He was still stronger than Kakarrot though, since he didn't have the opportunity to train when he was in slavery. He also noticed that he didn't have the right amount of muscle mass for his height yet and figured that with some training he would fill out nicely.

Outside of helping Kakarrot move on from what happened to him, which was not making as much progress as he had hoped, he was testing him. He would make little moves to see what Kakarrot's reaction would be to them. As he suspected though he would shy away from him and sometimes even growl or abruptly leave the room to get away from him. He felt put down by what little progress with him he made but then again he knew he couldn't rush something like this.

"Kakarrot food's done if you are hungry," Vegeta said walking into the room pulling a cart filled with plates of food into the room. He paused when the smell of fresh blood hit his sensitive nose and he slowly turned on the spot to where Kakarrot was huddled.

Kakarrot seemed to be in some kind of trance and was currently running his claws down his own chest ripping away the skin there. He was rocking back and forth against the wall muttering something to himself as tears fell from his eyes. Vegeta quickly made his way across the room and slowly squatted down in front of him. He reached out his hand and grabbed Kakarrot's right wrist to stop him from ripping up his own skin.

"Kakarrot snap out of it your hurting yourself," Vegeta growled snapping his fingers in front of his face.

Like a switch being thrown whatever nightmare Kakarrot was living in he snapped out of it. He looked down at the hand holding his wrist and noticed blood on his own fingers. Looking down further to his chest he took note of the long thick scratches that he had made in his skin. He looked back up at Vegeta and stared at his face.

"I am sorry I must have been dreaming," he said weakly trying to free his wrist.

"Are you okay now?" Vegeta asked not releasing his wrist.

"Yeah I am just fine now thanks for waking me up. Can I have my arm back now?"

"No, we need to get you cleaned up and bandaged first."

"I will be okay with out that stuff I just want my arm back."

"I am going to give you your arm back but you are going to get the medical attention that you need. I am sure you don't want even more scars added to those that you already have."

"It wouldn't make any difference to me. I am already covered in them so it doesn't bother me."

"I am worried about you so just let me do this one thing for you. I am sure that it wont bother you to have a bandage and some ointment put on those."

"Fine," Kakarrot muttered looking away from those pleading eyes. He instead found himself staring at the Prince's plump lips and wondered what they would feel like against his. He didn't think he'd actually kissed anyone except maybe Lavars.

Vegeta released Kakarrot's arm and turned around to grab a few napkins to clean the blood from his fingers and to dab at the blood flowing down his chest. He turned back around to start his task when Kakarrot leaned forward and pressed his lips against his. Vegeta felt his back go ridged and his eyes widened in shock at the touch. He wasn't sure if he should reciprocate or if he should just stay ridged and let Kakarrot do whatever it was he was doing.

Kakarrot felt the Prince stiffen and pulled back thinking that he had done something wrong. His eyes filled with hurt at the thought that he disgusted the prince with the way he was acting. So when he finally decided to make a small move he didn't want it or he didn't do it right.

"I am sorry," Kakarrot muttered.

"No, don't be sorry I just didn't know how to react to that. I didn't want to scare you or make you think that I would do anything you didn't want to."

"I know that I have been acting like a scared little child these past months when all you've done is shown me that you really do love me."

"You have been through an extremely difficult time. So there is no need to rush yourself just because you think I am not happy. I am happy that you are here with me and that you are safe. Listen we will be home in three days and you will be back in your fathers arms."

"Will I still be able to see you when we get there?"

"Yes, I am sure you will see me whenever I come visit my father."

"You wont still be staying at my house?"

"No, I will go back to the castle where I belong and rule over things in my father absence."

"That's not fair I don't want you to leave just because I am coming home."

"Kakarrot I am not leaving just because you came home. I need to go back to the castle to make sure the Saiyan people stay peaceful," Vegeta said cupping the side of his face.

"I am sorry again for kissing you with out permission."

"Don't be sorry and you don't need my permission to kiss me."

"To be honest I think you are the first one I have ever kissed. Lavars kissed me but I never made any moves on him."

"Wow I was your first kiss and I made it suck for you."

"No you didn't it felt good to me," Kakarrot said and then yawned widely.

"Let's get you to bed, you might actually have some decent sleep tonight."

"I am not tired but thank you."

"Then why are you yawning so much?"

Kakarrot blushed knowing that the Prince had him there on that one. He was tired but he was scared to fall asleep because he would have those nightmares again. It was because of those nightmares that he had been found in this corner ripping up his own flesh. He wanted the smell and the fear of what Bojack did to him off. He knew that there was nothing on his skin but he still felt dirty and assumed that he would for a long time to come.

"I don't want to sleep what kind of food did you bring?" Kakarrot asked trying to change the subject.

"Some kind of meat and other things that you might like. I know that the nightmares are what is keeping you awake but you need to sleep."

"I don't want to talk about that anymore, there is nothing that I can do about those nightmares."

"Alright then we will let the conversation drop for right now."

It was not the answer that he was looking for but then again he would take it as it was. He at least didn't have to think about it for a little while. He stood to his feet to walk over to the forgotten food cart completely ignoring his wounds. That was until Vegeta grabbed his arm and steered him to the bed where he was made to sit down.

"Stay right there I will be back with the medic-kit."

"Fine but I am telling you that it's no problem I am used to these kinds of wounds."

Vegeta frowned but walked out of the room to get the kit anyways. It pissed him off to think that Kakarrot had to be used to any kind of pain like that. Sure there was pain of battle but Kakarrot was a breeder and they didn't fight. Or at least they weren't supposed to that didn't mean they wouldn't Raditz being the case in point. He ignored Piccolo who gave him a questioning look. Of course the Namek's would be able to smell Kakarrot's blood.

"Is he alright?" Dende asked looking at the bedroom with worry.

"He'll be fine he just had another nightmare is all."

"He is still having the one about him being back in Bojack's care?"

"I am not sure what he is dreaming he wont tell me."

"Give me a few minuets with him and I will let you know what he is dreaming about. He will tell me but for some reason he doesn't trust you enough to let you know what is going on in his head."

"Fine you have an hour only because I am curious as to what is tormenting him. Also I need to check the ships maps to see how far off we are from Vegetasie."

Piccolo nodded and grabbed the medic-kit from Vegeta before making his way over to the room that Kakarrot seemed to like locking himself in. He took a deep breath before pushing open the door and finding the large Saiyan sitting on the bed with his arms crossed. He was shocked at how much the little Saiyan grew over the past two and a half months.

"Hey Piccolo what's wrong?" he asked looking up from his tail.

"Nothing just checking on you and I see the nightmares have gotten to you again. You want to talk about it?"

"Not really it's nothing new that you don't already know about. They are just a little more vivid than what they were before."

"So nothing has changed for you? They haven't gotten better but worse."

"Yeah, I think it's because my mind is no longer repressing what happened to me. The more that we talk about what happened to me the more the dreams get to me. Why do you think that is?"

"I think it's your minds way of healing itself, you know the saying 'that it's going to get worse long before it gets any better'. I think that is what's going on with your nightmares."

"I don't think that any of this will truly go away do you?"

"No, but it will lessen as time goes on. You will slowly start to have less horrifying dreams and move on from what happened but it will always be there. The scars will always be there even if they fade a little and that earring will be there but I am sure you have a plan on getting past all of that."

"Yeah I am going to use it to remind me of the horror that I survived."

"When we first got on this ship you wouldn't even come out of this room except that one time. Also you wouldn't even talk about what happened to you until you let go and told Vegeta everything. Now look at you, you are talking more and eating normally and you come out of the room now. Still your sleep is bothered by this and you don't seem to like much contact from anyone even myself and Dende."

"I can tolerate small things like a hug or touches to my arms and face. It's only when those touches go south that it bothers me and I have to get away. It reminds me of my time as a sex slave and I don't like it."

"No one should expect you too, I am sure the only ones that you will truly allow to touch you is your own kin. Someone, who in your case, smells safe and normal to be around like your father and your brother."

"Yeah they are my own blood and it wouldn't bother me to be around them at least I don't think it will."

Kakarrot looked back over at the food and licked his lips now tuned into his grumbling stomach. Piccolo chuckled and reached over to pull the cart closer to the Saiyan. He smiled slightly as those haunted eyes lit up and he muttered at thanks to him as he reached over and snatched up some food.

"Piccolo can I tell you something that you wont tell Vegeta?" Kakarrot asked pausing in his rapid feasting.

"You have my word that I will not tell Vegeta whatever it is that you are about to tell me."

"I am in love with Prince Vegeta but I am scared of making a relationship with him."

"What scares you the most about it?" Piccolo asked.

"The sex that we will eventually lead up to. I have known nothing but pain since I lost my virginity and I don't want that to come in between us."

"Why not make him pleasure you?" Piccolo asked shrugging.

"I never thought of that do you think that he would do that and not expect anything back?"

"Well I am sure he will be aroused but you don't have to let him mount you. I am sure you can figure something to do to make you both happy. Just make him pleasure you first that way you wont feel like he will hurt you," Piccolo said knowing that he knew nothing about sex but he was trying to give advice about it. Damn Kami and his knowledge of many things.

"Thanks Piccolo you really know what to say to make me feel better about being ruined."

"You are not ruined boy, you just need time to heal."

Kakarrot nodded knowing that it would do no good to correct the Namek. He turned back to his food when the door opened again and Vegeta stuck his head inside to see what they were doing. His eyes narrowed when he noticed that Kakarrot had not been wrapped up yet. Piccolo looked at him sideways and shook his head nodding to the medical supplies, back to him, and then at Kakarrot.

"I will leave you to fix him up you two have something that you need to talk about."

"Piccolo you promised!" Kakarrot whined.

"So shall I keep that promise. I am not going to tell him but I think that you should."

"Tell me what?" Vegeta asked walking into the room as Piccolo stood up to leave.

"Ask him yourself I am sure that he will tell you. Or at least for things to work out between you he better tell you."

"Huh?" Vegeta turned to look at Kakarrot who was blushing and poking at his food now.

"Well good luck you two and play nice," Piccolo said smirking as he closed the door and left the two Saiyan's in the room together.

"What in the world was he talking about?" Vegeta pondered out loud as he turned back to Kakarrot and motioned for him to lie back.

"Why do I have to lay down?" Kakarrot asked laying back anyways.

"Because it will make it easier on me when I clean you up. Now tell me what was that Namek spouting about."

"I am not sure I should tell you. It's embarrassing as hell and I am not sure how you would react to it."

"Well if you don't tell me then you will never know. This may sting a bit," Vegeta said taking out a brown bottle with a white lid. He opened the bottle and poured the clear liquid onto his wounds.

Kakarrot hissed at the slight stinging sensation and then the liquid bubbled up and made a soft sizzling sound. He panicked and reached up to bat the stuff off of him but Vegeta was faster than him and held his hands down. This only made Kakarrot panic more and he started to whine really loudly.

"Shh Kakarrot this is not harming you it's only cleaning your wounds of germs and other nasty things that can get you infected," Vegeta cooed releasing one of his hands in favor of stroking his hair.

"Why is it sizzling then? You put acid on me!" Kakarrot said thrashing around.

"Hush now it's not acid it's just Hydro Peroxide it's not dangerous at all unless you drink it," Vegeta said shaking his head and reached over to grab a towel to dab away the excess peroxide.

He then reached over and grabbed some ointment, he squirted a liberal amount on the long thick scratches before reaching over again and grabbing the bandages. He motioned for Kakarrot to sit up and once he did he began to wrap him up. He still wondered what Piccolo was talking about when he said that they needed to talk about something. He figured now was a good time to start pressing the other Saiyan for information.

"So what were you and the Namek talking about in here that I should know about?"

"I told you it's embarrassing as hell to tell you."

"Don't be embarrassed just tell me and we will go from there."

"Fine, I told him that I love you but I am scared to start a relationship with you."

"Oh? What scares you the most about starting one with me?" Vegeta asked.

"That's the same thing he asked me and I told him that it was the sex that the relationship would reach up to."

"I don't blame you for being afraid of sex after what happened to you but that's not all of the relationship. Tell you what lets start one and we will not move it further than what your comfortable with. After awhile and you are still not comfortable with sex then I will try to help you with your fear."

"I don't know I don't think that this will work."

"It will if you trust me. I told you how I feel and you can take that to the bank. I will not do anything that goes against your feelings."

"I believe you but at the same time I am worried that you will break your promise to me and hurt me."

"I understand that fear as well. Just trust me a little ok?"

"Ok," Kakarrot muttered nuzzling Vegeta's neck as he finished wrapping him up and he pulled back from him.

"There all done you can finish eating now."

"No thanks I am not hungry anymore," Kakarrot looked at his half eaten food.

"You need to finish your food otherwise you will never fill out. You want to keep your strength up don't you? I have a feeling that you are going to need it when you see your family again," Vegeta said.

'Then again that might be more for me than him. When my father gets his hands on me there will be hell to pay. I can't avoid him forever either it's not becoming of a Prince to be scared of punishment. No matter how much it's going to hurt.' Vegeta thought to himself as he sat in the chair that Piccolo had put in since they started talking to Kakarrot.

"I think you are thinking mostly about yourself there. I am sure they will tackle hug me into the ground but that hardly needs my strength. No, it's you who needs your strength to run like hell from my father and yours when we land."

"Yeah that's true so what exactly does your father do to punish his children?"

"I am not telling, he does something different for each of us. Raditz and I never shared the same punishment but I tell you a few times being punished by him is a few times too many. He gets his point across that's for sure," Kakarrot said shivering.

"Ah just perfect," Vegeta muttered sinking in his chair.

"How long will it be until we go home?"

"Not long now and I am so not looking forward to it."

"I don't blame you but I can't wait to be home and safe in the care of the Saiyan race," Kakarrot said getting a far away look in his eyes.

"Yes I bet you can't and I will make sure nothing ever happens to you again."

Kakarrot gave him a real smile and it lit up his face like a light had been put inside of his skin. It turned his grey looking skin into a healthy glowing white. It took Vegeta's breath away just looking at it. He smiled back at him and frowned when that smile faltered and then disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked.

"How am I going to tell my father and brother everything that happened to me? I don't want them to hate me for something that I had no control over."

"They are not going to hate you. Did you think any less of them when you found out Raditz's secret? Did you think any less of your father when he was almost raped?" Vegeta asked his eyes showing that he was dead serious.

"No, it was not their fault, Raditz had to hide the fact that he was a breeder from everyone, and my father did everything in his power to make sure I had a happy childhood."

"Then what makes you think that they wont feel the same way about you?"

Kakarrot bit his lip but nodded for he knew that he was worried over nothing. There was no family on Vegetasie closer then Bardock and his two sons. Most "mothers" ran off their oldest cub when they reached a certain age. Bardock had not run Raditz off and he was an adult so to speak. Unlike some species who let their young stay with them until the age eighteen Saiyans ran off their young at the tender age of fifteen. The only other family who kept their young for a long time was the Royal family but they had their reasons.

"You are right as usual," Kakarrot muttered stretching out. He had been cooped up in this small bedroom for too long and needed to stretch his legs and walk around a bit. So he climbed off of the bed and stretched out until his spine popped back into place as did the rest of his joints. His tail shook back and forth in quick succession before stilling and wrapping tightly around his waist. He never used to do this with his tail but having it used as a punishment made him guard his sensitive appendage carefully.

"Where are you going?" Vegeta asked snapping his head up.

"I want took look out the window at space and see the stars. I am not in heat anymore and I am tired of being cooped up like a prisoner. If I am lucky I might see some of the planets that are surrounding out home. I never got to look at them last time and I want to see them."

"Ok," Vegeta said his eyes dropping.

"Why not climb into that bed and get some rest yourself? You look like you could use it."

"Hmm you are right I am tired the Namek's have you to keep them company."

"Yeah if they are not asleep that is."

"They don't sleep or eat I noticed. Piccolo meditates a lot and Dende just fidgets around when he gets bored. I am sure he would love your company to keep him occupied. They have been as cooped up as you and I after all."

"Right," Kakarrot said waving his hand as he made his way out of the room. As soon as he closed the door Dende was trotting up to him and looking him over.

"Are you ok Kakarrot?" the little Namek asked.

"Yeah I am just fine," he replied and then noticed that the little Namek was looking at his bandages and gave him a small sad smile. "Don't worry about this it will heal in a few days."

The Namek nodded and ran back to where Piccolo was sitting with his back against a wall his eyes closed. He looked like he was asleep but Kakarrot knew better now that Vegeta told him they don't sleep. He took a deep breath and walked up to the controls to stare out at the vastness of space. They were almost home he could feel it.

(TBC. In the next chapter {which will be really short sorry} they make it home. Enjoy


	27. Chapter 27

Kakarrot could barely contain his excitement as the red planet finally came into view. They would be there in an hour or so and then they would land at the port. Prince Vegeta had called ahead to the planet so that they would be ready for them. Unluckily for him his father had been the one to answer his call and he sounded mad. He told him once they landed Bardock and Raditz would be waiting right along with him and that there was no where for Vegeta to run. He wanted his sons punishment dealt with right then and there so that they had time to make Kakarrot at home. He told the Prince that it would be best not to run only because if he did it would be a lot worse on him.

"Well as soon as we land I will tell them that the Namek's are our guests and then I will do away with my punishment and go from there," Prince Vegeta muttered.

No one spoke again as the ship started to rattle from the power of the gravity field surrounding the planet. Vegeta had to put his concentration on landing the ship and to keep it from crashing roughly into the castle walls. Kakarrot smiled widely as he took in the magnificent sight of the dark castle stone as they got closer to it. Before he knew it they had smacked down right onto the rubber landing pad and their ship bounced up and down until it finally came to a rest.

"Well here we are back home at last," Vegeta said dully unbuckling his seat belt.

"Yeah I finally get to smell the air of home again," Kakarrot said flinging off his own seat belt and running to help Dende out of his. Piccolo didn't need any help for he was already out of his seat belt and was currently walking around the cabin.

Vegeta smiled at the excitement on both the little Namek's face and Kakarrot's but his smiled disappeared into the hard angry mask that he wore whenever he went out into public. He pressed the door opener and stood back at the ship's door slid open with ease and the stairs made a soft murmuring sound as they descended to the ground. Prince Vegeta squared his shoulders as he went down first, he was followed by Piccolo and Dende.

"Welcome home son and I see you have brought some company back with you," King Vegeta said looking over at the Namek's curiously.

"They are my guests no one is to lay a finger on them," Prince Vegeta called out loudly to everyone standing around.

"Where is my son?" Bardock asked ignoring the Namek's in favor of looking up at the dark ship.

"Hn? Oh Kakarrot you can come down. . ." Prince Vegeta paused in his sentence realizing that Kakarrot might be afraid to come down and face so many people at once. He took a deep breath and turned around and went back up the stairs to find that Kakarrot was standing by Dende's seat looking a little scared.

"Kakarrot it's ok everyone is waiting for you."

"No, it's not okay I don't think that I can face them," Kakarrot said shaking.

"We went through this already no one is going to judge you and if they do I will kill them."

Kakarrot gave him a weak smile and nodded, he could do this. Vegeta smiled back and gave him a quick hug for comfort and encouragement. He then turned around and descended down the stairs again. Once at the bottom his father, Bardock, Raditz and Nappa gave him a questioning look.

"When he comes down you may be shocked but do not judge him. He went through a lot of pain and agony so he is scared at seeing so many people down here. It took all me and Piccolo had just to pry him from the shell that he had retreated too and anything can set him off," Vegeta warned the others before turning around to see that Kakarrot was slowly coming down the stairs.

His face was hidden by his hair but since he never put on a shirt his scars and the bandages stood out in the sun of their home planet. No one had yet to see his back but once they did they would finally understand his warning. Kakarrot's bare feet touched the cold stone of the castle floor and he quickly turned around to watch the steps go back up the ship and the door closed.

Bardock zeroed in on the deep mesh of scars that marred his youngest sons back and gasped softly in horror. Several other scars led down into his sons pants and he was afraid of what other scars were there. His mate held on to his shoulders otherwise he would have ran to his son and gathered him up into his arms keeping him away from everyone else.

"Kakarrot! Baby brother!" Raditz cried out and waddled over to him. He was starting to get big and knew that he was having twins.

Kakarrot's eyes widened and he turned just in time to be mowed over by Raditz who gave him a bear hug. Kakarrot couldn't stop the snarl the fell through his lips as his wounds were pressed on bringing back bad memories. Both the Prince and Piccolo were there to sooth him and he scented Raditz to further chase away those bad memories.

"Sorry Raditz I had a flash back but I am ok now," Kakarrot muttered into his brothers hair.

"I am not worried little brother."

"Raditz you do know that you are fat now don't you?"

"Humph I am not fat I am pregnant you little brat," Raditz said pulling away from the hug and crossed his arms.

"Really? Wow congratulations I am happy for you," he said rubbing his brothers stomach he looked up and noticed his father standing there tears in his eyes.

"We missed you so much little brother my you have grown since last time we saw you," Raditz noted, in fact he noted several things about his brother that bothered him and not just about the scars and the earring. He held himself differently and there was no longer any innocence left in his eyes just a haunted pain.

"PAPA!" Kakarrot cried and he moved around Raditz in favor of running to his father.

King Vegeta stepped back as the two embraced each other and his eyes traveled from them to his son who was looking at Kakarrot with love and compassion. He looked down at Kakarrot and knew that those dreams his mate had were not just dreams after all. Kakarrot really did go through hell but his son had saved him it seemed. It made him rethink on punishing him for doing something good even though he went against him. He would have done the same thing if it had been Bardock who was stolen from him. Love made one do crazy things in spite of what others say.

"My baby is home finally."

"You were right you did save me papa. If it weren't for your promise to find me I would have been lost long ago. Your words are what kept me strong and fighting. No matter what they did to me I always had hope. Then you sent an angel to me and he saved me from being broken," Kakarrot sobbed.

"I knew you were in pain and by the looks of you those dreams I had were real. I saw you being hurt by a blue skinned fiend with orange hair."

"Bojack, he is the reason most of these scars are covering me but he is not responsible for all of them," Kakarrot buried his face into his fathers chest drinking in his scent.

The two of them stayed that way and then Raditz joined them hugging Kakarrot from behind and he was sandwiched between his family. Everyone around shuffled their feet, well everyone except Gunther who wanted to look at Kakarrot and see how much damage had been done to the boys body. He had never seen someone be so strong after what obviously happened to him.

Piccolo stood away from the Saiyan's he didn't want anything to do with the large crowd. He was also tired of them sniffing at him trying to figure out what he was. Dende on the other hand seemed to love the attention that he was getting from the others. He even let the one who looked like a doctor poke at him and study him. He didn't seem to mind them sniffing around him either as he tried his best to answer any questions that were driven at him. Piccolo looked down when he felt someone tug at his white cape and took note of a little Saiyan staring up at him with interest. The doctor looked over at them and sweat dropped as he made his way over the cub picking him up and apologizing.

The air around them seemed cheerful but like with all cheerful things something had to step in and ruin it. This time the thing that ruined their happy family reunion was something from Kakarrot's past. Something that no one mentioned was on the planet at the time.

"Well well if it isn't my favorite whore," the high pitched voice said cruelly.

Kakarrot's eyes snapped opened and he pulled his face out of Bardock's chest. Raditz moved away from him so that he could turn around. Like in a horror movie where the killer was right behind the victim and the victim was too scared to look but couldn't stop themselves Kakarrot turned slowly to look at one of his former masters.

"Master, I mean Lord Frieza," Kakarrot said catching himself.

"How did you get away from Bojack I wonder."

Kakarrot growled lowly at the mention of that name and the way Frieza was looking at him. It sent chills down his body and he began to quake in fear as memories of the whipping and rapes came back to him. He also noticed that the last two Ginyu Force members were right there with him and a threatening snarl fell from his lips. He began to back away until he bumped up against something hard. He glanced up and took note that it was Nappa, he was told about him and that he was his brothers mate. A cold laugh brought his head back down and another growl from his lips.

"I am not a whore and you do not own me anymore," Kakarrot said defiantly.

"Still defiant I see but I also see that you fear me as you should."

"You don't scare me," Kakarrot hissed.

"I don't? Then why are you shaking?" Frieza said smirking.

"I wont let you rape me anymore! You can't have me I am home now and this is where I belong!"

"You belong in a cage you whore!" Frieza snapped.

That was enough, Kakarrot had had enough of being called a whore and he powered up quickly, the games were over.

(TBC. In the next chapter Frieza and Ginyu V.S a pissed off Kakarrot. Enjoy :D)


	28. Chapter 28

"I am not a fucking whore! You raped me! You took away my innocence, you and that other bastard!" Kakarrot screamed baring his fangs as he slowly made his way towards Frieza.

All of the Saiyans on the landing pad except for Prince Vegeta took cover staring in wonder as Kakarrot's hair flickered gold and back. In one angry scream Kakarrot had transformed into a Super Saiyan his teal eyes glaring murder at Frieza. Frieza himself looked horrified as he stared at the state of the angry Saiyan and what made it worse was that he seemed to be in full control of himself this time.

"You dare challenge me you monkey filth?" Frieza growled.

"You didn't think I was filth when you used me, you didn't think I was filth when you flaunted me in the face of your enemies calling me beautiful and a rare creature. Even now I can tell that you want me back but you will NEVER have me again you sick bastard," Kakarrot growled back.

"You are wrong Ginyu get him!" Frieza snapped.

"As you wish Lord Frieza. I have been looking forward to this since you killed over half of my team. I told you that I would make you pay boy. Being a super Saiyan does not impress me nor does it scare me anymore. I have seen you in action when it comes to this form and I know that you have no real control over it. Your just flaunting it to intimidate me perhaps I should jolt your memory of the last time we were together," Captain Ginyu said cracking his knuckles getting ready to fight. Of course he had to do that retarded pose of his first.

"I promised Lavars that I would kill every last one of you for raping him. Looks like I am going to get my chance. I am also going to set him and the rest of those men that are in slaved to Frieza by force free. I will strike down the hand of justice and make you pay!" Kakarrot yelled and attacked Captain Ginyu.

Jeice who had been watching decided that he would lend a hand in attacking Kakarrot but Vegeta got there first. He too powered up to Super Saiyan and sent Jeice running with his tail between his legs so to speak. Piccolo who had been bored up to that point chased after the red alien to kick the living shit out of him. Several Ki blasts were exchanged and all everyone else could do was watch in shock at the fight that was taking place.

"Give up monkey you have nothing on me," Captain Ginyu panted.

"I will kill you!" Kakarrot shouted back losing his Super Saiyan form.

"See I knew it you have no control over that form."

"Shut up!" Kakarrot snapped and attacked Ginyu again. He didn't need the golden form to kill Ginyu. He really didn't need it to kill Recoome and Burter but they had pushed him too far and he had blacked out. He hoped that it would happen this time too. He always seemed more powerful when he couldn't remember anything.

"Come on boy you are slacking now."

"Shut up I was never taught how to fight!" Kakarrot growled.

'Hello can you hear me?' A strange voice asked inside of Kakarrot's head.

"What? Who said that?" Kakarrot asked looking around.

'You wont find me there I am from another world completely my name is King Kai.'

"King Kai? What kind of name is that?"

"Who in the hell are you talking to boy?" Captain Ginyu asked looking around.

'It's a respectable name of a Kai you rude brat! Now you don't have to talk out loud we are communicating telepathically. I am going to tell you how to do an technique that might save your butt.'

'Right I could use the help after all,' Kakarrot thought back.

"Enough lets finish this," Ginyu snapped and launched himself at the Saiyan again only to be interrupted by the prince.

"I don't think so," he growled and the two started to duel.

Frieza who was getting more and more pissed by the second finally joined in on the fight. Before he attacked unsuspecting Kakarrot he powered up and transformed to the fourth form. He looked over at the King and other elites who were rolling up their sleeves to help fight. He smirked when he noticed that they faltered and their scouters began to explode. This caught Kakarrot's attention from talking with King Kai.

"Stay out of this!" He snarled down at the people of his race.

"You better listen to the whore he knows best what happens when you piss me off," Frieza snarled looking up at him.

"Let's take this somewhere else we are too close to the castle and innocent people. Follow me you lizard bastard," Kakarrot snarled back no longer fearing him.

"Gladly!" Frieza said bursting into the air after him.

"No, my baby!" Bardock yelled about to take off after his son and that monster but the King wrapped his arms around him shaking his head.

"No, you can't go it will only put him in even more danger. Let our sons handle this we will make sure nothing and no one else follows them."

"Let me go Vegeta I am not going to lose my son again to the monster. I just got him back and there is no way that I am letting him go again," Bardock said his hair covering his face much like his sons did.

"I know but your son is a legendary and so is mine I think that they can handle themselves don't you?"

"He seemed to struggle with it unlike your son who is still fighting that purple alien."

"Well my son is strong and he knows how to fight, good point. Nappa take some men and go help Kakarrot."

"No!" Raditz snapped.

"What was that?" King Vegeta said turning to his other son.

"Kakarrot said to stay out of it and I think we should do just that. We can go to watch but if we interfere it will get him killed. He has more than enough power to deal with this. It's just hidden deep inside of him but he can do it."

"How do you know that he can?" Bardock asked turning to his son.

"I have seen some of the power that he has hidden father and you have too. We both know that he can handle himself even if he doesn't know how to fight. He does know the basics and that will be enough until he unlocks that power again. He will be pushed too far and it will happen."

"You are right Raditz but I don't want you going anywhere near there with you pregnant and Vegeta it's not fair to send Napa out there to his death when he has a cub going to be born. I will not have Raditz go through what I went through when my mate died when I was pregnant with Kakarrot," Bardock said turning on his mate not caring that he was the King or that they were surrounded by other Saiyans.

"I should have thought before I said anything of course it's a bad idea to send anyone over there to their deaths. I just hope you are right about Kakarrot and that he doesn't get killed himself."

"He wont die," Raditz said knowing deep in his heart it was true.

"I do hope you are right son," Bardock said looking up to the sky for help.

Kakarrot stopped over a mountain range that he used to run to whenever he was alone at the house. This was the perfect battle spot for the two of them. The surrounding mountains would, after all, be one of their graves and it was a beautiful place to die at. He just hoped that the one who die would not be him. He had learned a new technique from King Kai and hoped that it would be enough to beat Frieza. Somehow he didn't think that it was enough but he had to try.

"You know I have always hated this race. Now that I see that two of you have become the very thing that I hate the most I think I will beat you back into submission and blow this planet to hell and back," Frieza said looking around.

"I will not become your slave again."

"Oh you will and you wont be alone I will take the Prince for myself and your pregnant brother and his mate. You my little whore I will keep you all to myself."

"I already told you not to call me a whore and I am not going back to you I'd rather die," Kakarrot growled taking a battle stance.

"It all depends on this battle and I don't plan on being the one to lose."

Kakarrot now had to win for sure to not only save himself, Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa from slavery but his entire race. He just made it home and there was no way in hell that he was letting harm befall it. So he launched himself at Frieza and the two started their battle dance of punches and kicks. Frieza had him at a slight disadvantage because he could use his tail like a powerful whip if he needed to use it.

Ginyu punched himself in the chest wounding his own body greatly. He looked up at the Prince and laughed as he noted the confused look on the Saiyan's face. He wanted the Prince's body because he could go super Saiyan. He could use that power for himself and he would also be giving Frieza what he wanted so to speak. It just wouldn't be the defiant bratty Prince but him.

"Change. . ." Ginyu started but he was stopped by a blast to the head.

"Yeah I don't think so. You are not wearing my skin around you ugly bastard. I know all about your change form technique and it's not going to work on me," Prince Vegeta said smirking.

"But how do you know about it you don't know anything about me."

"That is where you are wrong I do know about you and the rest of your dead team. I have been learning about you all since I was born through Frieza and his father. You think that they didn't gloat when they were here? You are so wrong they loved to tell every detail of their ships to my father to make him fear them and to show off. I was never scared of them but then again they know that and that's why they have been after me for so long. Now just die and Kakarrot's revenge will be complete."

"Not really he wanted to kill me himself but I suppose he will never get that chance."

"Yeah I am sure he wont complain," Prince Vegeta said smirking. He knew what the Captain was playing at by saying that.

He thought that if he said something about Kakarrot it would keep Vegeta from killing him and then he would turn it around and steal the Princes body. Vegeta was having none of that and he was sure that the Captain wanted to hurt Kakarrot in more than just the physical way and he was not about to let him use his body to do that. So the best thing for him to do was to kill this fucker and then go help Kakarrot kill Frieza if he needed it.

"Can't we talk about this?"

"No, talking is done with it's time for you to die," Vegeta said smirking as he concentrated his Ki. He would end this battle with one Big Bang attack and if that didn't do the trick then a Final Flash would.

"You don't have to kill me!" Ginyu almost pleaded.

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta yelled sending his energy blast at Ginyu.

Ginyu fell backwards moaning in pain but he wasn't dead yet. He was still determined to steal the Saiyan Princes body and he had to come up with a plan to do it. However, first he had to get past the agony of his body burning from the attack that he took head on.

"I know you are not dead so don't just lie there like a lump," Vegeta said waiting for the other to climb to his feet.

"Heh you are right I am not dead yet. Why don't you come closer and finish me off?" Ginyu said goading the prince to come closer to him.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed at those words knowing that it was a trap. Yet he was intrigued and his pride was yelling at him to go finish him off personally instead of standing so far back like a coward. He was no coward but he wasn't stupid either so he had to weigh his chances. If he went closer would Ginyu steal his body? The chances of that were extremely high so he decided that he wouldn't risk that chance.

"Sorry but I don't think so."

"Coward you are scared of me after all."

"I fear no one," Vegeta snarled his pride making a grand entrance and chased back his common sense. He landed close to the fallen alien and loomed over him.

"Change now!"

"Damn it!" Vegeta yelled stunned but he was saved from being body snatched by small creature.

A small desert rat had just happened to hop by when Ginyu was changing his form and he ended up not changing forms with Vegeta but the rodent instead. He actually felt sorry for Ginyu now as his wounded body scurried off with the soul of the rat inside of it. The rats body actually stayed behind too shocked to move.

"Ahahahaha! You better watch yourself the desert bandits love eating the meat of the rodent you are inhabiting. Ahahaha!" Vegeta said gripping his sides in laughter.

Ginyu looked up at the laughing Saiyan with anger as he continued to laugh and fall over rolling on the sand. He didn't find this funny at all and if he could talk then he would be the one laughing if he could change forms with the Prince. He would be in that powerful body and the brat would be running around as the rat.

"I would kill you but your pathetic state is punishment enough," Vegeta said as he took to the sky.

He had no idea where Kakarrot was but he had a good idea that if he followed his instincts he would be able to find him. Something was nagging at him and he couldn't shake off the feeling of dread. Like Kakarrot was in danger of dying or getting fatally wounded. He picked up speed knowing that if he didn't get there in time he would lose the love of his life forever.

Kakarrot panted as he held his left shoulder as it throbbed in pain. He was losing badly, he only got a few hits in and Frieza was working him over. He didn't know how much more he could take but he would keep trying. Frieza was looking at him with a satisfied smug look on his ugly face.

"You want to give in and just stop this madness? Being my little whore isn't all that bad I will treat you better than any other whore I have ever had."

"N-never I'd rather die!"

"Then you will you slut!" Frieza snapped.

Vegeta had just reached them when Frieza sent a deadly beam right at Kakarrot. Acting on a split decision he poured more speed into his flight and knocked Kakarrot to the side far enough that the beam missed his heart but it did tear through one of his lungs. He screamed in pain as he felt it run through him and out the other side. Vegeta stopped and slowly floated to the ground holding Kakarrot close to him bridal style.

"Rest Kakarrot I will get you the help that you need after I am done with him," Vegeta murmured.

"N-no I w-will f-f-finish this."

"Kakarrot you have a collapsed lung and you are bleeding out there is no way that you can finish this."

"Don't d-doubt me!"

"Very well but I am helping you and watching to make sure you don't get yourself killed."

"F-fine do what you must."

Frieza waved his tail back and forth waiting for the two monkey's to stop playing with each other and get down to it. He knew that Kakarrot wouldn't last long and he could have his whore back. He also would have leverage over the prince as well and he could snatch them both. After that he would send Dodoria and Zarbon down to collect the other two that he wanted. He smirked when they both flew back up from the ground and took battle stances.

"Y-you will not destroy this planet or take me!"

"Yes, you keep telling me this but so far you have yet to prove it to me."

Vegeta snorted and looked over at the pale face of his future mate and anger set in his chest. This lizard bastard was going to pay for the blood on Kakarrot's body along with the scars and the mental abuse. He burst into Super Saiyan again knowing that it would be enough to take care of this bastard. Kakarrot may not be able to control his form but Vegeta could.

"I am going to make you suffer you son of a bitch. Kakarrot may not hold up long with his wounds but I will," Vegeta growled.

Frieza just laughed at that and opened his arms wide in an clear invitation. "Bring it on little punk."

(TBC. The next round begins. Vegeta V.S Frieza.)


	29. Chapter 29

"You are on," Vegeta attacked.

Kakarrot slowly floated down to the ground his vision fading in and out as his breathing became more labored having to rely on only one lung. He hit the ground softly and fell forward onto his hands and knees. He tried to get air into his starving lungs but all he seemed to be doing was making things worse by hyperventilating. His vision swam in and out with dark spots filtering in his eye site.

"I thought that you were going to make me suffer little monkey?" Frieza said laughing as he watched Vegeta struggle.

"Laugh all you want ugly but I am going to wipe that smirk right off of your face."

"By all means do try I am hoping that you will put up a better fight than that whore did."

"He is not a whore you sick fuck and I am going to kill everyone who has ever called him that."

Kakarrot smiled at those words knowing that the Prince was dead serious about what he said. He didn't have anything to worry about now but fighting back the cold hands of death. He didn't want to die just yet, not when he finally found something to have hope for again. With those thoughts deep in his mind he finally let himself fall unconscious.

Vegeta panted as he and Frieza went at it again but like before the Icejin showed no signs of getting tired or even being injured. The prince was becoming increasingly annoyed by this and it was starting to effect his fighting style. He was becoming desperate and thus his fighting was becoming increasingly sloppy.

Kakarrot's eyes flew open as he took in a deep and steady breath. He lifted himself up from the ground and looked down at his chest in shock. The wounds that he once had now were gone and there were no scars left from where they were supposed to be. He looked at the person next to him and nodded his head in respect.

"You are amazing Dende."

"Thank you but I think that Prince Vegeta is in trouble up there," Dende said pointing up at the two fighters.

Kakarrot glared darkly at Frieza and climbed to his feet. His battered clothing flapped in the small breeze of his own building power. He could feel it surge through his being but he knew it still wasn't enough to take down Frieza alone. He would need Vegeta's help if they had any plans on beating this tyrant.

"Kakarrot wait don't just go charging up there like some mad bull. You must think this out and try to find any weaknesses and ways to surprise him."

"He has no weakness and trying to surprise him wont work. He will know that I am coming after him and counter attack me. The only way to deal with him is to hit him head on and hope for the best."

"You can't think that way. It will only get you into trouble like it did before."

Kakarrot shook his head knowing that there was no way he could come up with a plan fast enough to keep Vegeta from falling victim like he was. He would just have to send up a quick prayer and do what he had to do. If he could even provide a few seconds of diversion he was sure that Vegeta would be able to come up with something.

"Dende stay here and out of sight I am sure that we are going to be in need of your help again."

"As you wish."

"Hang in there Vegeta I am coming to help you."

Prince Vegeta panted as he tried to regain his breath after another go around with the lizard. The bastard finally started to show signs of bruising from their battle but it was still a lot less than what Vegeta was suffering. He knew that this bastard was no push over he just never expected him to be this strong. He needed time to come up with a plan but Frieza wasn't giving him any as he kept the Prince on the defensive.

"Frieza! You will pay for what you did to me!" Kakarrot called out flying directly at him bursting into super Saiyan as he did.

Frieza was momentarily stunned which gave Kakarrot enough time to deck him and send him falling back a bit. Frieza caught himself and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. He looked down at his own purple blood and glared over at the Saiyan. He hadn't expected the whore to pack so much into his punch but he had and it pissed him off. He also took note that his little Saiyan was no longer little at all but he had grown quite a bit since the last time he laid eyes on him. Still that beauty that he had lusted after was still there. If anything it stood out more now that he had grown up a little than it did when he was younger.

"I will give you one more chance to come with me and be my slave or I will just take you by force."

"Never! I will never go through what you made me go through again."

"Then you leave me no choice but to take you by force! Say good-bye to this wretched planet!" Frieza snapped and called a large ball of Ki to the tip of his finger.

Kakarrot and Vegeta watched in horror as it grew in size until it reached unimaginable lengths. They had to do something otherwise they were going to lose everything. Kakarrot looked over at Vegeta pleading with him to fix things before he lost his home yet again to this monster.

"I have an idea Kakarrot! Come to me and do it quickly," Vegeta called over to him.

Kakarrot quickly obliged wondering what plan he had up his sleeve to stop this madness. Vegeta positioned him next to him and the two of them placed their open palms on top of the other making a cross. He had to place his cheek right onto Kakarrot's but that didn't bother him as much as the other. He pointed their conjoined hands right at Frieza and he looked sideways at Kakarrot.

"Throw your best attack at him and combine it with my own. That way we will have enough power to stop him from throwing that thing. I am not sure if it will be enough to kill him but I am hoping that it will help in hurting him."

"Alright I learned of one that might help."

"Good let's do this together then."

"Right! Ka-meh-ha-meh-HA!"

"Galick Gun!"

They watched as the two beams of their power combined and snaked around each other in a graceful dance. They joined together and hit Frieza dead on sending him flying backwards towards space his large ball of Ki faded away before he could gather enough of it to blow the planet to pieces. He was stunned that the two of them would work together to get rid of him.

Frieza floated into space his body shredded from the power of the two Super Saiyans. He should have known better than to take them on as they were. His family had feared the stupid Super Saiyan legend for decades and now he knew why. They were as powerful as his great grandfather had said. They were a threat to the entire universe if they so should choose to rule with an iron fist. However, King Vegeta had not seemed so interested in the universe so much as his own home planet. He would seek his revenge when he could heal and hope that his father or brother would find him.

Back down on the planet Kakarrot let his Super Saiyan form drop as it drained his energy and left him tired. While his wounds had been healed his energy had not so he was worn out. Vegeta too looked about ready to pass out but that was more from his wounds than his energy being depleted. Just like he was asked to Dende came out of hiding and quickly healed the injured Prince as the rest of the Saiyan population found them.

Bardock ran to his slouching son and embraced him tightly sniffing at his hair and wiping at the blood that had been left on his body from Dende's healing. When he found no wound to go with that blood he sighed in relief.

"Where did all of this blood come from?"

"I was hurt papa but Dende saved me and made the wound go away. He did the same thing for the Prince too. We beat Frieza together but we are not sure if he is dead."

"I don't think he is, I am sure that some day he will be back and when he comes back we will be ready for him," the Prince growled leaning on his father for support.

"You both need to get a hot bath and into a bed we will discuss what to do about that wretched lizard later," King Vegeta said taking to the sky and getting ready to head back to the castle.

"I agree with him," Bardock chided his son when he opened his mouth to suggest that they didn't need rest.

Kakarrot quickly closed his mouth and nodded knowing best not to argue with his father. He knew what was best for him after all and it was best to do what he wanted. They made a slow trek to the castle and once they were there the Prince and Kakarrot were taken down to where the Prince's room was. Once there they were ushered in and told to take a bath before heading to bed.

"This is a really nice room."

"Thanks it's mine," Vegeta said walking into the bathroom and stripped out of his clothing.

Kakarrot blushed and turned around to give him the privacy that he needed only to hear the prince chuckle. He humped and crossed his arms over his chest wondering what was so funny.

"You don't have to worry about seeing me naked you know that right? It's not like I have something you haven't seen before."

"I am just being modest."

"Well don't there is no need to be embarrassed about looking at me," Vegeta muttered walking up behind Kakarrot and wrapping his arms around him.

Kakarrot stiffened and a little shaky growl slipped out of his throat. He wasn't ready for this kind of intimacy yet, it was too soon after his encounter with Bojack. His breathing quickened as he realized that the Prince wasn't letting him go but he wasn't moving any further. He could do this, he could get over this fear and not push him away.

"Relax Kakarrot I told you that I wasn't going to do anything to you that you are not ready for. I am not going to hurt you but you need to slowly get used to me touching you even like this."

"I know but it's not that easy to forget what happened to me."

"I didn't expect it to be now let's get you naked and into that bath."

"Wait we are taking one together?"

"Well yeah I can't stand on my feet much longer and that bed over there is calling to me."

"I am not sure that this is such a good idea."

"You have nothing to worry about just trust me a little ok?" Vegeta said using the same words that he had back on the ship.

Kakarrot bit his lip but nodded forcing his body to relax and his muscles to stop tensing so much. He took a deep shaky breath as Vegeta's hands started to travel down his arms to the tie to his pants. Those hands started to slowly untie the sash that held his pants and shirt, if he were wearing one, together. Once the task of untying his sash was done it was gently slipped from around his waist and dropped to the floor. Then those hands went to his pants and slowly started to pull them down. That was where he had to draw the line, he wasn't ready for this. He quickly grabbed his pants and tried to pull them back up but Vegeta wasn't having any of that.

"Kakarrot I am not planning on having sex with you I am just pulling your pants off."

"That's what normally leads to sex right there!"

"Kakarrot please let me show you that I am not going to use you in any way."

Vegeta watched as those large shoulders slump as those large hands released their owners pants and flopped to his sides. Vegeta once again began to slowly remove Kakarrot's pants and as he did he revealed more scars that crossed down his lower back to his outer thighs and legs. His butt was left untouched and smooth but he was sure there was internal scarring.

"Ok now step out of your pants. There are no boots to worry about so after you step out of your pants we can get into the bath."

Kakarrot nodded and stepped out of his pants and then slowly turned around. He didn't know that Vegeta had been on his knees and his erection almost slapped the Prince in the face. He hadn't meant to get aroused but Vegeta's scent just did that to him. He also had caught a glimpse of the naked prince before he had turned around. The prince blinked several times as he was confronted with something he hadn't expected.

"Um, I think you rather enjoyed having my arms around you."

"It's not that, I saw you naked and. . ." Kakarrot trailed off his blush deepening.

"Heh, and it turned you on."

"Yeah, but I am not ready."

"Don't worry I am not going to do anything to you. If you need a moment then go ahead and head to the bath I will join you momentarily."

"N-no Piccolo said that if I wanted to be able to move on from my pain then I needed to get stronger. He also said that I should get you to pleasure me so I know that you are willing to let me have pleasure along with you."

"I see you want me to take care of you is that it?"

"If you think you are up to it yes."

"Oh I am more than up to it but first let's get in the bath. I don't think we want our fathers to catch us in the bed with out taking a bath first."

Kakarrot chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. After all this would be the perfect opportunity for him to gather up his wits and become a little braver. He was nervous even letting Vegeta pleasuring him but he knew that he had to go with it if he ever wanted to heal. This was the first step it took for him to be mates with the handsome prince.

The both of them walked into the bathroom together and slipped down into the giant tub at opposite ends. Kakarrot sighed in relief as the hot water engulfed him all the way up to his large chest. However poor Vegeta had the water swallow him all the way up to his chin. He chuckled once before settling his head back against the tubs rim and closed his eyes enjoying the slight massage of the water on his sore muscles.

"You know I don't think I will ever say this enough but you are absolutely gorgeous," Vegeta said shaking his head.

"No I am not. I am a scarred monster who used his body to kill others."

"Don't say that, you are beautiful it's just a shame that you can't see that."

"How can I when all I ever been called was a whore or the bastard son of a whore. I see no beauty there just a freak who fell in love with a Prince who never noticed him until it was too late."

"Do have to keep reminding me of my foolishness?"

"Yes, it let's me know what a fool I have been thinking that you had anything to do with what happened to me. How I ever thought badly of such a good soul like you I don't know."

"I am not as good as you think I am but I am not as bad as you thought I was. I never killed any third class for sport or anything of the sort. Yes, I have a fine distaste of the third class but that is only because I am a born Prince I don't know of the struggles that the third class goes through until I lived in the home of one. I never knew that there was poor among the poor."

"Neither did I until my eyes were opened to the truth of our poverty when I went into town. It was when I was attacked by drunken second class soldiers but it was also the first time I laid eyes on you."

"Yeah that's what you wrote down in your diary."

"Speaking of my diary I can't believe you actually read the thing. That's invasion of my privacy you do know that right."

"Yeah I know but it was just lying there on your desk saying 'read me'."

"I never had a chance to put it back in the drawer where I kept it when they came for me."

"I am sorry about that I wish that my father and I had known what was going on. We were told that you third class breeders were coming to the castle on your own to find good mates or a harem so that you could have strong cubs."

"No, if given the choice I am sure most third class would rather mate in their own class. I was going to because I thought you were unreachable and if this mess hadn't happened you still would be."

"So some good did come out of this after all."

"Yes, I guess some did. I got you to notice me and now look at us."

"Fate my dear beautiful one, it was fate that brought us together and enchanted ties."

(Frieza is defeated but not gone. In the next chapter Bardock walks in on Vegeta pleasuring Kakarrot. Enjoy.)


	30. Chapter 30

The two of them stayed in the tub until the water went freezing cold and then they got out only to refill the tub full of steaming hot water again and get back in to soak some more. It seemed to them that as long as they were in the tub they were relaxed and calm. That was until Kakarrot's blush returned to his face something fierce.

"You are hard again aren't you?"

"Sorry, it's just that every time I look at you naked it turns me on," he said looking down at the water than at the Prince.

Vegeta smiled and nodded his head, he could understand perfectly why Kakarrot was embarrassed. He was never treated so gently in his entire pre-adult life he was beaten and abused. However, all of that would be nothing but a thought in the past. Vegeta would make sure that this treasure was going to be loved and cherished like he should be.

"Let's take care of that shall we?"

"Right here in the tub?" Kakarrot asked uncertain.

"Yeah it's okay we are about done in the bath are we not?"

"Yeah I think we are I am getting sleepy."

"Okay then you just relax and I will take care of the rest."

Kakarrot nodded and leaned back against the tub and closed his eyes again. He thought that if he didn't have to see what was happening then he would tense up and try to stop the prince altogether. He did flinch a bit when hands touched the top of his shoulders and slowly made their way down his chest and back up again. He knew that he was taking it slow for his benefit otherwise he would just get down to it and not care what he was feeling.

"You okay there Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked concerned at the flickering going on in his face.

"Yeah, I am not scared or anything."

"Okay I am going to start going lower tell me to stop if you get too uncomfortable."

"I will trust me."

Vegeta smirked knowing full well what he meant by that. He wouldn't tell him to stop he would make him stop by shoving him back. With that thought in mind he slowly dragged his hands down Kakarrot's chest again and then went further down to his stomach. There he rubbed the clenching muscles until Kakarrot burst out giggling. He smiled softly finding a weak spot to bend Kakarrot to his will if he refused to eat again. He stopped rubbing his stomach in favor of rubbing scarred thighs and upper legs. His face darkened with anger and sadness as he felt the scars with his finger tips and could only imagine the pain that this beautiful Saiyan suffered.

"Vegeta it's ok whatever happened to me will never happen again."

"You are right Kakarrot it will _never_ happen again."

"Then get that look off of your face it's not becoming of you."

"I always look like this Kakarrot it's part of the job of being a Prince," Vegeta said smirking.

"Well don't do it when you are with me cause I don't like it. It makes you look like you are constipated or something like that."

"Yes my princess," Vegeta said smiling waiting for the explosion.

"I am not your 'princess' I am not a girl. I am your prince but I refuse to be called a princess," Kakarrot stated firmly placing his foot down on the matter.

"Are you saying that you will be with me after all and maybe even be my mate."

"Depends if I like what you are doing to me," Kakarrot said boldly he, at that moment, decided not to let his past rule over him anymore. Defeating Frieza opened the door to a bravery he didn't even know he was capable of.

"Then let's get to it."

Kakarrot snorted but nodded his head in agreement, after all he was starting to throb painfully. He purred as he thighs were once again rubbed until he melted like pudding in Vegeta's hands. Then he nearly leaped out of his skin as he was gripped gently with a powerful and warm hand. The waters warmth had nothing on Vegeta's skin which felt almost feverish.

"Easy Kakarrot I didn't mean to startle you."

"I am ok really I just wasn't expecting you to do that so fast."

"Hn," Vegeta answered and then started to move his hand back and forth slowly.

Kakarrot gasped softly and arched his back as pleasure washed over him. He remembered briefly what it felt like to have Lavars do this for him but now that he was having the crush of his life do it, it felt even better.

He was not sure when they left the bath and got onto the bed but Kakarrot really didn't care. He never felt something so good than having Vegeta's mouth on him bobbing back and forth from his tip to his base. He could hear his own moans and whimpers echoing off of the walls and couldn't be quiet even if his life depended on it.

Bardock had managed to find the new clothing that he had made for his youngest son. He had made it long before the boy was even ready to mature into his larger body. He had watched Raditz grow up and knew that Kakarrot was going to be just as big as his brother if not a little shorter. His first mate had been a big man too standing at least 6'8" so he had just guessed as much as he could about Kakarrot. When he had seen his son again he had known that he was right about his size.

Taking a deep breath he shook his head to clear it of the memory of his dead mate. He had to look forward now that he and the King were mates. He was happy again and that was all that mattered now not what happened before. He let out the deep breath in a whooshing sigh and plastered on a strained smile so that his son didn't get suspicious. He reached forward and grabbed the door knob and gave it one good twist. He pushed it open and walked right into the room not yet noticing the two Saiyans on the bed until he heard the high-pitched moan.

He stood frozen in shock as his eyes finally took in what the two of them were doing on the bed. Prince Vegeta's head was currently buried between his son's legs and his son had a look of pure rapture on his face. At least the two of them were getting along but he hadn't expected this. He could feel his face burn from embarrassment but he made no sound or movement so that neither of them knew he was there. He couldn't move even if he wanted to.

Kakarrot panted as he neared completion and wrapped his left hand into Vegeta thick hair. He never knew that sex could feel so good, after all the only thing he was ever rewarded with was pain. He let out a half bellow, half shriek as he finally came powerfully tugging on the prince's hair to let him know. However the Prince did not back away instead he took a deep breath and shoved him all the way to the back of his throat and swallowed every last drop of his release.

Once he was done Kakarrot collapsed fully onto the bed panting heavily as sweat rolled down his face and neck. Vegeta pulled back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before climbing up the bed to lay down next to Kakarrot. His own erection was evident and prodding Kakarrot against the leg.

"You want me to do something for you?"

"No, you are not ready for that right now. I will be fine I can take care of it later," Vegeta said shaking his head.

He finally felt eyes staring at him and looked up sharply to find Kakarrot's father staring in disbelief at the two of them. Vegeta felt himself blush at being caught by the last person in the world that he wanted to be caught by. Kakarrot finally also looked over and his eyes widened as he scrambled to grab a blanket and throw it over them.

"Don't bother I already seen what the two of you were doing," Bardock said finally able to move again.

"Are you mad?" Kakarrot asked his father pointing his fingers together like a little child would when caught doing something wrong.

"Why would I be mad? You are an adult now and can do whatever you like. I just didn't expect to walk in here and see the two of you bonding so soon. I know what happened to you and didn't think that you would be willing to do anything like that so soon."

"You know what happened to me?" Kakarrot asked sharply looking at his father.

"Yeah I had visions of your pain but I wasn't sure if they were real or dream until I laid my eyes on you and saw the scarring. I knew right then that those were no dreams and I also saw who was hurting you. Though the dreams were a little vague on what the face looked like."

"Can you two talk about this later? I think that we need to get dressed Kakarrot before MY father walks in on us and sees this. He will be looking for Bardock after all, how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to get an eye full and nightmares for a month."

"If this is revenge for me walking in on you and my father mating then you now have taken it."

"What? Oh right that time. No this wasn't revenge for anything I was just bringing in clothing for my son when I saw the two of you and I was so shocked I couldn't move."

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and the King walked in looking for his mate. He too froze on the spot when he took in the two naked forms on the bed. This time Kakarrot really did throw a blanket over him and the Prince flushing a deep purple color.

"Oh for the love of Galaxies I told you that he would be coming in here to get you and now look at what happened. Will you both do us a favor and get out so we can dress before Kakarrot passes out from embarrassment," Prince Vegeta snapped.

"Are the two of you. . ."King Vegeta began to ask but was interrupted by his annoyed son.

"NO! We are not mated I was just helping Kakarrot see what pleasure was so that he could heal. Now get out so we can get dressed I think Bardock and Kakarrot need to talk. Is Nappa around cause Raditz needs to be there for this too."

"Raditz is with him waiting in the dinning room, I came to tell you three that it was dinner time and see if Kakarrot was up to going down for dinner."

"We didn't get any sleep but I think hunger will out weigh sleep for this one," Vegeta said nudging Kakarrot.

"HEY! Are you saying that I eat too much?" Kakarrot said crossing his arms over his chest.

Prince Vegeta was glad that he had momentarily distracted Kakarrot from being naked in front of his father even if he was covered by a blanket. The poor male was starting to hyperventilate with bad memories.

"You'll get fat with how much you eat," Prince Vegeta taunted smirking.

"I am not fat," Kakarrot said crossing his arms over his flat stomach sticking his tongue out.

Bardock rolled his eyes and set his sons clothing down on a table before turning his back and walked out the still opened door. The King shook his head and followed his mate still shocked to see his son with Kakarrot. Though he had no idea why he was so shocked, they both knew that Kakarrot was destined to be Prince Vegeta's mate for eternity.

When they were finally alone Vegeta huffed, climbed off of the bed and headed to his closet. Kakarrot too forced himself off of the comfortable bed and walked over to his own clothing that his father had left for him. It seemed that everyone was going to be staying at the castle for the night. He sighed lightly as he slipped on the orange pants followed by his blue under shirt and his orange top. He also slipped on the arm bands, tied his blue sash around his thin waist, and slipped on his blue boots to finish the outfit.

Prince Vegeta came out of his closet a few moments later wearing a pair of black pants and a deep dark blue silk shirt. His shoes were black and shiny like the buttons on his shirt. He was pulling down his cufflinks when he looked up and took notice of what Kakarrot was wearing. His lip curled and his nose crinkled in disgust at all of the bright orange.

"What is it with you and the orange? It's an ugly color and it makes you look like and over grown carrot. All you need is some green on top of your head and rabbit's will be chasing you around trying to eat you."

"I like it thank you, I am not rich like you and can afford pretty clothing and silks. My father made this for me after all and I will honor him by wearing it," Kakarrot snapped.

"I am not saying that it's not nice clothing it's just the color is hideous," Vegeta said shaking his head.

"I can't believe it, you are dishing on my clothing because you hate the color?"

"Yeah it was all over your room too and I thought I was going to go crazy when the sun came up and shined right through your orange curtains."

"So that's why you hate the color because of my curtains. Well when we mate I will let you pick out the decorations and other stuff if it makes you happy."

"Yes it would make me happy but what makes me more happy than that is that you are talking about mating with me."

"Yeah I decided that I will but just not for awhile ok? I don't think that I can take the strain that it will put on me and my body right now."

"Of course, I knew that it would take time for you to heal. No one just walks away from something like that unscathed Kakarrot. As much as you are putting on a brave face I know that inside of you your scared and unsure of yourself. I could see it in your eyes even when we were doing what we did."

"I do not regret that pleasure that you gave me I just regret that I am too messed up in the head to give it back to you like you deserve."

"I told you not to worry about me I could take care of myself but the moment I noticed your father and then mine walked in took care of it alright."

"So we going to down to dinner or not? I am starving after that fight with Frieza. That and I am tired enough to fall asleep standing up," Kakarrot said crossing his arms.

"You are dodging the subject but that is fine for now. Yes, let's get down there before someone else comes barging into my room with out permission."

Kakarrot chuckled and led the way out of the room and then turned to look over his shoulder to see if Vegeta was following him. Of course the Prince was but that look of distaste was back on his face. He shook his head and sighed as he heard the Prince mutter about carrot's and hideous orange rags.

He really didn't see what the big deal about clothing was anyways. He'd never been interested in what he put on before and that didn't change much now. He did, however, enjoy being out of that skimpy slave suit that he had to wear when he was with both Freiza and Bojack. Although after only a few days with the space pirate he found himself wearing nothing. He didn't like those times either and before nudity never really bothered him all that much.

"Hey Vegeta do you think you can teach me to how to hold Super Saiyan?" Kakarrot asked over his shoulder.

"I think so. I think it all has to do with your strength and your emotions. What were you feeling when you first went Super Saiyan?"

"Rage, hate, fear I guess but I blacked out before I knew what was going on."

"I felt the same when I saw Broly standing over you about to touch you. I felt overly possessive, almost like we were already mates and he was trying to steal what is mine. I never did thank you for saving my life there at Namek. If you hadn't jumped onto his back like you did he would have killed me for sure. Though I don't know which one of us was more shocked that you attacked me or him."

"I think it was him because he was not expecting it and you acted pretty quickly once you had the upper hand. He was too busy trying to get me off than to guard against you."

"I don't know why but I have a feeling that he, like Frieza, isn't completely gone. I am sure he too will be back," Vegeta said his eyes narrowing.

"Well if he does come back then we will be ready for him."

"No, I will be ready for him Kakarrot. It's my fight that I need to finish. It's much more than just beating him it's about letting him know that you are mine. Or you will be when you are ready to accept me."

"Don't be getting all macho on me mister. I can take care of myself and if you don't believe me ask my father and brother and they will tell you."

"No, I believe you but this is about territory as well as dominance."

"Yeah, yeah I know all about it my brother told me when I was old enough to understand. Though at the time I thought he was dominate too but now that I know he's not it sort of makes me laugh that he would know all about that stuff."

"Hn, let's get down to dinner before they eat it all and there is none left for us."

"Good idea," Kakarrot said and quickened his pace.

(TBC. There is your anticpated good moment for Kakarrot. it's not his last one like i said i am further along this story. here i am only one chapter thirty but in acutallity i have 47 chapters already done. so enjoy.)


	31. Chapter 31

They had arrived in the dinner hall with time to spare. Vegeta was the first to walk inside and took his seat on his fathers right hand side while his mate sat on his left. Prince Vegeta had left the chair next to him empty since he was old enough to start mating. Now he pulled the empty chair back and stood behind it waiting for Kakarrot to come inside the dinning hall.

"Come Kakarrot no one here is going to hurt you," Prince Vegeta called out and smiled brightly when Kakarrot walked in.

He frowned a bit when he noticed that Kakarrot was staring down at the floor and refused to look up at anyone at the table. He didn't even acknowledge his own father or brother. He figured that he was still embarrassed at being caught by Bardock. He couldn't blame him but why he wouldn't look at Raditz the Prince didn't know.

"Thanks," Kakarrot muttered sitting down in the offered chair. He sighed as the chair was pushed up to the table with him sitting in it. It was something that males would do for their mates or a female if she was present. Kakarrot was neither of those things and he didn't like being treated as such.

Everyone who wasn't immediate family to the Prince and Kakarrot looked on in shock as the Prince sat back into his own seat and bent his head to nuzzle Kakarrot's neck. He then whispered in his ear, "just put up with it in public Kakarrot. I know that you don't like this but for public you will be treated like a Princess even if we are not yet mated."

Kakarrot turned to the prince and said in a voice low enough for only him to hear, "It's not like I hate it. It's just that I am not a girl and I don't like being treated like one. I know I can bear life and that is a female thing but that doesn't make me one."

"I know but you should just ignore what is happing right now and let me treat you like a royal."

"Okay if you say so but this doesn't apply when we are alone you got that? Even after we mate I want nothing to do with being treated like a woman."

"As long as we are not in the public's eye you have my word that I will not treat you like a woman. However, you have to put up with it for now."

"I know I know you don't have to keep repeating yourself. I get it I really do, in public I am the Princess but in private I am a Prince."

"I am sorry that you have to go through that but since I am not taking a female as my first mate you will have to take the titles. I will not have it any other way."

The King cleared his throat and that was enough to get the dinner guests started up talking again. He eyed the Prince and Kakarrot carefully to make sure that they were calm and comfortable even with the extra guests staying at the Castle. If he could he would have asked that everyone just cancel their trip here until the time was better but he couldn't and it was too late.

"So Prince Vegeta is this your lover?" an bug like creature asked bending close to Kakarrot who flinched away.

"He is soon to be my mate and Princess at my side," Prince Vegeta said trying not to growl.

"Oh? A male as a Princess? Does not seem right to me he should have another title."

"Yes I agree with you but he does not and thus he will be Queen when I am the King."

"Does he talk or does he just sit there and stare down at his food?"

"Kakarrot this is Abule of Crexia. His is the high leader of their counsel and does trade with our people," Prince Vegeta said softly.

"Hello," Kakarrot said as politely as he could but he still did not look up. Fear kept his head down so that no one could see the beauty that he was. He trusted the Prince and knew that he would keep his word and not let anyone take him away but he still wanted to make sure that no one caught interest in him.

"Now, now no need to be frightened of me I don't bite. Let us see that face of yours and see what has the stubborn Prince so attached to you."

Kakarrot swallowed thickly as silence once again filled the grand hall. He stared down at his untouched food for a moment longer before unwillingly lifted his head. He flinched again as he heard the collective gasps that filled the room. He looked around at every species in the room and his hand unconsciously found Vegeta's under the table. He squeezed the Prince's hand tightly and was happy to find that the Prince squeezed back.

"My my now I see why he is so taken with you. You have yourself quite a prize there if I do say so myself," Abule said nodding.

Everyone in the room seemed to agree with him and though Abule himself did not have an evil gleam in his eyes a few others seemed to want the Saiyan for themselves. A few of the females there glared with jealousy at the beautiful Saiyan as their mates stared at him with longing. Kakarrot quickly dropped his gaze back down to his plate and once again hid his face from everyone.

"He is shy I see," Abule said clucking his tongue.

"It's not that he is shy he is frightened," another alien said. This one looked like a fish and a man all wrapped into one. His eyes were white and unseeing but he didn't need his eyes to see the Saiyan. He could see him in his minds eye and feel the fear rolling off of him.

"Ah, so Elezera what do you think he is scared of?" Abule asked.

"He is scared that there are so many of us here and that some of us want to take him away from his home. He has been hurt by others and wants nothing to do with large crowds. His love for Prince Vegeta is so deep that it would be pointless to try what you are thinking Marcos," Elezera growled turning to the mammal next to him.

"Stay out of my head fish," the furry creature named Marcos said.

"If anyone were to even think about trying anything with Kakarrot the Prince would kill you before you got far. Not to mention Bardock there wants to kill you now Marcos. Kakarrot is his youngest son after all and they have been apart for so long. Kakarrot you have nothing to fear here you are well loved and well protected from just about anything."

"Thank you," Kakarrot said timidly not looking up from his food.

He slowly began to eat when the conversations turned from him to politics and other nonsense that he didn't care about. He was starting to get really sleepy by the time desert rolled around and accidentally fell asleep with a spoon in his hand. The only thing that woke him up and scared the hell out of him was the spoon hitting the floor with a bang. It was then that Prince Vegeta excused them to put the tired Saiyan to bed.

"I am sorry about dinner Kakarrot I had not known that it was a dinner party."

"I like Elezera and Abule. I don't think the rest of them liked me or they liked me for all the wrong reasons."

"Yes I noticed that but you have nothing to worry about you are well protected from anyone wanting to do you harm."

"You didn't seemed shocked when Elezera said that I loved you deeply."

"I am not surprised at all I kind of knew it already. I mean we are soul mates and it's deep in our blood to love each other."

"No, not our blood but our souls," Kakarrot said yawning widely.

"Right our souls rest Kakarrot you are about to fall asleep sitting like that," Vegeta said nodding towards the wall the bed was against.

Kakarrot took the offer and rolled over on that side of the bed not bothering to remove his boots or his clothing. He was too tired to deal with any of it at the moment. He heard the Prince's sigh and then felt his body slightly rock back and forth as his boots were removed but thankfully the Prince didn't try to take off his clothing. He heard the Prince shift around his room and then the bed dip as he too climbed into his bed. He turned until his front was facing the Prince's back and then closed his eyes.

Vegeta waited until Kakarrot was asleep before he turned to face him and lightly draped his arm over Kakarrot's hips. So far things were going pretty badly but he hoped that they straightened up soon for their relationship and Kakarrot's sake. Vegeta closed his eyes and allowed sleep to suck him under as well.

Three months later. . . .

Kakarrot woke up stretching out his muscles as the curtains were opened. He opened his eyes and noted that Vegeta was standing out on the balcony watching the town below and smiling lightly to himself. Kakarrot was so caught up in the sight that he didn't notice the change in himself at first. He frowned when he noticed that he was covered in sweat despite the cold breeze flowing into the room.

"Crap I am in heat again!" Kakarrot growled lowly looking back at the Prince.

"Yeah you are in heat that's why I am out here. I woke up to that smell and had to make a run for it," Vegeta said turning to look at Kakarrot.

Things had been going great after the first month, while they had not made any sexual attempts at each other they had learned a lot about each other. Vegeta had finally gotten Kakarrot used to waking up each morning with him in the bed. That first night was a really bad one when Kakarrot woke up first and tried to attack him. It was purely instinct so Vegeta didn't harm him but he didn't let Kakarrot hurt him either. After that they worked on it by having Vegeta wake up first in the mornings.

"Thank you but I also feel weird not like all of those other times I was in heat."

"Yes, I noted that change in you as well. Your heat smells like you have bonded with someone but have not mated."

"I don't remember bonding with anyone and no Saiyan's had me other than Lavar's. He didn't bond with me either."

"I didn't think that he drank your blood or you his."

"Wait what? Are you saying that to bond with someone I have to drink their blood like some kind of vampire?"

"Well yeah, it's how we become one and everything like that."

"Hmm. . .oh. . .oh no!" Kakarrot said suddenly stiffening up.

"What? What is it Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked noticing the color drain from the others face.

"I remember now I have drunk someone's blood when I was in heat and I was in bloodlust."

"What? Who's blood did you drink. . .oh," Vegeta's face fell as he remembered the time on Namek.

"Broly is still alive then," Kakarrot said shaking with fear.

"It seems that way and if you did bond with him then he will feel you in heat and come looking for you. It will lead him right back to here."

"Then I have nothing to fear, he can't beat all of the Saiyan's here and you can take him down again."

"I don't know but I hope so."

Kakarrot nodded and then winced as his body heat rose and his bloodlust started to spike. He could control himself as long as no one was bleeding or approached too close to him. He sighed and flopped back onto the bed closing his eyes with a loud and angry sigh. He hated this time of month more than anything.

Deep in space with new strongly beating heart Broly panted as his body throbbed. It wanted him to look for the one that bonded him and he knew who it was he was craving. Kakarrot would be his after all and there was nothing that brat of a prince could do to stop him. He would make sure to get Kakarrot pregnant with his cub before sending him back to the Prince just so that he could watch him grow with another males baby inside of him. Revenge would be so sweet and then after his cub was born he would return to claim Kakarrot as a mate right in front of Prince Vegeta and then kill the prince.

He set his coordinates to Planet Vegeta instead of going to Yardrat like he wanted to. He settled back into his pod and closed his eyes as the sleep gas filled the small room. It wouldn't take long for him to get there and to hide until it was the right time to make his move.

Prince Vegeta didn't bother trying to coax Kakarrot out of bed several hours later. He knew that there was no way Kakarrot was going to leave the room even to go visit his own father and brother. Both Bardock and Raditz understood perfectly what he was going through and made the long trip to the castle to see him. Kakarrot allowed only them to get close to him because they were both family and sub missives. The three of them were currently spending quality time with each other and had been in there for almost two hours now.

"I wonder what they are doing in there," Nappa asked.

"Probably grooming each other," the King replied glaring down at his glass.

"Not happy about that are you?" Prince Vegeta goaded.

"It's not that I am not happy that they are spending time together."

"You are unhappy because your mate has been away from your side for over an hour."

"When you mate son you will understand what it feels like to be away from Kakarrot even for a minuet."

"It feels like your soul is being ripped in half when they leave but you have to struggle to keep from controlling them. The moment that you do they will hate you and not want to be alone with you anymore," Nappa said shaking his head.

"You two struggle that much do you?" Prince Vegeta asked.

"Being bonded is the same but being mated makes it worse. It's a drive that forces you to want to be with your mate more than anything. Like I said once you mate with Kakarrot you will finally understand."

"Damn then I was wrong and Kakarrot is in danger," Vegeta growled slamming his fists on to the table.

"What do you mean Kakarrot is in danger?" Bardock asked walking into the room.

"Kakarrot drank Broly's blood when I killed him while he was in heat. We have reason to suspect that Broly is still alive by the way Kakarrot's smells."

"Yes, I have noticed that as well but I thought it was because he bonded with you."

"No, Kakarrot has never ingested any of my blood though there were times when he almost did."

"It may not be too late to mate him to you son," King Vegeta said looking at him.

Prince Vegeta shook his head knowing that it wouldn't end well if he tried to mate Kakarrot when he wasn't ready. He would just have to kill Broly and do away with that threat. There was no way in hell that he was going to let him take Kakarrot away from him.

"I can tell by the look on your face that you are coming up with a plan. What do you intend to do about this?"

"I plan on killing Broly once and for all and make sure that he can't take away what is mine. To be honest I don't think Kakarrot can't handle being taken against his will."

"Do you think that you can take him on alone?"

"No, I don't think I can kill him with out some sort of diversion."

"I will take care of that," Bardock said growling.

"You will do no such thing," King Vegeta snapped turning to his mate.

"I don't honestly see you trying to stop me. This is my son we are talking about and I am sick and tired of not being able to help him. You can make all of the other decisions in our lives but this is the one thing that I get to make a choice on. If our roles were reversed and it was the Prince in danger can you honestly say that you would just sit back and do nothing?"

"No, I don't suppose I would but our roles are not reversed and I am not going to let anything happen to you."

"Nothing will happen to me as long as the Prince is there fighting. I can come up with a diversion long enough to help him."

"Fine I will allow it but only because I know that arguing with you will get me no where. However I am telling you that you are not allowed to fight!"

"I am not going to fight I am getting too old to do stupid things like that."

"Dad don't say stuff like that," Raditz said walking in with Kakarrot wrapped around his right arm.

"Yeah you make us sound old," Kakarrot agreed laughing lightly.

"Sorry boy's but it's true your old man is starting to get past his prime and into old age," Bardock said nibbling on some bread sitting down next to his mate.

"Yeah? I am just hitting my twenty's," Kakarrot said shrugging.

"I am not even out of mine," Raditz replied rubbing his baby bump and nudging Nappa who was draped around him.

Kakarrot turned to Vegeta and saw that he was looking wistfully at the couple wishing that it was him. He felt bad again that he still wasn't ready to mate with the Prince but he was working on it. He hopped that soon he would be ready and the two of them could move on to the next step of their lives together. To prove to himself that he was ok he leaned over and nudged Vegeta under his chin.

"Kakarrot you are in heat," Vegeta reminded him.

"I know but I trust you not to take advantage of me."

"I will try my best but you are making it hard for me. You smell so good to me."

"Like I said I trust you not to take advantage of me not only because you are in the presence of my family but because you love me."

Prince Vegeta sighed heavily he wished Kakarrot knew what he was doing to him. Constantly teasing him with his smell and his body but Vegeta didn't want to ruin things. However, as soon as Kakarrot was preoccupied with food he would excuse himself and run to his room to take care of himself. He didn't have an endless amount of patients and if Kakarrot kept on he would meet then end of them.

Finally after what seemed like days but was only a few seconds Kakarrot moved away and instead turned to his food. Vegeta took in a deep breath and instantly regretted it as he was assaulted with Kakarrot's heat smell. He threw his hand over his nose and mouth before throwing his chair backwards and running towards his room full speed.

"What is his problem?" Nappa asked looking on in shock.

"I think that I know what is wrong," Bardock said looking over at his youngest son.

"What did I do?" Kakarrot asked.

"You teased the hell out of him with out meaning too. Kakarrot son I know that you love him and want to be close to him but you are in heat and you can't cling to him. He is effected by your smell and it probably hurt him to sit there and take it."

Kakarrot looked down at his food shame radiating off of him. He dropped his fork, scooted back, and ran off towards Vegeta's room leaving behind a confused family. He ran full out and skidded to a stop in front of the door and threw it open to find Vegeta leaning towards a wall with his back to the room. He was moaning loudly and his right arm was moving back and forth in a quick pace. He took a deep breath and said, "Vegeta I am so sorry."

(TBC.)


	32. Chapter 32

"Vegeta I am so sorry."

"Kakarrot! What are you doing in here?"

"I sleep in here and when my dad told me what I did to you I felt so guilty. If I had known how much having me close to you hurt you I wouldn't have done that."

"It doesn't matter just leave me alone for a bit," Vegeta snapped Kakarrot's scent filling his senses and driving him even more crazy.

Kakarrot stepped back feeling the heat of anger in the Prince's words his eyes filling with hurt and fear. Yet he stood his ground and took a step forward and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Vegeta I am sorry about that I really am. I didn't know me being in heat would hurt you the first time I ever went into heat I was in slavery to Frieza."

"GET OUT KAKARROT! YOU ARE MAKING THINGS WORSE FOR ME!" Vegeta yelled getting ready to pounce on him.

Kakarrot didn't need to be told twice and he back peddled out of the room and hauled ass down the hallway towards the nearest open window. Once he reached the window he threw himself out of it and took to the sky tears burning a path down his face. He hadn't meant to make the prince hurt but he had and now he was getting the punishment that he deserved.

Vegeta had clamed down once Kakarrot was out of the room and now that he could think straight he realized what he had just done. He slammed his fist into the wall and growled at himself. He had seen the look on the others face and knows that what he had done was not the smartest thing in the world. He scared the hell out of him for no reason and now he was gone and he would have to hunt him down to bring him back if he even wanted to see him again.

"Fuck how could I be so stupid," Vegeta growled at himself and he followed Kakarrot's scent trail.

Kakarrot finally had to stop flying because he couldn't see where he was going as tears clouded his vision. He landed near a large set of catacombs of caves and underground passages. Growling at himself he ran into the nearest cave and sat down inside of it letting his tears flood through him.

"What is the matter little Kakarrot?" a deep malicious voice said.

"B-Broly! So you are still alive after all!" Kakarrot snapped turning around.

"Yes, that brat Prince almost did me in but he didn't think of how much power I have. I survived thanks to that power and my father. He so graciously gave me his heart too bad he died in the process."

"What do you want?"

"What do you think I want? I want what I deserve, I want you and this time I don't see the Prince around to stop me."

"You can't have me Broly."

"I don't see any claim marks on you and I don't smell any bonding scent except my own. So that makes you available to anyone who wants you and that would include me. So in all conclusion yes, Kakarrot, I can have you. I can and I will have you," Broly growled and reached out to snatch his arm.

"Let go of me!"

"No, you will be mine and I don't give a shit who says that it's not right!"

"Leave me alone Broly I will not be yours willingly!"

"I don't need you to be willing I will have you anyways."

"Help!" Kakarrot yelled trying to dig his heals into the floor to keep from being dragged away.

"Yell all you want Kakarrot but no one is going to hear you all the way out here. I chose this spot for a reason and that reason is because no scouters can work out here with this type of rock. It's magnetic field is so powerful that all electronic instruments go haywire and break down."

"Don't do this to me, I can't go through this again."

"Contrary to what you believe or have been told about me I do not intend to hurt you. I only want you to bear my child. I will send you back to your Prince once I am done here and then leave."

"I will not lay with you!"

"I never said that you had a choice in the matter. I do not wish to hurt you but if you fight me then I will have no choice."

"You lie! I saw your intentions for me when I drank your blood. I know that you hate me and that you wanted to kill me. It was because I went into heat that you changed your mind to breed with me instead but you still had plans of killing me. What makes me think that you wont do the same thing now?"

"Well you are right I did want to kill you but now that I know how much potential you hold I plan on mating with you instead. However if you become too much of a problem to me I will kill you."

Kakarrot closed his mouth knowing that if he kept pushing his luck then he would end up dead. He bowed his head and let his mind wander to his happy place. The place where nothing was happening to him, he was not being dragged to the back of the cave and thrown down on to the floor. He was not having Broly climb on top of him and clawing at his clothing. He blinked once as he heard ripping and cold air rushed over his heated body. His unseeing eyes stared blankly at the back wall of the cave and a small sound escaped his lips as his legs were spread wide apart and he was thrust into.

Prince Vegeta cursed loudly again as he flew towards the black rock mountains and hoped that was not where Kakarrot had gone. Yet as he followed the smell closer to the mountains he knew that was where he was. He continued to follow his nose as the strong smell of Kakarrot's heat lead him into a cave but once inside the scent changed to tears and sex. He growled low in his throat as he ran towards the back and once there he stopped dead in his tracks. Kakarrot was half naked and alone curled into a sobbing ball.

"Kakarrot!" Vegeta ran up to him and fell to his knees in front of his face.

Kakarrot's stare was empty like he wasn't even there anymore. He finally broke the rest of the way and there was nothing left but an empty shell. Vegeta blamed himself for his state and gently lifted Kakarrot into his arms. He could tell who rapped Kakarrot by the smell all over him. The cum dripping out of Kakarrot was still fresh which meant that Broly was still on the planet somewhere. He would pay for what he did to Kakarrot.

"BROLY I KNOW YOU ARE STILL HERE! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

"Yes, feel rage Prince because your pain has only started," Broly said laughing as he watched Vegeta leave with Kakarrot.

Vegeta had flown at top speed towards the town and in no time at all he was stopping in front of Doctor Gunther's office. He was currently slamming his free fist against the door cradling Kakarrot close to his body to keep prying eyes from seeing his half naked and abused form. Finally the door opened and Vegeta quickly barged in not looking at who opened the door. Luckily it was only Toma and not a patient otherwise things could have gotten nasty.

"What happened your highness?" Gunther asked running a head to set up a table for Kakarrot.

"He was raped by Broly," Vegeta said gently setting Kakarrot down.

"Oh my goodness that's not good."

"No it isn't can you help him?"

"I can heal his wounds if he has any yes but I can not heal his mind. I am sorry Vegeta but I think that he is gone."

"What do you mean he is still alive."

"Yes his body lives but what I mean is that his mind is gone. Vegeta he is nothing more than a shell, just a body with no soul. He is in a catatonic state and there is nothing I can do to bring him out of it. He must come back to himself on his own."

"This is all of my fault if I hadn't lost my temper with him he would have never left the safety of the castle."

"There is no reason to blame yourself for this. Broly is the one at fault for Kakarrot's state," Gunther said placing his hand on the grieving Prince's shoulder.

"Who is going to tell his family?" Toma asked walking into the medical ward with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I will have to do it I don't think his highness is going to leave this room."

"No, I will not leave him alone again," Vegeta growled sitting in a chair next to the bed as Gunther set up an I.V. and pulled an blanket over Kakarrot's nude body until he could get proper clothing for him.

Gunther turned and slipped on his doctors coat before making his way out the door. Toma stayed behind to help monitor Kakarrot's vitals until he could come back with his family. He watched silently as the great and terrifying Prince was reduced to nothing more than loud sobs and pointless muttering. He was witnessing a rare sight and knew better than to tell anyone what he was seeing. The rumors were true after all, Prince Vegeta was in love with a third class breeder.

"I am sorry for your loss," Toma said rubbing his face nervously.

"I haven't lost anything! Kakarrot will be fine, he will come out of this and be fine."

"Right of course he will," Toma said shaking his head. The mourning man was in denial already.

Meanwhile back at the Castle the family was having a small get together and were waiting for Kakarrot and Vegeta to show up. They hadn't seen the two of them since that morning at breakfast. Bardock was currently fidgeting in his chair getting worried about their tardiness when Gunther came into the hall with a grim look in his face.

"Doctor what is wrong?" King Vegeta asked looking up from a book he was reading.

"I have some bad news and it's about Kakarrot. He has been raped by Broly and I am sad to report that he is fully catatonic. He is not responding to anything that we have done to him."

There was a loud slam and Bardock was on his feet running out of the hall faster than anyone could follow. Raditz was the next one out of the room but being heavily pregnant it made it that much harder for him to run. Once everyone else slipped out of their stupor they too followed after the other two. Gunther took a deep breath before following their example and leaving the hall to return to his medical ward.

Once he returned he found something that made his heart nearly stop with shock. Bardock had Prince Vegeta shoved up against a wall with his hand on his throat and his teeth bared in aggression. King Vegeta was currently trying to persuade his mate to let his son go but his pleas were falling on deaf ears as it seemed. Both of their tails were puffed out and anger rolled off of their bodies in choking waves.

"Stop this at once! You are in _my_ office now and any fighting is not permitted here!" Gunther snarled coming to himself.

Bardock glanced back at Gunther before lowering Prince Vegeta back to the floor and stepping away. Vegeta didn't bother to rub his neck for the soreness but let it throb painfully in self punishment. He had told Bardock about their fight and about what had happened to Kakarrot. Being raped by Broly had sent him over the edge and sent him into a horrible catatonic state.

"I will never forgive Broly for this. However I am sorry I attacked you Prince Vegeta I know that this is not your fault. I just needed to lash out at someone and you were closer," Bardock mutter panting.

"I deserved it this is my fault."

"While you shouldn't have yelled at him you are not to blame for this. You didn't rape him."

Gunther remained quiet as he worked on cleaning Kakarrot up and slipped a hospital gown down his body to cover him so that when he removed his sheets the next day no one would gawk at his naked body. He had a hard enough time keeping others away when they looked at his face and saw the beauty he possessed.

"I am sorry but all of you except for Prince Vegeta must leave and come back tomorrow. Kakarrot will be here when you come back tomorrow."

Bardock nodded tears burning a path down his face as he turned to leave the medical wing. He shook of his mates hand as he walked down the dusty road towards his own home.

"Bardock love where are you going?" King Vegeta asked.

"I just need time to myself Vegeta. I will return to you in a while just leave me alone for now."

"Of course if that is what you want."

Bardock smiled coldly and nodded he had something that he had to do before he returned home. Broly had to still be on planet and he was going to hunt the bastard down and kill him. Only this time he wasn't coming back to life with his power. He wasn't going to rip out his heart oh no he was going to rip off the bastards head. He growled lowly as he took off into the air and made a beeline right for the place where Prince Vegeta had told him where he found Kakarrot.

Broly was sitting at the mouth of the cave running through his mind the pleasure that he had felt. Even if Kakarrot had been nothing more than a lump of flesh underneath him he had enjoyed himself. Suddenly he felt a power racing toward him and stood up as a Kakarrot look a like landed in front of him.

"Well have you come to get some too?"

"Oh yeah."

Broly smirked thinking he was about to get lucky again. Too bad that he thought wrong and only ended up being beheaded by a pissed off father. Once he was finished Bardock smirked down at his work before wiping his hands on his clothing and taking to the sky to return to his mate and what was left of his family. He would deal with his mates rage later but right at that moment he was gloating far too much to care about anything else.

(Betcha didn't see that one coming. Yep Bardock killed Broly even if I didn't go into a lot of dramatic details. I wasn't going to have Broly rape Kakarrot on the planet but when Vegeta and Kakarrot got into that little tiff it just sort of ended like that. Anyways, in the next chapter the troubles with Kakarrot's catatonic state gets worse when everyone learns that he has yet another unfortunate surprise. Also to add onto their problems they have a unwelcome set of guests come to their planet to get their revenge. Till then enjoy :D)


	33. Chapter 33

Bardock returned home not long after he killed Broly and just as he suspected King Vegeta flew off of the handle yelling at him about fighting. Bardock snorted and walked into his own bedroom to change out of his bloody clothing into a fresh set making sure to wipe his face clean. His mate followed him into his bedroom to continue ranting to him about going off on his own to kill Broly.

"Vegeta hun I didn't fight him. I didn't even give him a chance to stand before I knocked his head off. He didn't touch me, I am not hurt, and I don't need to see Gunther."

"You shouldn't have done it Bardock. What if you had been hurt? No one would have been able to get there in time to save you."

"I don't need saving and nothing bad happened to me. I was too pissed off to let anything happen to me."

King Vegeta sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fore finger and thumb as he felt a pounding head ache start to form. He knew that Bardock was alright but he still wasn't happy with the fact that he went against his orders. He had told him that he didn't want him anywhere near Broly yet that is what exactly happened.

"I just didn't want you anywhere near Broly and I told you that several times when we had that agreement about you being a diversion."

"I know but I didn't want to lose the opportunity to make that bastard pay for what he did to my son. You have no idea what my children mean to me Vegeta. They are the only things I have left of my first mate. I know what your son means to you because he was the only one you had left too."

"Believe it or not Bardock I do know what they mean to you. You have told me so much about how they were the reason you lived back in the past. However, we are a family now and if you were to get hurt or even die who do you think would blame himself for it? Not just my son but yours as well."

"Your son already blames himself for everything that Kakarrot went through but it's not his fault and neither would have been my death but I didn't die and it's over and done with. Let's just let it go now before it strains our relationship."

"You are right there is no need to dwell on any of this. What's done is done and there is no going back on it but let me tell you this one more time. Don't you ever run off on your own to kill someone as powerful as Broly again."

Bardock smiled and nodded his head in agreement. He was lucky this time but he couldn't be sure about the next time he was faced with trouble. Now all he had to do was wait for his son to come back to himself if he ever did. Sighing he threw himself onto his bed and let the pain of losing his son again roll through him.

Prince Vegeta held Kakarrot's hand as he stared unseeingly up at the ceiling. He stared mesmerized by the paleness of Kakarrot's flesh and the darkness of his chocolate colored eyes. Though right at the moment those eyes did not reflect the light that they used to. There was no love or compassion but there was no fear and hesitance either. Kakarrot almost looked like an angel laying there in that bed despite the tubes and monitoring devices hooked up to him.

Vegeta reached out and gently brushed a stray strand of hair from Kakarrot's face and smiled down at him. He took in a deep breath as his sensitive hearing picked up the sound of soft foot falls on the wooden floor. He looked over at Gunther and nodded at him to let him know that he knew he was there. Gunther nodded back to him and set down a set of blankets and a plate of food down on the other bed in the room.

"You should get some rest Prince. You also need to eat and that is doctors orders."

"How can I eat when he can't?" Vegeta said still stroking Kakarrot's face.

"He can eat, well he will be fed by a tube until he wakes from his stupor but he can eat. You need to eat too otherwise he will be highly upset to see you weak and thin when he wakes."

Vegeta sighed and nodded his stomach telling him right then and there that the doctor was right. With a heavy lump in his throat he forced himself to his feet and walked over to where the food was waiting for him. He picked up the fork and dug into the food like someone being forced to eat poison.

"I made it myself," Gunther said turning his back and walked out of the room.

"Thank you," Prince Vegeta said.

Gunther jolted in surprise but nodded to the Prince before returning to his mate for the night. The two of them decided that they would not leave the office until Kakarrot woke from his catatonic state. Toma had stated that he wanted to be close to the Prince in case someone decided that they wanted to bring harm to the royal son. Gunther said that he didn't want Toma to fight alone and that he wanted his twin there to help. Lavars of course said that he wasn't going to leave Gunther alone and thus it worked out that all three of them were going to stay there at the office.

"How is he?" Toma asked as Gunther walked into the room.

"He is not well at all he is still beating himself up over what happened to Kakarrot. He is acting just like a dominate who has lost his mate."

"I noticed that as well but there is nothing we can do about it. The only one who can help is Kakarrot and right now his is so far gone I don't think that he will come back to himself anytime soon."

"I know that but I do hope that for their sake he does come out of it."

"Why?" Lavars asked glaring down at the table top that he was sitting at.

"Kakarrot is pregnant," Gunther replied slumping down into the chair next to his twin.

"How can you tell? It's far to early for there to be any signs of it," Toma asked shaking his head.

"His heat is gone that's how. When I looked him over for injuries I noticed that he was out of heat way too soon. Prince Vegeta even confirmed my thoughts when he told me that Kakarrot had just gone into heat that morning. There is no other possible way that he would suddenly no longer be in his cycle even if he is catatonic."

"Does anyone else know this?"

"No, I will not tell them until it is proven that he is pregnant. Just to make sure that I am not reading all of the wrong signs. I don't want to scare them into thinking that he is going to spawn that monsters child."

"Good idea I don't think that Prince Vegeta can handle anymore bad news right now. There is no telling what he might do to get back at Broly."

"I don't think that you have to worry about that. I hear that Bardock killed the bastard himself," Lavars said shaking his head.

"How do you possibly know that?" Toma asked.

"Like I told you before I have my ways of knowing things before everyone else."

Toma glared at Lavars distrust clearly written all over his face. The male had been happy to be free from Frieza's slavery but a few days of freedom and he started acting really strange. Almost like he missed being told what to do. Then again he had been stuck there in that hell for so long he probably didn't know what else to do and didn't feel comfortable being able to make his own choices.

"Don't give me that look when you are put in my position then you will understand everything. I just know things and I have always been able to get information from others before I was set free. I thank Kakarrot for that but I stay away from him because of what happened between us. I don't want to bring up those memories of his time with Frieza or the cub that we had together."

"Lavars that cub was killed before he could have it."

"I know that you don't have to keep reminding me," Lavars said frowning.

"You will have a family of your own one day twin," Gunther said rubbing his own stomach.

"I am going to go check on Prince Vegeta," Lavars said suddenly standing up and leaving the room.

"What's his problem?" Toma asked.

"He is regretting what happened but also he is hurting because I think he really wanted to be a father for Kakarrot's cub."

"Oh I get it now."

"Yeah I am sure you do."

Lavars sighed as he walked into the medical room and looked into the door way. Prince Vegeta was sleeping in the bed next to Kakarrot's and Lavars took the opportunity to cross the room to the empty chair. He sat himself in it and looked down at Kakarrot who was still staring sightlessly at the ceiling. He shook his head and tsked softly as he reached out and closed Kakarrot's eyes to keep them from drying out. He then reached down and took Kakarrot's hand into his own rubbing his thumb back and forth over the soft flesh there.

"Hey Kakarrot it's me Lavars. I wanted to thank you for setting me free you know. Look I know you can hear me and I want you to listen to me very carefully. I know what you been through was bad trust me I went through it a lot too. You remembered your promise to me and you went through with it. I know what Broly did to you was wrong and it hurt you to hell and back but you have to come back to us. He left you pregnant and for the cubs sake you need to be awake for this. Also you have no idea what kind of hell you are putting the Prince through.

"I don't think it's selfish of you at all to have lost yourself. However, your family needs you to come back. They love you and they are worried about you. Broly is dead, you don't ever have to worry about him coming after you again. Your father took care of that today, I know it's been one hell of a bad day but those are going to be expected. I don't know how long you need to heal yourself but you take the time you need and then you come back to us," Lavars said patting the hand he was holding before letting it go and standing up.

"Lavars?" A soft voice whispered.

"Kakarrot?"

"I am sorry," Kakarrot whispered again not opening his eyes.

"Don't be sorry it's not your fault."

Kakarrot didn't respond again but just laid there completely still almost like he was dead. Lavars sighed knowing that Kakarrot went back to being catatonic again. He had said what he needed to and that was all he was getting out of him. He sighed and turned around to look at the sleeping Prince only to find him not sleeping at all.

"Um I am going to go now."

"You got him to talk to you," Vegeta said nodding over to Kakarrot.

"Yeah I guess he did sort of talk to me."

"You said that he was pregnant. I figured as much, he scent was giving off a very fertile smell."

"I wouldn't know I only smelled him in heat once and that was when he had his first heat. He was pregnant with my cub not long after Frieza had forced us to mate. I wanted to show him what real pleasure was since he was raped by that bastard."

"Then that tells me right there that he is extremely fertile. Just like his brother apparently and that means he can get pregnant easily when he goes into heat."

"What are you going to do about the cub considering we both know who it belongs to."

"I am going to let Kakarrot decide the fate of it. If he decides to keep it then he will be allowed to raise it and if he wants my help in the matter then so be it."

"You will claim the cub as your own even if it's born from the rape of Broly?"

"Yes, I do not fault the cub for what the sire did," Vegeta said taking Kakarrot's hand into his own and placing his free hand on his flat stomach.

"Here is the real question though, do we tell Bardock?"

"No, he doesn't take bad news of this magnitude very well. My father had to tie him down just to tell him about his sons fate in the hands of Frieza. Do you think that he will take the news of his youngest son being pregnant with the spawn of that monster well? I don't think so, so let's not tell him until Kakarrot wakes and tells him himself. Bardock will not do anything to harm his son but he does not have the same qualms about harming anyone else. You saw what he did to me when he lost control today."

"Yeah he is scary when it comes to his children."

"Any parent is scary when it comes to their young. All they want to do is protect them. Though I have never seen a father like Bardock before. You know our nature is not to be parental forever and we chase off our young at a certain age. Bardock seems to hold on to his sons like they are made out of precious gems and metals."

"Tell me about it I have been warned not to go anywhere near Bardock alone. Apparently he has it out for me for getting his son pregnant in the first place."

"Yeah that he does so if I were you I would make myself scarce tomorrow cause he is going to be here all day."

"Good idea then, um Prince I think Kakarrot will be coming out of this catatonic state soon. I know that deep in his heart he still has love for you and his family. Just thought that you would want to know that," Lavars said walking away.

Vegeta shook his head as he laid his head down on to the bed next to their joined hands. He just hoped that what Lavars said was true and that he would have his Kakarrot back. If not then he would sit in this chair until he got him back. He didn't care how long it took to get Kakarrot back as long as he got him back. He closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

The next morning he woke up to someone stroking his hair. He slowly lifted his head to find Kakarrot awake but his eyes were still dead with no light in them. He gently took hold of the hand currently running through his hair and held it in between his own. Kakarrot looked over at him but it seemed like he didn't actually see him.

"Kakarrot are you here with me?" Vegeta asked very softly.

"Yes," Kakarrot said in an empty voice.

"What made you come back?" Vegeta asked nudging the hand with his face.

"I heard everything that everyone said last night. I was catatonic as doctor Gunther said but I was still aware of what was happening around me. I am pregnant with that monsters child."

"Ah, yes, yes you are," Vegeta said hesitating a moment.

"I already know that you knew I heard Lavars tell you last night. You also said that it is my choice on what I want to do with the child."

"Yes I did."

"I want to keep him it's not his fault about what happened to me."

"Very well if you want me to I will help you raise him."

"I would like that," Kakarrot said and then he slumped back into the bed and once again didn't move.

"Kakarrot? Kakarrot? Damn he went catatonic again."

"Your highness your father has sent word that you need to return to the castle immediately," Gunther said bowing to him.

"Tell him that I am not going anywhere away from Kakarrot."

"He said that you would say that and told me to say this as well. There is a great danger coming to the planet in the form of King Cold and his older son Cooler. They want Kakarrot to be sent to them so that they may judge him for Frieza's death."

"What? Kakarrot didn't kill Frieza alone. I killed that bastard too."

"They do not know of that and your father doesn't want them to. He will not let them have Kakarrot either he said."

"Very well you will watch over Kakarrot for me. He sometimes comes out of the state that he is in but only for a short time."

"Yes Lavars told me of that last night when he came back. I will watch over him but you must hurry."

"Yeah yeah keep your socks on I am going," Vegeta said looking down at Kakarrot one last time before running off.

Things just kept getting better and better with each passing minuet. Now they had a visit from Frieza's family and he could tell that it would not look good when they refused to hand over Kakarrot. He would rather eat his own arm than to let those lizards take him away. He promised Kakarrot that he would protect him and he wasn't going back on his word now.

(In the next chapter King Cold and his oldest son land on the planet. Kakarrot comes out of his Catatonic state with a vengeance and the second level of Super Saiyan. Bardock learns a shocking truth about himself and Raditz goes into early labor. Until then enjoy.)


	34. Chapter 34

"What a dump of a planet," Cooler said his tail swishing in annoyance.

"Yes, I agree with you son but your brother liked this planet. I dare say that it is quiet a gem on the outside but once one lands it's not very pleasing to the eyes," his father agreed.

"Nothing but desert and rocks who would want to live in such a horrid place?"

"Monkey's son, nothing but a bunch of monkeys."

"Filthy creatures Saiyan's are it's a wonder why Frieza would even let such creatures live for this long."

"Well if I know him he was using them for his dirty work."

"Apparently he was overly interested in one of them because he laid with a young one by the name of Kakarrot. We must find him, I want to see what had my little brother so interested that he would give up everything for him."

"I would like to see him as well. I hear that he is pleasing to the eyes but he has an attitude that leaves one to wonder if he is even worth keeping."

Cooler shook his head, he as not interested in seeing what he looked like he just wanted to see what kind of power the brat had. That way it would be much sweeter to kill him for messing with his family. No one killed an Ice-jin and lived to tell about it later. He clenched his hands into a fist before turning around and scouting the desert looking for the best place to start his search.

"I bet we will find him in their medical area. I am sure he is still smarting after a fight with my son."

"Maybe you are right but that tells us nothing. We don't know where to go to find the place so I say lets start at the palace and work our way down. I am sure that if we hurt the right ones we will get the information that we are looking for."

"Whatever you want son."

The Ice-jin's took flight heading for the palace with malicious thoughts floating around in their mind. In no time the castle came into their view and they smirked as they could taste victory already. However instead of surprising the guard of the castle they arrived to it being empty save for three Saiyans.

"What is going on here? Where are the rest of you monkey's?" Cooler asked.

"They are not your concern lizard," Prince Vegeta growled.

"I will say what is and what is not my concern you filthy creature!" Cooler yelled straightening up and readying for a fight.

"Calm down son he is right. We are only after this Kakarrot right now and then we will worry about the rest of them."

"Yes you are right father. Where is he monkey Prince?"

"I will not let you or your father bring harm to him. I will fight you to the death if you even dare to lay a finger on him."

"YOU think that you can fight US? Ha! What a joke you couldn't even land a punch on me or my father you bastard," Cooler growled.

Vegeta's tail puffed up and his hands balled into fists as his blood pressure hit the roof. However he calmed down a bit when Bardock touched his shoulder shaking his head. King Cold glanced Bardock over which made the older male step a bit closer to his mate.

"This one looks like Kakarrot," the lizard King said.

"Are you Kakarrot?"

"Why do you care?" Bardock growled.

"We are here to kill him so if you are Kakarrot then you will die right here and now."

"This is not Kakarrot this is his father and my mate," King Vegeta said snarling and pulling Bardock behind him slightly.

"Well we get through the father and then maybe we can get to the son," Cooler said cracking his knuckles.

"Not so fast son, I think we should just take his father hostage and then see if that will draw the little slut out," King Cold said smirking.

"Good idea lets just see if your plan works and you don't fool me father. You want that Saiyan for your amusement before we kill them."

"You will not touch my mate," King Vegeta growled.

"I don't see how you can stop me from taking him," King Cold said shrugging.

"Test my hand and I will show you how I can stop you from taking him."

"Bullshit you can't stand up to my father monkey."

King Vegeta growled threateningly as his arm wrapped around his mates shoulders. There was no way in hell that he was going to let them touch him. Bardock on the other hand wasn't too worried about it for he already killed Broly and he was ten times more powerful than both of the lizards combined. He did however get closer to his mate to ease his anger a little.

"With that being said you will not lay a hand on Kakarrot either. He did nothing wrong."

"He killed my brother I would say that counts as him doing something very wrong."

"He didn't kill that bastard. I did," Prince Vegeta growled and powered up to Super Saiyan.

"Well look at that he's a golden warrior too but I don't believe that he killed Frieza," Cooler said looking up at his father.

"I don't give a damn what you believe in you lizard bastard I killed that weakling Frieza and I am going to kill you next," Vegeta growled.

"Ahahahahaha! You expect me to believe that a little monkey like you killed Frieza all by yourself? Don't make me laugh. Anyways, even if you did kill him all by yourself that doesn't mean you will be able to fight and win against me," Cooler growled powering up himself.

"Stop it son we will wait for this Kakarrot to show his pathetic face before we start fighting," King Cold said looking down at his black fingernails.

"Yes father," Cooler said through clenched teeth.

"Well while we are waiting I think I will entertain myself," Cold said and he reached out snatching Bardock's arm and pulling him away from King Vegeta. However before he could pull him close someone hit him right in the jaw and sent him spinning into a pillar.

Bardock's arm slipped from Cold's grip and he was once again pressed up against his mate. However neither of them knew what in the hell had just happened. They both looked over at Prince Vegeta but he just stood there a dumbfounded as they were.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH MY FATHER!" Kakarrot screamed his power flowing around him like a golden halo.

"Kakarrot what are you doing here?" Prince Vegeta asked walking towards him.

Kakarrot turned cold eyes onto the prince before turning his gaze over to Cooler and his father. The look in those eyes caused Vegeta to stop dead in his tracks fear running through his spine. Whoever this person was it was not his Kakarrot. This Saiyan had his body and his face but those eyes were the eyes of a murderer and one that knew what he was. He shuddered to think what he would do to these two lizards for touching his father.

"So you are the bastard that killed Frieza," Cooler said helping his father to his feet.

"Yeah I killed that rapist but not just him I also killed the Ginyu Force and unless you leave this planet right now and never come back I will kill you too."

"Fat chance of that you monkey," Cooler growled.

"You asked for it," Kakarrot growled back and launched himself at Cooler before anyone could protest.

"Well look at that one of them has a backbone after all," King cold said smirking.

Bardock shook with a mixture of fear and anger as he watched his son fight with that horrible monster. He had never seen such a murderous look come from his gentle boy not even when he blacked out and that was scary enough. Kakarrot had the look of a warrior who had been trapped on a hostile planet for several years fighting for his life. However, his baby wasn't a warrior and he shouldn't have that look in his eyes. He cursed the fates of those that took away the innocence's in his heart.

"Bardock are you okay?" King Vegeta asked feeling his mate shake.

"No, I am not ok ay. My youngest son has the look of a murderer and he shouldn't have that look in his eyes. I mean just look at him, I never taught him how to fight for the simple fact that he never should have had to."

"We all want what's best for our children dear," King Vegeta said as he released his mate in favor of warming up.

"What in the hell do you think that you are doing?" Prince Vegeta asked glaring at his father.

"I am going to protect my people by helping Kakarrot take these Icejin's down."

"No you are not! You are no good to the Saiyan people dead," he said turning on his father.

"Well neither are you son."

"I am younger than you and stronger so you stay here and protect your mate. I am going to go. . ." Prince Vegeta didn't get the rest of his sentence out before a loud scream filled the entire hall.

Everyone tore their gaze over to Kakarrot who was currently screaming in Coolers grasp. Vegeta gasped and quickly powered up and took off like an arrow to free Kakarrot. He promised him that he wouldn't let anyone else hurt him and here he was sitting on the side lines like a coward letting someone do just that. It was not fair to Kakarrot, who was already pregnant against his will.

"Let him go!" Vegeta yelled his fist connecting with Coolers face forcing him to let Kakarrot go.

Kakarrot kicked back and flew a few feet away from Cooler to catch his breath. His Gi shirt was ripped at the left shoulder from the fighting so he just ripped it the rest of the way off.

"Why do you put up so much of a fight. I would kill you quickly but since you hurt me I will make sure you suffer," Cooler said wiping at his mouth.

"You will not kill me or Kakarrot," Prince Vegeta said growling.

"What are you going to do to stop me? Not even as Super Saiyan's can you stand up to me. Let alone my father."

"I wouldn't worry about your father so much as I would worry about myself," Kakarrot said pumping his arm a little to relieve some of the pain that he could feel.

"As I said there is nothing that you can do to stop me."

Kakarrot growled and pushed his power up even more buffing up a little but not overly so that he was slow. He launched himself like a bullet at Cooler ignoring Vegeta's warning look. The two of them started their violent dance of death and raw power. Vegeta wasn't sure what came over Kakarrot but the male wasn't the same person.

"Kakarrot don't you dare get yourself killed!" Bardock called up to his son.

"I have a reason to live father!" Kakarrot called back growling and snapping his teeth as he and Cooler went at it.

Prince Vegeta felt helpless as he watched what was going on above him. He knew that Kakarrot didn't want his help and if he interfered too much Kakarrot was likely to turn on him next. He didn't want to cause anymore problems between them than he already had so he would stay out of the way until he was needed.

"I don't know who that is up there but that is not my son," Bardock said shaking his head as Prince Vegeta landed next to him.

"I was thinking the same thing. He is way too powerful to be the Kakarrot we know and love. You think that the fetus is giving him this power?" Vegeta asked turning to his father.

"I don't see how son that baby is nothing more than cells being divided right now. There is no way that he is getting power from that."

"Wait, did I miss something?" Bardock asked looking at the two royal's.

"You didn't know?" King Vegeta asked his mate.

"No, are you telling me that my son is pregnant with Broly's spawn?"

"Yes," Prince Vegeta said not looking at him but up at Kakarrot.

"When did you find out and why in the hell didn't anyone tell me?"

"We found out the second night he was at Gunther's," Prince Vegeta said.

"Which brings me back to my second question. Why in the hell didn't anyone tell me?" Bardock shouted.

"We were scared to you lose your mind when it comes to your kids."

"Of course I do! What kind of father would I be if I didn't protect my children?"

"I don't know but right now he's up there fighting all alone," Prince Vegeta said shaking his head.

"Then get your ass up there and help him!" Bardock snapped and kicked the prince right in the butt sending him into the air a bit.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL!" Vegeta shouted down at him.

"Get moving or else I will do it again!" Bardock yelled back shaking his fist.

Vegeta grumbled as he flew towards the fight taking place. Kakarrot turned to look at him before turning back to his fight. He stopped short next to Kakarrot who regarded him with an icy stare.

"Sorry but it looks like you are going to have a partner in this fight. Your father can be very persistent when he wants something," he said rubbing his sore backside.

"I know but I am running out of energy. I can only hold this level for a short time just like the first level."

"I am impressed that you even went up to Super Saiyan two."

"Are the two of you done chatting or do you want another minuet before I kill you," Cooler said laughing.

Kakarrot growled and powered up a little more lightening sparking in around him in little flashes. Vegeta had never seen something so beautiful in his life as Kakarrot was right at that moment. He powered up to Super Saiyan but he knew that it wouldn't be enough, Kakarrot still out shined him. Cooler came at them both and slammed into them painfully.

"THAT'S IT SON MAKE THOSE STUPID MONKEYS PAY!" King Cold cheered his eldest son on.

Bardock snarled and ran at King Cold, "Who are you calling stupid monkeys!"

"Bardock no!" King Vegeta said reaching out to grab his mates arm.

However he was too late as Bardock collided with the Lizard and was captured tightly in his arms. Bardock squirmed and demanded to be released but he was denied and only held on to tighter. King Vegeta was at a loss at what to do he didn't want to risk getting his mate hurt or worse.

"You are smarter than you look," King cold said looking over at him.

"Don't hurt him," King Vegeta said snarling.

"I don't plan to if you don't give me a reason to."

Kakarrot swung around when he heard his father scream and went pale at the sight of Coolers father manhandling him. His eyes narrowed and he flew down towards them at a break neck speed. Cooler also took notice of what was going on and took off after him.

"Where in the hell do you think you are going so fast monkey?" Cooler asked reaching out and snagging Kakarrot's tail yanking him to a stop.

"UnnnAhaaaaaa!" Kakarrot screamed as several delicate bones broke all through his tail.

"Kakarrot!" Prince Vegeta yelled pulling himself out of a wall.

"Got the monkey by the tail," Cooler said laughing cruelly.

(TBC in the next chapter. Kind of like a part two.)


	35. Chapter 35

"Got the monkey by the tail."

"Release me you bastard!" Kakarrot yelled through grit teeth his power and strength being zapped from him.

"Snarl all you want but you belong to me now."

"Kakarrot!" Vegeta yelled finally able to catch up to them.

"Forget about me go save my father," Kakarrot yelled.

Prince Vegeta drew up short and looked down to where his father was standing. Bardock was no longer behind him but in the grip of Cold. He cursed and looked back to where Kakarrot was struggling with the pain of having his tail pulled on.

"Damn it don't just stand there go save my father now Vegeta!" Kakarrot growled and plowed both of his feet right into Coolers face forcing the Lizard to release his tail.

"Right," Vegeta shot down to help free Bardock.

Kakarrot turned to Cooler he was getting tired of this fight and it was time to end it. He was ready to go back to sleep in his happy place. He ascended into Super Saiyan two again and placed his hands together.

"I tire of this, Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" he shouted sending a powerful blast at the offending Ice-jin.

"No!" Cooler shouted setting himself into a useless defensive mode.

King Cold released Bardock in favor of watching his last son get blown away into oblivion by the very same Saiyan who murdered his Frieza. He shivered in fear as those cold eyes were turned on to him. Too late was he to notice that Prince Vegeta was getting ready to kill him next. He did feel the pain of the blast as it tore through him destroying everything on the inside of him.

"H-how can a mere monkey k-kill m-my family?" King Cold asked with his last breath.

"He's not a mere monkey he is my future mate and Queen of the planet," Prince Vegeta said.

"I am not a girl," Kakarrot told the Prince walking up to him dropping the Super Saiyan form.

"I know your not dear. It seems that you no longer need my help in training you. Now it looks like I need your help in training me to get to that form."

"I don't think we will need them anymore but if that is what you wish then so be it."

"Kakarrot are you back with us for good?" Bardock asked his son walking up to him.

"I think so, I no longer wish to hide from the world. I need to be strong for this baby. By the way father you need to go get yourself checked out by Gunther."

"No, there is no need I was not injured."

"That is not what I mean. You need to go get yourself checked out. I think you might be surprised by what you learn," Kakarrot said smirking before turning to Vegeta again.

"You can't mean. . .but I am not able to have. . .right I need to go see Gunther now," Bardock said shaking.

Kakarrot nodded and walked right up to Vegeta wrapping his arms around him. Vegeta looked up at him a question in his dark eyes but Kakarrot answered that question by lowering his head and kissing him. Vegeta's eyes widened but he quickly took over the kiss happy that Kakarrot was finally no longer fearful of intimacy. Happy but also disturbed by it as well.

"You've changed," Vegeta said catching his breath as they pulled apart.

"Yes I have but it's for the better. After what happened with Broly I realized that he was right. As long as I am not claimed I will be a target to anyone who wants me. I would rather chose who gets me then let someone who only wishes to bring me pain claim me."

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"Yes, Prince Vegeta would you be my mate and start a family with me?" Kakarrot asked.

"You know that answer to that but yes. Yes I will start a family with you and be your soul mate."

Kakarrot smiled at that, finally able to breathe now that he knew he could truly be free. Free from bastards constantly wanting to rape him or hurt him. Free from the constant fear of being snatched up and taken. Just flat out free from everything that he no longer wanted to suffer from.

"Thank you now I can be free and loved."

"You were always loved by someone here. It just took a kick to the face to get me to see that I love you too," Vegeta said nuzzling Kakarrot's neck.

"Kakarrot, Vegeta come quick there is a lot happening!" Lavar's said panting as he caught up to them.

"What did you just call me?" Vegeta growled turning on the white haired Saiyan.

"Yell at me later but just come on! Raditz is in labor and Bardock is losing his mind right now. We need Kakarrot's help to calm him down since Raditz himself is in no position to do so. In fact the only thing we can get out of Raditz is very loud screaming."

"Keep your head on we will go there and calm my father down. I also want to see my nephew's born," Kakarrot said nuzzling Vegeta to calm him.

"Okay just hurry I don't know how much more my brother can take from Bardock."

Kakarrot chuckled before pulling away from his soon to be mate and following his ex-lover to where his father and brother were. A grumpy Vegeta followed them still angry over Lavars using his name with out his royal title. He let Gunther and Kakarrot do it but that was because Gunther was a close friend and Kakarrot soon would have a title of his own even if he didn't want it. Lavars on the other hand is on his shit list for sleeping with Kakarrot even if he was forced into it.

"I am going inside you two stay here and boys," Kakarrot said turning to Lavars and Vegeta "do play nice."

"I make no promises," Vegeta said turning to look at Lavars with venom in his eyes.

Kakarrot shook his head and went inside of the doctors office to find Gunther on his last nerve. He held up his hand shaking his head and walked over to his father who was currently wrapped around his mate.

"Father you have to calm down," Kakarrot said placing his hand on his shoulder before turning to look at Raditz who looked like he was about to die.

"How can I calm down? I thought I wasn't able to get pregnant again."

"Well you are and if you don't calm down you could lose your cub. I know battling could have cost me mine but trust me when I say that it's going to take a lot to harm the cub inside of me."

"Your brother is in labor and here I am wigging out over something that is a miracle. It's just that I was told I would never have kids again by the doctor who was working here before Gunther."

"Well apparently he was wrong," Raditz gritted out and then moaned in pain as another contraction rippled through him.

Kakarrot turned to his brother and held out his hand. Nappa already held his left hand and he also looked on the verge of a full blown panic attack. Kakarrot sigh heavily and shook his head.

"Everyone in here needs to calm down. You are only stressing Raditz out even more."

"Thanks Kakarrot it seems like you are back to your old self again. Nnnghhh the Kakarrot we know and love," Raditz said smiling a strained smile.

"Yes, I know but right now we need to concentrate on you and get those cubs out of you."

Raditz nodded in agreement and after these two were born he would NEVER have another cub in his life. He shot a glare at Nappa before turning his gaze back to his little brother. For some reason his brother seemed to calm him enough that the pain didn't take him over so much.

"Okay Raditz it's time to start pushing now," Gunther said from his position on the floor.

Several hours later an exhausted but proud Raditz held his two beautiful babies in his arms. One was a girl with short hair that spiked at the bottom while the other was a boy with his "mothers" hair. Both of them were going to be tall like their Sire but the girl showed more build like Raditz's.

"Wow they are beautiful," Bardock said holding out his arms to take the girl.

"Yes they are," Kakarrot agreed watching as his father too his granddaughter into his arms with gentle care.

"What are their names?" Bardock asked gently cooing at the cub.

"We haven't named them yet," Nappa said holing his son who wailed in his arms.

"Nappa you are not holding him right. Support his back a little more and don't let his head tilt too far back," Raditz said reaching out and righting his mates hold on his newborn.

Nappa smiled as his son stopped crying in favor of opening his eyes and staring at his Sire. A smiled flitted across the baby's face and he wiggled around until his stomach snarled for food and he started crying again. Nappa chuckled and handed him back to Raditz to be fed. The girl on the other hand seemed to enjoy being held by her grandpa and refused to be given back to her father.

"Well they need a name so what have you thought of?" Gunther asked settling in a chair whipping at his brow.

"His name will be Samui and hers will be Salona," Raditz said nodding to his children.

"Wonderful names," Kakarrot added as he let in Lavars and Prince Vegeta.

"Thank you."

Lavars glared at the Prince as he walked over to his brother and stood next to him. His tail swished back and forth in annoyance. Gunther looked up at him questionably but Lavars only shook his head glaring. He looked like he just had the worst news in the world and it was weighing him down with rage. Finally unable to take it anymore Gunther turned to look over at the Prince before opening his mouth and asking the question on his mind.

"Lavars what is wrong with you? You act as though you have had some very bad news."

"Let him tell you," Lavars growled pointing at Vegeta.

Everyone in the room turned to look at the Prince who glared murder at Lavars. "Son?" The King asked holding his pregnant mate close after he finally gave his granddaughter to his son.

"Kakarrot and I are going to be mates. Kakarrot himself asked me and I said yes."

"Kakarrot is that true?" Bardock asked looking over at his youngest son.

"Yeah it's true. I realized that if I mate with the one person I love then have someone who wants to hurt me claim me for themselves. There is no question that I love Vegeta with every fiber in my being. It only makes since that I mate with him and start my family as the rest of you have. Lavars I know that you are jealous over the Prince but I assure you that it would never work between us. I do not love you and I never have your soul mate is Serphant and when he is old enough you will start your family with him. Albeit that he is several years younger than you but that only means you will live longer with him until he dies with you."

"So you never felt anything at all for me when we were on Frieza's ship?"

"Don't get me wrong I am thankful for what you did for me but I don't want you to think that I fell in love with you. During that time I was in nothing more than pain and fear and you were my light in the dark. I never used you if that is what you are thinking. You, yourself, let me feel what real gentleness and kindness was supposed to be. Did you honestly once love me when you were with me? Or was it just lust and I was there to make you feel better?" Kakarrot asked folding his arms over his chest.

"You're right I didn't love you. In fact I could tell that the first time we met you didn't really even like me. You thought that I was a jerk and even said so yourself a few times. I know that you didn't love me and I think you are right about the lust part."

"Then don't get jealous over Vegeta and me. We belong together and we love each other but soon you will know what it means to be in love. Now if you all excuse me I am sore and tired and would like to get some sleep. Congratulations on two beautiful cubs but I think that you and Nappa need time to get to know your babies with out others around to bother you."

Raditz nodded in agreement, he did want to spend some alone time with his family. The rest of them could wait a little bit longer. Right at that moment he just wanted his mate and his two cubs around him until he was healed enough to go home. He would be staying with his father and the King until he was even more stronger and Nappa could clear out rooms for him and his children. Nappa said that he was getting a bigger house with five rooms instead of his two room apartment. Raditz had told him that he was happy no matter where they were but Nappa insisted on getting something better for them.

"When are the two of you mating?" King Vegeta asked once they were outside of the doctor's office.

"Not tonight but sometime soon," Kakarrot said before Vegeta could get anything out.

"Are you sure that you want this Kakarrot?" King Vegeta asked.

"Yes I am sure I want this. It's for the best, I am tired of being targeted and being the Prince's mate means that I am protected not only by Saiyan law but by a powerful mate."

"You are currently stronger than me Kakarrot," Prince Vegeta pointed out.

"Doesn't matter to me all that matters is that you are there to protect me from everyone else. You can become even stronger than me with the right amount of force."

"Let me guess you don't intend to fight anymore?"

"No, I am done with fighting. The only thing on my mind is starting a family with you and making sure that they have a bright future. Something that I was almost denied," Kakarrot said turning on his heal to head back to that castle.

"Kakarrot where are you going?" Bardock asked.

"Home to the castle. I am moving in with the Prince and taking my place on the throne next to him as his Princess," Kakarrot said shivering at the last word.

"So this means you are no longer staying at home with me?"

"No father it's time that I move on with my life. You and your mate need your alone time and the room for the new cub."

"We have plenty of room for the new cub."

"No, you don't. Raditz will be living with you for a bit longer and my room can be used for the nursery for both his cubs and yours. I will be alright with the Prince."

"You really have changed have you? What brought all of this on?"

"I had time to think when I was in that catatonic state and what my mind came up with is really true. I can't always run away from what I am scared of. That is no way to live my life and if I want to be happy then I am going to have to reach out and grab it instead of waiting my entire life for it to come to me. I will be wasting away to nothing if I do that and there is so much for me to live for. Broly may have taken away the one thing that I wanted to save for my one and true love but he did give me something in return."

"What's that?" King Vegeta asked.

"He gave me a reason to live and to fight for. He gave me a cub that needs to be watched over and loved like I was when I was growing up. I now realize all the pain and suffering you had to endure raising us father. I want to take what you taught me and use it to teach this cub. That way he will not turn out like Broly and he will not use his power for harm. I know that he is going to have more power than all of us on this planet combined but I also know that if he is not trained right he will end up killing us all. I do not want to have to make the choice of having to put him down. You must understand where I am coming from."

"I do and I am proud of you son. Now go and live your life with honor and love," Bardock said smiling finally able to no longer worry about his sons future. They both were going in the right direction and for that he was happy.

"Thank you father come Vegeta let us rest for the night. We have much to talk about in the morning."

"Right," Prince Vegeta said turning to his father and nodding.

(TBC. In The next chapter Vegeta and Kakarrot finally mate and bond with each other. I know this is the chapter everyone has been waiting for. So till then enjoy.)


	36. Chapter 36

The next morning Kakarrot woke before Vegeta and stretched out his still sore muscles. He shook the sleep from his head and looked next to him at the sleeping Prince. He couldn't help the smile the flitted across his face at the cuteness of the sleeping prince. He gently climbed off of the bed and headed towards the bathroom to do his business and start up the shower. Maybe a long hot shower would ease some of the burn in his muscles.

"Kakarrot what are you doing up so early?" Prince Vegeta asked looking out at the still dark sky.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's fine I woke up on my own, but what are you doing up so early?" Vegeta asked repeating his question.

"I just woke up and my muscles were hurting so I figured that I could take a hot shower and ease the pain," Kakarrot said pointing behind him.

"That will help a little but I think that I should give you a massage too. That will also ease more of the pain. That is if you will let me touch you."

"Of course I will let you touch me. You don't have to ask to touch me Vegeta. I know that I was frightened when we first met but that doesn't mean that I am going to jump the handle now. I am okay now you can trust me," Kakarrot said pulling off his robe and stepping under the shower spray.

Vegeta smiled and stripped out of what little clothing that he wore and too stepped into the shower behind Kakarrot. He reached out and gently began to massage the tightness of the muscles in Kakarrot's shoulders. His smile widened a bit when he was rewarded with a loud appreciative moan.

"That feel good Kakarrot?"

"Yessss," Kakarrot hissed.

"Good I want to make you feel good all of the time."

"Hnnnaaaughhh I will like that." Kakarrot moaned as Vegeta moved to his lower back.

"Good because it's time that you are treated the right way instead of being constantly abused."

"I know but don't stop you have found the mother load of pain filled nerve endings."

Vegeta smiled as he pressed just a little bit harder on the area and had Kakarrot melting against his hands. He continued his ministrations until Kakarrot straightened out and stretched sighing in relief. Vegeta jerked a little when the hot spray from the shower hit him full in the face burning his still opened eyes. He heard Kakarrot chuckle and looked up at him once he cleared his eyes of the stinging.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

"I am sorry I didn't expect the water to hit you in the face but then again I do forget that I am taller than you now."

"I don't know if you realize this or not Kakarrot but mostly everyone is taller than me."

"Yeah I have been wanting to ask you this but will my height bother you? I mean when we first met I was small and thin but when I hit my second growth spurt I grew bigger than you."

"Kakarrot your height doesn't bother me in fact I like it. I want you to fill out too you are still too thin for your age and your height. You need to eat more too otherwise you will never grow to your full potential."

"I have been eating more," Kakarrot said running shampoo through his wild spikes.

"You have not been eating enough, eating two meals a day and only a little is not good for you. Not to mention you need to eat more for the baby. He will need the nutrients from the food you eat in order to grow healthy and strong."

"Like I told you I have been eating more. A lot more than what I have been eating. It seems like the more I eat the more he takes away from me so I am healthy and I know that he is healthy too. I am not even that far along to start worrying about what he is getting anyways. He's not even a Saiyan yet, just a clump of cells. For that matter we don't even know if it's a he or a she."

"I have a feeling that it will be male just trust me on that," Prince Vegeta said shrugging.

"If you say so you seem to know more than you are letting on though."

Prince Vegeta just smiled at that and started to clean himself as well. He looked down at the large multicolored bruises and shook his head. These things were going to take forever to heal he just knew it. Rolling his eyes at his body he rinsed the soap out of his hair and off of his body. Kakarrot was already getting out of the shower when he began to groom his tail. He watched fascinated as he toweled himself off and looked around for his clothing.

"Where are my clothes Vegeta?" Kakarrot asked turning back to the prince.

"They were burned along with my own. We will have to invest in getting you a new wardrobe and nothing with orange."

"Still hating my clothes I see well okay like I said I would let you pick out my clothes for me."

"No you said that I could pick out your decorations and stuff."

"Well my clothing qualifies as stuff too you know. As for the decorations I don't think that those matter anymore seeing as how I am going to be living here with you and you already have your room decorated nicely. As for the baby's room that is all me I will choose what he wears and what his room theme is going to be."

"Ok I will give you that but for now you can wear something of my fathers since you are too big for my clothes."

"I mean it Vegeta is my height going to bother you?" Kakarrot asked sensing the distaste in the prince's voice.

"I already told you that I am fine with it now let it drop. I am shorter than the average Saiyan and I am more than sure that I am not the only short Saiyan here."

Kakarrot shrugged not wanting to anger his prince with his light teasing. He knew a Saiyan that was even shorter than the prince. He didn't even reach Kakarrot's thighs let alone his knee caps. Giving up on worrying about clothing at that moment he sat down on the bed with his hands in his lap and his head bowed down.

"Are you alright over there?" Prince Vegeta asked drying his hair.

"Yeah I am fine just relaxing and all. Soon we will be mated and everything will be okay for me. I don't believe that after everything I went through I get to be happy now."

"Yeah I know it must seem strange to you. So when do you want to mate?"

"Hm I haven't really thought about it but when ever you are ready then I am ready too."

Vegeta smirked at that thought, he was more than ready to make Kakarrot his. He was just being modest and easy on him since he was clearly not ready for the next step, but now he was more than ready. Cracking his neck to ease a little of the soreness there he turned to face Kakarrot fully and let the towel around his waste drop. He watched as Kakarrot's eyes zeroed in on his erection and a slight flush tinted his cheeks.

Vegeta smiled as he realized that it wasn't embarrassment that flushed those cheeks but arousal. In fact the smell of it filled the large room rather quickly and made his knees weak. Now was the right time to do this, it was going to be a full moon that night and their senses would be heightened to capacity.

"Are you just going to stand over there and stare at me or are you going to come over here?" Kakarrot asked his tail flicking back and forth beckoning him.

Vegeta crossed the room in four strides and stood before Kakarrot for a split second before he pushed him back on to the bed and climbed on top of him. Once he was settled comfortably his looked down into the eyes of his soon to be mate and gasped. His eyes had bleed teal and were shinning not with the lust for battle but for the lust and love of him.

"It's ok Vegeta I am ready for this. I will not let the past rule over my future with you," Kakarrot told him reaching up and running a hand down his face.

"I know that, can't it just admire you? You are so beautiful to me and I want to treasure you for all time."

Kakarrot blushed again but this time it was for embarrassment rather than arousal though that was there too. He wasn't sure if he would ever get used to Vegeta calling him beautiful and ignoring the fact that his body was a mesh of scars. He shook his head clear of those thoughts not wanting to go back on that.

"What's wrong did I say something that you didn't like?"

"No it's not you it's me. I am trying not to let my mind go back to where I am in darkness. I don't like the feelings that I get when I am there."

"Maybe you are not ready to mate after all," Vegeta said frowning and getting ready to slide off of Kakarrot.

"Don't you move anywhere I am more than ready to mate. Just because my mind is flickering back and forth doesn't mean that I want to stop. Just ignore me and start what you were doing before you asked me what was wrong."

"Pushy aren't you? I knew that I made the right choice when I chose you."

Kakarrot snorted but it turned into a loud whine when Vegeta began nipping his neck. He was extremely sensitive in his neck and shoulder area. He saw stars the moment Vegeta used his tongue to lap at the little stinging nips that he was placing on him. He moaned loudly as those nips and licks slid down from his shoulders and neck to his chest. He was so ready to be with this man for the rest of his life.

Vegeta moved even lower down Kakarrot's body gently nipping and licking him. He knew that Kakarrot still found himself ugly because of his scars so he made a point to pay extra attention to them. He would make his point that Kakarrot was not ugly. He was in fact the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and that included Bardock who was a looker himself.

Once he was sure that Kakarrot was completely relaxed and tied up in the feelings that he was getting Vegeta removed his towel and threw it across the room. Now that they both were naked his moved back up Kakarrot's lithe body and rest his weight there. This was not like when Kakarrot was in heat, he had to take him time here otherwise he would just hurt him.

"Vegeta it's ok I am not going to break," Kakarrot said confused by the pause.

"What? Oh right you never had sex gently before. Well I am not going to do what Frieza and the others did to you. I am going to show you what a good time really is like," Vegeta said clucking his tongue.

"What do you mean? I don't understand," Kakarrot said moving a bit to spread his legs.

"I know you don't but it will be ok I will show you what love is," Vegeta said with a small sad smile.

He took a deep breath and let it out really slowly, then he reached into his nightstand drawer and pulled out a large bottle of lubricant. He straightened himself up enough that he could reach in between Kakarrot's legs with no problems. Once he was sure that he was properly balanced by wrapping his tail around one of Kakarrot's legs he popped the cap off of the lube and squirted it onto three of his fingers.

He reached down between those powerful legs and circled one of his lubed fingers around Kakarrot's entrance while he used his other hand to pull on his erection to keep him distracted. The last thing he needed was Kakarrot to go into a full blown panic attack with his fingers so close to his entrance. Once he was sure that he was completely relaxed he pushed his finger in slowly and gently.

"Ow," Kakarrot hissed.

"I know it hurts give it a moment," Vegeta said shaking his head as he felt scars and other injuries there.

Once Kakarrot's face went slack he started moving his finger in and out. After a few minuets he added another finger and once again saw discomfort splay across his lovers face. He waited a bit before he started moving those fingers together and scissor them. Kakarrot let out a loud moan as he quickly added the third finger but he knew that the moan was not out of pain but pleasure. He took a little more time stretching him out then what was normal but for Kakarrot he wasn't in any rush. Finally he gently pulled his fingers out of him and received an annoyed growl.

"Take it easy Kakarrot I am not done with you yet."

Kakarrot nodded but he was unsure of himself again and Vegeta wanted to wipe that look right off of his face. He had nothing to fear because he wasn't going to hurt him in anyway. Taking a deep breath and holding it he grabbed himself and lead the head of his erection to Kakarrot's prepared hole. He started to gently push himself inside of him but quickly stopped when he heard a pain filled gasp.

"Are you alright?" he asked kissing Kakarrot.

"Yes, it just hurts."

Kakarrot knew that Vegeta said that he wasn't going to hurt him and he believed him. He knew that initial penetration always hurt but he kept in mind that he was also still tender from his rape by Broly. He closed his eyes and relaxed and once he did he found that it didn't hurt anymore. So he opened his eyes and nodded to Vegeta for him to continue.

Vegeta smiled down at him and then slowly began to push himself inside of him again. He had to stop for a brief moment to let Kakarrot adjust to him before he started again. After five minuets he was fully seated inside of his lover and shook with pleasure at the tightness that gripped him. He was fully surprised that Kakarrot was so tight after all the rapes he endured but he felt like he was still a virgin and technically he was. However he didn't view himself as such and it bothered him to no end. Still he could show him what real sex was with out the pain.

"Are you ready or do you need more time?" Vegeta asked softly stroking Kakarrot's erection to distract him from any discomfort that he might still feel.

"Yes I am ready," Kakarrot said nodding his head moaning at the pleasure that he was getting.

Vegeta pulled back and then gently pushed back in expelling his own held breath and Kakarrot's in a moan of pleasure. He set a gentle slow pace at first but he knew that with time he wouldn't be able to stand going so slow. He just wanted Kakarrot lost in pleasure long before he lost control and began to pound into him. He bent down while still thrusting to kiss his lover and let him moan into his mouth.

Kakarrot panted and reached up to clutch the prince to him as his body was wracked with pleasure. He had no idea that sex could feel so good, after all he only knew pain. He growled in frustration as Vegeta suddenly pulled out of him but his growl was cut off as he was turned around. He automatically put himself in a submissive pose by lowering his shoulders down and placing his chest and head onto the bed. With his ass in the air he moved his tail away from his hole and wrapped it around his own thigh instead.

He heard Vegeta growl in appreciation at what he was seeing. He quickly took his place behind him once again and thrust himself in before curling his own body over Kakarrot's back. Kakarrot had done doggy-style before but he never let himself be this submissive. He moaned loudly as Vegeta picked up his pace and began to pound him a little harder. In this position Vegeta went deeper than ever and Kakarrot found himself liking it. He wasn't big on sex but this he could get used to.

Vegeta panted heavily as he listened to the loud uncontrolled moans and gasps from his soon to be mate. He wanted them to come at the same time that way when he made his claim it will be forever burned into Kakarrot's mind that he was the only one who was allowed to even lay a finger on him in this way. Anyone else who tried would end up deep fried and fed to the wild cats of Vegetasie.

"V-v-vegeta I can't hold out any longer," Kakarrot moaned biting into one of Vegeta's pillows as he began to shake with his impending release.

"Hang on for just a little longer," Vegeta whispered in his ear panting as he sped up more to reach his own release as well.

Kakarrot threw his head back and screamed as he released all over Vegeta's hand. His head was thrown back against Vegeta's left shoulder as his entire body bowed backwards. Vegeta came with a loud growl and quickly turned his face into Kakarrot's should joint opening his mouth wide. He held Kakarrot's head so that he couldn't jerk away and sank his canines deep into the soft muscles bringing forth his rich blood. It was a little awkward to mark him this way but he held on as Kakarrot squealed in pain.

Kakarrot's eyes went wide open when he felt Vegeta bite him. He knew that he was marking him but he had waited until his orgasm was over and it hurt. He had gone through a lot worse pain than this but it still didn't feel good to be bitten. However, after a few seconds the pain ebbed to a dull throb and he could feel Vegeta's tongue swirling around the wound. He sighed in relief as he was finally free from being targeted by others.

Vegeta pulled back after a few minuets of licking his mating mark and gently slid himself out of Kakarrot. He checked to make sure that he didn't tear him or anything and was relieved to find no blood anywhere other than the bit running down Kakarrot's chest from his bite. He didn't fret about that though as it would heal in a matter of a few hours. Then he would just have to go around with it scabbing over for a few days before it scarred and let everyone on the planet know that he belonged to the Prince.

Kakarrot sighed and threw himself flat down onto the bed as he let himself drift down from his high. This was the first time in a long time that he had an orgasm. The only other time he did so was with Lavars and that was because the male had been gentle with him. Yet this orgasm was different from that one, he was actually in love with his mate.

"I love you Kakarrot," Vegeta murmured into his hair.

"I muph goo roo," Kakarrot said into the pillow.

"What?" Vegeta asked an eyebrow shooting up.

"I said that I love you too," Kakarrot said pulling his face out of the pillow and smiling.

"I take it that you enjoyed that by the look on your face."

"Yeah I did. I didn't know that sex could be so good."

"It can be great if you do it with a person you like or even love."

"Yeah I know that now. We are going to need a bath in the morning."

"The morning? Why in the morning?" Vegeta asked a smirk splaying across his face.

"Cause I don't intend to let my mate fall asleep until the morning," Kakarrot replied leaning in and kissing him hotly.

"Sounds good to me," Vegeta said as he rolled on top of Kakarrot again for another several rounds.

By the time the morning came both of them were to exhausted to even attempt to get out of bed. Kakarrot himself wasn't even sure that his legs would work at this point. If he hadn't already been pregnant and no longer in heat he was sure that he would be after this night. Finally after two hours his father came into the room looking for them. Kakarrot smiled over at him as he once again caught them together. Vegeta was still snoring softly behind him and because the cover was on the floor both of their bodies were bare.

Bardock cleared his throat waking Vegeta instantly who snarled and curled Kakarrot under him. He stopped baring his fangs when he took note of his father in law and sighed. He reached down the floor and grabbed the cover to cover both of them.

"What is it father?" Kakarrot asked licking Vegeta's neck to sooth him.

"Your father sent me here to get you Prince Vegeta. He said that it's rare that you don't come down for breakfast and considering that it's almost lunch time we were a bit worried."

"I am sorry," Kakarrot said frowning.

"Come to lunch."

(TBC. Yay they are finally mates. I hope that this was good for you guys.)


	37. Chapter 37

"Come to lunch," Bardock said turning around and leaving the room.

"Do you think he noticed the mark on your neck?" Vegeta asked climbing out of bed and heading towards the shower.

"No, if he did then he would have said something about it. I think he was paying more attention to the wall than to us," Kakarrot replied following his mate to the shower room.

"That just means we will have to tell everyone about our mating in the dining hall. Which will be good cause then everyone in the palace will know that you are mine. The word would then spread out to the rest of the Kingdom letting everyone know that you belong to me."

Kakarrot shuddered at the mere thought of everyone in the whole kingdom calling him Princess. Now that he was the Prince's mate he would have to suffer through the title. He wasn't a girl damn it and he didn't want to be called as such but he did tell the prince that he would deal with it while they were in the publics eye.

"I swear to the Gods that if one of my family or friends calls me Princess when we are alone I will hurt them. I am not a girl."

"If you so wish I can get the servants to call you Highness instead of Princess or even majesty. After all you are a royal now so you get all the benefits of being my mate," Prince Vegeta said as he grabbed the soap and began to groom his mate.

"That would be better than being called "princess"," Kakarrot said disdainfully.

"So how will your father take knowing that we are mates now?"

"I don't know I guess he will take it as well as he did when he learned that Raditz mated. I wasn't there for that but you were."

"He didn't seem to mind it. He didn't get all mad or anything like that. But he did tell Nappa that if he ever hurt Raditz he would castrate him and then he would gut him in front of everyone."

"Sounds just like papa."

They finished showering and Vegeta dressed, he was about to go hunt up some of his fathers clothes when he noticed that there was a set of clothing already there for Kakarrot. Apparently the servants took it upon themselves to make him new clothing. He lifted the items and smirked, they were extremely beautiful but the shirt was silk and the pants a super soft cotton. Kakarrot would complain about them but with time he would get used to the feel of silk on his skin.

"Here these were made for you and I also have a scarf that you can wear around your neck until we tell everyone the news."

"You are going to play this out aren't you?" Kakarrot asked grabbing the clothes as they were tossed to him. He glanced down at them and his face soured.

"You said you would wear whatever I picked out for you. While I didn't pick that out the servants took their time in making them for you," Vegeta said walking over to a dresser and pulled out a dark blue scarf to match Kakarrot's clothing.

"They are beautiful," Kakarrot commented as he slipped on the soft pants and slid on his shirt.

The dark blue material had an black ornamental dragon starting from the left side of the shirt and wrapped around the back of the shirt to end with the tail on the right side. The whiskers of the thing filled in the area where the buttons went. Once he was fully dressed he turned to look at Vegeta and looked down to his bare feet. He still had the boots that his father made for him so he went to put them on but Vegeta stopped him and handed him a pair of black boots that went up to his calf. They too were soft and his rolled his pant legs down over them.

"You look gorgeous in that, too bad we have to go to lunch otherwise I would enjoy taking you out of those," Vegeta said handing Kakarrot the scarf.

"Does this have to be silk too?" Kakarrot asked as he took the scarf and with a sigh he tied it around his neck.

"Yes, now that makes the outfit look even hotter, let's go down to lunch before we don't make it there."

Kakarrot laughed and nodded as he followed his mate out of the room and into the hall. As they made their way down to the dinning hall he took note of the servants looking at him and smiling as they took in his clothing. This made him blush and wave at them, they in turned blushed and bowed to him. His face fell a little at that but he quickly placed a fake smile to keep them from thinking that they did something wrong.

"Ah son so nice of you to join us," King Vegeta said shaking his head.

"Sorry we didn't realize how late it really was," Kakarrot said taking his seat next to his mate.

"I do not blame you, you had a hard fight yesterday. I hear from my mate that the two of you were naked together. Do you have something you need to tell us?" the King said a small smirk splayed across his face.

Kakarrot began to fidget with his scarf but didn't say anything as he turned to his brother. Raditz was staring at his clothing with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. He glared at his brother and Raditz shook his head.

"Raditz why aren't you at the medical bay still? You just gave birth," Kakarrot chided.

"I didn't need to stay there that long, I am a Saiyan not a weakling," Raditz retorted.

"Speaking of which where are the twins?" Kakarrot asked looking around.

"They are right here with me. It's nice to see you wearing nice clothing. I never thought that we would ever see you dress up."

"Yeah these were made for me and since I do not have any other clothing I figured that I had better wear these. Coming down here naked didn't seem like a good thing."

"So do you have something to tell us or not?" the King asked again turning to look at his son.

"Yes, I do have something to tell you. Kakarrot if you will please stand and take my hand?" Vegeta said turning to his mate.

"Um sure," Kakarrot said taking his hand and standing up so that everyone in the hall could see him.

"I have an announcement to make, Kakarrot is now my mate and your Princess. He is to be Queen at my side," Vegeta said and he reached up to pull the scarf down from his neck to show off his mating mark.

There was a long pause of silence with which made Kakarrot uncomfortable until the dinning hall erupted into cheers and congratulations. Even his father reached up to hug him and congratulate him on his mating. Once everyone was calmed down again and the two newly mated pair took their seats there was a buzz of talk about celebratory parties and how the stubborn prince finally settled down.

"I think they took it well," Kakarrot said lowly so only his mate could hear as he poked at his food.

"Yeah it seems that they have."

"I don't think there should be a party though, was there one for my father and the King?"

"No, no one knew that they mated until later and by then my father told them not to make a big deal out of it because Bardock was hurting for the loss of you."

"Then why is there a party for us?"

"Because everyone is excited that I have settled down. Don't worry Kakarrot the party will be great fun. There will be dancing, games, drinks, not to mention the food, and don't forget about the music. Trust me you will enjoy being there and if you don't then I will whisk you away and take you somewhere you want to be."

"You would do that for me?" Kakarrot asked.

"Yes, I love you and you are my mate. I would do anything for you."

Kakarrot smiled and leaned in to kiss his mate. He pulled back when he heard someone 'awww' them. Vegeta mumbled something but turned to eat his food instead of saying something. Kakarrot wasn't hungry himself, he never really got his appetite back from all of the pain and suffering that he went through. However, he did enjoy being in the company of his family and couldn't help but watch how they all interacted with each other.

"What's wrong son?" Bardock asked taking note that he wasn't eating anything.

"Nothing papa I am just enjoying watching everyone being together."

"You still can't eat like you used to can you?"

"No, I am sure that everything is fine with me and sooner or later I will be eating a lot for the baby."

Bardock nodded in agreement but his frown only deepened when he looked at Kakarrot's mating mark. He was happy that his son was finally happy but he was also sad. He wasn't ready to let his son go yet. He was due to have another cub but he still wanted his two older cubs to stay with him a little longer. Raditz was the spitting image of his past mate and Kakarrot favored him. He knew that he needed to let go of the past but he couldn't do it. He wasn't ready yet still life moved on, he had a new mate, his children had mates and even children of their own, and soon he would grace his King with a new prince. Even if said prince would never be able to take the throne because he was second born.

"This cub will not be able to take the throne will it?" Bardock asked nodding to Kakarrot's stomach.

"No, because he was not made from me he doesn't get the chance to be a prince. Only the first born cub of my loins will be the next successor to the throne. I am sure that Broly's cub will be a great warrior," Prince Vegeta said.

"What if the cub is a powerful breeder like his mother?" Bardock asked growling.

"Then he would make a dominate male a very happy family. I will not let him be chosen by someone who only wants to hurt him or use him for his power. Whether he is a breeder or not."

Kakarrot smiled, he knew that Vegeta would stick to his word about taking care of this cub even if it wasn't his. He really caught himself a wonderful mate and instantly knew that all of the rumors that he had heard about the Prince weren't true at all. Vegeta just threw up a facade so that he could do his Princely duties with out having someone question him.

"Will the two of you be joining us for dinner?" King Vegeta asked once lunch was done with.

"Yes father, we will be here for dinner considering that Kakarrot didn't even eat," Vegeta said turning to his mate with a disapproving look.

Kakarrot gave him a sheepish look in return but quickly turned his attention to something else to keep the shame off of his face. He knew that his mate worried over him but the damage to his body had been done. To appease the looks that everyone was giving him, even Nappa was giving him worried looks, he grabbed a large cooked bird leg and munched down on to it. That was all it took to bring his appetite up in a vengeance. He finished the leg in no time and soon started in on the rest of the bird and in five minuets the entire bird was gone. Like a starving wolf Kakarrot hunted for more food and why not he was practically a starved animal.

The servants were quickly called up to bring Kakarrot more food and told to stay out of the way so that they wouldn't get their hands bit off. Kakarrot leaped onto the food and devoured it, bones crunching between his teeth as he devoured meat, vegetables being demolished in his feeding frenzy. Finally after thirty minuets or so he sat back from the table and rubbed his distended belly and burped loudly.

"Feel better now?" Vegeta asked his mate.

"Yeah I am sorry about eating like that but it's been a long time since I have had a real meal that didn't end up splattered on a wall."

"I do hope you mean by throwing the plate at a wall."

"Of course that's what I mean," Kakarrot said looking disgusted at whatever crossed his mates mind.

"You ready for a nap?" Vegeta noted that Kakarrot nodded off everyone once in awhile.

"Yeah I am pretty sleepy, a long night of mating followed by a great meal pretty much have done me in," Kakarrot said yawning loudly.

"Oh yeah you definitely need to hit the bed for a bit. I have a bit of business to attend to before I join you."

"Really? Well then I will see you in our room," Kakarrot said standing up and heading out of the dining hall.

"You ready for this son?" King Vegeta asked also standing from the table.

"Yeah I suppose I had better be."

"What are you going to do love?" the King asked looking down at Bardock.

"I am going to find my youngest son and if the prince will allow it take a nap with him."

"I don't mind but just be careful if he wakes up before you. He might get the wrong idea and attack you like he did me," Prince Vegeta said shrugging.

"Nappa do you mind if I stay with my family for a little while?" Raditz asked.

"I don't mind I don't have anything else to do so I will watch the kids."

"That's great you will have everything you need in the nursery. If you have any problems you know how to reach me and I will be there in a flash."

"Yes dear I know now get in there and be with your family I think I can take care of everything at home," Nappa said shaking his head.

He had finally gotten a new apartment big enough to accommodate his growing family and soon they would move in to begin their own lives. Bardock seemed sad to see them go but it was time that he and the King had their alone time in the house. Since Bardock did not want to live in the castle. He wasn't ready to give up the home he and his former mate built after all.

Raditz gave his own mate a quick kiss before he ran after his father and brother. The prince would have to get over the fact that they were stealing his room to be together for the first time since Kakarrot was taken away from them. Everyone had been so busy that there was no time to be together and now seemed like the best time to do so. They only had parts of the story of what happened to Kakarrot and now they would hear the horror first hand.

Kakarrot raised his head out of Vegeta's pillow long enough to acknowledge his father and brother before placing his face right back where it was. He didn't make a sound as the two of them climbed onto the bed and laid down on either side of him. He did sigh in content when they curled up to him and he was surrounded with the warmth of his family and the scent of his mate. He drifted off to sleep in no time and snored loudly into the pillow.

Raditz chuckled as his father soon followed his brother, but Bardock didn't snore like Kakarrot. He himself wasn't really tired but knew that the longer he laid there the more likely he was to fall asleep and he found himself doing just that.

Prince Vegeta bared his fangs at the aliens in the room. His father was shaking he was so mad right then. Their supposed ally's wanted to wage war with them but if they didn't want war then they could exchange one night with their mates. Vegeta had just saved his from being raped and he would rather gut himself than let them have one night with his Kakarrot.

"No and that is final! If you want a war then you can go ahead and try it. We will wipe out your entire planet right now. In fact I can blow it up myself with no help from anyone else. Would you like that?" Prince Vegeta growled and slammed his fists on to the table his eyes flashing teal.

"Son calm down I am not giving my mate to them either. I am more than sure Bardock would kill them himself," King Vegeta said bitterly.

"Well well that's good to hear," Abule said coming in to the conference hall.

"Abule! Where do your alliances lay?" Prince Vegeta asked turning on him the moment he walked into the room.

"With you of course, you think we are foolish enough to wage war with the strongest race in this galaxy? Forget about it, however as for you Marcos you should be ashamed of yourself! You don't really want to wage war with the Saiyan's you just want to bed Kakarrot and his father. I wouldn't be surprised if Kakarrot killed you let alone his mate. That's right, Kakarrot is prince Vegeta's mate," Abule said snapping his fingers.

"Shut it bug you don't know anything!" Marcos snapped.

"I wouldn't try anything stupid if I were you," Pascle said walking into the room and sitting down on prince Vegeta's right hand side.

"You're a Mondakin, what are you doing here on this side of the galaxy?" Abule asked.

"That doesn't concern you," Pascle said softly.

"So this conversation is over there will be no war," King Vegeta said quickly.

(TBC. The time line is going to move up several months to keep things moving along.)


	38. Chapter 38

Seven months went by and Marcos did not up hold his threat. There was no war on the Saiyan's and Prince Vegeta knew that the furry alien had been full of shit. He just couldn't believe that he had the audacity to claim war if he didn't get to sleep with his mate. He had promised him that he would never let another person lay a finger on him and there was no way in hell that he was going to go back on that promise.

Speaking of his mate a very pregnant Kakarrot walked over to him and rest his chin on his shoulder. His distended stomach pressed lightly against the back of his chair as he read over his shoulder. Vegeta didn't mind him reading his war notes. After all he had been officially claimed as Princess of the castle and every servant in the castle fell in love with him. There wasn't anything that they wouldn't do to make the princess happy.

"Ugh he's kicking me again," Kakarrot moaned rubbing his stomach.

"Want me to rub your back again?" Vegeta asked setting down the pen he was holding.

"No, he's kicking my ribs this time," Kakarrot replied wincing as he was kicked again.

Kakarrot sighed as he drug himself over to the bed and sat down as his cub continued to use his ribs as a punching bag. He knew that this cub was going to be big but he didn't expect him to be so long his legs rested in his rib cage. On a good day the cub just punched at his bladder and made him rush to the bathroom every hour or so. On a bad day the cub would kick at his spine or his ribs. This was one of those bad days, the cub was running out of room. He had about two more months of holding the baby inside of him and then it was time for the cub to be born. He would be relieved when it was time to get him out of him.

"What can I do to ease your pain?" Vegeta asked.

"Nothing hun he will get bored here soon and stop kicking me. I can't wait until he is out of me. Don't get me wrong I love him but he is breaking me apart," Kakarrot said and then he froze. There was a loud crack as he was kicked really hard on the left side of his ribs.

"Kakarrot!" Vegeta called leaping out of his chair and running to his mate.

"It's ok he just broke a few of my ribs," Kakarrot squeezed out his face turning red from the pain.

"I'll get Gunther," Vegeta said standing up ready to leave the room.

"No!" Kakarrot yelled, "He's too far away get Dende he can heal my ribs."

"Of course I forgot about the little Namek's abilities."

"I hear that Dende is going to stay with us but Piccolo wants to go back home. I want to go with him to see him off," Kakarrot squeezed out.

"We can talk about that later right now I need to get you healed before the cub kicks you again and breaks more of your ribs," Vegeta said.

"No, he's done with kicking me for now."

"Either way we need to get those patched up if things keep going like this we may need to get him out of you a little early."

"He's not ready! I will not let him out of me until he is ready to be out."

"Let me get the little Namek and the big green bean. It's been awhile since the two of you have talked I am sure that he would rather enjoy your company."

Kakarrot opened his mouth to disagree with him but he was already out of the room and gone. He let out a slow gentle sigh so that he didn't hurt his ribs anymore than they were already. He didn't care what anyone said he wanted his baby to be strong and ready to be born. Sure his and Broly's cub was already strong but he just wasn't ready yet.

"Kakarrot? The Prince sent me here to see you," Dende said walking into the room.

"Ah hello Dende how have you been?" he asked looking up at the teen Namek.

"I have been well I hear that your baby broke a few of your ribs."

"Yeah he likes to get energetic sometimes and accidents happen."

"Let me heal you and it should be ok," Dende said extending out his arms and closing his eyes as his healing power began to work it's magic.

Kakarrot let out a sigh of relief when the ache in his ribs disappeared completely and he could finally relax. He looked up again as the door opened and Piccolo walked in his white cape flowing behind him. He couldn't help the smile the flitted across his face as he looked up at his best friend.

"What is going on Kakarrot?" Piccolo asked in his gruff voice.

"Nothing much just really really pregnant," Kakarrot said shaking his head.

"I hear that he is kicking the hell out of you and even went so far as to break a few ribs."

"Eh it's fine he just got a little over energetic is all. I am sure he will not break anymore of my ribs or anything else for that matter. So I hear that you are going back to Namek and I want to go with you to see you off."

"That is up to your mate and with you being pregnant and so close to you due date I doubt that he will let you go. If you were my mate I wouldn't let you go either."

Kakarrot pouted he wanted to say goodbye to his friend. He didn't know if he was coming back to visit or not and something told him that he might not. He was so used to having Piccolo close by when he wanted to talk to someone about something and Vegeta wasn't around to be with him.

"This isn't goodbye permanently I will be back to visit you but I have other duties that I need to take care of back at my own home. We need to appoint a new grand elder since our former one has passed on."

"Ok as long as you promise to come see me again. What about Dende?"

"Dende is going to stay here he says he likes it here and would rather stay and help Gunther heal the wounded," Piccolo said looking over at the young Namek with respect.

"Well at least someone is going to stay with me while you and Vegeta fly off into space."

Piccolo shook his head and reached out to ruffle the Saiyan's wild spiky hair. He received an annoyed glare but he didn't say anything about it. Piccolo sighed, he didn't want to leave his best friend behind in his time of need either but he had his own problems to deal with. Nail had been constantly sending him messages and begging him to return to Namek. Apparently everyone there was bothering him with their needs and questions. He didn't know half of the things that Piccolo did and he was getting tired of telling everyone that. He was a warrior not a farmer so he didn't have information on the trees or grass or anything like that.

"Dende you are to stay by his side the entire time we are gone. I know that Vegeta will miss the birth of your cub but he will be back to see him."

"I don't think Vegeta minds that, after all he is not the father of it and dominate males can only tolerate so much. I know that he wants to raise it as his own but even he has his limits and instincts to deal with."

"What do you mean?" Piccolo asked.

"Well he wants to be there for me but he knows that it's not his place. His instincts are also telling him to kill the cub the moment he is born because he belongs to another dominate. Technically he can't do that simply for the fact that we were not mates at the time I got pregnant. That still doesn't mean he doesn't want it dead."

"You Saiyan's are a very odd species, I have never met a race that runs on their instincts more than their intuition."

"That's because we are more in tuned with our animal natures than the race that used to live here with us."

"There was another race?"

"Yes, the Tuffel's but they were wiped out by our fore fathers and mothers. Apparently the two sides couldn't get along and there was a huge war that ended up in the Tuffel's becoming extinct. We flourished and soon we took over the planet. Who would want to tango with a race that grows over 50 feet tall and can shoot blasts out of our mouths."

"You've got a point there," Piccolo said shaking his head.

"It was a simple life back then, there were plenty of females and there was no class system. Every Saiyan lived together and worked together. Now there is class systems, and if you are third class you are spat on and ignored. Then there was my family, we were a class higher than desert bandits and common thieves."

"Now look at you guys you are living a much better life."

"Yeah we are but we had to suffer to get here and now that we are here things are wonderful. I suppose it's true that we will get our just dues in the end."

Kakarrot smiled brightly when his mate came through the door. Piccolo turned and looked at Vegeta and sighed. It was time he and Dende left so that the two lovers could have time to talk. He already knew that Vegeta was going to tell Kakarrot no on going into space and he didn't want to be around when they start yelling.

Once the room was cleared and the door was shut Vegeta let out the breathe that he had been holding and turned to his mate. This was not going to be an easy conversation but he had already made up his mind when he learned how long it would take for them to get to Namek and back. Kakarrot needed to be here so when he gave birth he would have the proper medical attention that he needed. Still he had to break the news to his overly emotional mate.

"Kakarrot I know that you want to go to Namek and see Piccolo off but I can't allow that. It will take too long for us to get to Namek and come back home again. I don't want you having your baby in space and away from medical attention. We can't forget that Gunther is also pregnant and he's closer to his due date than you are to yours."

"What does Gunther have to do with me going into space? Well not matter I already knew that I wouldn't be allowed. Piccolo told me what he would do if I were his mate and I figured that was what you would do since I really am your mate," Kakarrot said shrugging.

"Your upset," Vegeta said softly taking a knee in front of his slumping mate.

"No, just a little disappointed but I was expecting this so it doesn't hurt as bad. Either way I will be here waiting for your return with my cub."

"Our cub, even if I am not the father I will still father this cub and make sure he never turn out like his Sire. This cub will know the love of family and shown that using his power for harm is never a good thing unless it is to protect something that is his."

"You don't fool me Vegeta I know that your instincts are telling you to get rid of Broly's spawn."

"I am stronger and smarter than my instincts and I don't let my animal side rule over me."

Kakarrot smiled brightly at that and shook his head. He wasn't sure if he deserved someone so great as the man before him but he was happy that he had him. Suddenly he grunted as his cub stretched inside of him. Vegeta was there at once rubbing his stomach to ease some of the pain there.

"Did he kick you again?"

"No, he just stretched," Kakarrot said through gritted teeth.

"I am worried about this I don't want him hurting you seriously."

"Relax he is doing nothing more than minor things. So far the only major thing he has done is break a few of my ribs. Things could be a lot worse and since I am only two months away from my due date I don't see them getting any worse than they already are."

"Ok but Kakarrot I need to know if you can handle taking care of him alone until I get back?"

"I wont be taking care of him alone my father and brother already told me that they will be there to help me."

"That's nice of them now for the other news that I have to throw at you."

"Other news? There is more?" Kakarrot asked shaking his head.

"Yeah I have to leave tonight if we plan on getting there before it's too late to choose the next grand elder for the Namek's. If one is not chosen then Piccolo will have to be the next grand elder and he will not be allowed to come back. He would have to stay there and make the new dragon balls."

"The dragons what?" Kakarrot asked his eyebrow shooting up.

"Dragon balls are magical things that can grant three wishes. We don't need something like that because we have everything that we need. Well unless you want immortality, I was thinking about it."

"No," Kakarrot growled thinking that living forever was not in his plans.

"Why not?"

"Because there is a balance to life that must not be disturbed. We are born, we live our lives, and then we die. It's as simple as that and there is no reason to upset that," Kakarrot said shaking his head.

"Alright alright I was just thinking about it. You are right I would love to grow old with you and of course pass the throne down to my oldest son so that we can live the last of our years together like my sire and your father. Then we can die together in the same manner of which we lived."

Kakarrot shook his head but a sudden sadness swept through him. He was losing his mate and his best friend for awhile tonight. He didn't think he could be away from Vegeta for longer than a day and yet here he was about to lose him for Gods only knows how long. His mood cheered up a little when the arms of his mate were wrapped around him in a comforting hold.

"I don't really want you to go."

"I don't want to go with out you either but we must do what we must do. Don't worry I will be back before you know it."

"It may go fast for you but time flows differently here on Vegetasie than it does in space. Remember how long I was gone when I was taken? Though to me that seemed more like several years than just one."

Vegeta frowned at that, he didn't like the fact that despite all of the love his mate was getting he sometimes went back to the traumatized shell that he was in when they found him. He also still had nightmares from that time as well and now they were also about Broly. He found himself waking up at night to screams and his mate fighting invisible monsters in his sleep. The only time Kakarrot seemed to get any peace at all was when he was awake or so tired that he didn't dream at all.

"I was hoping to erase what happened to you or at least make the nightmares lessen but it doesn't seem that is happening," Vegeta said placing his head on Kakarrot's lap.

"You knew that it would be a long time before I can get over what happened to me. It's not quiet been a year yet and there will be more to come. It will happen eventually I promise you."

"I don't know but I trust you. I just want to stop your suffering," Vegeta sighed.

"I know you do my love," Kakarrot muttered running a hand through the Princes flame hair.

Vegeta smiled but jerked back when that top of his head was suddenly kicked at by Kakarrot's cub. It seemed the baby didn't like the fact that Vegeta was getting all of his 'mothers' attention at that moment. Vegeta growled and muttered under his breath about annoying unborn brats stealing his mates attention.

"Seems like you will have to fight for your attention from me," Kakarrot laughed rubbing his stomach lovingly.

"If that brat thinks he's going to take all of your time he has another thing coming. I will not stand for it and you know that. I will raise him to respect me," Vegeta said huffing and showing his brat Prince side again.

"You don't really intend on fighting with a newborn for my attention do you? I will have enough love to give you both. He may need a lot of me time but I will still have time for my mate when the baby is asleep," he said stroking his Prince's hair.

"Of course you will my lovely Princess," Vegeta said smirking.

"If you want to get in these pants again anytime soon you had better never call me that again my Prince," Kakarrot said an vein popping up on his temple showing his anger despite the fact that he was smiling.

"Sorry I couldn't resist you look so cute when you get angry like that."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Make me angry like that it's not good for your health or mine for that matter."

"Okay I am sorry my beautiful," Vegeta said shaking his head.

"You better be," Kakarrot retorted as he turned to rub his own stomach to ease the kicking of the baby.

(TBC. In the next chapter Vegeta and Piccolo leave the planet. Raditz and Nappa have a bit of alone time. Bardock gets news of his brother, and Gunther has his cub. Enjoy.)


	39. Chapter 39

(Quick note before the chapter begins. Eh-heh I kind of forgot all about the Party that was supposed to be thrown for Vegeta and Kakarrot's mating I am sorry for that. So instead of doing the party for their mating I will do one for their marriage ceremony and the Crowning of the Prince and Princess. Anyways, on to the story!)

Night came all too fast for Kakarrot's liking. He didn't want his mate to leave but he understood that his best friend wanted to return home. He had been thinking and realized that he wanted to fight again. He wanted to get stronger so that he could protect himself and his young when he was left alone like this.

"I don't want you to go," Kakarrot whispered in the dark room running his hand up and down Vegeta's arm.

"I don't want to go with out you but I must. The cub is too close to being born and I don't want stress put on your body."

"How long do you think you will be gone?"

"At least six months to a year," Vegeta said slowly.

"THAT LONG?" Kakarrot asked outraged at the very idea.

"Yes but I am sure you will be okay with out me until I get back. If you go into heat before I come back I have asked Lavars to help you through it. Trust me I am not happy at the idea of letting that bastard anywhere near you but you already know him and you two have been intimate before."

"I don't think this is such a good idea but if you want I will mate with Lavars just to ease the pain that I will feel but you can not come home and beat him up."

"I will try not to, even though I told him he could I can't fight my instincts if I smell him on you."

"I will make sure that wont happen."

"I really doubt that you can get rid off all the scent of him but I will try my best not to kill him."

"If this is so hard then why did you ask him to help me in the first place?" Kakarrot asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Because I don't want you in pain. Heat is more painful for the bottom than it is for us dominates."

"It's not painful at all it's just really really hot and we get moody because of it," Kakarrot said shaking his head.

"Well it's time that I get ready to leave you will be ok with out me?" Vegeta asked leaning down and capturing his mates lips in a gentle kiss.

"I really don't want you to go but I will walk you to the docks that way I can spend as much time with you as I can before you have to leave me."

"Relax my love I will be returning to you even if it's going to be awhile."

Kakarrot shook his head and used his mates arm to help him stand up. He stretched out hoping not to agitate his calm cub. The last thing he needed was to be kicked again and not able to even follow his mate down to the docks.

Just his luck his cub decided to not let him go after all and punched him violently in the bladder sending him rushing into the bathroom to empty himself. Vegeta followed him into the bathroom to make sure that he was okay. Kakarrot told him to just go on a head and leave him there. He didn't think that he would be able to follow him due to the fact that his cub was now punching his stomach.

"I am sorry my love but I will see you when I get back."

"I know Vegeta but you need to get going if you are going to meet Piccolo at the docks in time. I will be ok alone here, well I wont really be alone. I just will be missing you. . ." Kakarrot was cut off as he leaned his head into the toilet and emptied his stomach into it.

Vegeta didn't want to leave his mate while he was in this state but a cold glare from him had him moving his ass. He sent in one of his best servants to check on his mate while he made his way down to the ship docks.

"Your highness are you alright?" the servant asked bending down to the Princess's level.

"Yes I am, thank you for asking," Kakarrot said looking up and smiling at the servant.

He blushed and looked away from the Princess to the floor and took note that the floor needed cleaned. He would never admit it to anyone but he had a crush on the Princess and would do anything to make him happy. He knew that he was the Prince's mate and if the prince caught wind of what he was thinking he would be in a world of trouble. Out of all of the other servants both male and female he was the only one who had a crush on the princess. He knew because he vaguely asked the others what they thought of him.

"If you need anything your highness you just let me know and I will get it for you."

"There is one thing I need to know," Kakarrot said looking over at the servant.

"What is it?"

"I want to know your name."

"M-my name is Gingyer your highness," he said bowing.

"Nice to meet you Gingyer would you do me a favor and be my personal servant for the next six months?" Kakarrot asked holding out his hand.

Gingyer blushed but took the offered hand and nearly shivered at the soft flesh engulfing his own. He wished he knew Kakarrot long before the prince did that way he would be able to hold him. He wasn't like the other servants who were submissive, he in fact was a dominate male who never bulked up into a warrior. Because he never turned into a warrior his own father, who was a duke, sent him into servitude to be a toy to ambassadors and all others who wanted him.

"You don't look like all of the other Servants I noticed," Kakarrot said taking his hand back.

"That's because all of the other servants are submissive but I am not. I was born a dominate but I never grew into a warrior so my father had me sent into servitude as punishment for not growing up to be what he wanted me to be."

"That is a horrible thing to do to your own child. Well I will trust you to help me when I give birth to this cub. I am sure that I will be able to care for him but he's going to be a handful I just know it."

"It would be an honor to help you take care of your cub until your mate returns."

Kakarrot gave the servant one of his famous breathtaking smiles. He smiled wider when he took note of the deep blush on the servants face. He never seen someone so cute before and so obviously dominate. Yawning he looked into the bedroom and figured that he should hit the bed but another round of the dry heaves had him changing his mind.

"Sh-should I leave or something?" Gingyer said hoping that he wouldn't make him leave.

"No, you can stay if you want but I don't think I will be moving from this place anytime soon."

Gingyer nodded and took a seat upon the toilet and sat with his hands placed folded on his knees and his legs out of the Princesses way. He wanted so desperately to reach out and run a comforting hand through those dark locks. He wondered if they were really as soft and silky as they looked. He sighed softly knowing that he should never ever lay a finger on the Princess unless he was told to do so.

Raditz sighed as he balanced his daughter on his knees while his son nursed. He learned really fast that he couldn't feed her first because his son would scream and scream until his ears rang. She didn't eat as much as he did and she was much easier to feed. So he learned to bottle feed his daughter while breast feeding his son. Nappa normally fed his daughter but he was currently at work seeing the Prince off planet.

Salona opened her large dark eyes and blinked around the room looking for her father. Raditz looked down at her and smiled as he reached over to the night stand and grabbed a bottle. He placed it next to her mouth and she almost at once snatched onto it feeding. He sighed again when Samui released his left nipple and reached at the right one with his chubby hands. He switched the cub to his other arm and continued with he feeding when his bedroom door opened and a very tired looking Nappa dragged his feet into his room.

"Welcome home," Raditz said smiling at his mate.

"Thanks I see the brats have you busy right now," Nappa said affectionately as he walked over and scooped up Salona.

She released the bottle she was feeding from long enough to glare at her sire. He only smiled down at her and grabbed her abandoned bottle and held it up to her mouth so that she could start feeding again. She didn't think twice before snatching the nipple and began feeding again.

"When do you think we should start weaning them?" Nappa asked watching as his daughter drained the bottle.

"They are seven months old, I say we should start now. Papa said that he weaned me when I was a year old but I remember him weaning Kakarrot when he was just six months. Of course he didn't have a choice, Kakarrot was a fierce eater when he was younger. He practically grew up that way until he was taken away from us."

Nappa frowned he didn't like that particular talk brought up for the simple fact that it still bothered Raditz deeply. He settled himself in the chair that was placed next to their bed and slowly began to rock his daughter to sleep. He wanted some alone time with his mate. Something that neither of them had since the twins were born. Raditz would soon go back into heat when he was done nursing completely.

"I know what you are thinking over there and I will not let you mate with me openly again. We have two cubs and I don't need to be pregnant with a third so soon," Raditz snapped.

"There are ways for us to mate without you getting pregnant you know that right?" Nappa asked.

"Really? I didn't know that there was any other way."

Nappa raised an eyebrow but didn't say what was really on his mind. He learned long ago not to ask anything about his mates past. Raditz was extremely touchy about his past and refused to talk about it. After the first four months he learned just to forget about it. Raditz would never tell him what happened to him while he was in the war camps.

"Finally I think they are well fed and ready to go to sleep for the next several hours," Raditz said as Samui fought to keep his eyes open.

"Excellent because I think it's high time me and you spent some alone time together. I want to show you our new house and get some things set up so that we can move in and get out of your fathers house."

"You really don't like it here do you?" Raditz said softly climbing off of his bed to head to the crib. He gently placed his son down and moved aside as his mate gently set down their daughter.

"It's not that I don't like it here it's just that every time we tried to have sex someone came knocking on your door. When we move there will be no more interruptions and we can drop off the twins here at your fathers. That way when we need some alone time we can get it."

Raditz smiled gently, he knew what his mates problem was. "Your just horny and annoyed that if we try anything we might wake the twins. Very well we will go to our new home and I am sure we will not be putting anything in it. I know you well Nappa and it will already be fully stocked with everything that we need. Let me go tell my father to watch the twins while we go out and get our very much needed alone time."

Nappa could have danced he was so happy at that moment. He had been very patient with all of this but he was finally at his last straw. He needed to be with his mate, not that he didn't love his cubs but his mate came first. If his mate wasn't happy or satisfied it meant that he was failing as a dominate.

Bardock came walking into the room his own stomach protruding from his pregnancy. He was not as large as he was when he was pregnant with both Raditz and Kakarrot according to him. He looked into the crib and smiled softly down at his sleeping grandchildren.

"You two go and have fun I will take care of things here."

"Thank you papa are you sure that you are okay with this?" Raditz asked twiddling his thumbs.

"Yes I am okay with this now go and please your mate he's been driving us crazy with all of the testosterone he's been throwing out."

Nappa chuckled nervously looking down at the floor and using one of his large hands to tangle into Raditz' long hair. He loved his mates hair even if Raditz himself sometimes threatened to cut it off. It took him forever to wash it and brush it out. Nappa loved doing both of those things for the simple fact that Raditz would purr at being groomed.

"I am sorry for being a nuisance Bardock but I need time alone with my mate. It's been almost two years since we have been together."

"Nappa it's fine my former mate was the same way. He practically kidnapped me from Raditz and the night we had together was unforgettable."

"Dad ew we don't need to hear what you and my Sire did when he was still alive. Come on Nappa lets get out of here so we can spare ourselves embarrassment."

Bardock laughed and stuck out his tongue as his son quickly left the room dragging Nappa along with him. They both met the King down the hall and did a quick bow before continuing along the way. In no time at all they were out of the house and making their way up town. Raditz was so lost in his angry and embarrassed march that he was shocked when he was jerked to a stop.

"What's wrong?" Raditz asked.

"You need to breathe and relax. Let me take you there it will be faster if I fly than if we speed walk all the way into town. The new place is only twenty minuets away from Bardock's house. I figured that it would be better if we were closer to your father than in the heart of the city."

Raditz felt tears come to his eyes at the thoughtfulness of his mate. Nappa knew how much leaving his home terrified him so he only moved them twenty minuets away. He snuggled into his mates arms and placed his tear streaked face into his chest. He was the happiest male on the planet right at that moment.

"Here we are," Nappa said slowly descending to the ground.

Raditz looked up at the building and couldn't believe his eyes. The place was like every breeders dream home. The house was a peril white color with black trimming and shutters. There was a large yard, but like most of the planet there was no grass, and several planted shrubs. He hadn't seen the back yard yet but he was sure that it was just as large if not larger. He could see his two cubs growing up here until they were old enough to either be sent into war camp or choose a profession of their own. Nappa made it very clear that he was not going to make his children leave. They were free to do as they pleased and if they didn't want to leave home until they were mated than that was fine.

"Let's go inside there is a surprise for you in there," Nappa said gripping his mates hand and leading him into the house.

Bardock sighed in content as he and King Vegeta relaxed in the living room listening to the silence of the house. While they both knew that they weren't truly alone because of the twins they did enjoy the silence. For years this house had been the center of a very bustling life and Bardock loved it. Soon it would be again when he gave birth to the Kings second son. They both knew that this young prince would never touch the throne unless something happened to the current prince but Bardock didn't care. He was happy that the past doctor was wrong and he could have another child.

He purred as he rubbed his stomach lovingly a small smile gracing his scarred face. However that smile disappeared when fingers ran down the scar on his face. He didn't like attention brought to it but sometimes it couldn't be avoided. He told everyone that the scar was from an old battle injury. The truth was far from that but it didn't mean that he wanted others to know what happened to him.

"When are you going to tell me what really happened to your face?" King Vegeta asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. I know you don't believe the whole 'I got it in a battle' thing."

"No, I know that you have never fought in the war. You were either abused by someone or someone purposely hurt you like that."

Bardock fidgeted, he was abused by his own brother. Turles gave him the scar on his face as a parting gift but he forgave his brother. Turles wasn't in his right mind when he attacked him. In fact Turles was under mind control by one of Frieza's men and to this day Bardock never blamed his brother. He jumped when his scouter started to beep and he clicked it.

"Bardock we have the news that you have been waiting to hear. We have found your brother."

"Really is he okay?"

"He is alive and he's coming back to the planet."

"Why is he coming back here?"

"He's coming for you."

(TBC. In the next chapter Turles comes to save Bardock who doesn't need it. Raditz and Nappa get all homey. Kakarrot meets his uncle for the first time and the two fight sending Kakarrot into early labor. Turles meets Gingyer and the two fall in love at first sight.)


	40. Chapter 40

"He's coming for you Bardock," the voice said again.

"Why in the hell is he coming for me?" Bardock asked sitting straight up.

"We do not know that in fact we were hoping that you knew because he seems desperate to get to you. Do you want us to stop him from getting to you?"

"No! Once he lands you are to leave him alone. Let him find me I don't mind. I want to see him anyways it's been years," Bardock said clicking off his scouter and tossed it back onto the table with a loud bang.

"Are you sure you want to see him?" King Vegeta asked running a hand through his mates hair.

"Yes, it's time I faced that part of my past."

"It seems that you have had a hard past," King Vegeta said shaking his head.

"No, I wouldn't say that it was hard. I was loved by both of my parents, my brother loved me too until he lost his mind. Later I had a wonderful mate who gave me two beautiful children. After his death that's when things started turning ugly. For years my life and the life of my sons was a living hell. Then I met you and soon we will have another child to care for."

"So in other words saying you had a "hard past" doesn't quite say it right."

"Pretty much yeah, it's better to just say that it was a living nightmare. One that no matter how hard I tried to wake up from I couldn't."

King Vegeta shook his head for he knew all about his mates pain. He had been told of what Bardock went through by the neighbors and a few of Bardock's friends. Fasha seemed very adamant that Bardock be happy with his life, she was very particular about it. While Bardock himself never talked much about his past himself. He was a very secretive male and he didn't like others prying into his personal life.

"I am hungry you want something to eat?" Bardock asked climbing to his feet.

"No I am fine," Vegeta said waving his hand back and forth.

There was a knock on the door and with a sigh he heaved himself off of the couch and went to open it. He looked at Kakarrot who looked a little lost for a split second.

"Kakarrot what are you doing here?"

"Um, Vegeta left and I was lonely so I thought I would come see what Raditz and my father were doing. It's been a long time since I have been back at this house."

"Well come in son. Your father is in the kitchen and your brother left with Nappa an hour ago. Hey Kakarrot can I ask you something in private?" the King asked glancing back at the servant that Kakarrot brought with him.

"Sure I will try my best to answer it."

King Vegeta followed Kakarrot into his old room which still hadn't changed expect the amount of dust that covered everything. He heard Kakarrot heave a very heavy sigh as he walked over to a dusty desk and picked up a book that had been left open. With a deep breath he blew the dust off of the pages and sat down upon his bed.

"Hmm my mate has been sleeping in my bed I can still smell traces of him," Kakarrot said shaking his head.

"That was before he went to save you. Anyways what I wanted to ask was what do you know about your uncle."

Kakarrot froze and his eyes went wide at that. While he never knew his uncle he had heard a lot about him and none of it was good. The bastard had killed his grandparents and even tried to kill his father. He never knew him and by what he was told he never wanted to know him.

"I only know what I have been told about him. Everyone knew what he did and they told me all about it."

"What did they say?" King Vegeta asked sitting next to him.

"They called him a raging monster and a murderer. He killed my grandparents and tried to kill my father. However, Raditz said that he had lost his mind and was used by Frieza to try and kill my father because he was scared of the powers he had. Papa used to be able to see glimpses of the future but it went away after he got pregnant with Raditz. Why do you want to know about him anyways?"

"He's coming here to see your father."

"What? No we must not let that monster near papa!" Kakarrot said freaking out. In doing so he annoyed his sleeping cub who decided to show his anger by punching him in the stomach and kicked his bladder.

King Vegeta jumped when Kakarrot made a low pained sound and leaped off the bed heading out his bedroom door. He followed him towards the kitchen where his father raised his hand to wave but Kakarrot was out the backdoor in a flash. He stopped behind his mate and winced when they both heard retching coming from right next to the door.

"Poor Kakarrot the baby must not have liked something he did," Bardock said shaking his head.

"He jumped and I guess he didn't like the movement."

"I don't think your brother coming here is such a good idea."

"So that is what you two were talking about? You wanted to get information from my youngest son but he doesn't know the whole truth. Just what the others have told them and even they don't know the whole truth."

"I am only looking out for you. You do understand that right?"

"Yes yes I understand perfectly," Bardock said waving his chopsticks back and forth.

"Your not mad that I meddled into your past?"

"Not really no. Well not when it comes to something like this."

"I don't understand any other time you would have me running up the wall with your sharp tongue and angry words."

"Look I am annoyed that you went to my son but I know that it's hard to get me to talk about my past but you are worried over my safety. Look the truth about this scar on my face is simple. My brother was being controlled by Frieza and because I wouldn't become a toy for the lizard he used my brother to get at me. He made Turles tell me that I was too pretty and he took a knife and cut open my face."

"Frieza's meddling caused even more heart ache than I thought."

"It's over I don't blame my brother for what happened and I want to see him again. I want to tell him that I don't hate him for what happened. I never got the chance because he left the planet," Bardock said shrugging.

Kakarrot came back into the house and rubbed his sore stomach. Gingyer came into the kitchen unsure of himself since he was in the home of another. Especially that other being the Kings mate and a very temper mental Bardock. His anger and sharp tongue was well known by everyone in the castle. Yet there he was sitting at his table with his hand on his face looking a mixture of annoyed and bored.

"Who is that?" Bardock asked taking note of Gingyer.

"My name is Gingyer your highness," he said bowing to him.

"Bah don't bow to me kid. I am like Kakarrot in that matter. I don't like it and neither does he," Bardock said shaking his head.

There was another knock on the door and everyone looked at each other before Kakarrot made to get it. However Bardock beat him to it as he quickly moved out of the kitchen. The knocking became more frantic until it was silenced by the door opening.

"Bardock long time no see," a deep gravely voice said.

"Indeed Turles, what brings you back here after all of these years and how did you know where I lived?" Bardock replied.

"I have been keeping tabs on you. Look brother you are in danger and I need to get you to safety. You have to come with me," Turles said frantically.

"I assure you brother that I am in no danger and I don't need to come with you. I have a loving mate to protect me."

"It doesn't matter I need to take you off of this planet before you get hurt."

"I am not going to get hurt damn it and I am not leaving!" Bardock snapped crossing his arms and glaring at his brother.

"Fine if you will not come on your own then I will be forced to take you by force."

"Brother you touch me and it will be a fight."

Turles smirked gently and he reached out and grabbed his brother by the arm. Bardock growled and started to jerk his arm back but like when they were younger Turles was stronger than him. His warning growl turned into a loud threatening snarl as he was dragged further out the door.

"Unhand me Turles before you get hurt!" Bardock snarled threateningly.

King Vegeta stood up so fast that the chair he had been occupying flew back and actually skipped like a flat rock on a pond. Kakarrot followed the king into the living room and both of the stopped in shock at what they saw. A male who looked exactly like Bardock and Kakarrot but with a different, darker skin tone, had Bardock by the arm and was currently trying to drag him out of the house.

Kakarrot growled and launched himself in their direction. He ignored the kings cry of "no Kakarrot stop!" and collided with Turles. Turles grunted as they fell to the ground and threw his fist at his attacker. Kakarrot's head was snapped to the side and that was enough to piss him off and he struck back.

Bardock blinked in confusion before he snapped out of it and realized the danger that Kakarrot was putting himself and his unborn cub in. He powered up as much as he could and was about to join in the fight when he was stopped by his mate.

"What are you doing? My son is once again putting himself in harms way for me and I have to do something to help," Bardock said trying to break free of the hold.

"No, you stay here and I will go help him."

"You both stay right where you are!" Trules growled kicking Kakarrot off of him and in doing so he kneed his stomach.

Kakarrot froze as his water was broken and his stomach contracted. He sank to his knees with a low groan. Bardock was there in an instant folding his son into his arms tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He glared up at his brother as Kakarrot groaned again.

"You just hurt your nephew you stupid fool!" Bardock growled at Turles.

"I didn't know who he was he attacked me first."

"He only attacked you because he thought you were hurting me come on Vegeta we need to get him to Gunther and quick."

"Right," King Vegeta swept down and picked Kakarrot up into his arms.

Gingyer came running out of the house a worried expression on his face. He had just failed in his job of protecting and helping Kakarrot because of the Saiyan standing a few feet away. The said Saiyan looked him in the eye and his heart stopped. There was something about his eyes that had an allure to them. He knew that this male was a dominate and he was no breeder but he couldn't help the feelings he was having.

"I am sorry brother I didn't know. King Vegeta I am really sorry," Turles said sorrow deep in his voice.

"I am pissed at you right now Turles but for the thing that happened in the past I forgive you. However right now you better not show your face to me when we leave here. I will make you sorry if you do," Bardock snarled holding Kakarrot's hand as the pain of contractions wracked his body.

"What do you want me to do?" Turles asked looking lost.

"Get in that house and don't leave we still have a lot to talk about and I am not done yelling at you for what you did to my son," Bardock said as he and the King took to the air.

Turles sighed once they were gone and walked into the house with the other Saiyan who was just standing around. He was a beautiful creature with short dark hair, same style as all Saiyan's had, and gentle black eyes. He found himself pulled in by them and before he knew what he was doing he stood before the Saiyan who was a head shorter than him. They stared at each other a moment longer before they grabbed each other and lip locked.

They didn't even know each others names yet but they didn't care. Turles backed the towards the couch and they both toppled over it. Both of them landed on the cushions with Turles on top. It had been several years since he had been with anyone. Turles didn't believe in mating with aliens of any race but his own. He didn't waste anytime in stripping him down and pushing him back against the pillows.

"I have to ask are you a virgin?"

"Well I am technically a dominate male like yourself so yes."

"Hm so this is not going to be just a quick-y for us."

"No, I guess it's not. Is that going to be a problem?"

"Not at all we will just have to find some form of lubricant. I am sure there is something in this house that we can use."

"Me too I can go look for something."

"No, you stay right where you are I will go look for it myself."

Raditz sighed lightly as they went into his new home. The place was fully furnished just like he thought it would be. Nappa showed him around the spacious living room and kitchen, after that he lead him around to the two spare bedrooms and the cubs room. After that he showed him two of the three bathrooms. With a smirk he lead him into their bedroom and showed him the large walk in closet and their grand bathroom. He loved everything about the house and couldn't wait to move in.

"This place is simply the most amazing house I have ever seen. This bed is so big, it's big enough to sleep both of us comfortably. My bed we have to sleep on top of each other just to be even remotely comfortable."

"I knew that you would love it here. I tried to model all of the stuff after things that we both love so that we wont feel so out of place in our own home."

"That was very thoughtful of you and I do love all of this. You know sometimes I think that I don't deserve you even one little bit."

"No you are wrong it is I who don't deserve you. Yet here we are together and we are the happiest couple I know."

Raditz blushed and looked over at the four poster bed behind his mate. He knew that he wasn't that strong but he could push his mate to that bed and the two of them would have a great day together. So with that on his mind he started moving forward and just he like he planned Nappa backed up until he fell over onto the bed.

"Well well, looks like someone wants some," Nappa said laughing.

"I figured that was what you wanted."

"Well it was but I wasn't going to ask you out right."

"Just shut up and get naked already," Raditz growled.

Nappa smiled and quickly shucked off his armor and his spandex shorts. He laid back comfortably and stroked his large erection while he waited for his mate to undress. It took Raditz no time at all to rid himself of the pants and shirt he was wearing and once he was done he climbed back onto the bed and on top of his mate.

"How do you want to do this?" Nappa asked worried about hurting him.

"I am already well lubricated so we don't need to worry about that," Raditz said shaking his head and grabbing his mates erection postioning himself over it.

"Wait baby don't I need to stretch you first?" Nappa asked but it was too late as Raditz sank down onto him.

Raditz moaned and threw his head back baring his neck and showing off his mating mark. He had almost forgotten how good it felt to have him mate inside of him. He didn't wait for him to get used to the feeling of being stretched before he started bouncing on Nappa's lap. This tore a loud moan out of both of them. It wasn't too long before both of them reached their completion and Raditz fell forward onto Nappa's heaving chest.

"I love you," Nappa muttered as sleep claimed him.

"I love you too," Raditz muttered falling asleep.

(TBC. In the next chapter Kakarrot gives birth, Turles and Bardock talk, Gingyer's father comes looking for him and get a nasty surprise when he learns that he's mated with another dominate, Vegeta is told about what happened to Kakarrot and threatens to turn the ship around and return home but Piccolo talks him out of it. A/N this maybe another two part chapter deal. and it was. .)


	41. Chapter 41

Kakarrot screamed as the contractions came closer together making the pain level rise. He knew that it was close to being time to give birth and he couldn't wait to get the brat out of him. If Broly wasn't already dead Kakarrot would hunt the bastard down himself and kill him.

"Okay Kakarrot you are ready you can start pushing now," Toma said taking Gunther's place because he was too pregnant to kneel down to this level.

Kakarrot took a deep breath and held it as he began pushing. He crushed his fathers and the Kings hand as he pushed. Bardock didn't even flinch at the pain but the King on the other hand fought to get his hand free from the crushing grip. Toma wiped at his brow and went back to watching Kakarrot's cub crown.

"Push again Kakarrot you almost have the head free and after that is done it will be easy to push out the rest," Toma said looking up at his sweaty face.

Kakarrot bared down and pushed again squealing in his throat to keep from screaming out loud. All of his years of abuse have taught him well to hide his pain. With a slight wet pop the head of his cub broke free of his womb and like Toma said the rest of his cub slid free from him. The umbilical cord was cut by Bardock and the screaming cub given to his mother.

"That is one big cub," Bardock commented looking down at the Broly look a like.

"This is bad, Kakarrot is bleeding out like a sieve," Toma said motioning for Bardock to take the cub away.

Kakarrot growled weakly as his child was ripped out of his arms and taken away. Gunther came running into the room to help stitch him up and stop him from bleeding to death. After an hour they finished stitching Kakarrot up and stopped all of his bleeding but because of losing so much blood he had to stay in the hospital for the next three weeks.

Gunther sighed and snapped off his bloodstained gloves with Toma and washed his arms and hands. Bardock was sitting in a chair holding Kakarrot's baby in his arms trying to get the cub to eat but the stubborn brat refused pushing the bottle away with his small hands.

"Give him to Kakarrot he may want the milk his mother is producing over what's in that bottle," Gunther said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" King Vegeta asked rubbing his bandaged hand.

"Yeah it's fine, besides the two of them need to bond together."

Bardock nodded and walked into the room where Kakarrot was resting and walked over to the bed holding his son tightly.

"Kakarrot here is your son."

Kakarrot held out his arms waiting for his son to be replaced in them where he rightfully belonged. His glare said it all after he had his son and Bardock backed off. He had no idea that Kakarrot was going to be such an aggressive parent. Yet there he was growling at everyone who even thought about getting close to him and his young.

Kakarrot placed his son close to his chest and coaxed him to feed. He didn't need much coaxing as he latched on and began suckling roughly. He let out a long sigh and looked back over at his father who was smiling softly.

"What is it papa?" he asked.

"I am just watching my baby grow up and take care of a cub of his own. What are you going to name him?"

"Marvex," Kakarrot said running a hand through his cubs thick hair.

"That is an interesting name."

"He is pure power papa so it fits him perfectly."

"That it does. Can I come closer son?" Bardock asked his tail fidgeting.

"Yes of course you can I know that I am aggressive but it's instincts."

"I know son I know," Bardock said smiling and making his way closer to them. He was careful not to startle his son cause he feared that he might launch off of that bed and attack him.

Kakarrot seemed extremely relaxed now that he was holding his son. He switched to the other nipple once the milk was almost dry in that one and allowed his son to continue nursing. He seemed like a natural even though this was his first cub.

"Look at them that is one big happy family in there," Toma said standing next to the King.

"Yeah they are, I am glad that those horrible nightmares that Bardock used to have are long since over with."

"I bet," Toma said shaking his head.

Turles smirked like a Cheshire cat while he dressed and looked back at the man who just pleasured the hell out of him. He still didn't even know the whelps name but since he had mated him he would have to learn it. It had been so long since he had felt this good he even allowed an hour of cuddle time which his mate seemed to like.

"By the way kid what is your name?" Turles asked fitting his scouter back on his face.

"Eh if only my father could see me now. I just mated to a man that doesn't even know my name nor do I know his name. He would do back flips he would be so pissed off at me."

"I imagine he would but I still need your name."

"My name is Gingyer what's your name?"

"My name is Turles I am the twin brother of Bardock though I am older than him."

"Wow that's interesting."

"So tell me about your father why would he flip out that you are mated?"

"Well lets start with the fact that he's an aristocrat, he sold me into servitude because I wasn't dominate enough for him, I am a complete failure to him, I mated to another dominate male so there will be no children to carry on his genes, not to mention I broke one of his number one rules and mated to a third class warrior. Now that all said I don't give two damns what he thinks. As far as I am concerned he cast me off the moment he sold me to the royal palace and I have nothing to do with him."

"Then relax and don't worry about it baby. If he comes knocking then I will kick his face in and be done with it."

"I don't think that is a good idea Turles. He's an extremely powerful man being a first class Saiyan. He can beat us both if he really wanted to."

"I wouldn't worry about him if I were you besides I am not a third class Saiyan at all. I have no class since I am a space pirate."

"Oh that's even better that will make my father really unhappy with me."

Turles shrugged he really didn't give a damn what anyone but his brother thought of him. He still felt guilty over what Frieza made him do to him. He even bore the scar on his face from the knife that he used. His own two hands were stained with the blood of the one person he had ever loved, now that he had his mate he had to be extra careful. His head shot up when the front door handle jingled. He looked down at his still naked mate and grabbed a blanket throwing it over his body.

"You need to take your clothes and run into the nearest room. I don't think that my brother is going to be happy to see you naked on his couch."

"It doesn't matter he will be able to smell what went on in here so you might as well take it head on."

The door opened and Bardock walked through looking tired until he noticed his brother and his anger slammed him like charging bull. He opened his mouth to yell at his brother when the scent of sex hit him full on and his eyes bulged.

"What in the hell have you been doing since I left?" he asked pointing at Turles.

"I found myself a mate sorry for doing it in your house but it sort of just hit us. Like love at first site and all of that lovey dovey crap. I know that you are mad at me but I think that we should talk this out calmly."

"One, I am not just mad at you I am so pissed that I could kill you, and two we are so not going to talk this out calmly. I left my other sons twins in the care of my mate so there is no one here except your mate and us two to hear this screaming match. As for you Gingyer your father is going to kill you once he learns what you have done."

"You know my father?" Gingyer asked leaning up.

"I have been mated to the King long enough to know every aristocrat on the planet and then some so yes I know your father. Go get dressed and wait outside I don't think that you want to hear what is about to be shouted in here," Bardock said calmly. He after all wasn't about to yell at the servant when his target was standing so close to him.

"Yes your highness," Gingyer said standing to his feet and making sure the blanket was wrapped firmly around himself.

Bardock waited until Gingyer was out of sight before turning back to his brother and baring his teeth. This was a long time in coming and he was so going to enjoy getting out his frustrations.

"You idiot! Kakarrot went into early labor because of you and he almost died tonight! You have no idea what I would have done to you if he died. I already lost him once and if I lost him again permanently I would make sure you suffered for it. You had no right in trying to take me away from my home. I don't need you to save me!"

"I thought that you were still in danger and I had to save you and try to make up for what I was forced to do to you."

"Nothing will make up for that and I already told you that I forgave you for what happened. It's in the past now it's time to let it go. However, hurting your nephew was inexcusable and it will take a lot for me to forgive you for that."

"I didn't know who he was. He just attacked me out of no where and I had to defend myself."

"Of course he attacked you! He thought that you were going to hurt me you moron. Your lucky that he wasn't in his right mind otherwise he would have become the legendary again and killed you."

"Are you saying my nephew is a super Saiyan?"

"Don't interrupt me! Yes both he and the prince are. He was seven months pregnant and you kicked him in the stomach what the fuck were you thinking?"

"I already told you what I was thinking I didn't mean to hurt him I didn't even know who he was."

"I have another son are you going to attack him too? Although I wouldn't suggest that his mate really would kill you."

"I have two nephews? So you really did find happiness after I left."

"For a little while until he died but now I have a new mate and soon I will have a new cub to care for."

"I am glad that I didn't stop you from having children after all."

"I wasn't supposed to be able to get pregnant again after Kakarrot but I am," Bardock said all of the anger he had built up deflating.

"So who is your new mate and who are my nephews mated to?"

"Raditz is the oldest he's mated to Nappa and the two of them have twins. Kakarrot is mated to Prince Vegeta but the cub he just gave birth to doesn't belong to the prince. Kakarrot was raped by Broly and that's his baby he just have birth to. I am mated to the King of all Saiyans."

"You are a royal now?"

"Yeah I guess and I see that you now have a mate though I don't see any children in your future since you mated to another dominate male."

"Yeah I really don't want children because of being a space pirate and all. It really sucks but there are too many people who want me dead for what I have done."

"Even so did you have to mate him in my house? On the couch at that! There is no way that I am going to be able to get the smell out of that. You couldn't have done it outside or find a place of your own?" Bardock said shaking his head.

"It just sort of happened neither of us really planned it or thought about it."

"Well as long as you cleaned up after yourselves I don't care. However you will be responsible for getting the smell out of here and if you don't then you will tell my mate what happened in here."

"Oh that's going to be a lot of fun. Is he the jealous type that kicks ass first and then asks questions?"

"No, you are lucky in that part but he will not like what he smells in here."

"Then I will just explain to him what happened."

"After that you will have another fight on your hands when Raditz gets home and learns of what you did. He will try to fight you but with Nappa around he wont be able to and Nappa will end up fighting you instead."

"What is wrong with your family that they want to fight someone they just met?" Turles asked.

"They were raised roughly, we really didn't have a good life until we met our mates."

"You have to tell me about it sometime."

"Maybe later my mate will be coming home with Raditz cubs here in a few minuets and I will have to care for them."

"Do you feed them from bottle or from. . .you know."

"You pervert it doesn't matter where I feed them from! Yes I feed them from a bottle and not from myself! They are Raditz' cubs not mine!"

Turles held up his hands backing away from that conversation as quickly as he could. He knew better than to mess with a breeder and his cubs. He may not have been on his home planet for a while but some things were never forgotten and some lessons were never learned.

The door was opened yet again and this time it revealed the King who was carrying two cubs. They were identical in looks but one was a girl while the other was clearly a boy. He wanted to get closer and take a look at his cousins but he knew better than to even try. Bardock would have his ass in a sling and there was no telling what King Vegeta would do to him. Speaking of the King he was glaring deadly daggers at him right at that moment.

"Baby don't worry about him I took care of it. Come with me we need to talk ourselves."

"Right and another thing, open some damn windows it reeks of sex in here and I don't like it," King Vegeta said glaring at Turles.

"Sure thing," Turles said walking over to the windows and started opening them to air out the room.

Once the two of them were out of sight Turles turned towards the kitchen to retrieve his waiting mate. He hoped that Gingyer really didn't hear what they had talked about. He didn't want him to know that he used to be controlled by Frieza and was forced to hurt his own brother and kill his own parents. He had forced himself not to kill Bardock and fled the planet to free himself.

"Hey you can come in now," Turles said finding his mate standing near a grave.

"Right I wonder what's buried here."

"I have no idea probably some kind of pet or something."

"Yeah, probably," Gingyer said shaking his head.

Turles frowned something wasn't right about the way Gingyer was acting but he shrugged it off. It wasn't really his business what Gingyer was thinking and he really didn't want to know. He like his brother was a very private person and preferred not to let others know what he was thinking or feeling. He also didn't want to know what others were thinking or feeling.

"I wonder how long it will be before my father finds me and learns of what happened," Gingyer said absentmindedly.

"Hey don't worry about it I wont let him hurt you," Turles said finally understanding why he was acting weird.

"Hurt me? No my father wont hurt me he will just kill me. He had always found me to be nothing more than a failure. Unlike his other three sons I was the only one who didn't come out right."

"You came out just fine, just like the way you were supposed to. I don't care what anyone says. Least of all a father who abandoned his son to servitude," Turles snapped.

(TBC. Yep this is going to be a two part chapter. *sighs*)


	42. Chapter 42

"It's not all that bad I did get to work in the Palace and meet all of the other servants. I made many friends there. Still there was an empty void where a family should be. My father never came to the palace to visit me only to make sure that I was doing my duties and being the best servant I could be."

"Well now that you are with me your days of servitude are over."

"No, I wish that were true but there is still things that I must do before I stop being a servant. I was entrusted to protect and serve the Princess until the Prince returns from space. Kakarrot only trusts me to care for him and his baby."

"Wait I kicked the Princess of our race?" Turles asked horrified.

"Yes you did and the Prince is not going to be happy when he hears of what happened here today. I thought that you already knew that."

"Bardock did mention it but I didn't actually think that he was serious about it."

"Of course he is. I have learned that he is a very serious man and does not take anything lightly. Our King has learned the hard way not to get in Bardock's way once he put his mind to something."

"So he really has changed from when I left."

"Bardock has had a really hard life. The only reason I know this is because I heard Prince Vegeta and Princess Kakarrot talk about it. The princess has had a really hard life too. If not for the prince I fear that we would have lost a good soul like him for ever and I don't like to think what the prince would have done. He killed the entire consul because he learned the truth of what was going on here."

"Is this your way of telling me that I am pretty much screwed?"

"Yeah pretty much but I wont let him kill you. He's not heartless like everyone thinks he is. He's just got a really bad temper that sometimes gets the better of him but ever since he's mated Kakarrot he's been nicer to us."

"Yeah I bet getting a mate changes you, well you should know we are mated."

"True I still don't know why you mated me, we could have been lovers and then find breeding mates of our own."

"Nah, this is perfect I don't really want cubs. In my line of work they are a hassle and I would constantly put them in danger. Being a space pirate and all makes me a very wanted man."

"That sounds extremely exciting the most excitement I have ever seen was when I became Kakarrot's personal servant."

"You really don't know what excitement is then until you are being chased by a fleet of aliens that want you dead for stealing their most valuable gems to turn a profit on the black market. I was never in it for the money though just the excitement of a possible battle and the adrenaline rush of being successful. My team would love to meet you, in fact as soon as I am done here I plan on returning to them and continuing to live my life out as a pirate. You are more than welcome to come with me once you are done with your current task."

"You will leave?"

"Yeah but when you are ready to join me just call me and I will come get you. I have lived out there for so long that I don't know how to live here."

There was a knock on the door and Turles sighed as he stood up to answer it. He looked almost exactly like his brother so he could probably pass as him. He opened the door intending to tell whoever it was to piss off when his mate gave a terrified gasp.

"F-father what are you doing here?" Gingyer asked running over to stand next to Turles.

"I came looking for you, you were not at the palace and I wanted an explanation."

"The Princess wanted to come here and I am his personal servant so I came with him. Though he is at the doctors with his cub at the moment."

"Then why in the hell aren't you there making sure that he has everything he needs?" his father growled making Gingyer flinch.

"I was told to stay here," he said bowing his head.

"No matter you are not supposed to leave the royals side or the castle!"

"I am sorry father I was only doing what I thought was right."

"I sent your into servitude not to think you fool but to do as you were told!"

"I have heard enough you don't talk to my mate that way!" Turles growled pushing Gingyer behind him.

"Your mate? Wait Gingyer did you mate with a third class nobody?"

"No, he mated me," Gingyer said folding his arms.

"Third class nobody? THIRD CLASS NOBODY? I will have you know that I have nothing to do with the stupid class system! If you don't watch it I will put you in your place!" Turles snarled.

"You don't tell me what to do you dog! Gingyer how could you let another dominate mate you and to top it off he's nothing more than dirt!"

"Stop calling my mate names! You have no say over me! You gave up that right the moment you sold me into servitude. You were never there for me and I don't need you now so just get out of my life and leave me alone!"

His father leaned his arm back and struck him so hard his head slammed roughly into the door jamb and he fell back in a daze. He heard a loud vicious snarl and then the next moment Turles was no longer beside him.

"You bastard how dare you hit my mate like that!" Turles growled.

"What's a third class piece of trash like you going to do about it?" he growled back.

"There you go again with the class shit, hate to tell you but I am not a third class anything. I am a space pirate," Turles snapped sending his fist flying.

Gingyer's father dodged his fist and sent a kick his way which connected with his stomach doubling him over. "This is so perfect the servant and the pirate. You two are more than perfect for each other. Both failures as Saiyans!"

"We may be failures as Saiyans but you are a failure as a father. How could you sell your own son to servitude just because he didn't come out like you wanted him too."

"Gingyer was weak and by the looks of him he still is. He would have never amounted to anything other than a servant and I couldn't have that. His brothers are better Saiyan's than he is."

"Who cares? He's my mate and I wont let you put him down," Turles snapped gathering himself and going back into his fighting stance.

"He's my son and I can put him down if it suits me."

Turles growled again and then spat at the ground at his feet. It was a suitable fuck you to the other Saiyan. He didn't need to hear what this asshole had to say anymore. It got the other Saiyans attention and soon after the two of them were tearing into each other.

"Stop it both of you!" Gingyer yelled as Bardock came out of his room with the King behind him.

"What in the hell is going on?" Bardock snapped.

"I am sorry your highness my father came looking for me and he was not happy to learn that your brother is my mate. He hit me and Turles attacked him. The two of them have been tearing into each other with words and fists ever since."

"I told you that this would happen," Bardock sighed.

"I know my father had always been like that and I don't understand why. He has blamed me for everything that has gone wrong in his life. His mates death was not my fault and I think he's going to get back at me by killing mine," Gingyer said tears burning in his eyes.

"The hell he is, that's my older brother he's trying to kill and I wont stand for it," Bardock snarled rolling up his sleeves but he was stopped by the sight of his oldest son and Nappa coming up the walkway talking to each other.

Turles did a duck and roll as Gingyer's father came at him. He missed him but decked a long haired male in the face. He knew instantly that this was his other nephew because he knew the tall bald male to be Nappa.

Raditz had be smiling up at his mate when suddenly pain burst through the side of his face. He stumbled back and was caught by Nappa who started growling like a severely pissed off grizzly bear. Not only was he growling his fangs were bared and gleaming in the sunlight.

"You dare lay a hand upon my mate? You shall die!" Nappa snarled and barreled over the male who hit his mate.

"Oh for the love of. . ." Bardock slapped a hand over his face as he grabbed his son and pulled him into the house.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Raditz asked rubbing at the bruise that was starting to form on his cheek.

"A really long story but do keep your mate from killing Gingyer's father please," Bardock said.

"Where is Kakarrot? Isn't that his personal servant?"

"Kakarrot is at the hospital because he gave birth early. The servant mated my twin brother Turles, Turles is the reason your brother was forced to give birth early. Gingyer's father just learned that his son was mated to my brother and hit him, Turles attacked him for hitting his mate and then he hit you. Now Nappa is breaking every bone in his body. This day is just pissing me off I need to go lay down. Your children will need to be fed here soon so good day," Bardock turned on his heal and headed back towards his room.

Raditz was so lost he wasn't sure which way to go so he just stood there listening to the snap of bones. Finally he shook himself out of his stupor and went outside to stop his mate from killing the man he was currently crushing.

"Nappa let the moron go he's not worth your time. I am fine," Raditz said reaching out to his mate.

Nappa stopped pummeling the fool and walked over to his mate, picked him up into his arms, and carried him into the house closing the door behind him. He took him into their bedroom and laid him down on the bed. He growled as he moved around the room grabbing a rag and walking out of the room only to return two minuets later with ice and ointment.

"Nappa please I am fine this is nothing new for me," Raditz muttered jerking away when the ice met his throbbing face.

"You are not fine and I want to protect you."

"You did and now that it's over you can relax and let the fur on your tail smooth out," Raditz muttered reaching out and taking his mates tail into his hands. He gently brushed the fur down until it stayed down and his mate purred.

"How is your cheek?" he asked settling back.

"It's fine like I keep telling you," Raditz said laying his head against his mates chest.

"Good," Nappa said sighing.

Vegeta sighed as he settled back in the pilots seat and watched space fly by him. Piccolo was on the other side of him but he had been quiet since they started their journey together. He was glad for the silence for the simple fact that he really didn't want to deal with not being around Kakarrot.

"Prince Vegeta we have urgent news about the Princess," a voice came on over the radio. The same voice that had told Bardock about his brother.

"What about him?" Vegeta snapped.

"He has given birth prematurely, I have learned that he and his cub are both in good health. However, I hear that the Princess did not have an easy birth and Gunther had to act fast in order to stop him from bleeding to death."

"I knew coming on this trip was a mistake. I shouldn't have left him alone with him being so close to giving birth."

"He was attacked sire," the voice said.

"That's it I am coming back to the planet and going to him."

"No, it's best that we continue on. Kakarrot will be able to care for himself and he will feel like a failure if you return to him right now," Piccolo said placing a hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"No he won the needs my help and support."

"Vegeta he has that in his family he doesn't need you coming back all angry and looking to kill someone."

"I want to kill someone alright and it's going to be you if you don't stop trying to change my mind."

"You wont kill me you are just angry and scared. Calm down and use your brain for once. We need to just head to my home planet and let you cool down."

"My mate is alone and he almost died. What if he had died and I wasn't there to be with him?"

"He's not dead! Vegeta just calmed down and use your head. Kakarrot is fine and you will be able to see him in a year. Now relax and get some sleep because if you don't you wont be able to fight off any enemies that we might meet," Piccolo said hoping that would do the trick.

He sighed when the stubborn prince finally agreed to rest easy. He cold tell that he was still highly annoyed at the fact that Kakarrot had gone into premature labor and gave birth two months earlier than he should have. While that had been what he wanted when he was on planet he didn't want it while he was off planet away from his mate.

He closed his eyes his mind flowing with troubled thoughts and worries about what his mate was currently going through all on his own. Then he remembered everything that Kakarrot went through when he had been taken away from his family. He had survived all on his own even if he had been scarred by his battle. He really did know how to take care of himself and he didn't need his mate to come running to him over everything.

"I am sorry I have been acting like a total ass since we left. It's just that I really didn't want to leave my baby behind. He begged me to let him come but I told him that it would be much safer for him to stay on the planet. Now I am thinking that was not such a good idea."

"I don't blame you for being worried but you were right in telling him no. we are not doctors and what if something went wrong while he was giving birth? There would have been no one here to help him."

"Our forefathers and mothers gave birth with out the need for doctors. I am sure he would have been fine if not a little weak for a bit."

"You are over thinking things. The use of doctors today make sure that the pregnancy goes well and that neither mother nor child are hurt or killed during the process. Just stop thinking about it and go to sleep," Piccolo said shaking his head..

Vegeta huffed at that, he didn't want to sleep and no green Namek was going to tell him what to do. He couldn't go to sleep even if he wanted to because hid mind was racing with thoughts of what could have happened. He shook his head trying to dislodge his thoughts so that he really could go to sleep.

"If you like I can help you relax," Piccolo said shrugging.

"Ew as if I would let you do something like to me."

"What? Oh, oh god no! I didn't mean. . .ew no! I meant that I could help you meditate not. . .ew why would you think I would do something like THAT gross!" Piccolo said a disgusted look crossed his face.

"It's just the way you said what you did and the way you were looking at me. I got the wrong idea."

"Ugh that's so nasty no I wouldn't even dream of doing something like that. Anyways you are mated to my best friend that would be wrong on so many levels."

"Besides aren't you Namek's Asexual?"

"Yes we are!" Piccolo said sticking out his tongue.

Dende who had been staring out at the stars turned his head to look at the two of them. He had no clue what in the heck they were talking about. He rolled his eyes and turned his head to watch the stars shoot by again. He really didn't need to know what they were talking about anyways. He didn't think it was anything really good knowing those two adults.


	43. Chapter 43

Bardock finally came out of his room once everything had settled down. Turles was in the kitchen tending to his mate who was crying hysterically. Gingyer's father had been carted off to be put into a healing tank. Raditz had come out of his room sporting a huge bruise on his cheek and Nappa was behind him making sure that no one touched him.

"Are you okay son?" Bardock asked running a hand through his hair.

"I am fine father the twins are cared for and are now asleep again. We came to tell you that we are moving into our own house but things took a turn for the worse."

"What? You are moving?"

"Yeah Nappa built us a house and it's wonderful, we are only twenty minuets from here. He knew that I was afraid of moving away from here so he did something really nice for me."

"When do you plan on moving?"

"Well we were going to move today but I think that it will wait until tomorrow. You seem to be losing your mind with all of the crap that is going on here."

"You have no idea son," Bardock said sighing.

"Where is the King?" Nappa asked looking around.

"He went back to the castle to take care of things since the Prince is gone."

"Great he's not supposed to leave with out me by his side," Nappa said sighing. He looked down at his mate with an apology in his eyes.

"Just go before you get yourself in more trouble," Raditz said shaking his head.

"I am sorry about this but duty calls."

"It always does," Raditz said laughing.

Nappa shook his head and went around them to head to the front door. Once there he turned around and looked at his mate one last time before leaving and making his way to the castle.

Kakarrot growled as he was told again that he couldn't leave. Damn them if they thought that they could keep him here they were severely wrong. He didn't care how weak they thought that he was he wanted to go home. He had suffered through worse than this and he knew his limits. He was not far from pulling his title and commanding them to let him return to his papa's house. He could take care of himself and his cub with out the help of the medications that they put him on.

"Damn it Gunther let me go home I am fine," Kakarrot said again rocking his cub.

"You and Marvex need to stay here for another three weeks."

"I don't need to stay here I am perfectly able to take care of myself thank you very much. I have been through a lot worse than this so don't tell me that I am bad off."

Gunther sighed he was getting tired of arguing with Kakarrot and was about to sick Lavars on him just to make him see reason. He opened his mouth to tell him once again that he was the doctor and what he said stayed when there was a rough kick from his baby. He gasped and placed a hand to his stomach and felt a wetness that was the tell-tale sign of him getting ready to give birth.

"T-Toma!" Gunther called sinking to the floor.

Toma came running in and stopped short as he took note of his panting mate on the floor. His eyes bulged as he bent down to grab his mate trying to get him into a sitting position. He didn't want his mate giving birth on the floor but he couldn't get him up to get him onto a bed. He called for Lavars to hold him while he delivered his baby.

Lavars came into the room and took his place behind his brother making sure that he did everything that was supposed to. Serphant followed behind him a little uncertain about what he should do until he noticed Kakarrot and made his way over to him. He was told not to get too close to him because he was aggressive when it came to his cub but he wasn't really worried.

Kakarrot winced listening to Gunther scream reminded him of his own birthing. He knew that pain all to well and could sympathize with him as he screamed murder and death threats at his mate who didn't even wince. He himself wished a very painful death for Broly even though his father had already killed him. Prince Vegeta had learned what happened to the insane male later on and he got a sick satisfaction out of it. Though he wished it had been him instead of his father he still understood why Bardock had done it.

After two hours of screaming and growling there was a loud wail as the cub was born. Kakarrot strained his neck trying to get a look at the cub and smiled brightly when he got a good look at her. He still wanted to go home but with the loving family looking down at their child he decided that he wouldn't press the issue for a little while. At least that was what he thought until Gunther looked up at him and smiled.

"You can go home if you want but I don't advise it," he said looking back down at his daughter who cried loudly wanting her first meal.

Her crying woke his son who too started crying not sure what was going on. Kakarrot sighed softly as he rocked his son trying to get him to go back to sleep. He knew that the cub wasn't hungry because he had just fed him less than thirty minuets before.

"Trust me doc I am more than capable of taking care of myself. I have been patching myself up for a year. You think that Bojack cared enough about me to wrap my wounds? No, I had to set my own broken bones and lick my own open wounds," Kakarrot said darkly his eyes glazing over as he remembered his past.

"Kakarrot snap out of it before you hurt yourself or your cub," Lavars snapped stalking towards his bed and grabbing his shoulders shaking him.

"What? Sorry I don't mean to go there but it's hard not to sometimes."

"Don't worry about it. I will take you home unless you want me to call on Bardock."

"No, I don't want to stress out Papa more than he already is. You can take me there I am sure that he wont mind you doing it."

"Ok, Gunther you will be okay until I get back?" Lavars asked turning to his brother.

"I am his mate and I will take good care of him he doesn't need you," Toma snapped gathering Gunther into his arms and setting him on an empty bed making sure that their cub was comfortably sitting in her fathers arms.

"You two don't start fighting again I am tired and I don't want to have to break up you two because you can't get along," Gunther said sighing.

"I guess my family isn't the only one having trouble with two parties not getting along," Kakarrot said making sure he had everything gathered up for his trip home. His clothes that he had worn the day his water broke had been thrown out and burned so he would have to go home in the hospital gown he was wearing. It made him nervous for the simple fact that it reminded him of his slave clothing that he was forced to wear.

"What do you mean?" Lavars asked turning his back on Toma.

"My uncle decided that he wanted to visit and try to take my papa away. It didn't work out like he wanted it too. I didn't hear what papa was screaming at him because the King took me away to get me here but by the look on papa's face I'd say he got one hell of a tongue lashing."

"I bet come let's get you back to Bardock," Lavars said gently lifting Kakarrot into his arms. He made sure that all of the tubes that were hooked up to him were removed. They were going to set him up on another I.V and blood drip when they got him home. He also had his medications that he had to take for the pain. Lavars would make sure that Bardock got them because on his own Kakarrot would not take the meds. He told them that he didn't need them and wouldn't take them. How wrong was he when Gunther took them away and he was in pain the whole night.

Serphant grabbed the bags of things that needed to go with them and the three of them were out of the door and off to Bardock's on foot. Bardock didn't live that far outside of the city. It was just a short trip out the gates and into the desert. Several of the people walking by turned to look as their Princess was being carried by them. Whispers started up about who the cub in his arms was. No one outside of their friends and family knew that Kakarrot had been raped by Broly so they didn't know that Marvex didn't belong to Prince Vegeta.

Lavars tail twitched as he caught on some of them saying that their kind Princess was cheating on their prince. He stopped and glared at all of them, he would nip this rumor in the bud before it became a problem.

"He is not cheating on his mate! He just gave birth yesterday and wishes to return to his fathers home. I am a friend of his and he asked me to take him there! There is nothing else going on!" Lavars snarled baring his teeth.

Serphant shook his head and nudged Lavars' shoulder to get him moving again. He couldn't help but chuckle at the antics of his future mate. Lavars could be bull headed sometimes but that was what attracted him to the crazy Saiyan. Being a fighting race even their mates had to be interesting, not just strong enough to protect them but quick enough to battle with them with out fists.

They trudged through the thick sand as the sun beat down on them. Kakarrot had used a baby blanket to cover his son and was walking slowly and slightly uncomfortably next to Lavars who had his hands on his shoulders. Finally Bardock's house came into view and they picked up their pace, in fact Lavars picked him back up and ran towards the house desperate to get out of the sun. Once he made it to the house he knocked on the front door holding Kakarrot with his left arm and his tail.

Bardock opened his door ready to tell whoever it was to go away, he wasn't in the mood for any company. However he didn't get the words out as he took note of who it was outside his door. He quickly stepped back to let them into his house.

"What are the three of you doing here?" Bardock asked but he already knew the answer.

"I didn't want to stay there so I asked Gunther to let me go. He didn't want to at first but he gave birth to his daughter and changed his mind."

"Gunther gave birth? Nice what did he name her?" Raditz asked walking to the front door holding his own daughter.

"He didn't say, well we never really asked what her name was I think he just wanted us to leave him and his mate alone," Kakarrot said shaking his head.

"Well let's see him, I didn't get the chance to see your son because I was with Nappa," Raditz said once Kakarrot was set down on to the couch while Serphant and Lavars went into his room to set up his medical equipment.

"Right," Kakarrot pulled the blanket off of his son to show his brother who gasped. He knew that the cub looked just like Broly but he didn't care he loved him anyways. Besides he had his tail, eye, and skin color so he didn't concern himself with the little details.

"He's gorgeous!" Raditz said smiling.

"I thought so too!" Kakarrot said his tail wagging a bit.

Suddenly his servant came running into the room and bowed to his feet apologizing for everything that had happened. Kakarrot just rolled his eyes and told him not to worry about it that everything was fine. He didn't bother telling him that he almost died giving birth. He cooed at his son as he woke up ready for another feeding. He didn't feel comfortable feeding him in the presences of so many Saiyan's but he closed his eyes and pushed down his hospital gown enough to expose one of his nipples.

"Kakarrot can I talk to you privately," Turles asked gently.

Kakarrot's eyes flew open at his voice and a threatening growl slipped out of his throat. He turned teal eyes on to the male who looked just like him and his papa. He knew that he should listen to him so he slowly nodded his head before turning his attention back to his cub. He heard everyone else leave the room and even heard his brother growl slightly at their uncle.

"Kakarrot I am sorry for attacking you and forcing you into early labor. Had I realized who you were I would have never done that."

"You were trying to steal my papa and I had already been stolen from him once. I wasn't about to let him go through what I went through."

"I don't understand," Turles said.

"No, I don't suppose you do I will have to show you," Kakarrot said shaking his head and patting the empty seat next to him.

Turles hesitated but took the seat next to his nephew anyways. He figured if he didn't beat him now then he wouldn't later. He settled back against the couch and looked down at his nephews son and smiled softly. While he himself would never have children it didn't mean he hated them. He just told that to others that he couldn't stand them to keep up his tough act. He took a deep breath and let it out very slowly getting himself ready for what his nephew was about to tell him.

Kakarrot closed his eyes and began to meditate just like Piccolo had taught him many months ago. He then placed his right hand on his uncles forehead and told him to close his eyes. He slowly started to pass on the images of what happened to him and once he started to get used to showing him his memories he began to pass them on faster.

"Enough! Kakarrot I have seen enough," Turles said pulling away tears in his eyes.

"I know that it's hard to take in but that is why I attacked you when I saw that you were trying to take away my papa. He told you not to touch him and yet there you were forcing him out the door."

"While I understand what you were thinking I would never hurt my brother again. I am the cause of that scar on his face but that's a long story that neither one of us likes to tell. However to make a long story really short it was because of Frieza that I hurt him."

"That's all you need to tell me. I know exactly how you feel about that bastard I was his slave for a long time after all. I just hadn't realized exactly how long I was there with him, you know time is different in space than it is on a planet."

"Kid you don't have to tell me nothing about space, I spent the better part of my life in it. It's where I am most comfortable even if it's the most dangerous place to be when you do what I do."

"Papa told me all about what you do for a living when we were in the hospital. He told me a little bit about you and he also told me that you didn't mean to hurt me but I was so mad that I didn't really hear him. Also the pain of labor didn't help matters on top of almost bleeding to death."

"I really caused you that much trouble did I?"

"Well it wasn't just you, Marvex here also had something to do with it. He is a big cub after all. Gunther weighed him in at nearly 12 lbs and he's about 17 inches long. He's Broly's cub after all," Kakarrot said looking down at his baby.

"Broly? You mean this is not Prince Vegeta's cub?" Turles asked.

"You didn't know? I suppose you wouldn't since you weren't here when it happened. Broly raped me before the Prince and myself became mates and I was in heat when it happened. This cub belongs to him."

"Then why isn't he here taking care of it. Let me guess the Prince beat his ass and he's to ashamed to show his face to you?" Turles asked smirking.

"Well no, my papa killed him by removing his head from his body," Kakarrot said smiling coldly.

Turles shivered at the empty cruel smile on his face. He knew that look well for it was the one he used himself but that was because he had no innocence left. He had been robbed of it when he was five years old. He probably was the only one who knew how Kakarrot felt going through it himself. While he was never was raped he was beaten and forced to kill when he was just a child. In fact he was forced to kill his entire family, all but Bardock. He just couldn't kill his own twin it was like killing himself and he wasn't up to doing something like that.

"Well I hope that you remain happy for the rest of your life. I don't know if anyone told you but Gingyer is my mate and when the Prince returns from his trip I will be taking him into space with me."

"Vegeta wont be back for a full year. You two can leave anytime you want I can always get another personal servant."

"He doesn't want to leave your side until your mate returns so we are going to bunk here for the year. My men have their own families that they wish to see so we are going to take a long and much deserved break. I would like to get to know my nephews a little better since we really didn't get off on the right foot."

"Boy isn't that the truth. I will not lie to you it will not be easy for me to trust you again but I am willing to work on it," Kakarrot said extending his free hand to his uncle.

Turles took the offered hand and they shook, "it's a deal then."

Kakarrot chuckled and turned away as he heard the heavy foot falls of Lavars coming back into the room. He sighed as he stopped in front of him and held out his hand. He looked up at his best friend and placed his hand into his. Lavars held it while he motioned for Serphant to stand beside him.

"Kakarrot you will have to give Serphant the cub. I promise you that he will not hurt him."

Kakarrot smiled up at Serphant and passed his cub into his arms. There were not too many people were even allowed this close to his cub let alone hold him but these two were fine. He trusted his two best friends with his life, after all they both saved him from insanity on Frieza's ship so many times.

Lavars smiled and then gently pulled him up off of the couch and the three of them walked towards his bedroom in a single file line since the hallway was so narrow. He opened his bedroom door and frowned. The medical equipment in his room seemed so out of place for the person that he was. It was like living in the castle, among all of the finer things like art, silks, jewels, and expensive things. He loved the simple things in life, in fact despite the pain that he went through he found that he still loved life.

He smiled as he thought of the other side of the planet, where the oceans were. There were nothing like the oceans of Vegetasie (they were nothing like the oceans on earth, they were pure in everyway) with all of it's wild life and it's waves. He never told anyone but Raditz that he loved to surf those waves. Raditz thought it was funny that he would swim out in the ocean with a piece of wood and riding the waves back to shore.

"You know after I am healed enough to walk on my own I want to go to the ocean on the other side of this planet. I am sure my papa would like to get the whole family to go," Kakarrot said laying down in his bed as he was hooked up to tubes. One was his I.V full of feel good drugs while the other was blood to help replenish the blood that he was still losing slowly.

"We can all talk about that after three weeks when you stop bleeding. You have no idea just how torn you were after you gave birth."

"Lavars I was there I think I would know. Gods knows it hurt like hell popping that kid out."

Lavars chuckled but cleared his throat when Bardock came into the room a cloud of anger surrounding him. Both he and Serphant bowed to him and then made themselves scarce. Bardock sighed and all of the anger and stress that he had built up over the past few months melted away as his eldest son came into the room and it was just the three of them.

"It's been a long time since we three have been together like this. No mates or quests or anything here to bother us," Bardock said sitting on the end of his sons bed.

"That is true, as far as I am concerned everyone else can just go do something and leave us three the house," Raditz said taking Kakarrot's chair.

"You know that sounds like a really great idea," Bardock said smirking but then he frowned. "Aren't you supposed to move tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah. . .well it can wait another day," Raditz said.

"Deal we will get rid of everyone else some how and then we will spend the whole day together just the three of us," Bardock said.

(TBC. Raditz still moves but not for another day. As for the surfing thing, I was watching a movie that was about surfers and writing this at the same time. So yeah that's where that came from. Kakarrot can surf.)


	44. Chapter 44

Kakarrot turned sideways making sure that he didn't pull out any of the needles in his arm as he made room for his brother and father on his bed. His bed was big enough to fit the three of them on even with Bardock being as pregnant as he was.

The three of them were worn out after a long day of annoyances. Even though they had wanted this day to be the day where they would spend it alone the King, Nappa, Turles, and Gingyer didn't want to leave the house yet. Finally after several hours of coaxing and growling they finally got rid of them all. They were going to the castle to do some things leaving them alone.

"Kakarrot are you comfortable over there?" Bardock asked raising his head slightly.

"I am fine papa how about the two of you?" Kakarrot said making sure his arm was slightly extended.

"I am comfortable," Raditz said from the wall.

"You don't look comfortable," Bardock said looking over his should at his oldest.

"Trust me I am fine, sleeping with Nappa usually puts me against the wall like this and I have grown used to it that I sleep against the wall even when he is not with me."

"It's not the same with me, when the King sleeps with me his feet touch the floor cause he is so tall," Bardock said chuckling.

"It's the opposite of both of those for me. I take over the whole bed and push Vegeta against the wall and while my feet don't touch the floor I am taller than him. He's okay with that though he told me. I thought that he would be mad but he said no," Kakarrot said blabbing on about stuff that they really didn't want to know about.

"I would say that his medication has kicked in," Raditz said giggling.

"Are you sure?" Bardock asked worried.

"Oh yeah when I was in the war camp several of us were given the type of pain killer Kakarrot is on to test it out on those of us with the worse wounds. One of the side effects is silliness and drowsiness. He will soon fall asleep and he will sleep the whole night with out waking up because of the pain."

"I didn't know that they were using our soldiers as test dummies. I wonder if the King knows about this," Bardock said yawning.

"I am sure he does but it's no big deal not many die from these and those that do were going to die anyways," Raditz said burying his face into his fathers shoulder.

"Either way it's still not right," Bardock muttered throwing his arm around Kakarrot's waste before closing his eyes and letting sleep suck him under.

Raditz didn't reply for he was already asleep having been nice and warm and the wall helped provide a cool surface. Kakarrot started to snore as the drugs knocked him out and Bardock followed his son, though he was not as loud, even Raditz began to snore. In the morning the three of them were going to pick up right where they left off before Raditz had to move into his own home, Bardock gave birth to a new cub, and Kakarrot went back to the castle after he healed.

The sun shone through the orange curtains of Kakarrot's bedroom causing Raditz and Bardock to groan in annoyance. However Kakarrot was still under the effects of the drugs in his system and continued to snore away. The both of them stretched and turned to glare at the curtains much like Vegeta did the time he slept in here. They would never understand why Kakarrot was such a morning person when no one else in the house was.

"Let me go get a blanket to cover this window and then we can sleep a little longer," Raditz said easily squeezing himself down the end of the bed and off of it.

"Okay, careful of his tubes though they are all over the floor."

"Don't worry I wont step on any of them. The last thing we need is to call in Toma to patch up Kakarrot arm."

"True that," Kakarrot said yawning loudly and stretching out.

"Gak! How long have you been awake?" Raditz asked taking a funny looking pose.

"Hm, since the two of you started talking but I was too lazy to open my eyes."

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do and here we were trying not to wake you up," Bardock said shaking his head.

"You didn't try very hard," Kakarrot laughed stretching out his own body and sitting up in bed.

"Very funny brat very funny," Bardock said climbing out of the bed and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going papa?" Raditz and Kakarrot both said at the same time.

"I am going to go start cooking breakfast that is where I am going," Bardock said shaking his head.

Both of them looked at each other and then shrugged, this was what they wanted and their papa cooked them breakfast every morning when it was just the three of them. Suddenly three sets of cries brought their attention to the cubs still in the house. They had agreed that they wouldn't leave their children in the hands of the others and Nappa was too busy to take care of his cubs. Both of them sighed as they went over to the crib and lifted their children into their arms. Kakarrot walked back to his bed with his son and made himself comfortable.

Raditz sat on the other side of the bed and placed his daughter down onto his knees and bottle fed her while he fed his son. Bardock came back into the room to find his two sons nursing their young and couldn't help the big smile that crossed his face. He was truly happy to see his boys grown into men and taking care of a family of their own. While it still depressed him that he no longer would have them in his house after this day. Well he really couldn't say that, Kakarrot would still be with him for the next three weeks.

"Breakfast is in the kitchen waiting for you boys when you are done tending to your young," Bardock said smiling.

"Of course papa I think the twins are almost done," Raditz said switching his boy to the other side of his chest.

"How about you Kakarrot?" Raditz asked looking over at Kakarrot's infant.

"It will be awhile before he is finished here. He eats like I used to," Kakarrot said laughing.

However his laugh was dark and hollow with the pain of his past. It was still fresh on his mind having not even been a full year. Everyone knew that it would take a long time for him to get over it. They would be there to help him in the long run, they would make sure his nightmares did not start up again.

"Well breakfast will still be down there when you get done here," Bardock said helping his oldest son by taking his daughter and burping her before putting her back into the crib that they had placed into Kakarrot's room. Since Gingyer and Turles was moving into Raditz old room and this room was slightly bigger and better for the grandchildren.

"Thanks papa for everything," Kakarrot said softly.

"It's not a problem brat," Bardock said shaking his head.

"Also Raditz I thank you for trying to save me and having faith in me after I was taken," Kakarrot said to his brother and leaned in running his nose through his brothers thick main of hair.

"It was nothing, you are my baby brother and it's my job to protect you. Not only my job but my pleasure to kill those that try to hurt you. While I didn't kill those that had broken your tail that one time but I did whip them all but good. I just wasn't strong enough to stop those Gatherer's from taking you and everyday I regret that. After my heat hits I am going to start fighting again and I made Nappa promise me that he wouldn't stand in my way. I just got pregnant after we mated and that was that no more fighting. Now that my cubs are seven months old and soon will be old enough to walk and I will be able to return to training along with caring for them."

"Hey that's a great idea, after my mate returns I want him to train me to become Super Saiyan 3. I think there is such a thing and while I do that I will help him ascend to the next level. I know that I told him that I didn't want to fight but now that I am bored I think that I will start training again. After all breeder or not we are still Saiyan's and it's in our blood. What about you papa you going to train with us?"

"No, I am far too old to start that again. Besides I am going to be busy raising a prince that will never be king not that I care I will love him no matter what. Just like I love you boys and I am proud of how powerful you have become Kakarrot," Bardock said smiling.

"What?" Kakarrot asked looking up at his father.

"We never told you but you were born with a power level of only 2. It wasn't until you were seven that you began to build up your power level. So we didn't think it was necessary to tell you."

"Hn, well it doesn't matter now," Kakarrot said shaking his head.

"I think that your son has fallen asleep," Raditz said giggling at the sight of Marvex snoozing with his mouth full of his fathers nipple.

"Yes so it seems that he has," Kakarrot muttered blushing as he gently removed his nipple from his sons mouth.

"Want me to lay him down next to the twins?" Bardock asked.

"If you would please, he'll be out for a few hours. The kid sleeps like a hibernating bear."

Raditz and Bardock chuckled at that knowing that Kakarrot was lucky to have his young sleep so much. Though that also meant when he got older he would have way too much energy and be bouncing off of the walls. They didn't envy him one bit about that but they could sympathize with him a bit.

"So Raditz when are you planning on weaning the twins?" Bardock asked placing Kakarrot's son down next to them.

"I was hoping to wean them in the next month or so. I want them to start solid foods when they are a year old. It would help me a lot better because then feeding time would be easier on me. Nappa can also help feed them when I am out and about."

"What do you mean?" Kakarrot asked.

"Well other than training I want to have a job. Nappa says that it's not necessary but I want one anyways. It gives me something to do other than cleaning the house and taking care of the twins. I mean I don't mind doing all of those things but I am so used to fighting and working that it's sort of ingrained into me and I enjoy doing those things."

"I understand but what is Nappa going to say about that?" Bardock asked helping Kakarrot off of the bed and removing his needles so that he could go down to the kitchen to eat.

"I hate those things," Kakarrot mumbled glaring at the needles as they left the skin of his hand.

"I know son but they are necessary for your health so really much deal with them for right now."

"I know papa but I still hate them and they hurt a lot."

Bardock rolled his eyes at that but wisely chose not to say anything. The last thing he wanted was to get in an argument with his son over needles. He knew all about his phobia of the things but he had hoped that he would get over it as he got older. Apparently this was not the case at all.

"Come on brats the food is getting cold," Bardock muttered as the three of them left the room.

Bardock held onto Kakarrot's shoulders as he walked slowly towards the kitchen his tail twitching in pain every time he took a step. Breathing slowly they managed to get him into the kitchen with out too much trouble. He took a deep breath to steady himself and then waited for his family to take a seat around the now larger table.

Raditz started to pile his plate full of food, he looked over at Kakarrot with an raised eyebrow and began to fill his plate with food as well. Kakarrot shook his head at the mountain of food that was starting to form on his plate. There was no possible way that he would be able to eat all of that. Now that he was no longer pregnant his appetite went way down to almost nothing again.

"Kakarrot son what's wrong. You are looking at the food like you might hurl on it," Bardock asked wondering if he should cook something else for him.

"Nothing is wrong papa it's just I don't think I can eat all of this. I will try though," he added quickly picking up his fork and began to eat. He didn't want his non existent appetite to ruin their day together. This was going to be the last day they got alone for a really long time. He looked up to smile at his family but then quickly frowned as he took note of the scouter laying on the counter top.

"Don't worry about that I was thinking that maybe later you would like to talk to your mate since you haven't seen him in a week," Bardock said shrugging.

"Oh, I didn't think of using a scouter to talk to him," Kakarrot said excitement burning in his eyes at the thought of getting to hear Vegeta's voice again.

"I knew that would cheer you up," Bardock said smiling.

The three of them enjoyed breakfast together and after which they sat in the living room talking about the old days. By the time that lunch came around Kakarrot had to be put back on his blood drip and his bandages changed. Bardock himself changed them and frowned at how soaked they were with his sons blood. He did take note that Kakarrot was beginning to heal where he delivered his son.

"You are starting to look better down here," Bardock muttered looking at the area just below his pelvis.

"I hope so it still hurts a lot and when I am off of this blood drip too long I get really dizzy and it puts me in a dark place," Kakarrot said frowning.

"Which place Bojack or Frieza?"

"Frieza when he whipped me and I lost all of that blood. If we had a regeneration tank then I would be fully healed in a matter of hours instead of weeks."

"Sorry son we don't have one just yet but I hear that there are some going to be made with in this year. Zarbon has been helping our scientist's with making the formula and the machines. He has become most helpful since the fall of that bastard lizard," Bardock said.

"Yes I know," Kakarrot said shaking his head and looking away as Bardock gently stuck him with the needle in the same vein that Lavars had stuck him. He was surprised that his hand hadn't turned purple from being punctured so many times in the same spot.

Kakarrot's eyes began to droop but he didn't want to fall sleep, not with the promise of being able to talk to his mate. So he shook his head and forced himself to remain awake. This seemed to annoy his father but he only shook his head and told him with his eyes that there was no way he was going to sleep. Not only did he want to talk to Vegeta but soon his son would be awake and demanding lunch himself.

"Look Kakarrot don't you dare start pushing yourself if you need to sleep then go to sleep," Bardock said crossing his arms over his chest going full parent mode.

"Papa I am fine I will take a nap after I feed Marvex, and to make things easier I will talk to Vegeta while doing so," Kakarrot said quickly noting the angry look on his fathers face. He really didn't want a chewing out at the moment but if he didn't watch himself that would end up happening.

"Ok but after that you are going to take a nap and let your body heal like you are supposed to you."

"Yes papa," Kakarrot said.

"Good now I will leave you alone to take care of your cub," Bardock said as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Kakarrot sighed as he walked over to the crib and gently lifted his son up into his arms and returned to his bed. He knew that it wouldn't take long for his son to wake up and demand food so he slipped his button down shirt from his chest. Just as he predicted he didn't have to wait long for his son to wake up and begin crying. He quickly lifted the cub up to his chest to keep him from waking Raditz' twins. That was the last thing he wanted to happen since Raditz had just put them down to sleep.

Marvex grabbed his nipple with his mouth and began sucking with earnest. He didn't think he would ever get used to the feeling of his son feeding from him. Once he was settled he reached over to his desk and grabbed his papa's scouter and turned it on. Using the settings that he was told to use he sent out a message to his mate's ship.

_"Vegeta here," his mates voice said slightly annoyed._

"Vegeta baby it's me Kakarrot," Kakarrot said tears in his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

_"Kakarrot? What's wrong are you alright?"_

"I am fine I just missed hearing your voice."

There was a rich chuckle on the other end of the scouter that sent chills down his spine, _"I haven't been gone that long hun."_

"It feels like it's been forever," Kakarrot pouted.

_"Indeed it has," _Vegeta agreed.

(TBC. Ohhhh a cliff hanger. The next chapter will have the conclusion of this chapter here plus the final moving of Raditz and Nappa. Yes it finally happens! So until then Enjoy :D)


	45. Chapter 45

"So how are things going with Piccolo and Dende?" Kakarrot asked.

_"Well they are still alive if that is what you mean. I have been surprised that they haven't once annoyed the hell out of me," _Vegeta chuckled lightly when there was a low growl and a mumble from what sounded like Piccolo.

"Well I suppose that is good news. I don't know how I am going to live with out you for a full year. I now know what my father went through when my Sire died. It's like there is emptiness inside of you when your mate isn't around."

_"Yeah I know that feeling all to well. If it weren't for the fact that you were pregnant and due so soon I would have taken you with me," _Vegeta mused.

"A lot of good that did seeing as how I gave birth early. I almost died you know," Kakarrot said darkly and then gasped as he let out that little fact with out meaning to.

_"I didn't know of that little fact,"_ Vegeta growled.

"I didn't think that it was a good thing to tell you while you were so far away. Now that I let it slip out I guess there is no need in hiding it."

_"You should have never tried to hide it in the first place. I am a big boy and I think that I can take it," _Vegeta chided.

"I didn't say that you couldn't it's just you have an extremely bad temper and you would have turned that ship around and come back to Vegetasie to kill my uncle. There is no reason to do so, the both of us have reconciled our differences and technically it was me who started it."

_"I should have known, you talk about me having a temper when it's you with a temper," _Vegeta said sighing.

"Yes I do have a temper but it's not as bad as yours. Let's not get into a petty argument over who's temper is worse," Kakarrot said as he switched his son to his other nipple as the one he was feeding on began to hurt.

_"You are right my love, so what does our son look like?" _Vegeta asked letting the conversation drop.

"He looks just like Broly to be honest. He has my skin, tail, hair, and eye color but the rest is just like his Sire."

_"That is what I was afraid of. I was hoping that he would look more like you that way we wouldn't have to explain to the public why he didn't look anything like me. It looks like now we will have no choice but to let other's know what happened between you and Broly," _Vegeta said with a dark sigh.

"Yeah because there is already a small rumor running around that I am cheating on you with Lavars. Though that rumor was eloquently squashed by the male himself."

_"Good sorry babe but something is coming up I have to go," _Vegeta said on a low growl.

"Be careful I am not there to help you," Kakarrot said shaking his head.

_"Yes dear,"_ Vegeta said warmly before the transmission was cut off.

Kakarrot sighed and removed the scouter from his face just as his son finished up his afternoon feeding. He burped him before settling him back into the crib with his cousins. He yawned widely once that was done and turned to flop face forward onto his bed. With in only a few minuets he was out like a light and was snoring loudly.

Raditz finished packing the very last of his belongings into boxes with the help of his father. He knew that Bardock was helping him because he wanted to spend as much time with his son as he could. Raditz found it unnecessary for the simple fact that he wouldn't be gone away from his father for long. He sighed lowly as he finally had the last box closed up and ready to be sent off to his new home.

"I am proud of you," Bardock murmured sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you papa but I know that you are really sad about me leaving," Raditz said placing his hand on his fathers shoulder. He hadn't called Bardock papa since he turned from juvenile to full adult.

"Yes I am sad about you leaving but I am also strangely happy that you are moving into your own life. It makes me proud as a father to know that I raised your properly even if I did coddle you."

"I think it's because you coddled us that we found such strong mates instead of letting the first dominate male that came along claim us. We are much better off now than we were dad," Raditz said sitting next to his father.

"That is true, I can say that I have been lucky to find not one but two powerful and caring mates in my life time."

"Yeah, the King has been a real Sire to Kakarrot even though Kakarrot is not his."

"I don't really give him much of a choice son. I promised myself that if I ever mated again he would have to accept my cubs."

"Yeah?" Raditz asked.

"I never could afford to send you and Kakarrot to school but in school they teach us about our instincts. Well it's not really a school per say but it helps us sub missive's ready ourselves for when we go into heat. Basically when a sub's dominate mate dies and he or she re mates the new dominate male kills the previous cubs. It's so ensure that he will not have to compete with the cub for the attention of his mate. However since you are an adult the King didn't feel the need to kill you. Kakarrot however would have been another story. He is just now entering adulthood which means that he would have still needed my attention. The Kings instincts would have been to kill him but of course I would have never allowed that."

"Yeah in the camps some males told us how they got themselves new mates and killed the young children of those mates. Of course the one male who went insane and killed all three of his own children was in the camp as well. We knew at once what happened when he never came back to the camp."

"Yes only a fool would kill his own cubs and not expect his mate to kill him in retaliation. I wish you boys got to know your sire better, or in Kakarrot's case got to know him at all, he loved you so much. Most dominates do not love their cubs as much as he loved you."

"I know he did father," Raditz said nuzzling his parent gently.

"Listen to me ramble on come want to help me fix dinner? Everyone will be coming back soon and I am sure that they will be expecting a large meal," Bardock said chuckling.

"Sure that sounds like a wonderful idea," Raditz said though there was a huge lump in his throat. After they were done with dinner they were going to day goodbye to their family for the night and heading towards their own home.

"Ok come on brat lets get it started," Bardock said standing up and stretching listening to his back pop.

"Damn dad that sounded more painful than good," Raditz said shaking his head.

"Nah it felt pretty good to me," Bardock said shrugging.

Raditz laughed gently as the two of them left the now barren room and checked on Kakarrot. He was curled on his bed hooked up to his tubes dead asleep. They both shook their heads at once before backing out of the room and making their way to the kitchen.

Kakarrot woke several hours later stretching and yawning widely. He could hear voices coming from the living room and knew that the day was coming to an end. With the end of the day also brought the end of a certain chapter of the lives of him, his father, and his brother. Now it was time for them to move on to their own families and live their lives to the fullest. It made him a little sad but at the same time he was happy. He took a little time to compose himself before slipping off of his bed and gently pulling the needles out of his hand. He was getting tired of them and in his mind he no longer needed them. He could feel that he no longer was bleeding out from the site where he gave birth and the pain was now manageable.

"Kakarrot son what are you doing up with out your blood and medicine?" Bardock asked noting that his sons hand was dripping a little bit of blood.

"I don't need them anymore I am no longer bleeding down there," Kakarrot said shrugging.

"You don't make that call," King Vegeta said shaking his head.

"I know but I really don't need them anymore. They are annoying and rather painful," Kakarrot said looking down at his dripping hand.

"Be as that may you still need to take your medicines until the doctor says it's ok to stop," Bardock said gently shaking his head.

Kakarrot sighed and nodded turning back to his room to replace the painful needles. Raditz was close behind him to help him because he knew that Kakarrot was scared of needles and he might pass out trying to stick himself with them again.

"What is it Raditz?" Kakarrot asked looking over his shoulder at his brother.

"I am going to help you with putting those needles right back into your hand. I know you baby brother and you either will not be able to do it or you wont do it at all and father is right. You need to remain on them until Gunther says that it's alright for you to be off of them."

"I hate it Raditz, I hate being on this stuff when so long I have been taking care of my own wounds. I know when I no longer need the medicine but everyone thinks that they know what's best for me when they don't," Kakarrot said holding out his hand and turning his head away as Raditz bandaged it.

"I know baby brother but let them worry over you it makes them happy. Now give me your other hand, unfortunately you tore this one up when you ripped out your needles."

"I didn't rip them out," Kakarrot said shaking his head.

"Right either way you hurt yourself," Raditz muttered.

"I didn't do it on purpose I was just tired of having them in my skin. To be honest I don't think I am going to last the next two and a half weeks."

"Yes you will little brother and if I have to I will help you through this."

"I hate needles," Kakarrot complained passing his other hand over to his brother.

"We know that so well brother, I remember when we took you to get your vaccinations. Me and father had to chase you all over the doctors office before we finally were able to catch you. Then it wasn't easy to inject you, it took all the strength that me, father, and several other doctors had to restrain you to keep you from running away again. I still can hear you screaming bloody murder when they stuck you with the needles finally," Raditz said chuckling at the memory.

"I don't remember that," Kakarrot said turning to his brother.

"That's because we had to knock you out after the first easy shots were done. Apparently father hit you too hard because you didn't remember anything that happened that day. Yet it also made your fear of needles that much worse and we vowed to avoid letting you near needles until you grew up more. Didn't seem like that was a good idea seeing as how you never got over your fear."

"I know that you are leaving after dinner," Kakarrot said sadness deep in his voice.

"Yes I am leaving when dinner is done but it's not like I will not return tomorrow," Raditz said shaking his head.

"At first you will come see us everyday and then it will start to slow down to once every week and then once every few months," Kakarrot said.

"That's not true at all Kakarrot you know how I feel about not being able to see you guys for a long time," Raditz said hugging his brother close to him.

"I know but I am sad and I am taking it out on you," Kakarrot muttered.

"That's not the case at all," Raditz said holding his hand gently but firmly as he stuck the first needle into his skin. With out hesitation he quickly set the other one before his brother could jerk his hand back and hurt himself. He ran medical tape over the needles to make sure that they stayed in place and then released his growling brother.

"That hurt you know," Kakarrot said with out any heat in his voice.

"Yeah I know but it's over now and we can return to the kitchen for dinner."

Kakarrot humped under his breath before joining his brother in the hall to walk to the kitchen. He hated having to drag his stupid medical stand behind him but he had no choice. Once he re-entered the kitchen it seemed that everyone let out a long breath all at once.

"What?" he asked looking at his family confused.

"Nothing son I was just sure that I would have to come running to help your brother out with replacing those needles," Bardock said smirking.

"Oh come on I am not _that_ bad!" Kakarrot said shaking his head.

"Technically you are little brother remember what I told you?" Raditz asked taking his seat next to his mate.

"Yes but that was a long time ago I think I have grown up a little and while I still don't like needles I have been through worse than them," he said running a finger over the earring in his ear.

Everyone sighed all at once not wanting to go there with Kakarrot, it's not like they didn't care it's just that they didn't want to have to fight with him to keep him from hurting himself or one of them.

"Come Kakarrot," Bardock said patting the empty chair next to him.

Kakarrot's face lit up and he walked over to the chair and flopped down next to his father. The King reached behind Bardock's shoulders and patted Kakarrot on the back. He sighed and nuzzled that hand before turning on his brothers and fathers cooking. It took him months to gather back his appetite but now that it was back he could put away more food than even Nappa.

Soon the kitchen was a bustling place of laughter, talking, and eating. Everyone smiled and joked with each other as they enjoyed having the family together. There was just one member missing from this perfect scene but Kakarrot didn't want to dwell on his missing mate. Well he technically wasn't missing but he sure as hell wasn't there with them either.

"That was great," King Vegeta said patting his stomach.

"Yeah it was, you don't get many home cooked meals out in space," Turles said relaxing back into his chair.

"Well maybe you should come home more often than running around space and doing your shenanigans," Bardock said folding his arms over his chest.

"You mean I am part of your family?" Turles asked looking hopeful.

"Well you certainly are not the family pet unless you want me to put a collar on you and call you Spot. Maybe you'll roll over to get your belly rubbed," Kakarrot said folding his arms.

"Well yeah but the only one who gets to rub this belly is Ginger," Turles said wagging his tail and his eyebrows.

Ginger flushed as everyone burst out laughing again. He mock punched Turles in the arm who put on a show of being injured by rubbing his arm chuckling. Soon the laughter died out and some eyes started drooping in sleepiness. Stretching his arms Nappa scooted back and stood up holding his hand out to Raditz.

"Well it looks like it's time for me to go to my new home," Raditz said taking his hand and allowing him to pull him to his feet.

"We will see you both tomorrow?" Bardock asked wringing the napkin in his hands.

"Of course dad we will be back tomorrow," Raditz said smiling as he hugged him and then hugged his little brother.

Nappa cleared his throat gently eager to get them back home for a long night of quiet time, or maybe not so quiet. They said their goodbyes once again, gathered the twins and left Raditz childhood home for a new chapter of his own life. The both of them flew in silence as they made their way home. In no time they were touching down into their large yard and Nappa went to open the front door turning on the lights as he went.

"Welcome home baby," he murmured into Raditz's thick mane.

"It's exciting to be in my own home," Raditz said walking to the twins room to lay them down for the rest of the night.

"I bet it is," Nappa said smiling as he looked down at his children.

Raditz suddenly sighed heavily as he felt his body slowly beginning to change again. He really hated it when he went into heat. He knew that now he would have a slightly easier time with it but it still bothered him. He also meant what he said to Nappa about not having another cub for a long while. He already had his hands full with the twins as it was and a newborn probably wouldn't be welcomed among them until they were much older.

"What is it my love?" Nappa asked his smile dropping away.

"Nothing really it's just that can feel myself going into my heat cycle and it's not a comforting thought."

"I know that it still must bother you but you have to face the facts. You are what you are and nothing is going to change that. You are a breeder and are meant to give life."

"It's not that I don't know that it's just for so long I had to hide what I was and now that I no longer have to do that it's confusing to me."

"Don't let it bother you so much I am here to help you out with any problems that you might have or will have to face in the future it's what I am made for. We each have a roll to play in life. Whether we want that roll or not we still have to play it out," Nappa said leading him to their own bedroom.

"I know so when did you get so smart?" Raditz asked smirking.

"I have always been smart but it's much more fun to play dumb sometimes. It keeps others guessing what I am really like and when I have to surprise them I can."

"You are very evil sometimes in the way that you think but I like it," Raditz said plopping down onto their bed.

"I try," Nappa said laughing as he went into the bathroom to ready himself for a long night with his mate.

"So when do you think that we should go over to my fathers?" Raditz asked not really sure what an appropriate time would be.

"Definitely sometime in the afternoon after all you will be too tired to get up in the morning," Nappa said from the bathroom.

"What do you mean by that? Oh, never mind I get it," Raditz chuckled seductively.

"Exactly," Nappa said coming out of the bathroom naked.

Raditz smiled and lounged back against his pillows crooking his finger in a come hither fashion. Nappa growled low in his throat and bound across the room in four steps practically leaping on their bed. Good thing he reinforced the frame with a strong metal alloy. He claimed his mates lips before he could say anything about the way he jumped on their bed.

Kakarrot sighed as he sat in his bedroom all alone. He was used to having Raditz next door to him but now that wasn't so. The house seemed a lot more quiet then usual but he knew that was just in his head. His father, the king, his uncle, Gingyer, and his son were all in the house with him.

"Kakarrot are you okay?" King Vegeta asked looking into his room.

"Yes I am fine your highness," Kakarrot said looking up from his feet.

"Now now you don't have to call me that because you are our princess," King Vegeta said shaking his head.

"Oh, sometimes I forget that little fact," Kakarrot said looking back down at his feet.

King Vegeta sighed lightly as he walked into the boys room and closed the door behind him. He had plenty of opportunity to chat with Raditz but this would be the first time he really got to talk to the princess of their race. He knew all about the ordeal that he went through when he was sold, he also knew about what he went through as a child but what he really wanted to know was his thoughts on things.

"It's ok I understand that. It's not easy to shift from one way of life to another."

"Boy isn't that the truth but I am getting used to it. I love the prince but just not the title Princess. I am not a girl and I don't think I should suffer the title," Kakarrot muttered flushing.

"I am sure that you will get used to it, you have a great honor on you. You get to rule the planet with your mate and not only that you have half the vote of what goes on. If you say no then there is no way the bill or whatever it will be passed."

"What about the counsel?" Kakarrot asked.

"They don't even get to look at it unless it is okayed by the royals."

"Why wouldn't it get passed? I am sure Vegeta will find away around the no."

"He wont, he will agree with you," King Vegeta said laughing.

"Really?" Kakarrot asked looking up at him.

"Yes, I will tell you a secret that only the subs of the royal family know," King Vegeta said leaning closer to him.

"What is that?" Kakarrot asked finally interested in their conversation.

"The princess and Queen are the ones who really rule the planet. No male can say no to his mate over almost anything. If it doesn't in danger their life anyways," King Vegeta quickly added seeing the doubt on Kakarrot's face.

"I don't know," Kakarrot said doubt filled his voice.

"Really? Your father has me wrapped around his finger, as does Raditz with Nappa. You can't tell me that my son will not jump at the opportunity to make you happy?" King Vegeta asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Well yeah he does seem to bend over backwards to keep me happy but I don't ask him too. I do the same for him."

"Yes, a true mating is that way and we are lucky to find that. I can tell you when I first mated to my sons mother we were not as close as me and Bardock are now. He is my true soul mate and I really do love him. Even though he does not have the title he makes an excellent Queen and he has shown me that he will put his foot down on certain things. This planet is starting to clean up because of him," King Vegeta said.

"That's my papa for you. He has raised us with a lot of love but also with a ton of discipline. He made sure that we followed every single rule he set out for us and when we broke those rules he punished us."

"He is a great parent and I am sure that our child will be loved and cared for just as much as you guys were," King Vegeta replied.

"Well our new brother will have something that I never had," Kakarrot said reaching over and grabbing his diary holding his close to him.

"What's that?" King Vegeta asked confused.

"Honor, fortune, and most of all a Sire. Someone to make papa smile and love him as much as he deserves. I never had any of that and it really bothered me at times. Though I never let my family know that, not when they had so much more pressing matters to worry about. My mate read my diary but the deepest thoughts and emotions that I feel I keep to myself. I don't want to weigh down anyone else with my problems," Kakarrot replied looking down at the book he was holding.

Bardock wiped at the tears flowing from his eyes. He wished that Kakarrot was not so closed off about his emotions like he was. Of course he wouldn't have weighed down him or his brother with these emotions. If they had known they would have helped him through it. His eyes widened as he realized that there maybe other emotions that he was hiding from them. Some emotions that may later cause them trouble if something drug them up. He had to find someway to dig them up, and it seems his mate was good at doing just that.

(This chapter is a little longer than the ones I have been putting out but I hope that you guys like it. In the next chapter Bardock's nightmare comes true as Bojack goes to Vegetasie to reclaim Kakarrot who is still weak from giving birth. Yet he finds help in the form of former allies to Lavars. Enjoy.)


	46. Chapter 46

Kakarrot slept silently that night, part of him was wide-awake anyways. He knew that when the morning came he would be more tire than he was now. Still even with that knowledge seeping into his already full brain, he could not truly make himself fall asleep. His brain kept going back to the conversation that he had with the king. He never meant to pour his soul out to the man but it seemed like he had to. He was sure that his father ha heard most of what he had said. This bothered him the most for he knew that it would probably both worry and hurt his papa's feelings. He didn't like to keep things from his family but when he thought that it would help them out.

In the room across from Kakarrot's Bardock sat up on his bed deep in his own thoughts. His mate had finally fallen asleep after giving up on trying convincing him to sleep. He had no idea just how much negative emotions Kakarrot had bottled up. No wonder he was able to achieve Super Saiyan so early in his life. He had learned that the only way to go Super Saiyan was to have a pure heart and enough anger to bring out that primal urge inside of oneself. He could kick himself for not talking about his past mate more with his son. Raditz had talked to Kakarrot about him but he didn't really know all that much himself. He knew that it was too late to take back all of those emotions but he would try to mend some of them.

"Bardock love you need to get some rest," King Vegeta said softly having woken up.

"I can't sleep my mind is going a mile a minuet," Bardock responded.

"Look I know what you are thinking but there is nothing that you can do now. Kakarrot doesn't blame you for what happened to him or for you not being able to tell him certain things. He told me that he didn't want to burden you with his own emotions so he kept them to himself. While I do not think that was a healthy thing to do he was only thinking of you. He loves you and he will do anything in the galaxy for you and Raditz."

"I know that I just wish that we had done more for him. We thought that we were keeping him safe by not letting him see the ugliness of our world. It seems that he saw that and much more," Bardock growled at himself.

"You did what any parent would do my love, now let's try to get some sleep," King Vegeta murmured as he laid back down pulling Bardock flat with him.

"Sometimes I think I did everything wrong in raising those boys," Bardock said before a soft snore fell from his lips.

"You did everything in your power that you could do," King Vegeta whispered before following his mate in sleep.

Vegeta snarled as he paced his own bedroom little Dende chasing after him trying to heal him. He had run into that bastard Bojack and the two of them had one hell of a battle. Yet Bojack used his slimy tricks and escaped before Vegeta could kill him. He now had three new shipmates thanks to the promise he made to Kakarrot. He made sure to save Zangya, Kudo, and Bujin from the clutches of Bojack as for the little one he killed him. The others didn't really seem to care too much that he was dead.

"Is he ok?" Zangya asked the Namek.

"He will be fine he's just really mad right now. Dende! Leave him alone before he hurts you," Piccolo said turning to the little Namek still chasing after the annoyed Prince.

"I know that bastard is going to my home world to get his hands on my mate," Prince Vegeta snarled turning on his heal and stalking to the control panel.

"Vegeta don't you know that there is no way he is going to be able to get to Kakarrot. Not with all of those Saiyan's and aliens there to protect him. He's not exactly helpless you know I am more than sure he can protect himself as well now."

"No, he can't. He is weak from giving birth and on top of that he almost died. There is no way he can fight off an attack. I will just have to leave it in the hands of my father and the rest of the Saiyan Guard," Vegeta sighed bitterly like the very idea bothered him.

"What is wrong?" Dende asked giving up in chasing the Saiyan Prince around.

"It's my job to protect my mate from danger and yet here I am so far away from him. I feel like the worlds worse mate," Vegeta muttered shaking his head.

"You need to stop blaming yourself for everything it's not your fault that he was raped, it's not your fault that he was taken, and it's not your fault that he gave early birth," Piccolo said wanting to slap the prince to get his mind off of the thoughts of blaming himself for every little thing.

"Those things were my fault, if I hadn't scared him then he wouldn't have run away and Broly would never have been able to rape him. If I had swallowed my pride and took him for my own the moment that I saw him then he would never have gone through all of that hell. As for the early birth thing you are right I didn't do that but I wasn't there to protect him either."

"Stop it Vegeta there is no saying that all of those things wouldn't have happened anyways. The universe is a funny place and fate is a cold hearted bitch that gets her way one way or another. It would have happened to him anyways and he's a better person for it."

"A better person? He still has nightmares; the scars on his body are a constant reminder to him and not to mention he doesn't trust hardly anyone."

"That's a good thing because there really isn't many one can trust," Zangya said darkly.

"What would you know?" Vegeta snarled turning on her.

"I know exactly what Kakarrot is going through for I went through it myself!" Zangya hissed back at him.

Bujin and Kudo both looked down to the floor knowing well what she was talking about. She had told them her story when they first arrived on Bojack's ship. He had wanted them to know what he was capable of and that there was nothing they could do to stop him. They never tried to stop him from doing whatever it was he wanted to do.

"How determined is he to get his hands on Kakarrot?" Piccolo asked ending the fight between them before it got really started.

"He is determined enough to kill anyone who stands in his way. I have never seen him so attached to a slave of his before. Usually he just kills them after he gets what he wants from them," Kudo said shaking his head.

"There has never been one like Kakarrot before. He couldn't break the Saiyan and that is his main goal when he gets a pet," Bujin added.

"That's my mate for you," Prince Vegeta said smiling proudly.

"Wait you and Kakarrot are mates now?" Kudo asked finally getting on the same page as everyone else.

"Yeah I kind of thought that was obvious since we have been talking about him this entire time," Vegeta said snidely.

"There is no need to be sarcastic Prince. I just wasn't really paying any attention to your conversation," Kudo said shrugging.

"Is he always like this?" Vegeta asked turning to Zangya.

"More or less he is a great cook though," she added not wanting to sound like he was useless.

"I might put him to work then, I can't cook worth a damn and forget about the tasteless food that Piccolo cooks," Vegeta said smiling elbowing Piccolo in the ribs.

"You didn't have to eat it," Piccolo muttered a purple blush crossed the bridge of his nose.

"So you say but I know how that would have worked out. You would have been insulted that I wouldn't even try to eat what you made but I didn't care. I was hungry so I ate it anyways," Vegeta said laughing.

Zangya rolled her eyes at them before nodding to Kudo who was edging his way to the area the kitchen was in. Seeing her nod he took off silently but quickly to cook up some food for them all. He knew that the Namek's didn't eat so he wouldn't bother with cooking for them.

Bojack smirked evilly as his ship sped in hyper drive to the red planet of Vegetasie. He wasn't sure how he was going to get on the planet but he would figure it out. Once he made it there he circled the planet hoping to find an area to land his ship with out being detected. Not only was the piercing in Kakarrot's ear his mark but it was also away to find him should he ever escape. Looks like this was a good idea on his point seeing as how that little slut escaped right under his nose. It had taken him a full year to work up his strength to be able to take on that bratty Prince and that other big bastard. The only reason he ran when he could was because he was in rather a hurry. Now knowing that the Prince wasn't around to defend Kakarrot getting him would be easy.

Kakarrot yawned as he drug his body out of his bed waiting for his son to wake for breakfast. Just like he thought he was tired as hell his body aching all over. He knew that he would catch hell for not shutting up his brain. He glared at his IV and noted that soon he would have to get it changed which meant more needles. Lavars was coming by today with his twin brother to check his vitals and everything else.

He knew that it was just an excuse to check if he was taking his medication like he was supposed to. If left on his own there would be no way in hell that he would take the shit but his father made him. Even when Bardock went to town to buy food the king would give him his medicine.

"Kakarrot son can we talk?" Bardock asked knocking on his door.

"Come in papa," Kakarrot said opening his door.

"I heard what you said last night," Bardock said walking into his room and sitting on his son's bed.

"I knew you did you have ears all over this house," Kakarrot joked lightly taking a seat next to his father.

"I feel like the worse father in the world. I never asked you how you really felt about not knowing your Sire."

"Don't you ever say that again papa! You are the _best_ father _anyone_ could ever ask for. Any son would kill to have a father like you," Kakarrot said his face turning red from being angry.

"Ok ok I get it calm down before you hurt yourself," Bardock said patting his son on the back to get him to calm down a little.

"Just don't say stuff like that. You know that most children get run off from their home just at the age of fifteen and yet both me and Raditz are adults and have lived with you forever."

"I know I just don't like it when my children think they have to hide their emotions from me because it might bother me. I am your father of course it bothers me," he said turning to his son.

"I am fine papa I have been happy even with out the things I wanted most," Kakarrot said shaking his head and then he looked over at his son as he woke up and began crying for breakfast.

Suddenly the scouter left on his bedside table began to beep with a sort of urgency. Kakarrot walked over to it and pressed the button on it before turning back to the crib to get his son. The voice that came over the scouter made both him and his father freeze in shock.

"Vegeta slow down love I can't understand a single thing you've said," Kakarrot said sitting back down on the bed next to his father to feed his son.

"Kakarrot I said that Bojack is coming after you and his ship has hyper speed which means he can be there right now and he's planning on taking you back."

Bardock growled, "The hell he is I will kill him."

"You can't Bardock you are pregnant, Kakarrot I want you to stay where you are, Lavars and Nappa are going to be there to protect you. There will also be some others there I think you might remember them," Vegeta said.

Kakarrot froze in terror not able to say a single word. He couldn't believe that after all of this time Bojack would come for him. It didn't take Broly long at all to come for him so why did Bojack wait all of this time? Then he was able to answer that question himself, he was training to be able to fight his mate and Broly.

"Kakarrot baby you have to snap out of it and get ready to protect yourself," Vegeta said panicking as the silence from his mate grew.

There was a bit of muffled arguing all of a sudden and then a female voice came over the intercom and Kakarrot's face brightened at the voice. Bardock blinked at his son and then looked back to the scouter wondering who she was to get this kind of reaction out of him when no one else seemed to be able to.

"Zangya he actually kept his promise and saved you, is the other two there with you?" Kakarrot asked.

"Yeah they are, Kudo seems to like it here better than on Bojack's ship," she said laughing.

"I figured that you three would be happy to be away from that sick fuck," Kakarrot said darkly.

"You have no idea hun; I hear you had a baby that's great!" Zangya said changing the subject smoothly.

"Yeah but it wasn't great how I got pregnant. That big Saiyan Broly raped me and that's how I was blessed with my son."

"I am sorry to hear that, I don't know what it is about you that makes all the males around you want to rape you," Zangya said deep rage in her voice.

"I don't know truthfully but now I am mated to the most wonderful man in the universe and I am back with the best family anyone could ever ask for and soon I will have all of the friends that I found on my travels. It may have gone through hell but I found a little bit of light in all of that darkness."

Bardock smiled touched by his son's words but then his smile dropped when he felt five powerful ki's stop out side of his house. He climbed to his feet glaring down at his bulging stomach. He loved being pregnant he just didn't like the way it made him fat. He waddled down the hall to the front door and opened it to reveal Lavars with his fist up getting ready to knock.

"Let me guess Vegeta already contacted you?" Bardock asked standing back and waving the troupe in.

"Yes, he told us about who is coming and what he coming here for. Do not worry we will not let him get his hands on your son," Pascle said bowing to him.

"I most certainly hope not," Bardock said then he turned to Nappa.

"How is Raditz?"

"He is doing really great, he is happy in his new home though right now his main attention is on this situation at hand," Nappa said shaking his head.

Bardock shook his head he was tired of all of those monsters coming to get his son. He would blow up the entire universe if he had to just to keep his son safe. He sighed as his cub kicked lightly as his stomach almost as if he were trying to soothe his parent. Even though he figured that was what it was it still hurt to have his insides pushed against.

"You need to calm down your highness," Lavars said reaching out to touch Bardock but changed his mind and just let his hand hang there in the air.

"Don't tell me to calm down when my son is yet again in danger!" Bardock snapped turning on Lavars.

Nappa reached out and grabbed his shoulders to keep him from attacking Lavars. He didn't like the male's attitude either but he wouldn't attack him. At least not when he is being useful. Maybe if he was being useless then he would be allowed to beat the crap out of him but he couldn't.

Lavars sighed and nodded his head, he really didn't know what Bardock was going through seeing as how he didn't have any children but he could kind of guess. He looked over at the hallway and knew that he would have to go see Kakarrot as soon as Gunther got there. He had left his twin behind when he was called up by Nappa and told that he had to go to Bardock's house to protect Kakarrot.

"How has Kakarrot been doing on his medications?" Lavars asked getting down to business.

"He's been taking them because I have been forcing him to. However, he pulled out his needles and Raditz had to put them in his other hand because he tore up the hand they were in."

"He never did like being around or in medical equipment for long," Lavars muttered remembering what happened to one of Frieza's regeneration tanks.

"He's always been like that and now that he has been traumatized he thinks he can heal his own wounds. Of course when he was younger he thought along the same way. Places like that bother him and I don't even know why."

"Is he awake so I can go see him?" Lavars asked looking down the hallway again.

"Yes, he's awake and I think he's in shock so just go check on him," Bardock muttered allowing himself to be steered into his kitchen by his oldest son's mate.

His own mate was busy making him something to drink to calm his shot nerves. He placed his face into his hands and was once again gently nudged by his unborn cub. He dropped his left hand to his stomach and smiled softly. He looked up when he smelt the sweet aroma of the drink his mate had made for him. He muttered his thanks and began to sip at it as the other three guards came into the room. He nodded to Pascle having met him a few times going to the castle with his mate. The other two Saiyan's he had no clue who they were and he didn't care as along as they did their job. If either of them failed in protecting his son with the full extent of their lives he would personally end them.

Bojack walked through the desert having finally pinpointed the exact area where Kakarrot was hiding. He stopped short when he took note of the five guards walking to the house talking amongst themselves. His eyes narrowed when the door was opened and a Kakarrot look a like stood there. He guessed that was Kakarrot's father and smiled evilly. He now knew where Kakarrot got his looks from and could only imagine that the whole family was beautiful like them. He glared as he took note just how powerful all five of them were, still he was stronger and could easily take them out.

After he rid himself of them he would claim his whore and possibly get himself some new ones. These Saiyan's were rather beautiful creatures and he was glad that he managed to get his hands on one. He looked around him and found a sort of cave in the desert that was only half a mile from the house his prey was staying in. From his standing point he could see everything going on outside of the house and vantage points to attack the guards at.

Kakarrot sighed his eyes narrowing darkly; he could feel that monster close by. He knew that he should tell all of the men in the kitchen that Bojack was there but he wanted to kill the bastard himself. He looked over at the crib to where his son was sleeping and couldn't help but think about the cub that was never born. Lavars was cheated out of father hood because of that monster. He knew that he had a very slim chance of winning a fight with Bojack but he would be damned if he was ever caught again by the son of a bitch.

"Hey Kakarrot are you decent in there?" Lavars asked.

"Yes, just get in here before you wake Marvex," Kakarrot snapped.

Lavars stepped through the door looking downright awful. Kakarrot's eyes bugged out at the look of him. He was thinner than normal, his once beautiful hair was now ragged and tangled, his green eyes were darker, and there were circles under his eyes. It was clear something was seriously wrong.

"What in the hell happened to you?" Kakarrot asked shock clear in his voice.

"A lot has happened to me but don't worry about me it's you we have to focus on," Lavars said.

"Don't worry about me I can take care of myself," Kakarrot said.

"Bullshit we both know that you wouldn't last five minuets against Bojack. You are too weak right now and you need to let us do our jobs," Lavars snapped.

"Maybe I don't want you guys to get hurt or worse die for me," Kakarrot snapped.

"Stop it, you are our princess and not only is it our duty to protect you it's our pleasure. We as the Saiyan people love our kind and gentle princess and it would be an insult to let you get hurt," Lavars said holding each of Kakarrot's arms in his large hands.

Kakarrot took a deep breath and sighed heavily he knew that he should tell Lavars about what he knew, still he didn't think that it was a good idea. Yet he didn't want to let the Saiyan people down by getting himself captured or killed by Bojack. So with that in mind he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before slowly letting it out to calm his nerves.

"Then you should know that Bojack is about a mile out from here. I do believe that he plans on attacking us tonight in order to get me back quietly. If I were you and your team I would lie in await for him to come to us rather than go to him. Let him think that he has you surprised and then surprise him with an all out attack. He is much too powerful to take him one on one."

"How do you know all of this?" Lavars asked.

"I can sense him in fact I can sense everyone on this planet just about. It's something that I have always been able to do," Kakarrot said shrugging.

"Well I guess that we will do your plan because it sounds like the best thing to do."

Kakarrot nodded before looking back out his window and frowning as he took note of Gunther and Toma coming towards the front door. He knew what was going to happen as soon as Gunther stepped into his room. He really didn't want to get poked and prodded with needles and anything else for that matter.

"Your brother is here," Kakarrot muttered turning back to Lavars.

"I know I saw him," Lavars muttered back looking even more tired than before.

"You need to get some sleep," Kakarrot said reaching up and touching his face.

"I will sleep after this job is done," Lavars said leaning into his touch.

"I see the two of you still feel something for each other," Pascle said opening the door and walking in.

"No we do not," Lavars denied pulling away from Kakarrot.

"You can lie to yourself all you want but you know that you can not lie to me," Pascle said shaking his head.

Kakarrot frowned; he knew that the Mondakin was right. He was mated to Vegeta and he loved him more than life itself but he still had a small spot in his heart that was just for Lavars. He held gratitude for him but he also held a little bit of love for him as well. It was easy to forget that he wasn't supposed to feel anything for Lavars when he gets this close to him.

"Either way we can't be together so honestly what does it matter if we still have feelings for each other," Lavars said a bit of sadness dripping in his voice.

Kakarrot sighed, he wished Gunther would hurry up and get in the room so that he could clear his confused mind of Lavars. Lavars wouldn't give him a second thought in a few years when Serphant went into heat and called out to him. Then he could finally shove out the last of him from his heart and could fully turn his attention on to Vegeta.

"Kakarrot are you ready for your check up?" Gunther called from behind the closed door knocking lightly.

"Well at least someone knows how to knock," Kakarrot snapped glaring at Pascle who only shrugged his shoulders uncaring.

"Come in brother he is ready, Pascle and I were just leaving," Lavars called.

Gunther opened the door just as Lavars stood to leave the room. Gunther glanced at his twin with worry in his eyes for a brief moment before he schooled his face into a blank mask. This made Kakarrot wonder what in the hell was just going on with the two of them.

"Your father told me what you did to yourself," Gunther said disparagement deep in his voice.

"I didn't want them in my hand anymore," Kakarrot said looking down at his wrapped up hand.

"Look I know that you may think that they are not necessary but I assure you that they are. You have two and a half more weeks to deal with this stuff and then you won't have to worry about it anymore until you have your next cub."

"What makes you think that I will want another one?" Kakarrot asked pouting.

"We both know that you will have to have another cub to continue on the royal line. It should go smoother now that your body already knows the feeling of giving birth."

"What about you?" Kakarrot asked noting that Gunther didn't have to drag around medical equipment himself.

"I had an easy birthing you did not. Now stop fighting me on this and just relax," Gunther said shaking his head.

Kakarrot stared at him in confusion before focusing on his own body and took note of how tight his muscles were bunched up. He really was nervous about this check up and slowly began to force himself to relax. Once he was sure that it would cause him any unnecessary pain Kakarrot held out his left arm where the needles currently were. Gunther gently took the arm and examined the needle site. He was impressed at how good it was and what a great job Raditz did.

"Your brother did an excellent job in redoing your hand," he muttered before turning his hand over and swabbing the crook of his elbow.

"You're going to give me a shot?" Kakarrot asked panic filling his voice.

"No, I am not going to give you _a_ shot I need to give you quiet a few," Gunther said not thinking.

Kakarrot growled and jerked his arm back shaking his head. There is no way in hell he was getting any shots in his arm or anywhere on his body. Gunther sighed and called in for back up to help hold Kakarrot down so that he could give him the shots he needed. Nappa came into the room followed by King Vegeta, Lavars, and one of the new men.

"Get away," Kakarrot hissed as Nappa came around behind him and held him in a tight hug like grip.

King Vegeta trapped his legs so he couldn't kick anyone while Gunther gave him the injections. Gunther managed to wrestle his left arm free and Lavars held it stretched out while the new guy held his tail in a firm but non-abusing grip. Gunther reached into his bag and pulled out the first needle, lining it up to the soft skin of his elbow joint; he slowly began to press it in.

Kakarrot screeched in pain and struggled against everyone to get away from the needle. Gunther pulled it back once it was empty and reached into his bag to get the next one. Now this one he knew hurt like hell for he had to get it himself a few times. He told everyone to hold him tighter because he was going to really hate this one before lining it up to the same spot and pressing it in to the vein. Just like he thought Kakarrot screamed and started crying begging for them to stop. King Vegeta stroked one of Kakarrot's legs in a soothing fashion trying to get him to calm down. He just sobbed and closed his eyes as the needle was removed.

"One more Kakarrot and then we are done," Gunther said reaching into his bag again and pulled out a needle filled with a dark colored liquid. It almost looked like over done coffee but he was sure that it wasn't coffee in there. Gunther made quick work of sticking in the needle but he slowly started pushing the depressor down. This one would take a little time but he was sure that everyone could just stay where they were until it was done.

After a full five minuets he pulled the needle out of Kakarrot's skin and put it away. He would throw them away when he returned to his office. Everyone slowly released Kakarrot after Gunther put a bandage on his bleeding elbow joint. They stayed close to see what he would do but Kakarrot just rolled over and curled into a ball.

"Come on let's leave him alone I am sure that his father will want some time with him," Gunther said standing up and leading everyone out of the room.

Bardock growled at everyone as they passed by him before he went into his son's room and crossed over to the bed lying down behind him. Turles also came into the room figuring that there might be something he could do to help since Raditz wasn't there.

"Easy son I know that it hurt but it's over now," Bardock whispered petting Kakarrot's hair.

"You are babying him brother he's an adult now," Turles said shaking his head.

Bardock glared death at his twin before turning back to his son. He whispered to him again and began to purr softly. Turles sighed before joining them and lying in front of Kakarrot who still had his eyes closed. However, the moment he caught Turles' scent his eyes flew open and he looked directly at his uncle. Turles froze waiting for Kakarrot to lay into him but he didn't he simply closed his eyes and went right back to sleep.

"I will have to get up soon and make some breakfast," Bardock sighed. He now had more mouths to feed than before.

Not that he minded as long as they did their jobs, well he knew he could count on Nappa and possibly Lavars but the rest of them he didn't have any hope in. He glanced one last time at his son before pushing himself off of the bed and leaving the room. Turles now was alone with his nephew and he wasn't sure what he should do so he began to purr himself.

King Vegeta was waiting in the kitchen his tail twitching in aggravation. He hated having more people in his and his mates home but he understood that they were there to protect the princess. He also knew that Kakarrot didn't ask for any of this and his beauty was what made him such a big target. Hell his own son was a target himself at one time when Frieza was still alive so he really couldn't get mad at anyone. Though that didn't mean he liked the idea of having others around.

"Baby don't get mad I know that it annoys the hell out of you to have everyone else here."

"I am not really all that mad just a little annoyed. I want you all to myself and I can't have you if there are so many Saiyan's and aliens here in your home," King Vegeta said glaring outside the window where Nappa and Pascle were talking.

"After this it should be all over," Bardock said smiling.

"I hope so your son needs a break from all of the terror," King Vegeta said kissing his mate gently on the lips.

Bardock opened his mouth to say something but he was irrupted by a loud shrieking growl coming from Kakarrot's room. Bardock was about to roll his eyes when he noticed that the growl didn't belong to his son but his twin. He leaped away from his mate and ran from the kitchen skidding into the living room, and from there he ran down the short hallway to Kakarrot's bedroom door. He turned the handle and ran into the room, his back froze when the door was slammed shut and locked.

He took in his surroundings and found Kakarrot on his bed shaking with utter fear, Turles was against the far wall cradling a broken arm and possibly a broken tail. Marvex was not in his crib and this bothered him. He turned around slowly and came face to face with his nightmare. The blue skinned and orange haired alien of his nightmares stood before him holding his grandchild in his arms.

"Don't you hurt my baby Bojack or I swear to the Gods I will tear you apart," Kakarrot said on a shaky growl.

"I will not hurt him if you don't make me," Bojack replied looking pointedly at Bardock.

"Papa just do whatever he tells you," Kakarrot said pleading his father to listen.

Bardock looked back at his son and slowly nodded, he know that the four of them were in great danger. No one else knew that Bojack was in the house and it seemed his mate had not followed him to the bedroom. Bojack smiled evilly and motioned for him to sit down next to his cub. Bardock backed up to the bed not turning his back on his enemy for one moment.

"Just as I thought your whole family is beautiful. I just need to get that long haired Saiyan and my collection will be complete. What you didn't think that I knew about him?" Bojack asked noticing the uncomfortable shift between father and son.

"Leave him alone he already has a mate," Bardock growled.

"Does it look like I care if he has a mate or not?" Bojack snapped.

"Please leave him alone," Kakarrot pleaded.

"You are way beyond asking me for anything my little pet. You have run away and that is very naughty of you. So just sit there and shut up," Bojack said setting the cub back into the crib before making his way over to Turles.

"Doesn't look like you are going to give me anymore trouble so I will save you for later," Bojack muttered grabbing the Saiyan's chin and turning his head from left to right.

He stood up and turned to Kakarrot, before he played with any of the others he had to teach his little pet a lesson in not escaping him. He stalked over to the bed and climbed on top of it pushing Bardock away a bit as he pulled Kakarrot downwards and under him. Kakarrot whined as the needles in his left hand pulled slightly threatening to come out. Bojack glared at the tubes before grabbing them and violently yanked them out of his hand. Kakarrot screamed bloody murder as his hand began to bleed from the needles being removed so violently.

"You bastard!" Bardock growled and wanting to launch himself at Bojack but he knew better. He was pregnant for one and two it would only cost his son so much more pain.

King Vegeta raised his head and knew at once that something was very wrong. His mate had been gone far too long for a simple spat between Turles and Kakarrot. He rose from his chair and motioned for Nappa and Lavars to follow him. The three of them went to Kakarrot's room and Lavars tried to turn the handle only to find it locked.

"There is something not right here. Kakarrot never locks his door," the king muttered to them.

Nappa nodded in agreement, "Hey Kakarrot are you okay in there? Your brother called and he wants to talk to you."

"HELP! HELP BOJACK IS HERE AND HE HAS US! HELP!" Kakarrot screamed.

Nappa growled and began to throw his shoulder at the door. Though he knew that it wasn't going to be easy to break the son of a bitch down. It would take all three of them to get in and they hoped that they could get it inside in time to save them.

Bojack snarled and smacked Kakarrot across the face stunning him for a moment. He ignored the banging on the door in favor of stripping his pet of his clothing. He smirked as he took note that he was still as beautiful as he remembered but now he filled out more. Turles and Bardock watched in helpless terror as the monster fondled Kakarrot and spread his legs. He was going to take him dry and they both knew what kind of pain he would go through if he did. Suddenly the window to the bedroom shattered and Pascle came flying through it his great wings spread.

"Get your filthy hands off of my friend!" Pascle shouted turning around to face Bojack.

"If it's not one thing it's always another!" Bojack climbed off of Kakarrot in favor of facing off with the Mondakin.

It didn't take long for the two of them to start beating the crap out of each other. Bardock made quick work with covering his sons naked body with a blanket and then running over to the crib and scooping up Marvex. He dodged the two fighting aliens and unlocked the door opening it to allow his mate, Nappa, and Lavars to come into the room to help with the fight. The four of them managed to get Bojack out of the room and out of his house with a lot of damage to the hall and the living room.

"You guys kill that bastard!" Bardock yelled out the broken window. He turned back to his shaking son before looking over at his twin who was being help by Gingyer.

Marvex chose then to wake up and want breakfast and it couldn't have come at a worse time. Kakarrot, however, was still a parent and took his son into his arms. He fed his baby while watching the fight happen from his broken window. He was mindful of the glass that covered his bed and floor as he scooted closer to the window. He got his calculations wrong about when Bojack would try to get him.

"I wonder why the castle didn't know he was here on the planet. They are supposed to monitor who comes and goes from the planet," Bardock asked.

Kakarrot handed his well fed son over to his father and climbed off of his bed. He ignored the pain in the bottom of his feet as he stepped on glass and made his way out of the house. He stepped on more glass on his way out and walked up to the area where the five Saiyan's and Pascle held a screaming and cussing Bojack down. He looked down at his former tormentor and the two of them locked into a staring contest.

"You have hurt me for the last time Bojack," Kakarrot growled before transforming all the way up to ascended Saiyan and gathering a ki ball into his right hand.

"You don't have the guts to kill me!" Bojack yelled.

Kakarrot smiled and then brought the ki ball down on top of Bojack's head blowing it completely off. After the others let Bojack's body slump to the ground Kakarrot let out a giant sigh of relief before letting go of his super Saiyan form and promptly fainting from exhaustion and over using his body. However, he didn't care it was finally over and he could rest easy.

(TBC. It's a much longer chapter but the story is coming to an end here soon and there is still much more to do ^.^ so I hope you enjoyed it.)


	47. Chapter 47

Prince Vegeta was just about to fall asleep in the pilots chair when he received the news of Bojack's death. His old team seemed to release a sigh of relief at the news of his passing. He was told that his mate had killed Bojack himself but they didn't give him any details of how he killed him just that he did. He sighed in relief and settled back into the chair. Bujin tapped him on the shoulder and told him to go get some sleep that they would take care of piloting until he woke up.

"I am fine," Vegeta said but his eyes started to droop.

"Go get some sleep Vegeta," Piccolo countered pushing at his knee.

"Alright," Vegeta muttered leaving the chair and dragging his feet towards one of the rooms. He closed the door and flopped face forward onto the bed reaching behind him to grab Kakarrot's pillow that he had taken from their bed. He curled around it surrounded by his mates smell and fell asleep.

Piccolo took over the controls not trusting the aliens on this ship. They did land on his planet intent on destroying it after all and he didn't dare trust them like his friend did. Kakarrot said that they tried to help him but to Piccolo they were an enemy that needed judgment. So until he was convinced otherwise he wouldn't give them his back for even the slightest moment.

"I can tell that you don't trust us like Vegeta does," Zangya said smiling gently.

"You did come to my planet for nefarious reasons," Piccolo said not turning to look at her.

"Ooh big word there I wasn't aware that Namekian's had a large vocabulary," Zangya teased.

"You'd be surprised at what we do have," Piccolo said refusing to raise to her bait.

She smiled and turned to look out the window at the vastness of space and sighed. She loved being out in space but what she missed the most was being on a planet. Belonging somewhere that wasn't so empty and cold. When one was out in space for a long time they come to see it as a second home but it was a dark and empty home. One that would drive even the most sane man insane after a while. Lucky she wasn't a man but that didn't mean she wasn't home sick. Well Kudo, Bujin, and herself no longer had a home it was why they traveled with Bojack in the first place.

Dende slipped into the bedroom with Vegeta and sat in a corner so he wouldn't wake the sleeping Saiyan. He didn't like the new aliens and not because they were on Namek but because there was something evil about them. He was sure that he was just being silly but still it bothered him to be around them. He looked up when he heard Vegeta mumble something in his sleep. He scooted closer to the sleeping Saiyan so that he could hear what he was muttering about. He pulled back with a surprise and forced himself not to giggle once he finally caught on what he was dreaming about.

"Kakarrot," the prince muttered and rolled over to face the other side.

The door to the bedroom slid open and Piccolo walked in smiling like he just had the greatest news ever. Dende scooted back away from the Saiyan Prince in case Piccolo wanted to wake him up. That was the last thing he needed, an angry Saiyan wondering what in the hell he was doing so close to him. Just as he thought Piccolo bent down and gently shook the Prince awake.

"Wha? I just fell asleep what do you want?" Prince Vegeta growled opening his eyes and turning to look at Piccolo.

"We found away to put this ship into hyper drive, we will be at my planet in a few days. It will take less time to get home with this new improvement and then you and your mate can be together again," Piccolo said his smirk growing.

"That's great news," Vegeta said sitting up though his was far too tired to smile.

"I know it is I thought that would be a relief now you can get back to sleep you will need your rest," Piccolo said leaving the room.

Vegeta grunted and curled back around his mates pillow before closing his eyes and falling right back to sleep. He wanted to return to his sexy dream about his mate moaning under him. However, that was not what happened he started dreaming about Kakarrot in a different position. This time he was riding him, moaning his name really loudly, his face an beautiful picture of pure bliss. He couldn't wait until he returned home to spend a long night and whole next day with his mate. By the time he was done with him Kakarrot wouldn't be able to walk right for a week.

Prince Vegeta woke hours later with a raging hard on and looked around his cabin. Sure enough Dende was still sitting in the same place looking at him with curious eyes. He blushed and cleared his throat covering himself with Kakarrot's pillow.

"Kid can you do me a favor and leave for a few minuets?" Vegeta asked not looking at the small Namek.

"Yes sir," Dende said climbing to his feet and scurrying out of the room to give the Saiyan privacy.

Once the little Namek was gone Vegeta made quick work of pulling down his pants far enough to free his own erection. Just as he set to work pleasuring himself there was a knock on the door. He growled but didn't stop as he snapped a 'what' at the person at his door.

"There is food ready for when you are hungry," Kudo said in a muffled voice.

"Fine now go away!" Vegeta snarled jerking himself faster to the image in his head of Kakarrot splayed out.

"Don't have to be so mean about it," Kudo muttered and walked away from the door.

Vegeta growled as he neared his completion and with a great roar he came in long spurts of pearly come. He panted as he came down from his high and then quickly cleaned himself and pulled his pants back up. Wiping the back of his hand across his forehead he winced at the sweat he found there. He was in a desperate need of a bath but this ship didn't have such facilities aboard it. Shaking it off he left the room and returned to the pilots chair.

"Are you alright we heard you yell," Zangya said laughter clear in her voice.

"I am fine," Vegeta said a light blush dusting across his nose.

"Leave the poor man alone," Bujin said elbowing Zangya lightly.

She laughed and patted him on the leg causing Vegeta to raise an eyebrow. It seems the two of them were together after all. He huffed and turned away from them looking out at the stars speeding away. He felt instantly better at the thought of being home in a month rather than months. He closed his eyes and pulled up an image of Kakarrot's smiling face, his dark eyes lighted up and his face glowing with love. It was the look he gave him when the two of them woke up together each morning.

"Are you going to eat Saiyan?" Kudo asked looking a bit angry.

"Yes," Vegeta said rolling his eyes and taking the food from him.

Kudo nodded and returned to the kitchen to get ready to make more incase this Saiyan had a large appetite much like Kakarrot did at the beginning. He wasn't wrong in thinking so as Vegeta demanded more food. He loved cooking and with the way Saiyan's put away food he found himself enjoying being around the Prince. Well at least cooking for him, the others seemed to like him much more for his company but he was stubborn and slightly rude.

Piccolo came out of another bedroom and stood behind Vegeta. He had a small all knowing smirk on his face that made the prince uncomfortable. He knew that the Namek had the ability to look into someone's dreams if he so wanted to. He just hoped that he didn't look into his otherwise he would have gotten one hell of an eye full. His dreams were crammed with sex with Kakarrot and his mate naked and moaning under him, on top of him or just about anyway his mind could come up with him. He smirked evilly and hoped that the Namek enjoyed his eye full of naked Kakarrot.

"I didn't look into your dreams," Piccolo muttered loud enough for only him to hear.

"Oh? Then what are you smirking so widely about?" Vegeta asked in the same low voice.

"I didn't need to look into your dreams to know who you were dreaming about and exactly what the two of you were doing in that said dream. We all heard you out here when you told Dende to leave. The kid was worried about you though. He thought that you were hurt but I told him that you were just fine. I don't think he is ready to learn about Saiyan's and their reproductive systems."

"I didn't want to scar the brat that's why I made him leave but I couldn't very well ignore my pain either. I miss him and well my dreams take forms all on their own I have no say what I do in them," Prince Vegeta said turning to the Namek.

"Don't sweat it I know what you did and I am not worried about it. It's only natural after all, what with your need to be around your mate at all times."

Vegeta snorted he didn't need to be reminded that he now knew what Nappa and his father felt all the time when they were working and weren't able to be with their mates. Though his situation was much more different, they could go home to their mates at the end of the day, he couldn't. Kakarrot was too far away for him to just zap there and come back to the ship. He did have his scouter and now he could hear that beautiful voice just about whenever he wanted to. Speaking of which he had to tell his mate the good news.

"Excuse me I need to get in touch with Kakarrot and tell him that I will be home in a month rather than a year," he said leaving the chair and heading back towards his room.

Vegeta sat down in a chair rather than on his bed and put his scouter onto his face. He made the call to Kakarrot's scouter hoping that his mate was awake and willing to talk to him. He smirked when Kakarrot answered his call quickly.

_"Hi Vegeta," _Kakarrot said.

"You sound tired baby," Vegeta replied frowning.

_"I am fine my love just been a long day," _Kakarrot said sighing and then he hissed in pain.

"Kakarrot what happened?" Vegeta asked his voice heated with anger.

_"Nothing, Gunther, is just cleaning my wounds and sticking those annoying needles into the bend of my elbow until my hand heals. He's also pulling glass out of my feet," _Kakarrot told him with a sigh.

"So I hear you killed, Bojack," Vegeta said pride dripping in his voice.

_"Yes, I removed his filthy head from his body. Well more like exploded it right off anyways. He deserved what he got for hurting my uncle and trying to hurt me again. He even went so far as to take my baby hostage so that we would do what he wanted us to do. I am glad that it is finally over, well with him anyways. I am sure that Frieza is still out there planning on taking his revenge on us," _Kakarrot mused and then hissed again. Vegeta heard Gunther apologize for the pain.

"Well I have news that will cheer you up. The hyper drive on this ship was fixed and I will be home in a month rather than a year," Vegeta said smiling slightly.

_"That is great news!" _Kakarrot said excitedly and then there was low grumbling.

"I know it is and I will see you real soon. I will also get to see our child," Vegeta said smiling.

There was a silence on the other side of the scouter and Vegeta knew that Kakarrot was slightly uncomfortable with the thought of him seeing Marvex. He could completely understand that he looked like Broly but he had been through this with Kakarrot numerous times. He didn't care what Marvex looked like, he would accept him as his own.

"Kakarrot don't worry about anything I will love him like my own."

_"I know Vegeta," _Kakarrot sobbed.

"What is the matter then sweetie?" Vegeta asked frowning.

_"I miss you and I want you home. I need my mate right now with everything going on,"_ Kakarrot said sobbing harder.

"I know baby and I am sorry I couldn't take you with me," Vegeta said feeling guilty again.

_"Stop that you did what you thought was best for me and you were right."_

"I know I know."

Vegeta leaned back into his chair and listened to his mates heavy breathing as Gunther healed his wounds. He winced whenever Kakarrot yelped and after a while Kakarrot's breathing seemed to even out. He knew that Gunther was done cleaning Kakarrot's wounds because he heard a door open and shut again.

_"I am looking forward to seeing you again," _Kakarrot said in a seductively low voice.

"I feel the same way I have some new things I want to try with you."

_"Oh? What are those things?" _Kakarrot asked intrigued. He had changed from the timid, 'no male will ever touch me again' man into a sexual deviant who wanted to do just about anything his mate dreamed up.

"You will just have to see for yourself when I get back," Vegeta said smirking evilly.

_"It looks like I will not go into heat before you get back, Marvex is not even a week old yet he will be a month or two old when you get here. I think that will be great and the two of you will be able to bond with no problems. You should feel his power Vegeta, he is going to be one hell of a fighter when he grows up. However, I can tell you that we are going to have a handful teaching him how to use his power for good instead of turning out like his sire," _Kakarrot said getting serious all of a sudden.

"Relax we will not let him turn out like Broly. Kakarrot baby stop doubting yourself! You will be a wonderful parent to that little monster," Prince Vegeta said.

_"He's not a monster at least not yet. He's just a very powerful baby and I honestly don't know if I can teach him."_

"Kakarrot!" Prince Vegeta growled getting annoyed with his mates lack of confidence.

_"Please Vegeta. What am I going to tell him when he gets older and asks me why he doesn't look like you? Or when he asks me about my scars and the earring? I don't think that I will be able to tell him what his father went through or that at one point in my life I was a whore."_

"Kakarrot we will cross that bridge when we get to it. How many times must we have this conversation?" Vegeta asked sighing gently.

_"You have to understand where I am coming from. If it had been you or anyone else who went through what I did then you would know my fears. Not that I ever wish that for my mate or anyone for that matter. One day I am sure that this will be just another memory."_

"I will help make it so, no matter what I have to do," Vegeta told him.

_"I know my love,"_ Kakarrot replied and then yawned.

"You should get some rest you sound beat."

_"Heh it's not dark here yet so I will stay up a little bit longer. Besides I am feeding our son again. The boy requires more and more milk each day I swear. He's also growing like a weed. Half an inch a day to be exact."_

"Sounds like he's going to be huge like his Sire," Vegeta said smiling.

_"Good Kami I hope not, he will tower over both of us."_

"Oh please he's going to tower over me either way. Both of his parents are taller than me," Vegeta said laughing.

_"I know," _Kakarrot said chuckling with his mate and then he yawned again.

"Baby go lay down and get some rest I will contact you again tomorrow."

_"I am not *yawn* tired," _Kakarrot denied.

"Yes you are," Vegeta said.

_"Okay I am going to lay down now that Marvex is full,"_ Kakarrot said and then there was a shuffling sound and a bit of whimpering from Kakarrot. Then the creek of bed springs as Kakarrot returned to bed.

"Good now get under the blankets," Vegeta instructed and he heard the movement of Kakarrot doing just that.

_"Mmmm it's so comfy under here," _Kakarrot muttered sleep laced deep in his voice.

"I know it is now remove the scouter from your face and close your eyes," Vegeta said.

There was a muffled sound and then a slightly loud thump as the scouter was placed onto a hard surface. Then the click of a lamp being turned off with a bit more rustling followed by silence.

"Good night Kakarrot sleep well. I love you," Vegeta said.

_"I love you too Vegeta," _Kakarrot said.

Vegeta waited a bit longer and soon enough there was a light snoring coming from his mate that steadily got louder but not obnoxiously so. He took his own scouter off of his face and ended the transmission. He then stood from his chair and walked back into the main room of the ship. He took his seat in the pilots chair after chasing Piccolo away and stared out into the vastness of space. His thoughts went to his mate as he watched the blur of stars whiz by the window. He would make things better for his mate if it really was the last thing he did.

(TBC.)


	48. Chapter 48

Raditz yawned and stretched as he woke up alone. He pouted as he looked over at Nappa's side of the bed. He had called to check on Kakarrot last night but no one had told him anything after hanging up with him. He had wanted to go over to his father's house to see what was up but decided that he had better just stay home. Nappa had told him to keep his butt home and not try to do anything that would get him hurt.

He wouldn't do anything to put himself in harms way that would be stupid. He quickly slipped on a robe and made his way to the kitchen, he two cubs would be wanting breakfast when they woke up. He had weaned them two weeks back and started them on solid foods. Salona hated oatmeal and would throw it at him so he had to make her some eggs. Samui didn't care what it was he ate anything that didn't move or try to eat him first. He would make oatmeal for him because the boy seemed to love it. He himself didn't really feel like eating which kind of bothered him. He just started breaking eggs when his scouter started going off.

"Raditz," he said picking it up.

"Raditz how are you baby?"

Nappa asked.

"I am fine when are you coming home?" Raditz asked as he turned back to making breakfast.

"I will be home in a few hours,"

Nappa muttered.

"You better be well let me go I have to go wake up the twins and get them to eat."

"Ok see you when I get home,"

Nappa said ending their conversation.

Raditz snorted and turned back to doing what he was before the interruption. He had noticed that his mood was increasingly getting sour with each day and knew what was causing it. He would go into heat again soon and his body was being saturated with hormones to help with the change. He finished breakfast and turned to go wake his children.

Raditz smiled gently as he found his cubs sleeping with their tails twined around each other. He hated to wake them when they were sleeping so peaceful but if he didn't then they wouldn't nap during the day. He sighed and gently shook them both until they opened their eyes and looked up at him with annoyance.

"Come on you two it's breakfast time," Raditz said gently reaching down and lifting them into his arms.

Samui's eyes lit up at the mention of food but Salona continued to glare at him. She was going to be on hell of a warrior when she grew up. She took after her grandpa with all of her glaring but she was also caring and she expressed herself with her actions. He couldn't wait until she was able to talk. That would be so much fun when she told off her Sire for annoying her. He placed them in their highchairs and turned to make sure their food was cooled off enough that it would burn them. He didn't need to help them eat for Saiyan's were incredibly smart even at such a young age. With them being almost eight months old he figured it was time to start teaching them to be some what independent.

"You two will have all of the love and care that I got from my own father. Your uncle wasn't so lucky you see. Kakarrot never got to meet our Sire and his life was one of poverty and struggle. You two have no idea how lucky you really are. I want you both to know that no matter what happens in the future I will always be here for you," he said and then he reached up and kissed both of them on their foreheads.

Nappa sighed and dropped his head heavily onto the kitchen table making Bardock jump. The male turned to him with a funny look and Nappa shook his head. However, he knew that Bardock wouldn't let it go so he sighed again.

"Raditz is starting to go into heat and it's effecting his mood. He's been acting cold and distant again. He doesn't want anymore children right now so I think his body is telling his brain to be aggressive towards me. I don't mind it because I know what's going on."

"Heh, still it bothers you that he is being so mean," Bardock said cackling.

Nappa nodded but he didn't say more as Turles came padding into the kitchen rubbing sleep from his eyes. He flopped down into a chair and winced as his hurt arm jerked a little. Gunther had reset his broken arm and then placed it into a cast and sling telling him that he would be in it for a few months. He had growled but there was nothing he could do about it. They were still building regeneration tanks and they were no where near done.

"How did you sleep?" Bardock asked placing a cup of hot tea in front of him.

"Like crap," Turles muttered and said his thanks.

"Is Gingyer still asleep?" Bardock asked next turning back to the stove and placing food around on the table.

"Yeah I don't expect him to wake up anytime soon. He had stayed awake all night long to make sure I wasn't uncomfortable. However, once I fell asleep he left me and went to Kakarrot's room to help the Princess. I knew that he would so I didn't say anything to him about it."

Kakarrot came into the kitchen next his tail dragging along the floor and he winced with every step. He glared sideways at the medical equipment that he still had to drag around with him wherever he went. Gently sat down on one of the chairs his inner thighs were bruised from being mistreated by Bojack long before his father showed up in the room. He was sure that the only reason they were saved was because Turles had given a really loud screaming growl. It had shocked Bojack long enough for Bardock to show up and then the rest was history. He shook his head of those thoughts he didn't want to think about them anymore. It was over and he could finally move on from what Bojack did to him. They were all dead now, every single one of them.

"What's wrong Kakarrot?" Nappa asked noticing the flicker of emotions cross over the others face.

"Nothing is wrong," Kakarrot said gathering himself some food onto a plate.

"Kakarrot don't lie we all know that something is wrong," Bardock said smirking.

"I am not lying father I am just relieved that Bojack is dead."

Turles growled under his breath at the very mention of the bastards name. His arm twitched painfully at the very thought of what he did to him. Stupid son of a bitch deserved to have his head blown up. He caught his brothers stare and shook his head, much like Kakarrot he really didn't want to talk about it either.

Bardock snorted and left the kitchen to wake his slumbering mate and to check on Gingyer. He checked on Gingyer first who was currently wrapped around a pillow breathing softly into it. He silently closed the door and then turned to wake his mate. He knew that Vegeta was a pain in the ass to get up but he had his ways of making the King get in a good mood and quick. He smirked and walked into his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

In the Kitchen Turles ate his breakfast slowly and kept his head down not looking up at anyone else. He knew that they would have questions for him about what happened in Kakarrot's room but the only ones who knew were himself and Kakarrot. He didn't think that his pride would like it if he told them that Bojack had been able to sneak up on him and snatch him. He had sent a shrill warning of a growl and tried to fight him off the best that he could. That only ended up with him having a broken arm and a splitting head ache.

"Kakarrot when you are feeling better you should come over to our house and see your brother. I am sure that he would like that," Nappa said trying to fill the quiet room.

"Yes I would love to go see Raditz. I hear that he is about to go into heat and is giving you a hard time about it. I am sure that the two of you will work something out."

"Yeah if he doesn't kill me first," Nappa said darkly.

Kakarrot laughed and shook his head, "No he wont kill you. He loves you too much for that but he will make your life a living hell for a while."

"Don't remind me," Nappa said his face paling.

Kakarrot couldn't help but laugh again he was sure the prince would have his share of those faces as soon as he was back home. He sighed at the thought of his mate returning, the two of them would get married not long after he returned from Namek. While he thought that being mates was enough he knew that the public didn't see it as so. Though they still called him their princess much to his dismay.

He had to admit to himself that he was a little scared meeting the public again after the whole Lavars incident. He was sure that the rumor was still spread that he was sleeping with Lavars despite Lavars' clear warning that they were in no way together. He was just glad that no one in the palace believed it and didn't say anything to Vegeta. He already disliked Lavars for obvious reasons.

"What are you thinking about over there?" Bardock asked walking back into the kitchen.

"Huh? Oh, I was thinking about my mate and getting married when he gets home."

Bardock smiled knowingly and nodded before looking up at his mate who came trudging into the kitchen looking like the living dead. Everyone couldn't help but stare at him until he took his seat and seemed to wake up a little. He blindly pulled a mug of steaming tea close to him and took a sip. Kakarrot was the only one who was left staring at the king who turned to look at him wondering what he was looking at.

"What?"

"You look like you had a rough night," Kakarrot said turning to look at his own father.

"I did," the king said also looking at Bardock.

Kakarrot snorted at the look the both of them got from his father. He quickly dropped his face back to his food when those glaring eyes turned to him. He didn't like that look at all so he swallowed thickly and began to eat again. He really didn't like the way his father glared at the two of them. Reminded him of when he was younger and would get those looks right before Bardock punished him.

They ate in utter silence and before anyone knew it breakfast was over and it was time for everyone to begin their days. Nappa sighed as he stretched and said his goodbyes to everyone there. It was time that he returned home to his annoyed mate and two cubs. He had some smoothing over to do.

Nappa sighed as he sucked in a deep breath as he stood outside his door. He knew what was waiting for him in there and took his time taking a deep breath. He then pushed open the door and walked into the living room where his mate was currently waiting. The tip of his tail was flicking up and down showing his obvious aggravation.

"Hey babe I am home," Nappa said.

"Yes I can clearly see that."

"So how are you today?" Nappa asked sitting down onto the couch facing his mate.

"How do I look to you?" Raditz growled.

"Angry," Nappa said frowning.

Raditz smirked coldly and nodded he was that but he was also confused. Confused by the emotions that were flowing through his body. He knew that it was because of his heat that he was acting the way he was. His body told him that he wanted to mate with Nappa again but he had already made up his mind.

"You are damn right I am angry, don't ever make me sleep alone again," Raditz growled turning his nose up at the air.

Nappa chuckled and walked over to his mate scooping him up and carrying him off to their bedroom. He didn't have to worry about the twins he could easily feel them playing in their own room. Raditz didn't put up much of a fight until he laid him out on their bed and returned to lock the door. That was when his mate leaned up on his elbows and glared at him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Raditz asked.

"We are going to sleep that is what I am doing. I didn't sleep very well."

Raditz snorted but then he smiled softly and laid out on their bed and played with his shirt top. "I have a better idea other than sleeping."

Nappa smirked widely and started to remove his clothing as he stalked towards the bed. Maybe this day was going to be a good day after all if things were looking up like this. He climbed up on top of his mate and claimed his lips in a passionate kiss that stole their very breaths from each other. Yeah this day was going to be an awesome day after all.

(TBC. In the next chapter there will be an actual plot lol! Vegeta and his troupe touch down on planet Namek and the next Grand elder is chosen along with Dende's induction to becoming Vegetasie's first ever guardian! Enjoy! Also on a side note thank you to all of my reviewers both on and . You guys are the best.)


	49. Chapter 49

Raditz pulled away from the kiss first to catch his breath. He loved how Nappa could steal his very breath away and he didn't have to do much to him. A simple passionate kiss was just about all it took for him to melt like ice cream in his mates arms. He panted as his hormones began to over ride his common sense which was still screaming at him not to let this happen. He knew that he was in no real danger of getting pregnant yet but he still couldn't get his brain to shut up for twenty minuets.

"I will wear a sheath if that will make you feel better about this," Nappa whispered nuzzling his mates hair.

"I don't think it would make a difference but if you must then please do," Raditz whispered back.

Nappa nodded down at his lovely mate before reaching over to the night stand and opening a drawer. He pulled out a box of condoms and quickly set to work ripping open a foil packet and slipping it on. He had no idea if the damn thing would even survive a mating between him and Raditz but he had to hope that it would. Taking a deep breath to calm some of his libido he bent down and captured his mates lips again.

Raditz moaned deep in his own throat as Nappa kissed him silly yet again. He would never get enough of this and he knew it. He didn't even flinch when he felt two of his mates fingers slip inside of him to stretch him out. He wasn't in full heat yet so if Nappa had just plunged into him it would have hurt him and his man wasn't exactly small. However, after a few minuets he became annoyed with all of the careful attention and pulled away from the kiss.

"Damn it Nappa stop teasing me!" Raditz growled.

"As you wish my little beauty," Nappa said lifting his mates legs into position and with another breath he thrust into his mate burying himself to the hilt. He paused just long enough for Raditz to catch his own breath before he began to thrust into him with a powerful quick pace.

"Oh gods yes! Mmmmm yes that's the spot! Oh oh oh! YES! NAPPA!" Raditz growled not bothering to keep quiet. It wasn't like the twins were able to understand what was going on anyways.

Nappa smirked as he pounded away at his lovely mate, this was the best way to make up for the horrible night. He grunted low in his throat as he felt his climax speeding up his shaft and punching him in the gut. He jerked erratically for several minuets before coming to a rest and looking down at his spent mate.

Raditz had a goofy smile on his face before he yawned widely and stretched his arms over his head. He smiled wider when Nappa leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips before sliding from his body and reaching down to remove the sheath. However, to his horror there was barely anything left. It wasn't like he didn't expect this but Raditz wasn't going to be happy about it.

"Well it looks like we destroyed the condom," Nappa said slipping off the tattered remains of this thing and holding it up for his mate to see.

"Ah well at least you cared enough to try," Raditz said rolling onto his side and snuggling into the bed.

Nappa chuckled uneasily before flopping onto his back next to his mate. He was sure that once Raditz came down from his high he was bound to be pissed. However, he wouldn't let that bother him at a time like this. He finally had his mate happy and content and there is no way he was going to ruin it. He closed his eyes and allowed sleep to finally suck him under.

Piccolo took a deep breath taking in the taste of his own home. He didn't realize just how much his missed his own home world. He smiled slightly as Nail came running up to him and embraced him. He didn't like being touched but when it came to his long time friend he didn't mind it.

"It's about time that you got here! You have no idea the mess that this place is in!" Nail called out pointing behind him to the small village.

"Well I am here now so there is no need to freak out any longer," Piccolo said shaking his head.

Nail gave him a questioning look before turning around and heading back towards the village. He noticed that something about Piccolo had changed, he wasn't sure what but he could clearly see it. He just hoped that the others didn't see the change as well or else they would never accept Piccolo again, both he and Dende would be out casts among their own brothers. He sighed and rallied the others to greet Piccolo on his return.

Piccolo easily schooled his features back into what they were before he left. He knew that if anyone noticed that he was no longer himself they would run him and Dende both off. He also knew that Dende wouldn't be able to school himself as well as Piccolo could. He would have to keep the child close it him and make sure none of the others got their hands on him. Namek's were generally a peaceful people but that didn't mean that they couldn't be aggressive when it came down to it.

Sighing heavily he faced his many brothers as he finally reached his destination. They all looked up at him in awe at the power that they could sense from him. Yes, he had gotten much stronger since he went to Vegetasie but that was because he trained almost nonstop when he was there. He had no choice for their gravity was extremely heavy and made it hard for him and Dende to move. He knew now why the Saiyans were such a formidable foe to all those around them. Suddenly all of their stares went from him to the person standing slightly behind him. He didn't have to turn around and look to know that it was Prince Vegeta with his usual scowl in place.

"Brothers don't mind him he will not bite you unless you try to touch him," Piccolo said smirking over his shoulder.

Vegeta took note of the smirk and glowered to keep his own smirk hidden from view. He would not ruin his reputation for this green slug just because he finally found something he said funny. So he turned his evil look onto the towns people and watched as they nervously shuffled around and flinched at his look. He smirked coldly glad that he hadn't lost his touch at least.

"You all know why I am here. I am here to choose the next Grand Elder since our dear one has passed from this life and is on his journey to the next. I myself do not wish to be the Grand Elder for obvious reasons. So I will ask that you be patient for me and I will return to you in three days with the name of your next grand elder," Piccolo said as he rose into the air to head to their sacred grounds.

Vegeta didn't bother to follow for the simple fact that he understood all about sacred grounds and that outsiders were generally not welcomed there. He knew that the Saiyan's expressed that rule with an iron fist and a quick death to those that did not follow that rule. He sighed and looked back to where the ship sat. The other's were still on board knowing full well that they were not welcome there and to show their faces would only cause more problems. They did after all show up there with their former captain and killed some of the Namekian people. It wouldn't do well to walk down there with a simple "I am sorry" some how they doubted that would work.

He turned back to the other Namek's staring at him and he really didn't want to deal with them either. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do so he opted to return to one of their many lakes and sit down staring at the water. He thought about calling Kakarrot to see what he was up to but since this planet did not have a night time he didn't want to risk waking his mate. Kakarrot was mean when he was awoken from a deep sleep unexpectedly. Sighing he turned on his heel and headed back towards the ship, he didn't feel like dealing with the Namek's.

Zangya smirked as she took notice of the Saiyan Prince lumbering back into the ship looking sour as ever. She was sure he was confused as to what he really wanted to do. Still she kept her comments to herself but she couldn't say anything about her poor ship mates. Sure enough Bido came in at the wrong moment and looked at the Prince opening his mouth.

"What are you doing back here I thought that you wanted to stay with the Namek."

"Mind your own business," Vegeta snarled baring his fangs at the other male.

Bido threw his hands up and backed away from the agitated Saiyan. He so did not mean to piss him off already. He looked over at Zangya and found her almost doubled over in laughter. So the little minx knew what mood the prince was in and didn't bother to warn him about it. He glared at her but that only made her laugh even harder until tears were streaming down her face.

"You think you are so funny don't you?" Bido snapped.

"You bet I do. You should have just kept your comments to yourself like I did."

"How was I to know that he was grumpy? I am not an expert on Saiyan's," he pouted.

"Neither am I but then again I don't need to be to know that when someone looks as angry as he did to keep my mouth shut."

"I didn't even see his face so how was I to know? You could have given me a warning of some type."

"I thought I did when I didn't say anything," she said laughing again.

Bido humped at her before turning around and leaving her to her mirth. When she was done laughing she would come find him and poke at him some more. He wondered why he even got with her to begin with and then forced himself to realize the reason they were together.

Vegeta walked into his room and looked around for his scouter so that he could call his mate. He hoped that Kakarrot managed to get some rest even though deep down he doubted it. After a few seconds of waiting he heard the sultry voice of the man he loved.

"Hey baby how are you today?"

_"Oh Vegeta, I am okay."_

"Are you really? Considering all that happened to you yesterday."

_"Yeah I am ok I just want you to come home so that I can hold you and you can meet our son."_

"Do not worry about that we will be coming home soon. I just have to wait for Piccolo to do his thing here and then we will be on our way back. I am sure that these friends of yours would be happy to see you again."

_"I can't wait to see them either. I am also glad that you will be back before I go into heat because honestly I don't think I will allow anyone other than you to touch me. I have been abused far too much to let someone outside of my mate touch me."_

"I don't want anyone to touch you either. What brought this on? Wait what did Bojack do to you before you killed him? Did he rape you?" Vegeta asked his voice turning deadly.

_"No but he tried. I am tired, Vegeta, I want you to come home."_

"I know my love and soon I will. With or without that blasted Namek," Vegeta said rubbing his face.

Kakarrot chuckled lightly, _"Don't do that I can wait for a little bit longer."_

Vegeta snorted and muttered under his breath about not wanting to wait for a little bit longer. He sighed softly and leaned back further in his chair and stared out the little window at the mundane planet. He really didn't want to come back here for it left him with the memory of how he almost lost his mate to Broly. He was lucky that day and he had no qualms about saying it.

_". . .Vegeta, Vegeta? Baby are you still there?" _Kakarrot's voice asked bringing him back to reality.

"Yes, I am still here. Sorry I was remembering the past," Vegeta said shaking himself out.

_"Well don't think too hard on the past it will do no good," _Kakarrot said laughing but it was a strained sort of laugh.

Vegeta opened his mouth to reply but there was a loud knock on his door that had him shutting it with a clack. He cleared his throat before asking who it was and what they wanted.

"Piccolo has made his choice on the next Grand Elder," Dende said looking up at the angry prince.

"That was rather quick don't you think?" Vegeta asked frowning.

"Sometimes things just work out that way," Dende said shrugging.

"Does he want me there?" Vegeta asked.

"No, you don't have to come but I would think that you might want to if we are to be allies with the Saiyan's," Dende said shrugging.

"Very well let me finish up with what I am doing here and then I will be on my way back to the village."

Dende bowed and left the Prince to his business. Vegeta looked down at his own hands before taking a deep breath. "You heard that did you?"

_"Yeah I heard it you must go Vegeta. It will be good for you to see how other races work."_

"I most certainly do not need to see how other races work. Still I can't say no to you so I will go for now."

_"Good and don't be a grump the entire time either!" _Kakarrot's voice warned him.

Vegeta huffed and ended the transmission with a quick "I love you" to his mate. He stood up and stretched out his back before making his way off of the ship and towards the gathered Namekian's. He hoped that this was something that was going to be a really big deal otherwise he would be super pissed that he made the travel for nothing.

"About time you got here," Piccolo said folding his arms over his chest in annoyance.

Vegeta merely sneered at him before taking his place next to Dende and looking at Piccolo with the rest of the Namek's. Piccolo glared at each of them in turn before turning to a short fat one and placing his hand on his shoulder. There was a quick flash of power that went between the two of them before it was gone and Piccolo nodded.

"Moray, you are the one the fates chose to be the next Grand Elder," Piccolo said rubbing his wrist.

"M-me but I was so sure that it would have been you," Moray said looking around at his brothers.

"The fates did not see me fit to be the Elder so they chose you," Piccolo said shaking his head. What they didn't know was that he had told the fates outright that he didn't want to be the elder and that they choose someone who would be better fit for the job.

Moray smiled at his brothers and would soon take his place as the Grand Elder in the very home that the last Grand Elder passed from. He would also make the next set of dragon balls and the circle of life would continue on from there. He sighed and left his brothers to talk among themselves so that he could talk to the Saiyan Prince alone. He figured it was time that they left the planet and returned Vegeta-sei his new home.

(Yay I am back. Sorry it took so long but I had a lot of crap to deal with. Most of it is personal stuff so I am not going to go into any detail just know that I am back and soon the next chapter will be done and up. I just don't know when yet so yeah.)


	50. Chapter 50

Guest- you will indeed get to see what is in Raditz dairy. In fact there will be a sequel to Enchanted Ties call Cry of the Moon and that story will be all about Raditz growing up. In fact it's a more in depth tale of what is in Raditz dairy so you will also get to meet his and Kakarrot's sire before his dies and how he died. It will also go into more depth of Raditz' time in the training camp. I hope that will answer your question and not give anything away :D.

Green Jinx:

Those these story ever have a happy ending?  
What happened next?  
Do they gonna have any dangerous encounter?  
Do post the next one Please!  
Getting GOOD but How Long anyway?

Ok to answer your questions. Lol. Yes this story does have an happy ending. As for what happened next you will see soon ^.^. Yes they have another run in with Frieza because he is not dead like they thought. Not really. I will post the next chapter soon I am working on it right now. And it will be coming to a close really soon. There is going to be sequel of sorts. It will involve what is written in Raditz diary. Sort of what happened before and after Raditz was born. It leads all the way up to the point where Kakarrot gets taken.

(now on to the story)

Kakarrot was nervous about leaving Marvex behind for the first time ever. He had tried to convince himself that it was okay to take his baby over to Raditz house but he knew better. He was royalty now and there was no way he was going to put his son in danger. So he asked Bardock to keep an eye on him while he went with Lavars to visit his brother.

"Kakarrot calm down everything will be just fine here," Bardock said shaking his head.

"I know but I am just worried about you guys being attacked while I am away," Kakarrot said holding his cub to him tightly.

"No one will be stupid enough to attack us with the King, Turles, and those guards outside protecting this house," Bardock chided.

Kakarrot nodded absentmindedly, he knew better than to believe in false hopes though. He knew that if someone really wanted to kill his son nothing anyone would do could stop them. Well almost nothing, short of killing the bastards, there really was nothing anyone could do.

"Boy get your head out of whatever it is you are brooding about. Nothing is going to happen to your boy while we are here to protect him," Turles growled rubbing at his itchy cast.

"Sorry uncle," Kakarrot murmured.

Turles sighed and shook his head, he knew what Kakarrot was thinking and he didn't like it one bit. Sure he was scared about leaving his sons side but it was deeper than that. He had trust issues because of what happened to him, he finally pried the whole story out of his brother and Lavars. He knew all about being raped and beaten by other aliens, being a space pirate meant that he went through a lot of crap. However, he grew smart and strong enough that he could put up one hell of a fight when it was needed. He didn't fight fair because the universe didn't fight fair.

"Go, your brother is expecting you and you know that he will be calling the house nonstop until he figures out why in the hell you didn't show up at his house," Turles huffed and walked out of the room.

Kakarrot winced knowing that it was true that his brother indeed would constantly call the house trying to figure out why he didn't show up. If his uncle told him it was because he was being a coward Raditz would blame himself and then Kakarrot would never hear the end of it from Nappa and his father. So he sucked it up, slung his over night bag over his shoulder, looked down at his son one last time for that day, and then turned on his heel and left the room.

Once he reached the living room he looked around and took note of those that were there. He knew Nappa would be there because he was the one taking him over to their new house. Lavars was there as well still looking haggard and worn out. Kakarrot couldn't help but feel pity on the male and would corner him and find out just what in the hell was going on over at his brothers home to make him look like the living dead like that. He also took note of Pascle and smiled lightly at the Mondakin but glowered when he noticed that they were all there as his guard. Like he needed anyone there to protect him. He was healed already and almost back to his full power.

"I don't need a whole guard just to fly twenty minuets to my brothers new home," Kakarrot huffed.

"It doesn't matter what you think you need. It is our job to protect the future Queen of our planet even if he is stronger than us," Nappa said shaking his head.

Kakarrot just growled but nodded knowing that no matter how much of a fight that he put up it wouldn't stop the others from doing their jobs. So with that in his mind he hiked his bag further up his shoulder and made his way over to where Nappa was standing. He turned back when someone tapped him on his free shoulder and was enveloped into a powerful hug by his own father.

"Dad! I will be back tomorrow there is no reason to hug me so tightly," Kakarrot muttered lowly so only Bardock could hear.

"I know but I am just being clingy, I lost you once and there is no way in hell that I am going to do it again."

Kakarrot sighed softly and buried his nose into his fathers chest needing to calm his own raging nerves at leaving the house with out his son. However, all too soon the two of them broke apart and Bardock busied himself plucking at invisible lint and straightening his youngest sons clothing before nodding him off.

"Come along Kakarrot, Raditz is waiting for you and he is not being a very patient male and I can tell you that he is pacing all ready," Nappa said landing a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I know all to well," he muttered turning and walked out the door followed by his guard.

"Do you want to fly yourself or do you need one of us to carry you?" Nappa asked innocently.

Kakarrot turned and glared death at him and Nappa instantly held his hands up in surrender. He did not mean to make it sound like the younger male was weak. He sighed in relief when Kakarrot took those angry eyes off of him and slowly started to rise into the air ignoring everyone else as they too took flight. Even Pascle had learned to fly with out having to use his wings as much. He just needed to use them to keep himself on track once he was in the air.

"I think you are going to love it there. I know Raditz does, I have never seen him work so hard in keeping a place clean and tidy since I have met him," Nappa said his smile threatening to split his face in two.

"Really because as long as I have known him Raditz never cleaned a damn thing in his life. I guess that was his way of keeping up the act of him being dominate," Kakarrot said enjoying the wind flowing through his hair.

"You knew that he wasn't a dominate?" Nappa asked blinking over at his Princess.

"Yeah he told me after he was almost raped by his friend that he brought home. I promised to keep his secret and he kept mine," Kakarrot said frowning as he remembered the events of that night. He knew that his mate knew about them since he read his diary.

Speaking of his diary he filled more of it's pages with what happened to him from the moment he was taken by Frieza to his return to his home. Only this time he hid it so that none else could get their hands on it and read it without his permission. He was rather up set with his mate for invading his privacy but he couldn't stay mad at him. Anyone else outside of his brother and father he would be severely pissed off with and he was sure that he wouldn't be so forgiving with them.

"Kakarrot!" Raditz called running out the door of his new home and tackled hugged his daydreaming brother to the ground.

"WAH!" Kakarrot called out being snapped back into reality by hitting the ground roughly having everyone laugh at him.

"Did you slip off into another world while flying again?" Raditz chided helping his little brother to his feet.

"Yeah sorry," Kakarrot said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Raditz shook his head and helped dust him off before ushering him into his home glaring over his shoulder at everyone else. Lavars turned his back and looked over at Pascle as the two of them began to walk into the town to find a bar and talk some things over. However before he got very far Kakarrot called out to him.

"Lavars wait!"

"What is it your highness," Lavars asked turning back to look at him.

"I have some questions and I think that they would be best asked in private," Kakarrot said shaking his head.

"As you wish," Lavars said bowing slightly.

Kakarrot sighed softly before running up to him and throwing his arms around the warrior feeling him stiffen before relaxing. Lavars hesitated a brief moment before returning the embrace and sighing himself.

"Where would you like to talk?" Lavars asked looking over Kakarrot's head at the others watching him.

"You can use Kakarrot's bedroom," Raditz said suddenly coming out of the house to find out what was taking them so long.

"Thank you brother," Kakarrot said quickly hugging his brother before dragging a mumbling Lavars into the house. He looked back over his shoulder to find Nappa and Raditz looking at him with worry in their eyes. He simply shook his head and headed into the empty room he figured was set up for himself. Drawing Lavars into the room he turned and shut the door so that they could talk in private.

"Ok now you are going to tell me what in the hell is going on with you," Kakarrot said sitting down on his bed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nothing is going on," Lavars said too quickly.

"Yeah right don't you lie to me. I can tell that there is something going on because you look like crap. Your hair is messed up, you look like your half dead, and you don't act like yourself anymore."

"Do you really want to know what is going on?" Lavars asked running a hand over his face and sighing.

"Yes I really want to know what is going on!" Kakarrot snapped.

"Where do I start? Well let's start with the easy stuff. My brothers mate hates me with every fiber of his being and he has tried several times to kill me or run me off. My twin will not hear it and so he is putting a lot of stress on himself to keep us from fighting. It's not good for him because now his daughter is picking up on his stress and it's making her sick. He learned of what happened between me and you and he really didn't like the fact that I got you pregnant without mating with you.

"Now for the hard shit that's really been on my mind. You remember when I told you that our father raped me and my brother when we were younger?" Lavars asked.

"Yeah you said that he did it because your brother went into heat and his mate had died."

"I thought that he was dead after all of these years, well he's not. In fact he is trying to come back into our lives. Only he is not coming back because he wants to be our father again, no he is after Gunther and I am doing everything in my power to stop that from happening. Toma doesn't know about it and I don't want him to. That would another thing for us to fight over. I can't track him and I have a bad feeling that he will try something."

"Don't worry I will have everyone on the guard looking for him. Lavars you need to stop stressing yourself out over things that are not in your control. Go somewhere and take your brother and his mate with you. Work out your problems with each other and then come back and deal with your father," Kakarrot said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You are right," Lavars said biting back the hateful words that threatened to come spilling out of him. He wanted to ask Kakarrot if he ever stopped living in the past and let go of everything that happened to him but he knew better. Kakarrot went through a lot worse then what he did and it wouldn't bode well if he made the young male cry.

"There is something else that is bothering you isn't there? Something about me that you are afraid to talk about," Kakarrot said looking him straight in the eye.

"Yes, I still love you Kakarrot. I know that you are mated to the Prince and I know that soon Serphant will be my mate but I still love you. I want you all the time, I dream about you. It drives me mad because I know that I can never ever have you again. I am ashamed of myself for having these feelings," Lavars said plopping down next to the princess of their race.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of but you put it well. You can not have me again. Even if Vegeta okayed us to mate if I went into heat before he got back home. I don't think I would allow you to even if I like you. Thing is I don't love you, in fact I never did. I liked you but love was not something I let myself feel when I was taken. I thought that it would turn ugly just like everything else did and I am glad that it didn't. I have always crushed over Vegeta, ever since I first laid eyes on him. My heart knew that he was supposed to be my mate even if I didn't know it at the time. Maybe if none of this happened then I would still be free and you could take me but not now. Not when everything I went through to be with my one true love."

"You see I would feel like I betrayed him if I felt anything for anyone else. I would feel really horrible if I let anyone else even touch me in anyway that is not friendly or appropriate. When you mate with Serphant you will understand what I mean for he will feel the same way that I do. We maybe submissive and bearers or breeders, whatever the hell you want to call us, but we have extremely strong emotions and ties to our mates. Your brother has a powerful tie to his mate but he also has a really strong bond with you. Like I have one with Raditz, he is my brother and I am closer to him and my father than I am even with my mate. If Vegeta walked through that door right now and told me that I could never see Raditz again I would hurt him in a heart beat and tell him that there is no way in heaven or hell that he could keep me from my family. You have that with Gunther and he is being pulled in two different directions because both his love for his mate and his bond with you are being stretched. You two really need to work out your problems before you hurt him too badly," Kakarrot said finishing his speech.

"You really are growing up and becoming a good princess," Lavars said cracking a smile for the first time in months.

"Don't call me that you big white haired jerk," Kakarrot snarled slapping him upside the head just like he used to.

Lavars chuckled and rubbed his head before asking the one question that he really wondered about the most even with his own twin. "So what is the strongest bond you have made?"

"I would say the strongest bond I have is with my son. I know that all breeders have this bond, that is why if a mate kills their own cubs the sub goes insane and kills his or her mate in revenge. I think when I was pregnant with Marvex I was so scared that Vegeta would kill him because he was not the sire. I still fear that once he comes home he will let his inner beast rule over him and kill my son. I of course would then turn on him and try to kill him in return. Then the world would be with out a prince. Well there is the cub my father is pregnant with he would be King when he grew up."

Lavars nodded he knew that Vegeta would never kill Marvex because he didn't want to lose his mate. Anyone who would let Kakarrot go was a really stupid fool. He was the best male on this planet, he was kind and gentle, beautiful, smart, powerful, and a really great mother to his cubs. He really was the perfect catch and the prince was one lucky male. Hell the whole family were catches and he was happy to have the opportunity to at least have Kakarrot once.

Lavars looked over at the male beside him and took a deep breath before he leaned over and grabbed his face. He froze when he was met with curious dark eyes and knew that he would have to ask for a kiss. There was no way he could just steal one and come away unscathed.

"Can I have one last kiss?" Lavars whispered softly.

Kakarrot sucked his bottom lip into his mouth before nodding and allowed himself to be pulled into those strong arms once again. Instantly it felt wrong for Lavars to be holding him like this but he fought down his instincts to jerk away and punch him out of his room. He remained stiffened up as his lips were placed on his own. Kakarrot forced himself to remain still as Lavars moaned softly into the kiss. He pulled away from the stiff sub after a few minuets of kissing him. He knew that Kakarrot wouldn't really respond to him, but at least he got the closer that he was looking for. He knew that Kakarrot would never love him like he loved the Prince and he was okay with that. In a few years he would have his own mate and family and everything would work itself out. Now the only thing he had left to do was deal with his father.

"Thank you, I really needed that," Lavars muttered pulling away and standing to his feet.

"What are you going to do now?" Kakarrot asked wondering if anything he had to say got through to the warrior.

"I am going to take your advice and fix things at home."

"That is good news," Kakarrot said smiling.

Suddenly Raditz knocked on the door asking if everything was alright. Kakarrot smiled gently at his brothers voice and called back to him that everything was just fine. Lavars then told him that he should be going home before his brother got the wrong idea and thinks that he killed himself.

Kakarrot waited until he was sure that Lavars was gone before running out and seeking his brother out. He found him in the kitchen cooking up dinner for him, Nappa, the twins, and Kakarrot.

"Do you want help with that?" Kakarrot asked watching with fascination at what his brother was doing and doing so well.

"If you want to," Raditz said shrugging as he continued to chop up vegetables.

"Okay," Kakarrot helped him by washing off the vegetables in the sink and handing them over to his brother. With out really thinking about it he wound his tail around his brothers like he used to do when they were younger.

"Are you okay Kakarrot?" Raditz asked stopping what he was doing to turn to his brother.

"Yes and no, I am healing and getting over what happened to me but there are times when I think that I can't do it. It doesn't help that Vegeta isn't there when I really need him like when I have the nightmares," Kakarrot muttered washing the last of the vegetables in the sink.

"You are strong little brother you will make it through this I know it," Raditz said smiling and wrapping his arms around his brother in a comforting hold.

(TBC.)


End file.
